4242564
by kiose
Summary: -SemiUA- Nada es lo que parece cuando se trata del número de la habitación de la muerte. Se pierden unas cosas y se ganan otras; pero al final nada será lo mismo...Porque los personajes de Soul Eater son mucho más complejos...
1. Prólogos

_3 cosas antes de empezar:_

_-Esto es semi-universo alterno (yo lo catalogaría más como universos paralelos xD)._

_-No he pensado mucho en el área del romance que podría alcanzar esta historia; pero el compañerismo y la amistad siempre presentes en el manga-anime no falta por aquí (básicamente el área del romance dependerá mucho de la opinión del lector)._

_-Y lo más importante; no se confíen de nada ni nadie; detrás de algo...hay mucho más de lo que creen; NADA es lo que parece (kiosé AMA el drama xP)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-42-42-564-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**42-42-564**

Nada es lo que parece cuando se trata del número del cuarto de la muerte. Se pierden unas cosas y se ganan otras; pero al final nada será lo mismo...

**PROLOGUE**

_Perspectiva de Maka_

42-42-564...

Siempre me han agradado los retos; sobre todo, aquellos que ponen a prueba mi inteligencia.

Armar rompecabezas, completar crucigramas, contestar exámenes; hacer todo eso me permite saber hasta que límite soy capaz de llevar a mi mente. Pero si hay algo que disfruto en especial, eso son los acertijos; tanto inventarlos como resolverlos resultan algo que encuentro divertido (aunque prefiero en lo personal resolverlos a tener que inventarlos).

Mi padre solía traerme de vez en cuando libros llenos de enigmas y yo me divertía muchísimo encontrando las respuestas a ellos. Se podría decir que era mi pasatiempo favorito, además de leer.

Hasta toparme con el que quizá sería el reto más grande que había tenido hasta ese día.

_El número del cuarto de la muerte._

. . .

- P-p-pero...señor Shinigami; ella todavía es muy pequeña y-y no tengo intenciones de permitir que reciba misiones de Shibusen aún siendo tan joven—mi padre balbuceó eso y otras cosas más sin sentido una vez que Shinigami-sama me mencionara un acertijo referente a la habitación de la muerte.

- De que hablas, Spirit-kun; la pequeña Maka ha demostrado ser digna hija de tu esposa al obtener una de las mejores calificaciones en el examen de admisión y me he enterado de que al fin ha encontrado a un compañero, por lo que no dudo que demuestre ser capaz cumplir una misión sencilla sin problemas—mientras hablaba, Shinigami-sama colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y me dio suaves palmadas sobre ella.

- P-pero es t-tan joven y p-pequeña—tenía la sensación de que mi padre cada vez tartamudeaba más.

- Tranquilízate, Spirit, es una misión que incluso los peores estudiantes pueden cumplir con facilidad; tengo la seguridad de que tratándose de Maka no hay razones para que no la cumpla exitosamente—

- A-aún así... ¿No cree que p-primero d-deberíamos p-probar que es lo suficientemente buena como para c-cumplir con éxito esta misión?—

Sé que mi papá lo único que quería conseguir en esos momentos era protegerme de los peligros que me esperarían en las misiones que el Shinigami podría darme.

- Precisamente—insistió el Dios de la Muerte. - Es por eso que le he dado el acertijo de la habitación de la muerte; si logra descubrir el significado oculto en el 42-42-564 entonces será más que suficiente para demostrar que tiene una mentalidad privilegiada como la de su madre, y al mismo tiempo descubrirá el significado detrás del número que se utilizará para contactarme cada vez que termine una misión—agregó con entusiasmo.

. . .

Después de eso, resolver un acertijo dejaría de ser un pasatiempo para convertirse en _algo_ más.

Recuerdo que después de escuchar el acertijo quedé tan intrigada con los números que comencé a trabajar en miles de formas de llegar a un resultado. Al principio el número no tenía mucho sentido, pero conforme más lo analizaba, comenzaba a tener más significado aunque en realidad no hubiese descubierto ninguno.

Shinigami-sama solía recomendarme que comentara el acertijo con mi compañero para llegar más rápido a un resultado, pero yo siempre contestaba que este reto lo resolvería por mi cuenta para demostrarle a mi padre que podía hacerlo sola.

Para encontrar una respuesta recurrí a códigos o métodos que en el pasado me hubiesen servido para resolver otros enigmas de menor dificultad.

Aunque casi siempre terminando en respuestas equivocadas o resultados carentes de todo sentido. Pero el enigma detrás del número del cuarto de la muerte no quedaría por siempre en lo desconocido. Pues antes de saberlo ya me había propuesto no descansar hasta resolverlo.

Mi padre solía pasearse con nerviosismo, mientras yo estaba sentada en algún sillón de la sala con una libreta en una mano y un lápiz en la otra; mi cabeza pensando en esas 7 cifras.

De vez en cuando me mencionaba lo peligroso que serían las misiones de Shibusen y que no había necesidad de cumplir misiones para seguir estudiando ahí, además de los muchos beneficios que ya tenía sólo por el hecho de ser hija de la actual Guadaña de la Muerte; pretendiendo con sus pláticas convencerme de que no era buena idea resolver el acertijo y finalmente aceptar la misión del Shinigami.

Está de más mencionar que nunca logró convencerme.

Quería demostrarle al mundo que podía lograr algo por mi cuenta; que no era simplemente la hija de la Guadaña de la Muerte. Probar que yo también era una gran técnico y salir de una buena vez de la sombra de mis padres.

Aunque hubo muchas ocasiones en las que movía el lápiz con nerviosismo entre mis dedos al no encontrar muchas respuestas alentadoras o que me indicaran que me estaba acercando de alguna manera a un resultado convincente.

En una de esas tantas ocasiones, un poco molesta conmigo misma, por no poder alcanzar algún resultado satisfactorio, me recosté sobre el sillón con un brazo colgando por un costado del mismo y la mirada fija en el techo.

- Cuatro Dos-Cuatro Dos-Cinco Seis Cuatro; Four Two-Four Two-Five Six Four—

Sin estar muy conciente de esto, comencé a repetir ese número en todos los idiomas que conocía.

- Catre Due-Catre Due-Cinq Six Catre; Quattro Due-Quattro Due-Cinque Sei Quattro—

Continué de manera casi mecánica la repetición de esos números.

- Shi Ni-Shi Ni-Go Ro Shi—

Y después de eso, como si en mi mente algo hubiera encajado, repetí el número en japonés; esta vez apuntando a otra pronunciación más precisa.

- Shini-Shini-Goroshi—

Sentí cómo mi cara se llenaba de una sonrisa de satisfacción al comenzar a analizar las posibilidades nuevas que se acababan de abrir al haber mencionado ese número en japonés. Tomé mi libreta, donde había estado apuntando los procedimientos y resultados alrededor del enigma, y comencé a escribir las ideas que habían acaparado mi cabeza.

No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes; traduciendo del japonés al español la cifra significa _Muere-Muere-Asesina_. Y sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho te das cuenta de que ese significado oculto encaja perfectamente con el número de la habitación de la muerte; el número de Shinigami-sama.

Al haberlo descifrado no pude evitar la emoción que me llenaba e inmediatamente corrí a mostrarle el hallazgo a mi madre. Ella es una mujer muy inteligente; por lo que algún día y con algo de suerte desearía ser tan brillante como ella.

Cuando le expliqué el acertijo y la respuesta con la que había dado, sonrió con entusiasmo y su semblante se llenó de orgullo.

Por ver esos ojos llenos de felicidad y orgullo quiero volverme la mejor técnico de Guadañas de Shibusen. La misma expresión que tuvo cuando me vio por primera vez blandiendo una guadaña; cuando se enteró que me habían admitido en Shibusen; cuando le conté que había conseguido un compañero _perfecto_.

Porque quiero que mi mamá se sienta orgullosa nuevamente de mí; es por eso que desde antes, me propuse ir a Shibusen y convertir a mi compañero en la mejor Guadaña Mortal que ha existido.

Quizá habrá sido por eso que quise resolver ese acertijo; quizá por mis deseos de demostrar que mi papá está equivocado; por mis ganas de demostrar que no importa cuantos peligros se pongan frente a mí, yo podré superarlos a todos y seguir con el camino que me he propuesto.

El acertijo fue sólo un pequeño paso hacia delante; pero cumplir mi primera misión sería el verdadero _gran_ paso hacia el frente.

_"Desde que me encontré con Soul Eater, un chico completamente diferente de mí, un chico extraño y oscuro, el chico-guadaña que aceptaría ser mi compañero; desde ese momento me decidí a cumplir mi meta. Él tenía muy en claro su objetivo y eso me bastó para saber que, a pesar de los problemas que enfrentaríamos después, lograríamos seguir adelante. Los dos juntos recorriendo el camino que, sin saber, ambos nos propusimos..."_

Eso era todo lo que yo sentía y pensaba, y no necesitaba nada más; creía que nada cambiaría nuestra determinación y que muy pronto llegaríamos a la meta; esa era la confianza que me inundaba siempre que estaba junto a él; al menos hasta antes de ese _incidente_...

_- Ya ni siquiera recuerda porque es que estamos aquí...—_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-42-42-564-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Perspectiva de Soul_

4242564... ¿Eh?

No sé realmente hace cuánto tiempo escuché esa cifra; pero desde que la escuché no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza. Incluso aún después de aquel _incidente_...

No sabría decir con seguridad dónde la escuché por primera vez o por qué es tan importante para mí seguir recordando esos números, quizá sólo sea que los quiero seguir recordando porque es lo único que me queda después de haberme olvidado hasta de quién soy.

No podría afirmar con certeza lo que me sucedió o como fue que acabé en esta situación tan singular; lo único que sé es que no recuerdo nada antes de eso (me refiero a lo que sea que me haya sucedido). Cuando abrí los ojos lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ese número, pero no recordaba mi nombre, ni porque estaba ahí, ni lo que me sucedió.

Ahora no me quedan muchas cosas que recuerde por mi cuenta...

Mi falta de recuerdos me agobia hasta el punto de que un sentimiento de soledad me invade constantemente, no tengo idea de en quién debo confiar; quién es mi amigo y quién mi enemigo o qué tanto debo confiar en las personas que me rodean.

Me siento perdido en un mundo que desconozco por completo. Por lo que intenté descifrar esos números para encontrar _algo_; una luz de esperanza; una _respuesta_.

¿Era este número lo que yo estaba buscando? O es que simplemente era algo irrelevante como el número de teléfono de un amigo, la contraseña de un candado o el número de serie de algún objeto.

Un número ocultando significados y misterios o simplemente cifras acomodadas al azar.

Dirán que es una tontería buscar significados a un grupo de números, pero estaba confundido y no encontraba algo que disipara todas mis dudas.

Y un pequeño demonio que vive en mi interior no resulta ser muy cooperativo.

. . .

_"Oye..." una voz parece llamarme._

_"Piérdete, estoy ocupado" no tengo idea de a quién le estoy hablando o si me está hablando a mí, pero en estos momentos lo único que quiero es descifrar el 4242564 y obtener alguna respuesta o información de utilidad._

_No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo obtendré la información ni de qué manera me ayudará eso, pero en estos momentos es lo único que tengo y en lo único en lo que puedo confiar._

_Pero al parecer la voz NO entiende que estoy ocupado._

_"Oye, Soul, te dije que te entregaras a la locura para obtener fuerza para encarar fácilmente tus miedos" un pequeño demonio vistiendo un traje igual al mío y al parecer, el dueño de la voz, aparece de repente... ¿Soul? No veo a nadie más en la habitación así que creo que se refiere a mí._

_Como realmente no estoy llegando a ningún lado en mi intento de descifrar el número creo que lo dejaré por ahora e intentaré más tarde cuando no esté tan bloqueado._

_"¿Tú... podrías decirme quién soy yo?" mi voz sale calmada y suave; este diablillo parece conocerme de algún lado; y al parecer se supone que yo también debería de conocerle._

_Hacerle un par de preguntas para deshacerme de la intensa confusión que me invade me parece la idea más sensata en estos momentos._

_"Si tan sólo me hubieses confiado tu cuerpo nada de esto habría sucedido y tú aún podrías seguir al lado de esa muy querida compañera tuya" ignora mis preguntas y se gira para darme la espalda mientras se mece de un lado a otro tratando de moverse al ritmo de ese cursi jazz que no recuerdo haber escuchado antes (creo que con esos movimientos pretende bailar; pero para empezar este jazz no suena como si fuera para bailar)._

_"¿Quién rayos...eres tú? Y... ¿cómo es que puedes estar en el interior de mi alma?" esta vez me dirijo a él de manera más agresiva pero sin perder mi tono de voz tranquilo._

_"Déjate de bromas, niño" menciona, sin tomarme muy en serio, apenas mirándome de reojo mientras continúa con su bailecito estúpido._

_"No estoy bromeando" estoy hablando muy en serio; así que no entiendo qué le hace pensar al pequeño demonio que esto es una broma (y en caso de que lo fuera...sería una de muy mal gusto ¿no?)._

_Se gira hacia mí con el semblante perturbado y los ojos irradiando ira; en segundos aparece justo frente a mí y acerca mucho su cara a la mía; salpica saliva mientras grita con desesperación._

_"¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTECES ME ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¡QUE TE OLVIDES DE QUIÉN ERES NO ES MI PROBLEMA; PERO QUE INCLUSO TE OLVIDES DE QUIÉN SOY **YO** ES IMPERDONABLE! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN!" y yo pregunto… ¿Quién no escucharía algo que te ha sido gritado en la cara? Haciendo eso de lado; parece que está realmente enojado, pero a la vez lo noto muy confundido; pero si sirve de algo... yo no estoy mejor que él._

_Un enojo proveniente de algún sitio desconocido en mi interior me invade repentinamente.  
_

_"¿IDIOTECES? ¡Tú eres el que llega de la nada y comienza a decirme cosas sin sentido! ¿¡Cómo esperas que te responda si ni siquiera te dignas a responder mis preguntas! ¿EH? ¡Sólo cierra la boca y contesta de una buena vez mis preguntas!" mis gritos golpean en su cara obligándolo a retroceder y puedo notar como a su mirada se le vacía todo el enojo._

_"¿A qué pretendes jugar?" me habla con melancolía pero sobre todo con confusión. "Además ¿cómo pretendes que te responda si no quieres que abra la boca?" bueno...eh...en eso tiene un punto._

_Repentinamente sus ojos se abren en sorpresa, pareciera que se percató de algo que yo ignoro._

_"Pues no abras la boca si no vas a darme respuestas" menciono vagamente, tratando de arreglar el error tan torpe que cometí al hablar la última vez._

_Me dirige una mirada de sospecha._

_"No me digas que tú realmente..."_

_"No me preguntes cosas si no me vas a dar respuestas antes" interrumpo al diablillo y lo presiono para que me responda, creo que imagino lo que trataba de decirme, pero en estos momentos las dudas me agobian tanto que no me preocupa mucho lo que el demonio quisiera decir._

_"Si tú no lo sabes no hay manera de que yo pueda saberlo" habla con tanta seriedad que no me parece que esté mintiendo. De cualquier manera no tengo tiempo de preguntarle más porque después de decir eso desaparece tras una cortina._

_. . ._

Ese es el recuerdo más antiguo que tengo y la razón por la que dejé de buscar significados ocultos al 4242564.

Quizá algún día continúe con la búsqueda del significado oculto detrás de esos números, pero por el momento me conformo con pensar en esa breve memoria que se grabó como si fuera _mi_ primera memoria.

A simple vista podrían decir que no es un recuerdo de mucha utilidad, no me dice quién soy ni qué es lo que hago, ni qué fue exactamente lo que me sucedió, ni cómo era mi vida antes de _eso_, pero hay un par de cosas que intuyo de esas memorias y con eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Primero, que respondo al nombre o sobrenombre de _Soul_; segundo, que tengo una compañera en la que _aparentemente_ puedo confiar; y tercero, que por alguna extraña razón y sin que muchos se enteraran...yo..._perdí_ la memoria…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-42-42-564-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Estos son los pequeños prólogos de la historia, ya que estoy intentando imprimirle un estilo parecido al del anime. También incluiré previews al final de cada capítulo (pero recuerden que esto sólo será una idea de lo que PODRÍA pasar en el siguiente capítulo).

Espero que estos pequeños prólogos hayan sido de su agrado y que no hayan sido muy confusos de entender. Cualquier cosa (y cuando digo _cualquier cosa_ es CUALQUIER COSA) saben que pueden contactarme por review, MP, e-mail o a través de la pequeña cbox que hay en mi profile (4242564).

Dejen reviews porque son fuente de inspiración y ayudan a mejorar. Si no quieren dejar reviews también pueden ayudar compartiendo el link de la historia con sus amigos, hermanos, enemigos, primos, vecinos, conocidos (y un largo etcétera de personas) para que esta historia se vuelva conocida (y ya que el dominio mundial ya es un área muy gastada...mínimo consiga compartir esta historia con la mayor cantidad de gente posible =D). Gracias de antemano reviewers y lectores.

kiosé cambio y fuera

PD- Dependiendo de cuanta respuesta vaya teniendo la historia veré que tan seguido se deben de ir publicando los capítulos (todo está fríamente calculado...por una persona que NO sabe contar hasta 3 xDU)

**_PREVIEW_**

**La técnico de Guadañas Maka y su compañero Soul Eater están enfrentándose a un enorme contratiempo debido al pequeño incidente sufrido durante su última misión. El prólogo ha terminado y ahora podemos comenzar (de una buena vez) con la trama. **

**Maka Albarn se percatará de que a su compañero le hace falta algo más que un buen baño (lo sé; soy pésima hasta haciendo bromas…x3).**


	2. 1' Comienzo desde zero

_De nueva cuenta, 3 cosas antes de empezar..._

_-Los capítulos los iré publicando cada 2 semanas (aproximadamente), puede parecer mucho tiempo (pero para mi es relativamente poco xD), para mí es menos tiempo del que me toma escribir un capítulo, revisarlo y corregirlo (pero de vez en cuando puedo hacer un gran esfuerzo y publicar antes xP)._

_-Un enorme agradecimiento a las 3 grandes personas que dejaron review: Conspectus, Lune y MoonShade-Wolf (las 3 son geniales, sus reviews son justo la clase de reviews que, yo en lo personal, adoro leer)_

_-Finalmente el Disclaimer: (aunque suene arrogante o flojo (Dx) no pienso ponerlo en cada uno de los capítulos; es cansado para ustedes y para mí xP)_

_**Soul Eater le pertenece a alguien más y eso me queda muy claro xD** (punto final xPU)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 1 **_**Comienzo desde cero ¿Despertando a un mundo desconocido o desconociendo el mundo al que se despierta?**_

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y sintió su respiración estabilizarse un poco y volverse más constante.

- ¿Te sientes bien?—

La voz sonaba distante pero parecía salir de una figura borrosa que se encontraba frente a él.

Frío; un ambiente frío.

Oscuridad; apenas se veía algo con la tenue luz de una vela colgada en una esquina del cuarto.

Gris; estaba entre cuatro paredes de piedra con colores monótonos, gris en general.

Su cabeza se sentía ligera. Mucho. Su visión daba giros desagradables. Muchos también.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo nauseas por las vueltas que daba su cabeza hasta que sintió que se estabilizaba un poco.

Poco a poco comenzó a regresar a sus sentidos, empezando a sentir que estaba recostado boca arriba. Unas amables manos pasando por su cabeza, con gentileza que él no recordaba haber sentido antes.

Su cabeza recargada sobre algo suave.

Y fue entonces cuándo su aturdida mente regresó a la realidad de golpe, indicándole en el proceso que estaba recostado sobre las piernas de una chica.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer intentó moverse balbuceando palabras de disculpa hacia la amable muchacha que al parecer se encontraba cuidando de él.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, no quise causar molestias—tartamudeó moviendo las manos frente a su cara.

- No tienes porque disculparte, Soul; debo admitir que tus acciones me preocuparon un poco, pero no es ninguna molestia; después de todo somos compañeros ¿No?—finalizó sonriendo con esa ternura suya que ya parecía caracterizarla.

Él desvió un poco la mirada y no dijo nada.

Unos preocupados ojos se fijaron sobre él.

Intentó recordar el rostro de la chica.

Si eran compañeros eso quería decir que conocía a la chica de algún lado, pero sus memorias decían lo contrario.

A pesar de eso no podía evitar el sentimiento que punzaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que le indicaba que definitivamente _ella_ era alguien familiar para él.

Una presión en su cabeza seguida de un dolor latente lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Argh— ahogó un quejido y cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba levantarse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Fue detenido por esas gentiles manos que se posaron sobre su pecho para evitar que se levantara.

- No hay necesidad de apresurarnos, por el momento estamos seguros—dijo mientras removía un par de mechones de cabello rubio-opaco de su cara.

Fue entonces cuando el chico pasó con precaución las manos por su propia cabeza. Sintió un vendaje rodeándole a la altura de su frente.

- Tenías una herida, parece que te golpearon en la cabeza—indicó.

Él sólo movió su indiferente mirada hacia la de ella.

- Aún no me has contestado si te sientes bien—insistió ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿Antes podrías responderme quién eres tú? O al menos… ¿Quién soy yo?—él simplemente dejó salir la incógnita que acababa de inundar su cabeza.

La mirada de ella se llenó de dolor y tristeza.

- No pensé que hubiera llegado tan tarde a rescatarte—cada palabra salía de entre sus labios cargada de arrepentimiento.

Verla así le producía una sensación increíblemente grande de culpa por sentirse tan tranquilo cuando ella parecía tan lastimada.

- Escucha—

Ella enfocó su mirada en él.

-Si te sirve de algo, estoy bien, tampoco es como si tuviera algún malestar—

- Esto no es para nada _cool _¿Verdad, Soul?—ella se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y lo miró con cierto cariño. - Lo siento, es algo que tú solías decir mucho, Soul—se apresuró a agregar al ver la expresión de confusión que comenzaba a formarse en el chico.

- Soul ¿Eh? Así que supongo que ese soy yo—

- Soul Eater Evans—

- ¿Soul Eater Evans?—

- Es tu nombre completo—

- ¿Y el tuyo?—

- Maka Albarn—

- Es un placer Maka—Soul habló como todo un caballero con una voz sensual y provocativa, consiguiendo que Maka se sonrojara.

- ¿Y eso qué fue?—preguntó Maka un poco apenada, tratando de ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas con la oscuridad del ambiente.

- No lo sé—admitió Soul algo abrumado, pensando que tal vez sería mejor evitar por el momento tanta confianza con la chica; estaba seguro de que no le agradaría que la chica le respondiera con la misma confianza.

- Ehm… ¿Estás incómodo?—Maka intentó romper el silencio que la hacía sentirse tan tonta. - ¿Crees que ya puedas caminar bien?—añadió.

- No estoy seguro; sería mejor intentarlo—replicó él con voz seria.

- Buena idea—ella estuvo de acuerdo y pasó una mano por su cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse. - Si necesitas ayuda sólo dímelo, porque aunque no lo recuerdes yo sigo siendo tú compañera y debes confiar en tu compañero más que en nadie más—agregó con entusiasmo una vez que Soul dio unos cuantos pasos sin la ayuda de Maka.

- Tranquila, Albarn, no pienso olvidarme por mi propia voluntad de algo como eso—avanzó sin mucha dificultad unos cuantos pasos más. - Bien, creo que no tengo ningún problema al caminar—agregó una vez que no notara nada raro en su manera de caminar.

Maka fijó su mirada en el suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. _¿Albarn?_ Era la primera vez que Soul la llamaba de esa forma y no es como si fuera algo malo; es sólo que para ella era…algo…_tan extraño_.

- ¿Tú que opinas?—buscó su aprobación girándose hacia ella sólo para encontrarse con una mirada fija en el suelo. - ¿Todo bien, Albarn?—

- E-en realidad "Maka" está bien—mencionó refiriéndose a que le parecía mejor que él la llamara simplemente _Maka_.

- ¿Estás segura?—se acercó a ella con la intención de buscar su mirada.

- Así es como me solías llamar y no me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo—replicó levantando la vista y colocando sus manos detrás de ella; inclinándose hacia él.

- E-entendido—contestó retrocediendo un poco, aún incapaz de entrar en confianza tan fácilmente.

- Mientras salimos de aquí te contaré todo lo que debes recordar—dijo Maka muy entusiasmada mientras avanzaba con sus manos todavía detrás de ella.

- Se amable con mi cerebro; recuerda que aún no me recupero del todo—remarcó el chico algo asustado sintiendo una gran entrada de información aproximarse.

- Vamos, Soul, quejarse no es para nada _cool—_rió suavemente al recordar cuantas veces solía escuchar esa frase siendo mencionada por su compañero.

Y ahora ella la repetía por la simple necesidad de escucharla constantemente y de cierta forma no sentir la pérdida de memoria que acababa de sufrir su arma.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Caminaron por los pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a unas largas escaleras. Al final de ellas se divisaba una luz tenue y leves sonidos de la calle.

Acababan de encontrar la salida.

Salieron del sitio, que al parecer estaba ubicado a muchos metros bajo tierra, con mucha precaución; mirando a ambos lados, como si fueran a cruzar alguna calle, y de vez en cuando mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo; teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser vistos.

Se encontraban en el interior de un callejón donde no era muy fácil ser hallado, pero aún así Maka le indicaba a Soul que debían tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

No habían dado muchos pasos fuera del callejón cuando unos pandilleros les bloquearon el paso.

- BAIA KE SHE TAHDARON EN SHALIR—habló (si es que a eso se le puede llamar hablar) un pandillero con muy mal acento, y un fuerte olor a alcohol saliendo de su boca. Al terminar la oración tomó a Soul por el cuello de su playera y acercó mucho su cara a la suya.

- Lo siento, no entendí ninguna palabra de lo que dijiste, en un principio pensé que simplemente estabas ladrando—contestó el chico-guadaña sin retroceder ni un poco, con una mirada retadora y una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

Aunque por dentro el chico se preguntaba de donde demonios habían salido esas palabras tan atrevidas que, estando completamente conciente de sus acciones, nunca hubiera pronunciado.

La cara sucia y mal rasurada del hombre se torció con rabia y sus gordas manos temblaron al cerrarse en puños.

- ¿Nos estaban esperando?... ¿O es que simplemente entendí mal?—Maka interrumpió las palabras de su compañero temiendo que fuera a llegar demasiado lejos con sus insultos. Una expresión de decisión para cubrir la inseguridad que la llenaba.

- En efecto los esperábamos—replicó un pandillero que parecía tener muchísima más educación y porte que aquel otro que sostenía a Soul por el cuello. Sin sacarse las manos de los bolsillos hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza y aquel sucio pandillero soltó a Soul. Al parecer era el líder.

- Esta pregunta no será para nada original; pero aun así la haré. ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?—preguntó Soul tranquilamente mientras retrocedía para pararse junto a su técnico.

Si ella estaba tranquila, seguramente era porque tenía _un az bajo la manga_ (aunque técnicamente la blusa que traía puesta no tenía mangas) y quería decir que él también debía de mantenerse tranquilo (o al menos simular que lo estaba).

- Nos estás entendiendo mal mi _hermano_; no es lo que nosotros queramos, sino lo que las brujas quieren con ustedes—contestó educadamente el pandillero mientras sacaba ambas manos de los bolsillos para hacer vistosos ademanes.

En efecto él era el líder

- ¿Y eso es…?—continuó Soul, notando cómo todos los demás pandilleros miraban con admiración al líder, como si estuvieran esperando cualquier orden.

- No tenemos ni idea ¿Por qué no les preguntan ustedes mismos?—replicó tranquilamente mientras hacía ademanes para que todos los demás pandilleros rodearan a técnico y arma.

"_Perfecto, eliminaremos a estos tipos y luego iremos por las brujas."_

"_Soul, estas personas no son nuestros verdaderos enemigos, no podemos matarles."_

"_¡QUE DEMONIOS…!"_

"_Si tú lo piensas yo lo escucho...pero olvidemos ese detalle y volvamos a la situación en la que estamos enredados."_

Soul se encontraba tan confundido en estos momentos que decidió que simplemente obedecería a su compañera…

"_Entonces como se supone que saldremos de este aprieto."_ continuó con fingida naturalidad la _conversación._

"_Ya cumplimos la misión, sólo bastará con alejarnos lo suficiente y perderlos en algún callejón."_

"_Y me podrías decir específicamente ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? Nos rodearon."_

"_Déjamelo a mí."_

"_Y me debes una explicación acerca de cómo pudimos sostener esta conversación sólo con el pensamiento."_

"_¡Cúbrete la nariz!"_

"_¡¿QUÉ?"_

Y no le dio tiempo de voltear a verla porque ya todo el aire se había llenado de humo.

Sintió que una mano le tomaba el brazo. Se sonrojó por ese repentino contacto, pero este detalle se le olvidó cuando sintió que la mano lo jalaba lejos de esa nube de humo sofocante que dejaba tosiendo a todos los pandilleros.

- Black Star me la regaló; una bomba de humo—contestó ella a la mirada curiosa del chico.

- Black Star… ¿Te refieres al chico hiperactivo de quien me hablaste?—la miró de reojo mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

- Sip, él es Ninja y además tú mejor amigo—

Giraron en una esquina entrando en una calle más angosta.

- También mencionaste algo acerca de un chico neurótico con obsesiones por la simetría—

Entraron a un callejón con arcos y puentes que conectaban los edificios que formaban el callejón.

- Kid… y no es que sea neurótico; simplemente él es…muy, muy… _perfeccionista—_

Se toparon con una malla metálica de un par de metros de alto.

- Recuerdo que me mencionaste acerca de sus compañeras, una Ninja amable y cooperativa con nombre de flor…—miró como Maka examinaba la malla, seguramente pensando en alguna manera de saltarla.

- Sí, Tsubaki, si no fuera así de seguro nunca se hubiera hecho compañera de Black Star—dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a trepar la malla.

- …y las compañeras de Kid; unas hermanas con las que hace un buen equipo—la imitó y comenzó a escalar por la malla.

- Las hermanas Thompson; supongo que hacen un gran equipo porque sus personalidades contrastan un poco y entre ellos existe mucha admiración—bajó de un salto de la punta de la malla seguida de Soul.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?—comentó el chico una vez que comenzaran a correr.

- ¿Eh?—ella apenas lo miró de reojo intentando no desviar la vista del camino mientras continuaban corriendo.

- Sí, qué hay del equipo que nosotros hacemos—insistió en un tono que recordaba al de un niño.

- Todos comentaban que nuestras almas eran tan opuestas que no funcionarían o que formaríamos un equipo bastante inestable—saltó otra malla metálica mucho más pequeña que la anterior.

- Entonces cómo fue que…—saltó la malla sin dificultad y continuó siguiendo a la chica.

- Decían que tú alma rebelde y cínica nunca funcionaría con mi alma seria y trabajadora; pero aún así hicimos un gran equipo, no hubo imposibles para nosotros—

Ya podían divisar el final del callejón.

Pero justo al final del mismo aparecieron un par de pandilleros con expresión de pocos amigos.

- Se están buscando una paliza ¿No podemos golpearlos ni un poquito?—Soul pidió con impaciencia.

Sentía unos poderosos músculos marcarse bajo la tela de su playera y estaba ansioso por probar con cuanta fuerza contaban. Estaba perfectamente seguro de que su fuerza sería suficiente para eliminar a, al menos, un par de pandilleros.

Pero Maka no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la misión de esa manera; eso era algo que a Soul aún no le quedaba _del todo_ claro.

No podían retroceder mucho; la otra punta del camino estaba bloqueada por la malla metálica.

Maka retrocedió unos pasos y jaló a Soul por el hombro para indicarle que corrieran hacia un tercer camino.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta—siguió corriendo tras ella.

- ¿No te fijaste en sus ojos?—preguntó ella una vez que contaran con alguna ventaja de distancia.

- No tuve tiempo—se quejó el chico.

Unos tipos brincaron desde un techo y cayeron en frente del equipo, bloqueando su camino.

- Esos pandilleros ya no parecían los mismos; deben de estar poseídos por algún hechizo de las brujas—tomó un basurero y lo lanzó rodando contra los pandilleros para despistarlos mientras corría con Soul hacia el lado opuesto. - Eso los hace más peligrosos—agregó.

- No me percaté de eso, pero me acabo de percatar de que hay más pandilleros de los que recordaba haber visto—el chico ya estaba visiblemente cansado y hacía un esfuerzo por seguir corriendo a la par de la chica. - Seguro que eso también es cosa de las brujas—añadió con seguridad.

- Por aquí, Soul—lo jaló por el brazo hacia otro callejón que tenía varios caminos más; justo como un laberinto, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Segura que tenías un plan?—

- ¡Soul! ¡Transfórmate!—

- ¿T-transformarme? ¡¿TRANSFORMARME EN QUÉ?—el chico se exaltó cuando la chica le hizo una petición que a sus oídos sonaba tan ilógica.

- En arma—

- ¿Puedo hacer eso?—

- Está bien debo admitir que no contaba con eso; _pero_ aún no me quedo sin ideas—

- Pues me encantaría escucharlas porque de nuevo estamos rodeados—jadeó el muchacho escuchando en la distancia las voces de los pandilleros buscándoles.

- Escapar sería inútil y al parecer no estamos en condiciones de sostener una pelea" remarcó Maka mirando como el chico jadeaba; Soul necesitaba descansar, definitivamente aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó con preocupación el muchacho. - Esto no puede ser el final—agregó sin creerse la situación en la que se encontraban, mientras cerraba un ojo e intentaba tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

- No lo es—mencionó ella con mucha seguridad mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?—se giró a mirarla con ojos cansados.

- Dame tu celular—comandó mientras extendía su mano para recibir el aparato electrónico.

Pero él la miró como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Tengo celular?—

- Bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón—indicó la chica esperando a que fuera el muchacho el que le diera el aparato.

Él hizo una mueca de desconfianza pero obedeció al instante. Después, aún con muchas dudas en mente, se inclinó para leer el número que la chica marcaba en el teléfono.

- ¿42-42-564?—cuestionó finalmente al leer la pantalla del móvil. Ese número le parecía extrañamente familiar.

- Es una medida un poco arriesgada—hizo una mueca de molestia y suspiró. - Pero tendremos que lidiar con eso—admitió ella al acercar el auricular a su oído.

- ¿Arriesgada?—Soul aún no entendía la situación lo cual lo preocupaba, quizá más de lo necesario. Pero gracias a Shinigami que el cansancio servía para ocultar la preocupación que lo invadía. Y lo único que le quedaba era confiar en esta chica; ahora como su compañera.

Se escuchó como el pequeño teléfono comenzaba a dar línea. Este sonido se enterró en los nervios de Soul obligándole a cerrar con fuerza los ojos y a suspirar en el proceso.

- Te estás preocupando más de lo que deberías; sólo respira hondo, alterarse no es para nada _cool—_aconsejó la chica tranquilamente.

Él la miró confundido.

- Es lo que siempre solías decirme, Soul—

Quedándose sin palabras el chico sólo se limitó a mirar a su compañera.

"Que Onda, Saludos, Hola ¿Cómo están?" una voz excesivamente enérgica sonó del otro lado del auricular provocando que Soul se exaltara un poco.

- Hola Shinigami-sama; habla la técnico de Guadañas, Maka—la chica contestó enérgicamente al saludo del Dios de la Muerte.

"¿Qué sucede, pequeña Maka?"

- Estamos temporalmente inhabilitados para completar la misión; sin embargo, dos de los tres objetivos han sido cumplidos con éxito—

"No esperaba menos de ti, pequeña Maka; sin embargo es una lástima que no hayan podido cumplir el último objetivo, después de todo, estaban cerca de lograrlo" el Shinigami habló con un tono de voz enérgico aunque parecía estar un tanto decepcionado. "De cualquier manera… ya había previsto que algo como esto sucedería y habría la necesidad de huir; por lo que tomé mis precauciones, la _ayuda_ debería _llegar pronto"_ su voz retomó su tono completamente enérgico al mencionar esto último.

- Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama; cambio y fuera—se escuchó como se cortaba la comunicación y la cara entusiasta de Maka cambió radicalmente a una de molestia absoluta.

Por su puesto, Soul no es tonto y notó de inmediato la reacción negativa de su compañera.

- ¿Qué sucede, Maka? Él dijo que la ayuda llegará pronto—dijo tratando de lucir tranquilo a pesar de que las voces de los pandilleros, que se escuchaban bastante cerca, lo comenzaban a alterar.

"_Espero que realmente la ayuda no tarde en llegar"_ tragó saliva al pensar en esto último.

- No es eso; es sólo que por su manera de hablar puedo predecir a _quién_ se refiere con _ayuda—_y en su cara se hicieron mas visibles las marcas de molestia, mismas que no se vieron alteradas en absoluto a pesar de que ya habían varios pandilleros acercándose hacia ellos.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos de que había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchó un ruido del motor de un vehículo rugir.

Un convertible para 2 personas de color negro acelerando a una gran velocidad entró derrapando en la calle llevándose a un par de tipos en el proceso.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa pueda pasar por calles tan angostas?—el chico de cabello blanco se cuestionó en voz alta al ver el tamaño del coche entre las paredes del estrecho callejón.

"_Supongo que eso también será cosa de las brujas"_ se dijo a sí mismo como broma personal.

- Escúchenme bien; pueden hacer lo que quieran con Evans, pero si se atreven a respirar cerca de mi hija los haré polvo—una persona bajó del auto con aire imponente mientras se quitaba unos lentes negros que antes cubrían sus ojos azules.

"_Mira, Maka ¿Acaso tu padre no se ve increíblemente asombroso, hablando de esta manera tan genial y bajando de un convertible con unos lentes negros?"_ La Guadaña de la Muerte no pudo evitar pensar en eso mientras le dirigía una mirada de idiota a Maka.

- ¿Con _Evans_ se refería a mí?—preguntó Soul quién aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a su recién recordado nombre.

- Sube al auto, Maka—ordenó Spirit guardando sus lentes negros en el bolsillo de su saco y cerrando la puerta del auto tras él; pretendiendo lucir genial.

Maka empujó al chico al interior del auto y se sentó junto a él en el asiento de copiloto.

- Quizá la pregunta esté fuera de lugar, pero ¿Me podrías decir quién es este tipo?—

- Mi papá—

- Tu papá parece una persona _cool—_

- Espera hasta que lo conozcas mejor; en realidad él es un idiota que sabe como fingir que es _cool—_

Justo para este punto de la conversación, Spirit ya le había dado una buena paliza a los tipos y caminaba en dirección al coche, con el semblante serio e intimidante.

Pero todo rastro de ese semblante se borró cuando vio a su _pequeña_ hija compartiendo asiento con el _estúpido_ de Soul Eater.

- Hey, Soul Eater ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso intentas sobrepasarte con mi hija? Porque déjame advertirte que enemistarte con una Guadaña de la Muerte no es una buena idea—su expresión seria se deformó por completo mientras hablaba.

- Papá, sólo estamos compartiendo asiento, ya que trajiste un auto sólo para dos personas no queda más remedio—

No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente o recordar muchas cosas como para saber que esta conversación terminaría en discusión. Soul lo sabía muy bien.

- Claro que queda remedio; ese mal nacido con canas prematuras puede viajar en la cajuela—

- No es un _mal nacido_ con _canas prematuras_; es su color _natural_ de cabello, y no va a viajar en la cajuela de ninguna manera—

- ¿Por qué demonios lo estás defendiendo en estos momentos? Creí que lo odiabas porque te dijo que…—hizo una pausa para analizar las palabras de su hija con más cuidado y por una de las primeras veces en su vida; pensar claramente antes de hablar. - Un segundo ¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SABES QUE ESE ES SU COLOR NATURAL DE CABELLO!—

- ¡QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO, PAPÁ!—

En el fondo se escucharon varios quejidos y balbuceos adoloridos de cosas sin sentido.

Soul despegó su mirada de la discusión familiar y notó que los pandilleros comenzaban a recuperarse de la paliza de hace rato y hacían esfuerzos por moverse.

- Eh, oigan…creo que…—intentó advertirles pero temiendo que estuviera interrumpiendo algo importante.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES?—ambos se giraron hacia él con expresión de pocos amigos.

- ¿No sería mejor idea discutir una vez que hayamos escapado?—preguntó el muchacho, intimidado por las fuertes miradas concentradas sobre él.

Padre e hija giraron sus miradas hacia los pandilleros levantándose un poco adoloridos y preparándose para cumplir su objetivo.

- Si no quieren salir volando por el parabrisas…—Spirit entró en el vehículo y cerró la portezuela. -…más les vale que se abrochen el cinturón—agregó al encender el motor y en una maniobra (que pareció bastante presumida) giró el coche para comenzar a avanzar en sentido contrario.

Rápidamente salieron de los angostos callejones a una calle más amplia donde el auto podía andar sin problemas, alejándose sin dificultades del lugar. A pesar de que parecía que ya todo estaba bien había algo que aún seguía molestando a Soul.

- Oye, Maka…—la llamó, recargando su codo en el apoyabrazos del coche y a su vez su cara en la palma de su mano, sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

- Mmm—replicó ella para dar a entender que estaba escuchando.

- Si nuestras almas eran tan incompatibles… ¿Cómo fue que logramos formar un equipo tan bueno como el que mencionas?—su mirada aún fija en la calle.

- No lo sé; quizá lo que decían todos no era cierto, o quizá aprendimos a sobrellevar esas diferencias o quizá había algo más que nos mantenía unidos—mencionó buscando su mirada.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cómo fue que pudimos sostener una conversación con el pensamiento? Ya sabes cuando los pandilleros nos rodearon por primera vez—y al preguntar esto despegó, por primera vez en la conversación, su mirada de la ventanilla.

- Nuestras ondas de alma se alinearon; fue como una resonancia de almas—

- ¿Resonancia…de...a-almas?—

- En otra ocasión te puedo explicar con más detalle lo que es una resonancia de almas—

- Sí por favor, o mi cabeza explotará por tanta información—

En cuanto a Spirit; sólo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación escondiendo el interés con expresiones serias y lanzando una que otra mirada hacia el asiento de copiloto sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Podía equivocarse en cosas como lo que estaba pensando Stein, los números de la lotería, el clima o el estado de ánimo de su hija, pero en esto no podía equivocarse. Definitivamente había algo diferente en este par de adolescentes sentados a su costado. Algo había pasado en la misión y la curiosidad por enterarse lo carcomía por dentro.

Pero no podía preguntarles; no sabía como reaccionaría su hija. No quería arruinar el momento de paz que los rodeaba en estos momentos (aunque el estúpido de Soul Eater también estuviera compartiendo ese _momento de paz_).

Ya le preguntaría después a Shinigami-sama con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido en la misión y se ahorraría muchos problemas.

Por el momento sólo se limitaría a cuidar de ellos en el camino de regreso a Shibusen, se limitaría a mantenerlos a salvo por ese pequeño tramo que le correspondía. Sería discreto evitando incomodarlos con preguntas que podrían ofender a su hija consiguiendo que se enojara con él o peor aún; consiguiendo que no le dirigiera palabra en una semana o más.

Si ella no le decía nada significaba que no era algo que él debiera o necesitara saber; así que él no preguntaría.

Simplemente actuaría como un padre normal que lleva a su hija hacia la escuela; haciendo lo que le corresponde y nada más. Como lo había intentado desde que su hija nació.

Miró de reojo a Maka.

Sonreía mientras hablaba con Soul acerca de las formas de las nubes. Y fue entonces cuando se cuestionó si había sido un buen padre.

¿O acaso el simple hecho de ser mujeriego le había costado la buena relación con su hija?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Aquí tienen el arranque de la trama dentro de la historia, no se queden callados y cuéntenme qué piensan acerca de él, además de si les parecería que trabajara un poco más en la pequeña trama secundaria de la que les dejé una probadita al final del chap (me refiero al pequeño momento de reflexión de Spirit). Estoy conciente de que Soul puede estarse viendo ligeramente (mucho) fuera de personaje; si notaron algo parecido quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y que estoy consiguiendo que parezca que Soul realmente perdió la memoria. Me gustaría que me comentaran sus inquietudes, dudas (acerca del vocabulario, mi manera de redactar o la forma en que estoy llevando la historia), sugerencias, cartas de odio (aunque creo que aún no me he ganado ninguna xD)…y con todo esto ya parezco redacción de revista, los dejo por ahora y nos vemos en 2 semanas.

kiosé cambio y fuera

PD-de algo sirvió darme tantos golpes en la cabeza, al menos supe describir como se siente que te dejen inconciente por golpes en la cabeza xD.

_**PREVIEW**_

**Los objetos perdidos son parte de la vida; pero cuando algo se pierde no siempre es posible recuperarlo.**

**Soul perdió la memoria y nadie entiende cómo fue que sucedió; por eso mismo nadie asegura que la pueda recuperar. **

**Lo que Maka sabe acerca de lo sucedido en su última misión no es suficiente para llegar a una conclusión; supongo que habrá que conformarse…al menos, por el momento… (kiosé adora la dramatización xD)**


	3. 2' La Pieza que Falta

_Primero lo primero._

_Un agradecimiento muy grande a .MoonShade-Wolf. y a Lune por los geniales reviews que dejan; porque es mejor calidad que cantidad y gracias a ustedes dos puedo seguir con esta historia (juro que el día que me falten sus reviews no podré seguir escribiendo D= )._

_Les dedico especialmente este capítulo a ustedes dos (el más largo de los que he publicado =D)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 2 **_**Curando mente y alma, Parte I; La pieza que falta ¿Por qué tienes 3 rayas blancas en el cabello?**_

- He terminado la misión de investigación a la que me has mandado**—**Kid se presentó frente a su padre.

- ¿Y bien?**—**Shinigami-sama esperaba que su hijo le dijera lo que quería escuchar, pero eso no sucedió.

- Una alianza con _El Padrino _resultó imposible; ese hombre sólo le guardará lealtad a los integrantes de _La Familia**—**_aseguró con frialdad.

- Ya veo**—**entonó el Dios de la Muerte. - Supongo que era de esperarse una respuesta así; por el momento Shibusen sigue sin encontrar aliados**—** sólo Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama, sería capaz de identificar la melancolía en ese entusiasta tono de voz. - Puedes retirarte Kid**—**agregó despeinando un poco la cabeza de su perfeccionista hijo.

Kid mantuvo su expresión seria y no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Quieres que nos sentemos a tomar un poco de té y hablemos un rato?**—**propuso con alegría.

Kid sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de que sus desafiantes ojos dorados miraran directamente a Shinigami-sama.

- Padre, quisiera saber cómo les fue a Maka y a Soul en su última misión**—**pidió.

- La cumplieron**—**pero por el tono de voz que utilizó, Kid sabía que eso no era todo lo que su padre diría y que lo que seguía no era nada bueno.

- ¿Pero…?**—**

Hubo una pausa que, para Kid, se sintió eterna, aunque no hubiera durado ni un minuto.

- Soul perdió toda su memoria**—**declaró el hombre finalmente.

- ¿Pero qué dices?**—**pronunció entre dientes el joven Shinigami.

El enojo lo comenzaba a llenar; sabía que su padre no se había medido al encomendarles ir solos a una misión tan complicada. Incluso antes de que Maka y Soul salieran para cumplir su misión, él, personalmente, le había hecho prometer a Maka que regresaría a salvo.

- ¿Qué hay de Maka?**—**cuestionó, temiendo que la chica no hubiera sido capaz de regresar y cumplir su promesa.

- Ella se encuentra bien**—**

Quizá el error de Kid radicaba en que no le había hecho a Soul prometer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así?**—**preguntó Kid.

- Hay un traidor en Shibusen**—**fue la sencilla respuesta del Dios de la Muerte con la que cerró _oficialmente_ la conversación.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los pensamientos de Spirit se vieron interrumpidos al llegar al pie de las escaleras de Shibusen.

- No te preocupes, Maka, las órdenes de Shinigami-sama fueron, recogerlos y llevarlos hasta las puertas principales de Shibusen**—**indicó su papá una vez que notó las intenciones de la muchacha de salir del auto.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar porque su padre ya había comenzado a mover al automóvil escaleras arriba.

- ¿Estás seguro en que no hay problema en que hagas ésto? Me refiero a que subas las escaleras en auto**—**cuestionó Maka con desconfianza.

- Tranquila, soy la Guadaña de la Muerte de Shinigami-sama, no debería de haber ningún problema**—**replicó nervioso por la mirada penetrante de su hija sobre él.

- Gracias por traernos, papá**—**Maka agradeció vagamente, bajando del auto una vez que hubieran llegado a las puertas de Shibusen.

Soul, mientras tanto, estiró sus brazos y piernas y después se apresuró a seguir a Maka.

El semblante de Spirit se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras de agradecimiento salir de los labios de su hija. Cerró la puerta del auto con entusiasmo y se apresuró para caminar detrás de la chica.

- Papá, ya nos trajiste hasta las puertas de Shibusen; no es necesario que nos sigas hasta la habitación de la muerte (o la oficina de Shinigami-sama)**—**

-No es eso, Maka; yo también necesito ir con Shinigami-sama a reportar la situación**—**se justificó algo nervioso por la manera en que su hija lo presionaba. Le recordaba tanto a su espo…digo…ex-esposa.

- ¿Y qué hay del auto estacionado frente a la entrada principal? No creo que lo puedas dejar ahí**—**y ahí estaba ella presionando de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, lo moveré tan pronto hable con Shinigami-sama**—**intentó evadir sus presiones con excusas simples.

- No creo que pudieras hacer eso; es la entrada principal, ni siquiera a una Guadaña de la Muerte le pasarían por alto algo así**—**pero al final Maka siempre sabía presionar a su padre hasta un límite donde él no supiera cómo escapar.

"_Tú ganas, Maka; iré a mover el auto"_ y pensando ésto dio media vuelta y siguió caminando en dirección a la entrada principal dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

_"Cada vez se parece más a mi espo…no…ex-esposa"_

- ¿No crees que eres un poco cortante con tu padre?**—**preguntó Soul una vez que perdió al padre de Maka de vista al doblar en una esquina.

- Si no le hablo así, estará molestando todo el día; además, él se lo tiene ganado por ser un mujeriego y engañar a mi madre**—**replicó Maka con seriedad. - En otra ocasión puedo recordarte lo pervertido y mujeriego que es**—**agregó notando que su compañero no tenía intenciones de dejar de hablar de ese tema.

- Bien—de cualquier manera él estaba cansado y aunque quisiera seguir la conversación, no le quedaban muchas energías para seguir hablando.

- Ahora la prioridad es reportarle a Shinigami-sama la misión y entregarle la herramienta demoníaca que recuperamos**—**.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de la muerte y comenzaron a caminar bajo los arcos en forma de guillotinas que adornaban el camino.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Soul? Te ves muy pálido**—**.

- Estoy bien—.

- Pero no te ves bien ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?—.

- Tenemos que reportarle a Shinigami-sama la misión ¿No es así?—.

- Pero podemos hacer eso luego de ir a la enfermería—.

- Primero pasemos con Shinigami-sama, ya después nos ocuparemos con más calma de lo mío—.

- ¿Estás seguro?—.

- Sí, además ya estamos a unos pocos pasos de Shinigami-sama, le reportamos la misión y después pasamos a la enfermería; no hay problema, puedo esperar—.

- Pero, Soul…—tenía intenciones de llevarlo a la enfermería en ese preciso instante e ignorar lo que él dijera; pero en su pálido semblante había tanta determinación que Maka decidió hacerle caso.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Shinigami-sama; Técnico de Guadañas Maka y Guadaña Soul Eater—entregó un artefacto, que tenía el aspecto de ser la mezcla de bomba de tiempo y caja de música, al Dios de la Muerte. - Venimos a reportar la misión de infiltrarse entre las brujas, recuperar la herramienta demoníaca _Explosión_ y traerla sin contratiempos, de la cual sólo se cumplieron 2 de los 3 objetivos—.

- Reportes de daños—cuestionó Stein quien se encontraba a un lado del Shinigami.

- Sí; daños leves a pavimento y tejados de 2 casas además de destrucción y daños mayores al laboratorio de las brujas ocasionado por el uso de la herramienta demoníaca...—

- ¿Usaste la herramienta demoníaca sin autorización?—interrumpió Stein con el semblante frío.

- Sí, pero no lo hice por gusto, sino porque Soul...—Maka hablaba con seguridad cuando en realidad por dentro estaba realmente insegura de qué hacer.

Y Soul la hubiera apoyado; de no ser porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus párpados se mantenían con mucho esfuerzo abiertos.

- ¿Sabes que las imprudencias de tus actos podrían haberle provocado a Shibusen...?—.

Las palabras de Stein se vieron interrumpidas cuando las piernas de Soul se doblaron dejándolo caer contra el suelo.

- ¡SOUL!—su compañera apenas lo alcanzó a detener antes de que chocara contra el piso.

- Parece que aún está perdiendo algo de sangre por la herida en su cabeza—observó Stein al examinar de cerca a Soul, su voz suavizándose al hablar. - Lo mejor será limpiar la herida, cambiar las vendas y dejarlo descansar—recetó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Pequeña Maka, parece que el joven Soul no se siente muy bien—Shinigami dijo lo obvio con tranquilidad. - ¿Podrías acompañarlo a la enfermería y hacer que Nygus le haga una revisión médica?—agregó con mucha calma.

Luego se giró hacia el doctor Stein y habló.

- Stein, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo; será breve—.

- Claro Shinigami-sama—aceptó el mencionado girándose para quedar frente a él.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka, qué crees que le diga Shinigami a Stein ¿Crees que quizá lo regañe por la manera en que te habló mientras dabas tu reporte?—preguntó Soul con voz débil una vez que estuvieran caminando rumbo a la enfermería; su brazo sobre el hombro de Maka para apoyarse al caminar.

- No lo creo; después de todo el Doctor no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo estaba actuando como un maestro exigente—replicó Maka sosteniendo a Soul por la cintura mientras doblaban en una esquina.

- Pero te interrumpió mientras hablabas; creí que eso era de mala educación—respondió con voz suave.

- ¿Crees que Shinigami-sama se moleste porque al Doctor Stein le faltan modales?—.

- Podría ser—.

Maka rió suavemente mientras empujaba la puerta de la enfermería.

- Maestra Marie—saludó la joven técnico, ayudando a su compañero a sentarse en una cama, una vez que hubiese divisado a la amable mujer.

- Ah, pequeña Maka ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—.

- Es Soul, se lastimó la cabeza en la última misión que tuvimos, necesita un poco de descanso y limpiar sus heridas ¿No ha visto a Nygus?—.

- Me temo que no ¿Habría algo en lo que pueda ayudar?—.

- De hecho me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a limpiar la herida de la cabeza y cambiar las vendas—preguntó Maka removiendo con cuidado las vendas sucias de la cabeza del chico.

- Con gusto—la mujer sonrió con sinceridad y de inmediato se acercó cargando un tazón con agua y una toalla. - Lo mejor será que te pongas cómodo Soul—le indicó que se recostara boca abajo y comenzó junto con Maka a limpiar cuidadosamente la herida.

- Tranquilo Soul, ésto será rápido—Maka pasó una mano por la cara del chico al notar como reprimía quejidos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar el dolor que le invadía en la zona lastimada.

- Ya puedes levantarte—indicó Marie mientras preparaba una venda limpia.

La Guadaña de la Muerte colocó rápidamente la venda con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al muchacho y en poco rato terminó.

- Maestra Marie ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?—preguntó Maka de repente.

- Ah, eso, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero estaba en la cocina de Shibusen cortando unas verduras y me corté en el dedo, así que vine a la enfermería a buscar algo para detener el sangrado—respondió rascándose la nuca y mostrando su dedo índice vendado.

- Sé que no sonará muy agradable, pero fue una suerte que pasara eso; porque así apareció en el momento y lugar adecuados para ayudarme con Soul—.

- Me alegro que pudiera ser de utilidad—Marie sonrió una vez que hubiera terminado de hablar. - Bueno, me tengo que ir; Stein debe de estar como loco buscándome para el desayuno. Nos vemos—se despidió y salió lentamente de la enfermería y teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que molestara a Soul. - Descansa, Soul—mencionó mirando por última vez antes de salir a Soul recostado de lado sobre la cama de la enfermería.

- Entonces ella es la Maestra Marie ¿No es así?—Maka asintió ante las palabras de su compañero. - Tiene un parche en el ojo, como un pirata; pero no tiene actitud de pirata para nada; en vez de eso es muy linda y amable, y por alguna razón me sentía muy tranquilo cerca de ella—Soul habló casi en un murmullo mientras miraba a Maka sentada en una silla junto a su cama.

Maka rió suavemente por la comparación que Soul había hecho de la Maestra Marie con un pirata; podía imaginarse a la maestra con una pierna de palo y un loro en el hombro pero aún con esa expresión gentil y tierna.

- El alma de la Maestra Marie tranquiliza almas inquietas con mucha facilidad—.

- ¿Y su compañero es ese Stein que te interrumpió durante el reporte de la misión?—.

- Sí—

- El del tornillo atravesado a mitad de la cabeza…—Maka asintió de nuevo y Soul hizo una pequeña pausa. - Tener un tornillo atravesado en la cabeza…_debe_ doler—.

Maka simplemente sonrió ante las simpáticas comparaciones y reflexiones de su compañero.

En ese momento la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente se vio desplazada cuando la puerta de la enfermería salió volando por los aires como si una bomba hubiera estallado detrás de ella.

Pero la realidad no estaba _muy_ alejada de eso.

- ¡SOOOOUUUL! ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME DESPISTO UNOS INSTANTES Y A TI TE ROMPEN LA CABEZA!—era Black Star que acababa de entrar corriendo a toda velocidad a la enfermería.

A Maka le parecía que ya había visto antes una escena _parecida_.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE SERÍA MEJOR QUE YO TAMBIÉN TE ACOMPAÑARA A ESA MISIÓN TAN IMPORTANTE! ¡SEGURO MI GRANDEZA TE HUBIERA SALVADO DE ESTO!—se subió de un brinco a la cama y abrazó con fuerza a Soul dejándolo sin aire.

- Black Star, no deberías...—Tsubaki intentaba detener a su enérgico compañero con un par de palabras; pero éste no le estaba prestando atención.

- ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, AÚN NO ES DEMASIADO TARDE, EL GRAN **YO** TE AYUDARÁ A RECUPERARTE MÁS RÁPIDO CON UN AUTÓGRAFO Y...—no terminó porque Maka le propinó su personal _Maka Chop_ con un ejemplar del _Pequeño_ Larousse Ilustrado que encontró sobre la mesa de la enfermería.

- Black Star no sabe como medirse—mencionó Kid mientras entraba a la enfermería con su aire perfeccionista seguido de cerca por sus compañeras, las hermanas Thompson.

- Mira, hermana, este cuarto ya no tiene puerta—dijo Patti entre risitas. - Hermana, ¿por qué las puertas están en la pared y no en otro lugar?—preguntó a continuación de manera extremadamente curiosa.

- ¿En qué otro lugar podría estar una puerta?—se cuestionó Liz más a sí misma que a alguien más.

- No lo sé, tal vez el techo ¿Por qué la puerta de la enfermería no está en el techo?—

- Porque sería muy difícil salir y al entrar podrías lastimarte ¿no lo crees?—replicó Liz con voz suave pretendiendo hacer una respuesta lo más simple posible que dejara a Patti conforme y evitara que hiciera más preguntas.

- Eres muy inteligente, hermana—Patti rió de nuevo.

Marie asomó su cabeza sobre el marco de la derribada puerta.

- Lo siento, Maka, intenté ser discreta pero no pude ocultarle esto a tus amigos—la Maestra se disculpó bajando la cabeza constantemente.

- No se preocupe, Maestra Marie, el problema es Black Star; es demasiado enérgico—admitió la chica observando al Ninja de cabello azulado que yacía inconciente en el piso y luego girando su mirada hacia Soul, apenas conciente y desplomado sobre la cama de la enfermería.

"_Este par…"_

- Lo siento, pequeña Maka, intenté detenerlo pero él no me escuchaba...—Tsubaki intentó disculparse por las acciones de los dos.

- No hay problema, Tsubaki; no se le puede hacer nada a la energía de Black Star—Maka habló con un ligero toque nostálgico. Recordando lo bien que se llevaba Soul con Black Star y también pensando que debería ser triste no tener memorias que recordar.

¿Qué sería ahora de Soul y ella? ¿Acaso las cosas podrían seguir bien entre ellos? Estaba convencida de que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales…pero… ¿mejorarían? O acaso empeorarían.

- ¿Qué sucede, Maka?—preguntó Tsubaki mientras acomodaba a Soul en la cama de la enfermería y lo cubría con una sábana para que descansara mejor.

- No es nada—replicó Maka rápidamente llenando su semblante con una sonrisa.

"_Si Soul recupera su memoria pronto, entonces me estoy preocupando de más"_

- Maka… ¿sería posible que habláramos unos segundos aquí afuera?—pidió Tsubaki

- A-ah, sí—asintió con un poco de inseguridad y salió junto con Tsubaki de la enfermería. -¿Qué necesitabas decirme Tsubaki-chan?—.

La chica mencionada asintió y comenzó a hablar.

- Quizá estoy siendo muy entrometida al pedirte esto, pero quiero que cuides muy bien a Soul-kun, sé que las cosas entre ustedes dos han estado muy tensas y que no debe ser fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo—.

Maka asintió para indicar que estaba escuchando.

- En estos momentos Soul se encuentra herido, espero que seas capaz de hacer a un lado todas las peleas que has tenido últimamente con él y te encargues de cuidarlo; Black Star y yo estamos muy preocupados por ustedes dos—admitió Tsubaki con su voz gentil.

- No te preocupes, Tsubaki-chan, todas nuestras diferencias quedarán en el pasado a partir de ahora—aseguró la rubia con tranquilidad.

Pero a Tsubaki se le hizo difícil creer eso.

- ¿Estás segura? Pero hace tiempo dijiste que lo odiabas porque…—fue interrumpida antes de que terminara de decir en voz alta la razón por la que se le hacía difícil creer las palabras de su amiga.

- No pienso abandonarlo; estaré con él tanto como me sea posible—interrumpió la chica hablando con firmeza. ¿Por qué últimamente todos comenzaban a usar _ese_ evento como argumento en su contra?

- Procura tener cuidado para que se recupere de la herida de su cabeza lo antes posible—pidió Tsubaki con una sonrisa al ver la firmeza con la que Maka hablaba.

- No te preocupes, Tsubaki, en estos momentos él actúa de manera tan inocente que no creo necesitar usar el Maka Chop con él—declaró la chica con entusiasmo.

- No me refería a eso—soltó la ojiazul en un murmullo. Pero entonces notó la cara de determinación en su amiga y su cara de preocupación se tornó gentil de nuevo. - En ese caso, te lo encargo mucho… ¡Ánimos!—.

La técnico de guadañas se giró para entrar a la enfermería, pero lo primero que vio no fue una vista muy agradable.

Soul, sentado en la cama con Blair, en forma humanoide, encima de él.

Desde el ángulo de Maka; las posiciones del chico-guadaña y la mujer-gato eran en extremo comprometedoras.

- ¡MAKA CHOP!—.

- Maka-chan; creí que no ibas a darle ningún Maka Chop a Soul-kun—señaló Tsubaki un poco asustada por la expresión sombría en la cara de Maka.

El chico peliblanco cayó de la cama por el golpe y yacía en el suelo, _caminando_ por la delgada línea entre estar consciente y estar inconsciente.

Fue entonces hasta que Maka se percató de que, cegada por el enojo, acababa de hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer.

- Maka, deberías aprender a controlar esa energía, no quiero que impulsivamente acabes matando a mi mejor amigo; a veces creo que no eres una buena influencia para S...—

Un Maka Chop hizo contacto directo, dejando insconciente por segunda ocasión en el día al Ninja.

"_Mira quién habla"_ pensó Maka_.  
_

Pero Maka no era la única que estaba sumergida en _reflexiones_.

"_Me pregunto si mi cabello está peinado de manera simétrica"_

". . ."

"_Y-y t-también me pregunto, por supuesto, si lo que mi padre me comentó acerca de Soul es verdad"_

Ya sabrán a quién pertenecían esos pensamientos.

- Maka, perdón si esta petición te suena extraña, pero ¿crees que podría hablar con Soul?—pidió el joven Shinigami repentinamente.

"_Si mi padre se niega a responder a mis preguntas entonces yo encontraré las respuestas por mi cuenta; le demostraré que no necesito sus respuestas"_

La rubia no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la sorpresa que la llenó por la repentina petición, pero la seriedad en el semblante de su amigo Shinigami evitó que dudara de él.

- De acuerdo—aceptó.

Kid miró sobre su hombro a Liz y ella entendió exactamente lo que su compañero intentaba comunicarle.

Sabiendo exactamente cómo sacar a Black Star y a Tsubaki de la enfermería sin alzar sospechas, la mayor de las Thompson se aproximó a la ventana.

- Vaya, hay un hombre bastante llamativo ahí abajo, puede que...—Liz comenzó a hablar, pero no tuvo la necesidad de continuar.

Black Star no le dio la _oportunidad de continuar_.

- ¿ALGUIEN LLAMATIVO? ¡NADIE SE ATREVE A LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN MÁS QUE YO Y SALE ILESO! DEBO BAJAR Y DEMOSTRARLE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE INTENTAR SER MÁS GRANDE QUE YO—siguió gritando cosas como esas mientras recorrió a máxima velocidad los pasillos de la escuela.

- Black Star…—y su compañera, como era de esperarse, salió de la enfermería con intenciones de detenerlo.

Liz lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro para a su compañero y, acto seguido, salió junto con Patti del lugar.

Después Kid cerró las cortinas que rodeaban las camas de la enfermería e intercambió miradas con los que quedaban en la habitación.

Maka ayudó a Soul a incorporarse.

- Perdóname si hice algo que no debía—se disculpó el chico-guadaña bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos frente a su cara en señal de disculpa. - No era mi intención hacerte enojar, es sólo que esa extraña mujer me estaba pidiendo ayuda para abrochar su ropa interior, pero yo no quería hacer algo tan atrevido, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que necesitaba mi ayuda; es verdad lo que digo. No quiero que sigas enojada conmigo ¿Podrías perdonarme?—pidió el chico con ojos suplicantes.

- Soul, en realidad soy yo la que te debe pedir disculpas; te golpeé sin esperar a escuchar tu versión de las cosas—Maka se estaba proyectando y esas palabras no necesariamente tenían que ver con el pequeño incidente de Blair hace rato.

Aunque de cierta manera le hacía sentir increíblemente culpable ver una faceta tan inocente de Soul y recordar lo mal que lo acababa de tratar. De ahora en adelante debía de tratarlo con más afecto, para compensar por haberlo golpeado sin razón.

El chico de ojos dorados se limitó a observarlos y esperar a que terminaran sus asuntos pendientes. Y cuando ambos se hubieran quedado callados, habló.

- Me enteré de que perdiste la memoria—mencionó Kid sentándose en una silla junto a Soul.

El chico peliblanco asintió.

El joven Shinigami miró a Soul directamente, pero este último no lo miraba; parecía como si estuviera nervioso con la presencia del joven perfeccionista.

- Todos los recuerdos que tenías desde que naciste hasta la fecha ¿o me equivoco?—

El chico-guadaña asintió nuevamente.

- Debió ser duro abrir los ojos y no ser capaz de recordar nada—intuyó. - De hecho lo que más me sorprende es que lo hayas tomado con mucha calma—agregó pretendiendo no sonar muy frío.

Soul lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Y que sugerías que hiciera? Aunque me alterara no iba a recuperar mis recuerdos—señaló con naturalidad.

Kid no dijo nada y entonces Maka aprovechó el momento para hablar.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Kid?—cuestionó con confusión.

- Tiene que haber una razón detrás de esto; nunca le han borrado la memoria a alguien si no es porque tiene en sus recuerdos información importante…—hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño; una expresión de astucia inundando su semblante. - …o peligrosa—agregó con voz seca.

- Eso me parece ridículo—la chica espetó con desconcierto. - Pudo haber sucedido por accidente—.

- Eso me parece aún más ridículo—.

- En ese caso ¿por qué no me borraron la memoria a mí también?—.

- No necesariamente tenías que poseer la misma información que Soul; no es poco común que entre dos compañeros existan secretos—refutó él con seriedad.

- Pero hacíamos resonancia; me hubiera enterado si Soul ocultara algo—la chica replicó con la misma seriedad que su amigo de ojos dorados.

- ¿Necesito mencionar que tu relación con Soul había sido bastante inestable últimamente?—.

Kid era bastante bueno presionando a la gente.

- Soul ha sido mi compañero por mucho tiempo; me hubiera dado cuenta si me estuviera ocultando algo realmente importante ¿o acaso me estás subestimando?—.

Pero Maka no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defender su reputación? Creí que lo odiabas porque...—.

- ¡No lo odio!—la chica estalló. Era la tercera vez que alguien usaba ese argumento contra ella y, de cierta manera, le molestaba. - Acepto que se lo grité en la cara…—.

- Y _también_ frente a la cara de la mitad de los estudiantes de Shibusen—completó el chico con seriedad.

- Lo sé, pero no estaba pensando en lo que decía—la chica se mostraba un poco molesta por los argumentos que él usaba en su contra.

- Sería la primera vez que te sucede—pronunció Kid con una voz suave y gentil, además de obsequiarle una sonrisa dulce.

Maka no pudo evitar sonreír también mientras toda la molestia parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia. Al parecer su amigo nunca había tenido intenciones de hacerla enojar; sólo intenciones de hacerle ver las cosas tal y como eran.

- Bien, supongo que este tema está cerrado, pero aún hay una última cosa que queda por hacer—.

Maka lo miró fijamente mientras se ponía de pie.

- Me parece que aún no me he presentado formalmente; soy el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid; técnico de las pistolas demoníacas Liz y Patti Thompson—.

- Te faltó agregar _el simétrico, terco, perfeccionista, y excelente estudiante Death the Kid—_indicó Maka mientras cruzaba los brazos. Un evidente tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Esas características bien podrían encajar también contigo, Maka—replicó Kid cruzándose igualmente de brazos.

Soul intercaló miradas entre Maka y Kid; una duda que tenía en su cabeza creciendo gracias a su recién adquirida curiosidad.

- Eh, perdonen si interrumpo algo importante pero… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?—.

Soul sabía que quizá su pregunta no iba mucho con el tema y podía llegar a ser bastante indiscreta; pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando y si no hacía la pregunta en esos momentos, seguramente la haría en un momento bastante más inoportuno.

- Cualquier pregunta que tengas me la puedes hacer—se ofreció Kid con amabilidad.

Y entonces Soul simplemente soltó la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué tienes 3 rayas blancas en un sólo lado del cabello?—.

**CUALQUIER** pregunta**. . .MENOS**_ esa._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Black Star…—Tsubaki observaba a su compañero sentado en el barandal de un amplio balcón, de los muchos que había en la escuela.

- Lo sé, Tsubaki, en realidad no había ninguna persona llamando más la atención que yo ¿No es así?—.

- Sí—afirmó con voz suave. - Pero entonces porque tú...—

- Por alguna razón, Kid necesitaba que saliéramos de la enfermería; es evidente que nos oculta algo, si eso me llega a beneficiar o afectar es asunto suyo, pero si por culpa de eso sales lastimada, juro que le dejaré la cara tan asimétrica que perderá TODO deseo de vivir—declaró el chico de cabello celeste, inundado de confianza y seriedad.

Tsubaki sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado.

- Sí—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka…—tal parecía que el joven Kid ya se había recuperado del shock de la pregunta de Soul.

Había sido necesario que Liz y Patti regresaran a la habitación, porque ni Maka ni Soul habían sido capaces de hacer que el chico se recuperara.

Soul, de paso, ya había aprendido, del modo difícil, que nunca debe hacérsele al perfeccionista hijo de Shinigami-sama una pregunta tan _indiscreta_ o que _atente tanto en contra de su simetría._

- Me pregunto si sería molestia que me contaras lo que sucedió con Soul—Kid pidió repentinamente.

Ahora que ya estaba todo tranquilo de nuevo al joven Shinigami le parecía buena idea preguntar lo que había acontecido durante la misión, con la esperanza de que esto trajera más respuestas que preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Patti acababa de aplastar una mosca que había estado volando cerca de su cabeza.

- ¿Eh? La verdad no sé la historia completa, pero te puedo contar lo que vi…—.

- Por favor—.

_FLASHBACK _

_Perspectiva de Maka_

Los dos iban saltando por los tejados de las casas; estaban por terminar con éxito una complicada misión y tenían que apresurarse porque el tiempo estaba en su contra.

- ¿Qué sucede, Maka?—Soul ya había sido por bastante tiempo compañero de la chica, por lo que no se le complicaba notar rápidamente sus cambios de emociones.

- Nos están siguiendo—lo murmuró tan suavemente que parecería mentira que Soul, e incluso, los perseguidores escucharan claramente.

- Liberar Protector de Alma—y justo después Maka y Soul saltaron hacia lados opuestos para esquivar un ataque que ya se dirigía hacia ellos.

Y después de eso las brujas se giraron hacia Maka dispuestas a enfocar sus ataques en ella.

Para Soul esto no pasó desapercibido y saltó hasta donde se encontraba su técnico. Estaban rodeados con sus enemigos preparados para embestirlos; ya no había tiempo ni de pedir ayuda por lo que Soul decidió que si alguien debería salir ilesa de esto esa sería ella.

- Continua la misión sin mí—le dijo en voz baja, preparándose para empujarla techo abajo.

- No puedo—pero la chica se negó rotundamente a aceptar y se aferró al brazo de Soul.

- Creí que me odiabas, además recuerda lo que le prometiste a Kid—el chico se soltó del agarre y finalmente la empujó.

Pero sus enemigos no le dieron importancia y decidieron que se desquitarían con la presa que les quedaba.

- Primero le sacaremos la verdad que necesitamos y luego lo mataremos—acordaron mientras se acercaban de manera cada vez más peligrosa a él. El chico no pudo ocultar el miedo que lo invadía y ahogó un grito.

Maka cayó sobre unos costales de basura y unas cajas que amortiguaron de cierta manera su caída. Pero aún algo adolorida y cansada no pudo evitar sentir la onda de alma agitada de su compañero alejarse, y escuchar su grito ahogado.

- ¡Soul idiota!—no podía retener el enojo que brotaba en su interior. El chico había usado argumentos muy bajos para hacer que ella lo soltara.

Pero realmente no estaba segura si estaba enojada con él o con ella misma.

- No necesito que alguien como tú me proteja; pero tú si necesitas que te protejan—gritó sin esperarse que él la escuchara y poniéndose de pie sin pensar. - Tengo que rescatarlo—dijo más para ella que para nadie más.

- ¿Estás priorizándolo a él por sobre la misión?—mencionó una persona situada en la esquina de la calle a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

- Ox-kun…pero Soul…—

- Regresarás a rescatarlo cuando termines la misión—mencionó el muchacho cortante mientras se retiraba. - Tengo mis propios asuntos—mencionó vagamente mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Maka entendió esas palabras; a pesar de que no quería escucharlas y a pesar de que no quería admitir que eran ciertas; Soul había hecho un sacrificio por el bien de la misión y ella no podía desperdiciar sus esfuerzos.

Corrió en sentido opuesto del lugar de donde sentía las ondas del alma de su compañero decidida a terminar la misión.

"_Resiste un poco, Soul, pronto iré a ayudarte" _pensó con dolor mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para retener todas las emociones que la cegaban y confundían.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"_Me pregunto cuál es la 'pieza' que falta" _mirando con mucha atención a su amiga rubia, Kid reflexionó, refiriéndose al suceso que Maka no había podido presenciar y durante el cual Soul perdió la memoria.

- Y después de eso rescataste a Soul utilizando la herramienta demoníaca—completó Kid esperando la aprobación de Maka para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

Maka asintió.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando utilizas una herramienta demoníaca; pueden resultar bastante impredecibles—.

- Tranquilo, ya había leído acerca de ella y sabía como utilizarla—.

"_Además no es como si tuviera opción, se activó de manera automática"_ pensó la chica, recordando como la herramienta se había activado sola en el momento más crítico, casi como si tuviera mente propia

- Pero aún así, estamos hablando de artefactos creados por brujas; nunca se sabe lo que podrían ocasionar—.

- ¡Y a veces yo no doblo las esquinas del papel de baño!—.

La vista de Kid inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Patti que acababa de hablar y su expresión cambió de una de completa seriedad a una de enojo.

- Así que tú eras la pequeña criminal que atentaba en contra de la simetría—.

- Patti, mejor no hubieras dicho nada—admitió Liz con cansancio mientras sentía un sermón venir.

- ¿Me buscaban?—Nygus entró en la enfermería, ignorando completamente el _tenso_ ambiente que había en el sitio; provocando que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

- Ah, sí, en nuestra última misión Soul se lastimó la cabeza y necesitábamos una revisión médica—Maka rompió el silencio que comenzaba a volverse incómodo y Liz sólo pudo suspirar de alivio al pensar en el sermón del que se habían salvado.

- Entendido—Nygus caminó hasta la cama de Soul. - Maka, quédate un momento; los demás vuelvan a clases—terminó de hablar y se enfocó con total inexpresividad en el chico.

- Liz, Patti; no crean que con esto me olvidé de lo de las esquinas del papel de baño…—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Spirit ya había quitado el auto de la entrada principal y se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de la muerte. Arrastraba los pies y caminaba encorvado, sintiendo como si estuviera cargando piedras en los bolsillos del saco.

"_No tiene caso, Maka me odia, es imposible que algún día llegue a perdonar a un viejo pervertido y mujeriego como yo. No hay manera de que Maka olvide todo lo que he hecho con tan sólo un par de actos de caridad. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para intentar actuar como padre y pretender que aún somos una familia"_ Spirit continuaba pensando en cosas tan deprimentes mientras se tambaleaba lentamente por los pasillos.

Ocasionalmente se recargaba sobre alguna pared y dejaba caer su cabeza para lamentarse en voz baja por tener tan malos hábitos que terminaran por hacerle perder prácticamente toda la relación que entablaba con su hija.

- De haberme dado cuenta antes, hubiera hecho algo al respecto, ahora Maka realmente me odia; es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado—se lamentó por lo bajo con su voz temblando y al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ah, superior ¿Vienes a ver a Shinigami-sama?—Stein le dio unas palmadas a Spirit en la espalda.

- S-Stein, sí, la verdad es que necesito entregarle el reporte de la misión—compuso rápidamente su voz mientras se limpiaba ágilmente las lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

- Parece que te encontré en un mal momento—observó Stein, sosteniendo en una mano un tazón de arroz con verduras y en la otra sus palillos, mientras continuaba comiendo.

- Ah, ésto...no en realidad, la verdad es que tengo irritados los ojos además la luz me...—intentó inútilmente inventar cualquier escusa que lo sacara de esta situación tan comprometedora…

- ...Y Maka se comportó cortante contigo de nuevo—.

...Pero Stein no era la clase de personas que se tragaría esas mentiras.

- Stein...tú...—.

- Soy un científico ¿y pretendes que no note cuando algo está mal con mi espécimen de investigación favorito?—mencionó vagamente mientras jugaba con las verduras en su tazón de arroz.

Spirit tomó a Stein por el cuello de su camisa y lo mangoneó con fuerza.

- Stein eres un maldito bast...—.

- Oye, superior; creí que necesitabas ver a Shinigami-sama—lo cortó Stein comiendo un poco más de arroz de su plato.

- El reporte de la misión—recordó el hombre pelirrojo y sin decir más soltó al científico y corrió en dirección a la habitación de la muerte.

- Aunque no lo quiera, para mí él sigue siendo muy predecible—admitió Stein mirando la nube de humo que dejaba atrás la Guadaña de la Muerte al correr, para luego regresar su mirada a su tazón de arroz con verduras. - Mmm, me _pareció_ haber probado un poco de arroz con sabor a sangre; supongo que debió haber sido mi imaginación—terminó diciendo más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

En cuanto al pelirrojo ex-compañero de Stein, se encontraba ingresando en el lugar de Shinigami-sama.

Caminó con paso apresurado hasta encontrarse a unos pasos del Dios de la Muerte.

- Shinigami-sama—lo llamó y este último se giró para encararlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Spirit?—.

- Quisiera saber todo lo que sucedió durante la última misión de Maka y Soul—habló con firmeza pero a la vez su tono de voz sugería que internamente Spirit estaba implorando por una respuesta positiva.

- De acuerdo, Spirit; sabía que como Guadaña de la Muerte y padre de Maka tendrías que preguntarlo, sólo te dejo una condición; si estás dispuesto a cumplirla entonces no tendré ningún problema en decirte—y el ambiente se tensó un poco después de que Shinigami-sama mencionara eso.

Cosa que era bastante difícil, ya que generalmente el aspecto cómico y la voz enérgica de Shinigami-sama aligeraban prácticamente todos los momentos tensos.

Spirit asintió dispuesto a cumplir con cualquier condición que le pusiera el Shinigami.

- No debes preguntar nada más al respecto—.

Y después de decir eso la tensión aumentó de manera _dramática_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yeah! Hasta _El Padrino _fue mencionado =D. Perdonen si este capítulo perdió calidad o tiene muchas faltas de ortografía. Me tocó escribirlo unas de las semanas más atareadas del mes, hablando en cuestión de escritura. Tuve que escribir varios ensayos, además de terminar de escribir un one-shot para el 14 de febrero (con el que, dicho sea de paso, me contradije de maneras muy fuertes x3). Me salvé de tenerlo listo a tiempo porque ya tenía escrito un buen pedazo. Espero que haya cerrado el capítulo en un buen momento y remarco: cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o jalón de orejas lo pueden hacer a través de MP, review, e-mail o por _**4242564 . cbox . ws**_ (hacen el típico truco de borrar los espacios y listo). **Si ven que un personaje** (aparte de Soul) **comienza a actuar muy **_**fuera de personaje **_**no duden en comentármelo.**

Si tienen curiosidad de leer el one-shot que escribí aquí les dejo el link (les advierto de una vez que es un MakaxSoul lemon xDU, y sí, tengo desórdenes mentales xPU) **fanfiction s/4859593/1/Lemon_Waltz** (sólo borren los espacios en blanco y ya)

kiosé cambio y fuera

_**PREVIEW**_

**La manera en que Soul perdió la memoria permanece como un secreto; aún así ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos se ha convertido en una prioridad. Pero sólo queda una pregunta en el aire… ¿Será posible que el chico-guadaña recupere todas las memorias olvidadas? Si bien, no llegara a recuperar sus memorias… ¿Podrán sus amigos regresarle esos buenos recuerdos? (y con esa, ya son dos preguntas xP).**

**En la entrega que viene habrá genialidad. Mucha. Por parte de Soul (la palabra **_**cool**_** pronunciada más de 10 veces en menos de un capítulo xD).**


	4. 3' Lo que se ha perdido

_Tres cosas antes de empezar: Un poco fuera de tema, pero, cómo ven que el anime de Soul Eater ya se nos está acabando (en cinco o seis semanas más se acaba la dotación semanal de Soul Eater D=)._

_En cuanto al capítulo; apenas acabé de terminar (eso se escucha tan raro...debe ser el sueño xDU) este capítulo en la madrugada del Lunes (si esto de la escuela sigue así tendré que atrasar más la publicación de los capítulos y eso no me agrada nada Dx). Creo que quedó ligeramente más largo que el anterior (y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo conseguí xP)._

_Y como lo mejor siempre va al final... un agradecimiento MUY grande a todos los lectores (o mejor dicho...lectoras) que dejan reviews (perdonenme si a alguien le cambio el nombre, pero los estoy escribiendo de memoria xP):_

_**.MoonShade-Wolf.**_

_**Lune**_

_**Belencita2390**_

_**Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-fan**_

_**Gabiii981**_

_**Light Sunshine**_

_**Death The Little Girl**_

_Dirán que son pocas; pero muy selectas (sólo lo mejor de lo mejor...me encanta que no dejan reviews cortos xPU). Y perdóneme si fui incapaz de contestar rápidamente los reviews, pero no saben lo feliz que me hicieron cuando entré a mi correo y encontré que habían más de 4 reviews en el último capítulo =D._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 3** _**Curando mente y alma; Parte II ¿Será posible recuperar todo lo que se ha perdido?**_

En la enfermería el ambiente que se respiraba era mucho más relajado mientras afuera de la misma, Nygus se encontraba con hablando con Maka. Al terminar la conversación la enfermera anotó un par de cosas en su libreta.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Estás segura de que el golpe en su cabeza no tiene nada que ver con su pérdida de memoria?—.

- Afirmativo, la zona en la que recibió el golpe no afecta directamente a la memoria por lo que es imposible que haya tenido una pérdida de memoria por ese golpe—.

- No puede ser—.

Maka había considerado esa posibilidad para la pérdida de memoria de su compañero, pero una vez descartada esa posibilidad, ella volvía a estar en ceros.

- Pero por el momento su golpe en la cabeza es una herida bastante preocupante; necesita quedarse en la enfermería para ser monitoreado constantemente y así evitar que el golpe se convierta en alguna herida mucho más grave—Nygus notó la expresión de preocupación que la chica tenía. -No te preocupes, yo personalmente me aseguraré de cuidar bien de él—agregó colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven técnico.

- Además cabe la posibilidad de que mientras esté aquí se descubra la verdadera razón detrás de su pérdida de memoria—.

La mirada de Maka se iluminó.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Entre tanto su padre seguía sumido en la tensión y miraba a Shinigami-sama con miles de dudas en mente, pero sabía que no podría preguntárselas porque esa había sido la condición; saber todo lo que el Dios de la Muerte supiera, referente a la misión de su hija, con lujo de detalles, pero no preguntaría nada más acerca del tema.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Soul ¿Cómo te sientes?—Maka preguntó casualmente mientras entraba de nuevo a la enfermería.

- Mejor que antes; eso es seguro—afirmó enfocando su mirada en ella. - ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo la mujer-momia?—preguntó repentinamente.

"_¿Mujer-momia?"_

Maka no pudo evitar ahogar la risa mientras pensaba en todos los apelativos y comparaciones que Soul había hecho ese día al no recordar nombres del personal de Shibusen o al momento de estarlos aprendiendo.

- Su nombre es Nygus, es la compañera del Profesor Sid y actualmente también es la enfermera—Maka habló mientras ahogaba la risa y al terminar de hablar sonrió ampliamente.

- Como sea—mencionó Soul riendo de su propia manera de referirse a la gente. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—.

- Tienes que quedarte en la enfermería mientras te recuperas de tus heridas—.

- Ah, bien, estoy _cool _con eso—mencionó espontáneamente, sintiéndose comprometido a actuar como lo hacía antes de haber perdido la memoria.

- Ahora suenas _más_ como el _viejo_ Soul—Maka rió de nuevo sintiendo como los buenos recuerdos la llenaban.

"_Como el viejo Soul ¿eh? ¿Así que yo soy el nuevo Soul?"_

- Voy a pasar a casa por un cambio de ropa para ti ¿algo más que te gustaría que te trajera?—.

- La verdad no recuerdo nada, por lo que no sabría contestarte; trae algo que consideres te hubiera pedido en una situación así—contestó con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a la chica con ojos brillantes.

Y en esos momentos a Maka se le ocurrió una idea por lo que abandonó la enfermería rápidamente y recogiendo sus libros salió rápidamente de Shibusen trazando un rumbo hacia el departamento que compartía con Soul.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Death Scythe—una voz seria llamó al hombre una vez que hubiera dado vuelta en una esquina.

- ¿Eh?—el pelirrojo se giró hacia el dueño de la voz; al parecer una persona recargada en una pared a un costado suyo.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Podrías brindarme un poco de tu tiempo?—el hijo de Shinigami-sama pidió con aire desafiante y se puso de pie frente a Spirit.

La Guadaña de la Muerte asintió.

- Tengo entendido que mi padre te contó lo ocurrido durante la misión de Maka y Soul—señaló Kid con los brazos cruzados y su semblante muy serio.

- Estoy seguro de que lo que me contó no es más de lo que tú sabes—refutó Spirit sin ser intimidado ni un poco por la seriedad de Kid.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?—.

- Dentro del relato de Shinigami-sama, aún _faltan piezas—._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Habría pasado una media hora; tal vez más. Soul no contaba con una muy buena noción del tiempo. Pero la verdad no le dio mucha importancia.

Fue entonces cuando Black Star llegó.

Empujó un poco la cortina, que sustituía temporalmente la ausencia de puerta, para asomar parte de la cabeza y una vez que vio a Soul sobre la cama empujó por completo la _puerta_.

El chico-guadaña se sorprendió al ver lo sutil que actuaba en esos momentos. Nada tenía que ver con la agresión con la que había entrado a la enfermería hace tan sólo un par de horas.

- Oye ¿Te molesta si entro?—preguntó con un tono serio.

- Adelante—indicó Soul igualmente serio.

- Escucha, disculpa lo de hace rato, es sólo que en cuanto escuché que estabas herido por tú última misión simplemente me dejé llevar. Realmente lo siento amigo; no era mi intención lastimarte más—se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada una y otra vez, evidentemente apenado por su impulsividad.

- No hay problema, después de todo…_supongo_ que somos amigos—Soul estaba bastante sorprendido por el cambio en tan radical en la actitud de su _amigo_.

_- Supongo_ ¿Qué quieres decir con _supongo_?... ¿Acaso ya dudas del poder de _nuestra _amistad?—Black Star comenzaba a sonar muy alarmado.

- No es eso—Soul ya no sabía que hacer.

No sabía si sería buena idea contarle al Ninja lo acontecido durante su última misión. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría. No le parecía indicado mentirle pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle la verdad; Maka no estaba con él para apoyarlo.

Se sentía un poco inseguro.

Pero al final decidió que no debería ocultarle la verdad a un amigo.

- Black Star…—el Ninja levantó la mirada del suelo y la enfocó en su amigo. - Durante mi última misión yo…—hizo una pausa para pensar en la mejor manera de decirlo. - No me lo tomes a mal; simplemente…_perdí_ la memoria—.

El asesino de cabello azulado jaló una silla y la colocó a un lado de la cama de Soul, para luego desplomarse sobre ella y liberar un suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Es en serio?—.

Y Soul asintió.

- No será alguna clase de broma tuya ¿Verdad?—.

Esta vez el chico guadaña negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- Bueno de cualquier manera nadie puede engañar al gran Black Star—el tono serio en su voz era demasiado evidente como para pasar desapercibido.

La reacción del joven asesino le pareció bastante inesperada.

- Black Star…tú...—habló en un tono casi inaudible, pero fue interrumpido.

- Sabía que esta misión era demasiado complicada para ustedes dos; por eso le pedí a Shinigami-sama que me dejara acompañarlos; le dije que el _gran_ Black Star sería de _gran _ayuda en la misión—a pesar de las palabras arrogantes del Ninja se le escuchaba bastante desalentado. -Que unos débiles como ustedes fueran en la misión de recuperar una herramienta demoniaca de las manos de las brujas ¿en qué estaba pensando Shinigami-sama al dejarles ir a una misión así solos?—la mirada del chico no se despegaba del suelo.

- B-Black Star—.

- Cuando Shinigami-sama me prohibió acompañarlos a esa misión me preocupó que una misión como esa fuera demasiado para unos enclenques como ustedes. Pero aún así quería hacer algo para ayudarlos; que pasaría con el mundo si la persona que superó a Dios no ayuda a los demás—a pesar de la arrogancia, Soul no se molestó; por el contrario entendió que esa era su manera de demostrar preocupación por los demás. - Fue por eso que le entregué a Maka una bomba de humo; le dije que era para que un pedazo de mi grandeza los acompañara durante la misión…—.

_FLASHBACK_

- ¡Maka! ¡Espera!—el joven asesino corría entre el mar de estudiantes de Shibusen que caminaban en su contra; esquivar a tanta gente y evitar lastimarla era un todo un reto para el chico. Pero él era aquel que superó a los dioses por lo que podría superar con facilidad un reto como ese y alcanzar a sus compañeros. - ¡Detente cuando el Gran Black Star te lo pide!—.

- ¿Qué sucede, Black Star?—preguntó Maka deteniendo su paso y girándose para quedar frente al Ninja. Soul la imitó sin sacarse las manos de los bolsillos.

Black Star se frenó justo frente a ellos y se acomodó en su típica posición que denotaba superioridad.

- En vista de que el Gran YO no puede acompañarlos a su misión, quiero que lleven esto con ustedes—tomó la mano de Maka y depositó sobre ella una esfera que ocupaba toda su palma.

- ¿Una bomba de humo?—cuestionó la chica sin desconocer del todo las herramientas Ninja que utilizaba su amigo de cabello azulado.

- Es una de las bombas de humo que utilizaba antes de conocer a Tsubaki; quiero que la lleven con ustedes porque así un pedazo de mi grandeza los acompañará a donde sea que vallan—se colocó las manos sobre la cintura y su cabeza se movió hacia atrás mientras reía aparatosamente.

Maka se quedó sin palabras ante las acciones de Black Star y no pudo atinar más que a sonreír ante la amabilidad y preocupación que demostraba el chico; agradecer en silencio los gestos que reflejaban la preocupación del Ninja.

- Vaya, el gran asesino Black Star se preocupa por nosotros; eso definitivamente ya no es _cool—_Soul rió por lo bajo mientras golpeaba suavemente el puño de Black Star con el suyo en manera de despedida.

- Para un ser tan grande como yo, ser _cool_ no es lo que importa—y sin dirigirse más palabras caminaron hacia caminos opuestos.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"_Así que eso fue lo que pasó"_ Soul sintió una felicidad inexplicable al escuchar pláticas del pasado que lo involucraran.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho entregarle otra cosa a Maka, pero dudo mucho que supiera usar muy bien alguna otra herramienta Ninja—rió un poco al pensar en la chica cortándose al lanzar un shuriken o encajándose su propio cuchillo kunai en la mano.

- Nos salvaste Black Star; tu bomba de humo nos fue de mucha utilidad—agradeció el chico recordando como su técnico había utilizado la bomba para escapar de los pandilleros la primera vez. - Gracias a ella pudimos escapar de unos pandilleros—.

- ¡HYA HOO! Debo ser realmente grande para que apenas un pequeño pedazo de mi grandeza baste para salvar a mis compañeros—exclamó poniéndose de pie, subiendo uno de sus pies a la silla y cruzando los brazos mientras reía descontroladamente.

- Oye, Black Star ¿Te podría pedir un favor?—el muchacho desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco apenado por la petición que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Lo que sea por ti amigo, no sería un buen líder supremo si no accediera a las peticiones de mis camaradas—accedió el Ninja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Maka dice que solíamos ser grandes amigos pero yo no recuerdo mucho; me gustaría que contaras una memoria de algo que hayamos hecho juntos—pidió Soul con seguridad.

- Creí que ser nostálgico no era nada _cool—._

- No recuerdo haber dicho algo así, de cualquier manera sólo quiero recordar para poder vivir correctamente mi futuro, vivir en el pasado no es nada _cool_…_supongo—._

- Y yo _supongo_ que, cómo tu cabeza se ha vaciado de toda la basura que tenías ahora puedes pensar de manera más _filosófica_—golpeó suavemente la cabeza de su amigo y rió con fuerza, al terminar le dirigió una mirada decidida. - Bien; deja que el gran Black Star te cuente una anécdota divertida que hayamos compartido y te anime el día—.

- Per-fec-to—separó la palabra en sílabas para hacer más énfasis sobre ella.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? Hay tantas anécdotas que te podría contar acerca de nosotros dos. Como la ocasión en la que hicimos la broma de poner una carta de_ amor_ en el casillero de Ox. Cuando la abrió y la leyó pensó que era una carta de Kim. El idiota comenzó a recorrer toda la escuela gritando cosas sin sentido acerca de su amor hacia Kim—Soul no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la manera extravagante de su amigo para contar anécdotas. Hacía ademanes y subía o bajaba la voz dependiendo del momento.

"_Definitivamente podría ser un buen Cuentacuentos"_

Realmente no sabía quienes eran Ox y Kim, aunque Maka los había mencionado vagamente como compañeros de clase. Más tarde le preguntaría con más detalles.

- Pero también está esa ocasión en la que retamos a un duelo a Kid. ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?—Soul negó con la cabeza. - Fue una batalla bastante interesante; pero aún para el hijo de Shinigami-sama luchar contra un ser tan grandioso como yo podría ser demasiado y más si tú luchabas a mi lado; por lo que decidí que me retendría un poco. Al final Kid creyó haber ganado, pero no contó con que la grandeza de nuestras fuerzas combinadas atacara uno de sus puntos débiles—Black Star rió de nuevo.

A Soul no le pareció que hubiera contado todo al pie de la letra, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento, sólo se limitó a reír suavemente por la manera de narrar de su amigo.

Ya le preguntaría después a Maka lo que realmente había sucedido.

- O también está esa vez en la que nos metimos en problemas realmente GRANDES. Es un recuerdo algo viejo de cuando Sid aún no era zombie—.

"_Vaya, así que Sid no siempre fue zombie"_

- Maka solía escribir poemas en un cuaderno con el que un día nos topamos por accidente. Por lo que decidimos traerlo a la escuela y revisarlo con calma en el baño de hombres; pero la tentación era tanta que lo comenzamos a hojear en clases, los poemas podían interpretarse de tantas maneras y todas tan graciosas que no pudimos evitar dejar salir un par de carcajadas. Sid se dio cuenta y nos confiscó el cuaderno además de castigarnos a los dos después de clases, fue una suerte que Maka no estuviera ese día en clases. Pero si ella se llegaba a dar cuenta de que _cierto cuaderno suyo_ faltaba de seguro intuiría de inmediato que habíamos sido nosotros y nos mataría; por cierto la manera en que se da cuenta de las cosas da miedo—.

- Supongo que será porque nos conoce bastante bien—observó Soul bastante más animado.

- Estábamos en problemas realmente grandes—repitió. - Por lo que con ayuda de un par mis grandiosas técnicas Ninja escapamos del castigo y corrimos a la sala de maestros; fue toda una misión...—.

_FLASHBACK_

Ambos amigos corrían por los pasillos de Shibusen; ocultando sus presencias con mucho empeño.

Incluso Black Star, quien, usualmente estaría haciendo un escándalo que lo hiciera resaltar, estaba callado y avanzaba como una sombra.

Soul nunca había imaginado que en su vida tendría la oportunidad de ver a su amigo tan callado.

Al parecer su hiperactivo amigo entendía perfectamente que se encontraban en una situación bastante delicada y que arriesgarse a fallar significaría arriesgarse a ser asesinados por Maka para luego ser revividos para darle oportunidad a Sid de asesinarlos también; es decir, ser asesinados DOS VECES.

Recorrieron casi la mitad de la escuela con una agilidad que desconocían poseer, además de moverse de manera tan silenciosa como una sombra; posiblemente sería uno de esos dones especiales que sólo se muestran en los momentos clave en los que la vida_ peligra_.

Alcanzaron en tiempo récord la sala de maestros pero se detuvieron un pasillo antes, al notar que dicha sala aún contaba con una presencia que les evitaría infiltrarse sin ser vistos.

- Black Star, debemos apresurarnos a entrar a la sala de maestros y sustituir el cuaderno de Maka con éste otro—señaló un cuaderno que sostenía bajo el brazo.

Soul jadeaba recargado en la pared de un pasillo; al notar que tenía toda la cara llena de gotas de sudor se limpió con la manga de su chamarra mientras abrazaba el cuaderno contra su pecho con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Black Star simplemente vigilaba cada movimiento de la sala de maestros, recargado sobre la esquina del pasillo.

- Lo sé, pero es la enfermera Medusa; aún no sale de la sala; no podemos entrar e intercambiar los cuadernos mientras ella siga ahí—.

- Creí que tus técnicas de asesino te permitían escabullirte en lugares como ese sin ser notado—.

- Lo sé, pero la brillante luz que irradia de mi ser resalta y me pone en desventaja al momento de usar mis impecables técnicas asesinas—.

- No son_ impecables técnicas asesinas_ si te descubren; te recuerdo que si Sid regresa y se da cuenta de tu _ilusión Ninja _(o en otras palabras; dos costales con caritas dibujadas) sabrá que nos saltamos uno de sus castigos y nos multiplicará el castigo hasta 10 veces—Soul cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en los problemas en los que se meterían si las cosas no salían bien.

Y no sería _nada_ cool.

- ¿Tú...estás _realmente_ preocupado?—el asesino despegó unos segundos su mirada de la susodicha sala para mirar a su amigo.

- Nah, preocuparse no es nada _cool—_los ojos del chico-guadaña se abrieron y el sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.

Star regresó su concentración a la sala justo a tiempo para notar algo relevante.

- Medusa ya está saliendo; prepárate Soul—.

- Bien—y sin hacer ruido corrieron hacia la puerta de la sala de maestros.

- Demonios, cerró la puerta con llave—observó el Ninja mientras forcejeaba un poco con la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿No tienes alguna técnica que sirva para abrir la puerta?—ya comenzaba a desesperarse, y _eso_ no era NADA _cool_.

- Soy asesino, no cerrajero—.

- Esto no es nada_ cool—_levantó la mirada hacia los ductos de ventilación. - Espera; tengo una idea: los ductos de ventilación; ayúdame a subir—.

Y con una velocidad que sería inigualable, subieron a los ductos y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la sala de maestros.

- Cuando dijiste que tenías una idea no pensé que llegara a ser una tan mala—el Ninja estaba indignado, gateando por los estrechos ductos de ventilación.

- Oye, no te quejes; tú no eres el que tiene una vista desagradable—Soul seguía a Black Star de cerca.

- Cómo te atreves a decirle desagradable a mi grandeza—.

- Pues no es nada _cool_ apreciar la grandeza de tu trasero tan de cerca pedazo de idiota—.

Después de minutos que se hicieron eternos salieron de los ductos.

_- Literalmente_, esos ductos no eran para nada _cool—_mencionó el chico-guadaña mientras se quitaba la banda que usaba en la cabeza y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

- Veamos, objetos confiscados, objetos confiscados...—rumoreó el asesino mientras sus ojos verdosos examinaban toda la habitación en busca de la ubicación del cuaderno. - ¡Lo encontré! Dame el otro cuaderno Soul—

- Aquí tienes—al contestar le lanzó el cuaderno. Su amigo lo atrapó con facilidad y lo usó para sustituir el cuaderno confiscado de Maka.

- Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que regresar esto a la habitación de Maka...—señaló con entusiasmo el _objeto recuperado_. - ...y podremos dar esta misión por cumplid...—y dejó de hablar repentinamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?—.

- Alguien viene ¡Vámonos ya!—y sin avisar tomó a Soul por la camisa y lo lanzó hacia los ductos de ventilación. Y luego de un salto subió él.

- Espera, Black Star—el chico murmuró algo alarmado. - Mi banda, se cayó en el momento en que me lanzaste—.

- Regresaremos por ella, pero antes tenemos que regresar con Sid o estaremos perdidos—arrastró a su amigo por los ductos de ventilación con su fuerza inhumana.

- Estoy conciente de eso, pero no podemos dejar la evidencia ahí, no es _cool—_Soul le reprochaba alarmado a su amigo.

- De cualquier manera ya es tarde para arrepentirse—soltó una risita al percatarse de su _pequeño_ error, pero siguió jalando a Soul por los ductos.

- ¡ ¿Y qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que estuvimos aquí? !—

- El Gran Black Star nunca huye de nada; ni siquiera de los castigos—

- No es momento para actuar como idiota…¡BLACK STAR!—Soul sabía que no podría luchar contra la fuerza de su amigo por lo que cedió ante el joven asesino. - Para NADA _cool—_rumoreó finalmente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

_Una vez que hubieran regresado al salón de clases…_

- ...Y es por eso que yo me pregunto cómo es que llegó esto a la sala de maestros…—Sid sostenía entre sus manos la banda de Soul. - ...si se supone que ustedes dos estaban castigados en este salón—.

- Esto no es para nada cool—.

- Correrá sangre si no mantienen su distancia—advirtió Sid mientras mostraba unos cuantos cuchillos que había estado ocultando a sus espaldas.

- YO, EL GRAN BLACK STAR, NO NECESITO IR CON CUIDADO PORQUE...—un cuchillo pasó rozando su oreja.

- Siempre advierto antes de hacer alguna acción inesperada, esa es la clase de hombre que soy; ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de haberse saltado mi castigo—y terminando de decir eso una lluvia de cuchillos se abalanzó sobre los aterrados estudiantes.

- Esto es _cero_ _cool—_como el chico genial que Soul era no podía permitir que todo la preocupación que sentía se reflejara en su cara, por lo que la expresión casual que intentó poner para cubrir sus sensaciones negativas se torció en una sonrisa forzada.

- Tal parece que me he adelantado a mi época—el sudor frío llenaba el rostro de Black Star pero permaneció inmóvil mirando, con un semblante paralizado con miedo, la cantidad de cuchillos aproximándose.

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver el peligro acercarse y sólo atinaron a correr en círculos para evitar que la lluvia de cuchillos que caía sobre ellos los matara.

Al menos se aliviaban de haberse salvado de la ira de Maka; que, en sus opiniones personales, era mucho peor que todo esto.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Maka se encontraba recargada contra una pared afuera de la enfermería; justo junto a la entrada de la misma.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar a su compañero reír.

Una sonrisa que no se borraría con nada en un buen rato; no importando que se acabara de enterar de quién había robado alguna vez su cuaderno de poesía.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Ya veo—musitó el joven Shinigami.

"_Así que mi padre no le contó ni siquiera a su propia Death Scythe la historia completa; puede que eso sea porque realmente no sabe todo lo que sucedió durante la misión o en realidad no quiere contarnos la verdad completa, típico de él"_ reflexionó mientras miraba fijamente a Spirit.

- ¿Crees que mi padre le haya contado algo a alguien más?—cuestionó.

- Seguro que también le contó a Stein—aseguró el pelirrojo.

- ¿El doctor Stein?—.

- Sí, ese maldito Stein siempre está un paso delante de todos, seguro que él ya tiene la pieza que falta—.

- Ox también debe saber—observó Kid.

- ¿Ox?—.

- Ox Ford—aclaró Kid.

- Sí, sé de quien hablas; ese estúpido niño que siempre trata de ser mejor que mi Maka...lo que no entiendo es ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?—.

- Maka lo mencionó cuando me contó su versión de la misión—.

- ¿Y qué más te dijo mi pequeña Maka?—la sola mención del nombre de su hija pareció mandar a la guadaña a un trance de idiota enamorado.

- Perdona mi rudeza pero ¿por qué es que estás tan interesado en descubrir _la pieza que falta_?—preguntó Kid de repente, pretendiendo cambiar el tema para recuperar la seriedad en la Guadaña de la Muerte.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?—la seriedad regresó al semblante del hombre.

Kid negó ante esa pregunta.

- Para ayudar a mi querida Maka, por su puesto—pero la seriedad pareció irse tan pronto como llegó en cuanto el hombre volvió a mencionar a su hija.

"_Aunque antes tengo que encargarme de un asunto con ese estúpido Soul Eater"_ declaró mentalmente el hombre mientras apretaba los dientes.

"_Debí de haberlo imaginado; ojala mi padre tuviera esa actitud hacia mí"_ se lamentó el chico de ojos dorados.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- En serio eres un idiota—alcanzó a mencionar Soul entre todas las carcajadas que salían de su garganta.

- Parece que te estas divirtiendo, Soul—Maka entró a la enfermería sonriendo al ver a Soul reír de esa manera tan inocente.

- Hey, Maka—saludó Black Star mientras se giraba hacia ella.

- Black Star ¿le estas haciendo compañía a Soul?—preguntó lo evidente de manera casual.

- Sí, me entretuve contándole un par de anécdotas de momentos que vivimos juntos—hizo una pausa. - En vista de que parece no recordar nada—un suspiro nostálgico se escapó de sus labios. - Pero no te limites sólo porque estoy aquí; estabas a punto de decirle algo a Soul ¿no es así?—y repentinamente ya había recuperado el entusiasmo en su voz.

- En realidad sólo quería decir que traje cambios de ropa para él—respondió entregándole la ropa a su compañero.

- Perfecto, ya me estaba cansando de traer puesta esta ropa tan sucia—agradeció Soul mientras alcanzaba la ropa que Maka le había traído. - ¿Y qué es ese libro que traes contigo?—observó el chico cuando notó que su técnico ocultaba algo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ésto?—indicó ella mostrando el libro y su compañero asintió. - Es sólo un álbum de fotos que pensé que te gustaría ver—respiró hondo. - Ya sabes, por eso de los recuerdos—.

Maka le pasó el álbum al muchacho peliblanco y se sentó en una silla junto a él para ver las fotos.

- Bueno, se hace tarde y debería regresar a casa si no quiero que Tsubaki se preocupe—caminó tranquilamente hasta la salida colocándose las manos en las bolsas.

- Black Star—Soul lo llamó antes de que se fuera y el Ninja se giró hacia él al escuchar su nombre. - Gracias—.

- No tienes porque agradecerme—respondió con arrogancia mientras empujaba la cortina para salir. - Nos vemos mañana—.

- Claro—.

Una vez que el Ninja abandonó la habitación Soul miró con curiosidad el álbum y procedió a abrirlo.

- Vaya, ¿éste de aquí soy yo?—preguntó Soul señalándose en la primera foto del álbum. La chica asintió.

- Esa foto fue tomada durante la fiesta de aniversario de Shibusen—respondió al notar la mirada curiosa que el chico tenía sobre la fotografía.

- Así que es por eso que todos están tan bien vestidos—siguió mirando con calma la fotografía.

"_Black Star se ve tan vago" _pensó sin saber que la chica junto a él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué tengo esta expresión de frustración?—Soul despegó su mirada de la imagen y la enfocó en su técnico. - ¿Pasó algo malo en la fiesta?—.

- Nunca te gustaron esta clase de fiestas, pero nunca mencionaste por que...—mencionó Maka igual de intrigada que el chico.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Así que Soul perdió la memoria…"_

Los faros que iluminaban débilmente la calle estaban muy separados unos de otros, por lo que las sombras predominaban en prácticamente todo el camino.

"..._pero me pregunto si será posible que la recupere"_

El joven asesino reflexionó camino a casa acerca del estado en el que había encontrado a su amigo al entrar a la enfermería ese día.

Al notar una fuente de luz más fuerte, disipar ligeramente la oscuridad de su sendero, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para localizarla.

La luna, desde el cielo, parecía mirarlo directamente. Se reía suavemente, mostrando esos enormes dientes suyos manchados de sangre.

"_Quizá sólo me estoy preocupando demasiado"_ se dijo cuando notó como la luna se burlaba de las insignificantes preocupaciones que un ser _tan_ grande como él estaba teniendo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Spirit había desaparecido por un rumbo que el joven Shinigami desconocía. Lo que lo dejaba a él y a sus investigaciones solos de nuevo.

No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo no es como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba investigando solo.

Estaba buscando a alguien en especial; y sabía perfectamente en donde le encontraría.

_Biblioteca de Shibusen_

- Ox—Kid llamó al chico con firmeza.

- Ah, eres tú, Kid—el muchacho de lentes bajó el grueso libro que estaba leyendo.

- Qué sorpresa encontrarte solo ¿Dónde esta Harvar?—.

- Se adelantó para ir a casa; pero yo podría preguntar lo mismo acerca de tus compañeras—.

- Están ocupadas—.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Patti estaba mirando con mucha atención y concentración la manera en que la mosca volaba alrededor de la habitación. Se podría decir que la observación de moscas ya era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Quizá podría hasta considerar el hacer una mosca de origami.

Por otra parte Liz revisaba un catálogo de ropa mientras se pintaba sus uñas.

- ¡No es posible! Éstos pantalones son tan perfectos, casi parece como si hubieran sido creados especialmente para mí; además el precio es perfecto también—exclamó, hablando para ella más que para nadie más, mientras señalaba un artículo en especial.

_Las hermanas Thompson no podrían estar más ocupadas en esos momentos_ (nótese el alto tono de sarcasmo en la oración).

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- No quisiera ir con rodeos acerca del asunto, así que seré directo; durante la última misión de Maka y Soul, según testimonios de Maka, tú te encontrabas cerca—.

- Así es, estaba encargándome de mi propia misión—indicó el chico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de fondo de botella.

- Ella no mencionó nada de haberte visto con Harvar—.

- Él no podía acompañarme; hubiera puesto en riesgo el éxito de la misión—.

- ¿Una misión que era más importante que ayudar a la recuperación de la herramienta demoníaca _Explosión_?—.

Ox asintió.

- No lo creo; en esos momentos el recuperar herramienta demoníaca _Explosión_ era la misión más importante en proceso ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo tú que fuera más importante que ayudar a un compañero de Shibusen en una riesgosa misión?—cuestionó Kid con voz seca.

- Si piensas de ese modo ¿Por qué no fuiste a ayudarle tú mismo?—le espetó el muchacho pelón.

- Me encontraba fuera de la ciudad por una misión, pero ten por seguro que si me hubiera encontrado dentro de Death City hubiera hecho a un lado mi misión para ayudar a Maka—de no ser porque a Black Star y a él les habían asignado misiones fuera de Death City ese mismo día, estaba seguro de que hubieran ido a ayudar a Maka y a Soul.

- ¿Aún si tu misión pudiera llevarte a descubrir al traidor de Shibusen?—refutó Ox con cierta astucia en las palabras intrigantes que había elegido.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué quieres decir?—.

- Eres afortunado, de no ser porque eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama no te diría nada—.

- No rodees tanto el asunto y habla—ordenó el chico de ojos dorados inclinándose hacia él.

Ox cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no me queda de otra si el hijo de Shinigami-sama me lo pide con tanta insistencia—entonó con voz de sabihondo.

Kid tomó asiento en una silla frente al chico y fijó su mirada sobre él.

- Me encontraba cumpliendo una misión de rastreo sencilla, pero mientras tanto, me enteré de ciertos rumores acerca de un traidor en Shibusen; para confirmar esos rumores me infiltré en un viejo almacén donde las brujas guardan sus pócimas—se inclinó sobre la mesa para que Kid lo escuchara mientras hablaba con voz más baja.

En esos momentos Kid recordó una ocasión en la que Black Star insultó a Ox alegando que el _cuatro ojos_ era mucho más chismoso que Liz Thompson. En un principio se le había hecho difícil creer que eso pudiera ser verdad; pero en esos precisos momentos comenzaba a creer que esas palabras eran verdad.

"_¿Cómo es posible que se entere de tantos rumores? Quizá realmente es más chismoso que Liz"_

- Noté a una persona entrando a hurtadillas al lugar, intercambió varias pócimas y luego escapó; decidí seguirle para ver lo que tramaba; mientras les perseguía me enteré de que habían atacado el laboratorio de las brujas donde se encontraba almacenada la herramienta demoníaca, pero por alguna razón, parecía que no habían robado la herramienta; fue por eso que sabía que no estaría tan custodiada y le dije a Maka que fuera por ella; el asunto importante que tenía pendiente era continuar la persecución de aquella sospechosa persona—.

Kid asintió para dar a entender que seguía escuchando.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo podía enterarse de tantos rumores, pero ya tenía bien sabido que la respuesta que le daría sería algo como '_simplemente estoy en el lugar y el momento correctos'._

- Más adelante me enteraría de que en el almacén de pócimas de las brujas una pócima Veritas, mejor conocida como pócima de la verdad, había sido cambiada por una pócima de amnesia, o pócima del olvido, afectando, de manera directa, a un estudiante de Shibusen y entonces entendí que localizar a la sospechosa persona de antes sería una prioridad; sin lugar a dudas se trataba del traidor de Shibusen—presumía sus conocimientos a través de palabras rebuscadas y explicaciones largas.

- ¿Pero eso no significaría que el traidor de Shibusen también traicionó a las brujas?—apuntó Kid con precisión.

Ox se encogió de hombros.

- Es una _posibilidad—_dijo con aire de sabelotodo.

- Es una _tontería—_replicó Kid poniéndose de pie tan rápido que tiró la silla y golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

- Las brujas le quitaron la memoria a Soul, eso es un hecho, pero la razón por la que lo hicieron no es del todo clara ¿No te ha cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que quizá no era intención de las brujas el borrarle la memoria a Soul?—.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir—

- Sólo es una suposición, pero, quizá el traidor se infiltró en el almacén de las brujas y se las arregló para intercambiar las pociones y hacer ver como si las brujas hubieran querido borrarle la memoria a Soul…—

- Gracias por tu tiempo—le cortó Kid a la vez que levantaba la silla que había tirado y dio media vuelta.

- Lamento si te dí más preguntas que respuestas—Ox se disculpó con cierta arrogancia.

- No, está bien, yo ya estaba preparado para algo así; después de todo eso es parte de conocer la verdad ¿no es así?—el joven Shinigami comenzó a alejarse.

- Muy cierto—coincidió Ox mientras reanudaba su lectura de aquel grueso libro.

- Por cierto—mencionó Kid mientras se detenía y miraba de reojo al estudioso chico a sus espaldas. - Escuché que pronto comenzarás a hacerte cargo de un pequeño puesto de información y vigilancia; suerte con eso—.

- Gracias—.

"_Si lo que dice Death Scythe es cierto, entonces el Doctor Stein también debe saber algo al respecto; pero antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa debo prepararme; él me contestará cualquier cosa si logro evitar que evada mis preguntas"_ reflexionó el chico mientras salía de la biblioteca.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka ya había regresado a casa dejando a Soul descansando apaciblemente en la enfermería.

Su respiración tranquila insinuaba que el chico ya había caído en el mundo de los sueños y al parecer disfrutaba plácidamente el tiempo que tenía para descansar.

Pero esto poco le importó a la Guadaña de la Muerte, Spirit.

Esto quedó más que demostrado cuando tomó a Soul por el cuello de su playera y lo levantó con brusquedad de la cama.

El chico entreabrió los ojos de manera lenta y cansada y soltó un par de gruñidos mientras murmuraba "No me molestes" o algo parecido.

El pelirrojo evidentemente no contaba con mucha paciencia para con el chico peliblanco, por lo que una vez que el muchacho tratara de cerrar nuevamente sus párpados fue sacudido con violencia por el cuello de su playera.

Al parecer el chico estaba tan cansado que no importándole que tan fuerte lo sacudieran, no se dignaría a abrir bien los ojos.

- Despierta, imbécil—fueron las _tiernas_ palabras que el hombre pronunció _suavemente_ una vez que hubiera acercado su boca al oído del muchacho.

Aún medio dormido el chico-guadaña se quejó y por primera vez miró a su agresor directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?—bostezó, evidentemente quedándose dormido en el proceso.

En alguna otra ocasión no se hubiera atrevido ni a parpadear de manera agresiva frente al hombre, pero en estos momentos Spirit había llegado demasiado lejos al despertarlo de esa manera tan brusca; su respeto hacia el pelirrojo había desaparecido junto con los dulces sueños de los que la Guadaña Mortal lo había sacado.

Y Soul realmente no estaba conciente de las palabras que decía.

- Quiero hablar de hombre a hombre contigo, estúpido—Spirit apretó los dientes mientras retenía el enojo.

Pero de que demonios estaba enojado...o ¿es que realmente este hombre era tonto?

Soul estuvo a punto de mandarlo _verbalmente_ al infierno, pero una pequeña chispa de cordura brilló en su somnolienta mente consiguiendo que se le ocurriera una manera _más sutil_ de deshacerse del molesto y sobre protector padre de su compañera.

- ¿No puedes volver mañana? En estos momentos estoy muy cansado como para pensar en eso—murmuró, esperando que esas palabras fueran suficientes como para convencer a Spirit.

Y por sorprendente que suene; lo consiguió.

- Tú ganas, Soul Eater; vendré mañana temprano y entonces hablaremos—.

Soul no pudo hacer más que agradecer internamente que el hombre contara con un poco de sentido común y sobre todo piedad.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la salida de la enfermería y se giró una última vez para ver al chico que ya se había acomodado rápidamente sobre la cama y dormitaba, cubierto hasta la cabeza por las sábanas blancas.

- Sólo quiero que pienses en algo—dijo con una voz más tranquila.

- OK—rumoreó Soul, más por reflejo, que porque realmente estuviera escuchando al hombre.

- Quiero que pienses muy bien si estás dispuesto a seguir al lado de mi hija a pesar de haber perdido la memoria—pidió con seriedad mientras abandonaba la enfermería.

El chico, para esos momentos, ya estaba cayendo en un sueño tan profundo que no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad las últimas palabras de Spirit y por consiguiente ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de almacenarlas en su memoria.

En _esa_ memoria suya, que se encontraba actualmente vacía por la _falta_ de recuerdos…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero haber cortado el capítulo en un buen momento; porque la verdad quería seguir escribiendo, pero si me extendía más este capítulo iba a parecer testamento; además de que no tenía tiempo como para escribir todo lo que quería D=…ya era muy tarde y necesito dormir por lo menos 8 horas al día (y en esta ocasión ya no dormí 4 xP). Cualquier comentario que tengan al respecto pueden hacerlo a través de MP, review o e-mail. Si tienen alguna duda y necesitan una respuesta casi inmediata, pueden entrar a _**4242564. cbox. Ws**_ (sólo borren los espacios entre los puntos) y les responderé más rápido que por cualquier otro medio. Si ven que un personaje (aparte de Soul) comienza a actuar muy _fuera de personaje _no duden en comentármelo. Así mismo, si notan cualquier falta de ortografía y de redacción háganmelo saber (se los agradeceré con una galleta =D).

Muchas gracias lectores y todavía más gracias a los reviewers, qué sería de mí sin ustedes...

kiosé cambio y fuera

_**PREVIEW**_

**A pesar de que Soul ha estado progresando eso no parece ser suficiente para algunos; entre ellos Spirit, el sobre protector padre de Maka. El chico-guadaña comenzará a sentir la presión de cierto mujeriego pervertido que se niega a aceptar las decisiones de su hija.**

**Pero Soul no es el único que se siente atrapado; Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, incluso Spirit comienzan a ceder contra sus emociones. Por algo dicen que el infierno está en nuestro interior… Las únicas que parecen ajenas a esto son las hermanas Thompson; "dichosos los ignorantes" ¿no?**


	5. 4' La Importante Desición de Soul

_Como siempre; un par de cosas antes de comenzar:_

_-Antes que cualquier otra cosa, una disculpa enorme por retrasarme tanto en publicar esto; evitaré dormirlas con pretextos. En donde vivo sigue siendo Lunes (me disculpo si no es el caso de todas) y más vale tarde que nunca Dx (que la inspiración siempre me ilumine y evitar la pena de no cumplir con esta historia)._

_-No tiene tanto que ver pero ¿Ya checaron el último capítulo del anime (49)? El compañerismo en este capítulo me ha cautivado mucho (amo la amistad xD) esperemos que siga así y que ya se les cumpla su sueño a las fans del Maka x Soul (no es tanto mi caso x3)._

_-Y ahora se viene lo importante; un agradecimiento enorme (y de paso un abrazote) a las lectoras y aún más a las que además dejan reviews (de nuevo los nombres van de memoria):_

**_Lune_**

**_.MoonShade-Wolf._**

**_Death the Little Girl_**

**_Light Sunshine_**

**_Gabiiii938_**

**_naruto-y-soul-eater-fan_**

**_Kimera Kuroaki_**

_Los reviews que no he podido responder los responderé en esta semana o me dejaré de llamar kiosé xPU (sean felices; este capítulo pudo ser terminado gracias a sus motivadoras palabras =D)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 4: **_**La importante decisión de Soul Eater ¿Recordar la lección o aprenderla de nuevo?**_

Soul estaba durmiendo boca arriba; sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad y estaba soñando que se encontraba de nueva cuenta en aquella habitación oscura, con el tocadiscos entrecortándose con esas melodías de aquel desagradable jazz.

"_¿Por qué no simplemente dejas a Maka y empiezas tu vida de nuevo?" ahí estaba sin falta ese pequeño demonio._

_Aparecía siempre que el chico se sentía completamente solo. No le desagradaba la soledad; pero ese demonio le estaba provocando que la odiara._

"_No puedo, algo me dice que me arrepentiré si lo hago"_

_"__Qué tonto eres, Soul, realmente tonto, entrégame tu razón y te daré poder; te aseguro que no te arrepentirás"_

"_No quiero eso"_

"_Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo y te lo daré"_

_La cara de Maka apareció, automáticamente, proyectada en su mente._

"_Tú no puedes darme lo que yo quiero, sólo quiero quedarme con Maka y recuperar mis recuerdos..."_

- Oye, Soul Eater; levántate grandísimo idiota—esa voz intentaba zanjar sus sueños.

Una alegría inexplicable llenó a Soul al sentir que al fin había algo familiar para él.

Conocía esa voz y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, sin embargo dudaba mucho que le agradara tanto abrir los ojos y descubrir a la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz.

- No pienso repetirlo, imbécil, así que más te vale hacerme caso—la voz resonaba con irritación en los oídos del muchacho.

- Espera un poco, Maka—mencionó aún medio dormido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste bastardo?—si creía que la voz _no_ podía sonar _más_ irritada estaba equivocado.

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar como si alguien rechinara los dientes con enojo para después sentir el frío del piso contra su cara.

- Oye ¿Cuál es tú problema?—Soul se levantó inmediatamente del piso para girarse con la persona que lo había despertado.

Spirit se encontraba echando fuego por los ojos. Su cara estaba tan deformada por la ira hizo que Soul retrocediera y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

Notó que entre las manos del hombre estaba el colchón de la cama. Seguramente lo había levantado para sacarlo de la misma.

"_Así que de esa manera fue como me tiró"_ pensó sobándose la cara.

- Tú, maldito pervertido, cómo te atreves a poner esa cara de idiota enamorado y mencionar el nombre de mi hija en sueños—el sobre protector padre lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador mientras abría de manera exagerada la boca al hablar.

- ¿Idiota enamorado?—sólo atinó a poner una cara de confusión total.

"_Éste hombre está paranoico o ve demasiada televisión" _pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello mientras pensaba en una explicación para callarle la boca a ese viejo pervertido. - ¿Por qué habría de estar enamorado de ella?—preguntó con inocencia mientras se levantaba pesadamente del suelo.

- ¿Cómo dices? Si eres tan hombre porque no vas en este preciso instante hasta donde está ella y la...—

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?—lo interrumpió porque no tenía intenciones de seguir escuchando lo que estuviera pasando por aquella mujeriega y pervertida mente.

- Anoche acepté aplazar nuestra conversación de hombre a hombre, pero te advertí que vendría temprano en la mañana para continuarla—apretaba los dientes con fuerza y su cara parecía fruncirse por el enojo.

- Bien—soltó con molestia. - Y… ¿qué es lo que necesitas discutir conmigo durante esta conversación de _hombre a hombre_?—

- Ah, con respecto a eso; no puedo decirte aquí, mejor acompáñame a la terraza más cercana—al parecer la Guadaña Mortal había olvidado su enojo por completo y su cara se relajó mientras adoptó un semblante serio.

"_¿La terraza más cercana? Quiere decir que hay más de una terraza; bueno, no debería sorprenderme, este lugar es inmenso…y ¿por qué es que estoy pensando en tonterías como estas en un momento como este?"_

- Tengo sueño, vuelve dentro de una hora y veremos—el chico-guadaña se giró hacia su cama dispuesto a reconciliar el sueño.

- ¿Qué demo...?—Spirit no era una persona muy paciente y con un movimiento rápido levantó la cama completa sobre su cabeza, evitando que el chico pudiera recostarse sobre ella. - No es momento de dormir Soul Eater; necesito que me acompañes afuera—

Había algo en la voz del hombre pelirrojo que intrigaba a Soul por lo que cerró los ojos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y asentir en señal de acuerdo.

Salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por los vacíos pasillos de Shibusen.

El hombre pelirrojo abrió una puerta que guiaba a una de las tantas y muy amplias terrazas de la academia.

- Bien, ya te seguí hasta aquí ¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que necesitas?—el chico insistió impaciente mientras se tallaba un párpado con el dorso de la mano y quedándose dormido en el proceso.

Tenía demasiado sueño y eso afectaba considerablemente su paciencia y cordura.

- Necesito que me respondas acerca de lo que te pedí anoche—

- ¿Eh?—

Y _eso_ le valió un _regaño_ de parte de Spirit.

- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME CONTESTAS ESO? DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA NO MERECES NI ESTAR VIVO ¿Y TODAVÍA TIENES LAS AGALLAS DE PORTARTE COMO IDIOTA Y OLVIDAR LO QUE TE PEDÍ?—el pelirrojo mangoneaba al chico mientras lo sostenía por su playera.

Eso sería suficiente para despertarlo. . ._Supongo._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka abrió los ojos pero no se movió de la cama.

Se suponía que ya estaba mentalmente preparada para la soledad que le esperaba, pero aún así no podía evitar cierto sentimiento de nostalgia.

No tenía muchos ánimos de moverse de ahí; al menos durante unos minutos más. No quería sentir la sensación de caminar por el vacío departamento esa mañana. Pero en algún recóndito lugar de su mente algo le decía que si no se levantaba no podría visitar a Soul en la enfermería.

"_Él debe sentirse aún más solo que yo; después de todo así es como se debe sentir alguien después de perder la memoria"_

Motivada repentinamente por este pensamiento bajó de la cama de un brinco y caminó a zancadas hacia el baño. Pero la nostalgia en ella no desapareció

Había demasiado silencio, por lo que sus pasos resonaron por todo el departamento haciéndolo ver aún más solo.

Maka estaba acostumbrada a escuchar al ruidoso de su compañero todas las mañanas, poniendo música con el volumen muy alto para molestarla, gritando por alguna travesura que le estuviera haciendo Blair o paseándose por toda la casa mencionando para sí mismo las cosas que no eran _cool_ en él.

Pero _casi nunca_ guardaba silencio.

Por lo que el silencio se había convertido en un sinónimo de que algo estaba mal; en este caso, ausencia de cierto chico-guadaña.

"_Bueno, quizá debería comenzar a acostumbrarme a este silencio"_ se dijo mientras su semblante se tornaba triste_. "Después de todo, él acaba de perder la memoria y quizá a partir de ahora ya no le interese tanto vivir conmigo"_

Así que en esos momentos no importando lo mucho que intentara hacerse a la idea o tranquilizarse seguía teniendo una sensación de inquietud inevitable.

El sonido del agua correr por la regadera logró tranquilizar sus músculos; el agua tibia chocando contra su cuerpo consiguió destensar sus hombros; pero un simple baño no pudo hacer más.

Quizá lo que más la preocupaba es que no había pasado ni un día y ya sentía una especie de vacío (aparte del que ya comenzaba a sentir en su estómago).

Salió del baño y se posicionó frente al espejo. Al ver su reflejo en él, inevitablemente, un pensamiento llenó su mente.

"_Soy un desastre"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- No estamos llegando a ningún lado—se quejó Soul mirando desde el piso a Death Scythe.

Spirit respiró hondo. Desde hace un tiempo le había estado costando trabajo retener su enojo cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Soul.

No podía creer que ese estúpido no valorara cada segundo de su vida que pasaba al lado de _su_ Maka.

Quizá en estos momentos la pregunta que invadía la cabeza de Spirit era ¿Qué sería del _idiota _ahora que había perdido la memoria? Tal vez ya no sería capaz de proteger a su hija, tal vez ahora ya ni siquiera le interesaría luchar a su lado.

Quería respuestas; y las quería ya. Pero el inútil con _canas prematuras_ no había sido capaz ni de pensar en alguna, aún si él le había dado toda una noche para reflexionar.

Apretó un poco los puños para tranquilizarse y respiró hondo.

Puede que éste niño fuera un imbécil malagradecido y (lo más importante) con _canas prematuras_; pero también era el compañero de su hija y además podría convertirse en la clave para mejorar dramáticamente su relación con Maka.

- Lo haré más sencillo para ti; quiero pedirte que te transformes en arma—dijo finalmente.

- ¿Transformarme?—

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿acaso no estás dispuesto a hacerlo?—

- No es eso; es simplemente que no recuerdo como hacerlo—

- Entonces realmente has olvidado todo—reflexionó en voz alta, pero hablando más para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué dices?—su distracción no le permitió escuchar muy bien esa última oración.

- Es una suerte que Maka sea tu compañera, de lo contrario no estaría dispuesto a ayudarte—

- Vaya ¿Debería sentirme afortunado porque me levanten bruscamente a las _6 de la mañana_ para ser sermoneado?—sin pensar en las consecuencias comenzó a provocar a la Guadaña de la Muerte.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Que pasará cuando él se tenga que ir o ya no quiera permanecer más tiempo conmigo. Acaba de perder la memoria por lo que posiblemente sus puntos de vista cambien y tome decisiones que lo alejen de mí"_ reflexionó mientras se recogía perfectamente el cabello en 2 pequeñas colitas y se acomodaba el fleco frente al espejo.

La chica salió del baño ya arreglada y con la mirada perdida en algún interesante punto del suelo.

"_Posiblemente ni siquiera recuerda las promesas que me hizo en las que aseguraba que nunca se alejaría de mi lado hasta haber cumplido nuestro objetivo; dudo que al menos recuerde cual era nuestra meta"_ siguió reflexionando con nostalgia.

"Soul estaba ayer en la enfermería y no vino a dormir ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes durante la última misión que tuvieron?" Blair, en forma de gato, habló sentada frente a la puerta del baño. "Será que te volviste a pelear con él; después de todo su relación no ha sido muy buena últimamente" recargó su barbilla sobre sus peludas patitas y le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Maka.

- El que esté en la enfermería no quiere decir que sea únicamente mi culpa—replicó cortante.

- No lo sé, quizá en esta ocasión lo golpeaste tan fuerte que lo mandaste a la enfermería—Blair entonó.

Aunque Maka no se tomó el comentario como ofensa, inconcientemente esas palabras le hicieron sentir un poco mal.

- No es eso; durante la misión se lastimó y decidieron que sería mejor si se quedaba en la enfermería de Shibusen—habló con suavidad y caminó hacia la cocina seguida de cerca por Blair.

La rubia continuó reflexionando y formulando preguntas en su cabeza; cosas que no podía responder por su cuenta

- Blair, durante las discusiones que Soul y yo hemos tenido recientemente… ¿Quién crees que tiene la razón?—preguntó la técnico con el semblante triste mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.

- La pequeña Blair opina que los dos deberían dejarse de gritar tanto y escuchar más lo que el otro tiene que decir; después de todo si ambos hablan al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos escucha—la gatita habló tranquilamente mientras se rascaba una oreja.

- Supongo que tienes razón—Maka dejó unos segundos cocinar para reflexionar las palabras de Blair.

"_Demonios, tengo que estar realmente perdida para pedirle consejo a un gato y aún peor; admitir que tiene razón"_ se dijo la chica a sí misma mientras servía el arroz que había cocinado sobre unos tazones.

- Maka ¿por qué preparaste 2 raciones de desayuno?—

- Ah, olvidé que hoy desayunaría sola—se rascó la cabeza antes de sentarse a la mesa con los tazones de arroz en las manos. - ¿Blair, no te apetecería desayunar conmigo?—cuestionó comenzando a sentir la soledad pesar sobre sus hombros; pero Blair negó con la cabeza.

- La pequeña Blair ya comió el pescado que le regaló el hombre de la pescadería—Maka suspiró ante la respuesta del gato. - ¿Por qué no te llevas el desayuno a Shibusen y lo comes allá junto con Soul? Seguro que le agradará saber que te preocupas por pasar tiempo con él—

- Blair, hay ocasiones en las que tienes realmente buenas ideas—Maka se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar la comida para llevarla con ella a Shibusen.

- Lo sé—la gatita respondió con arrogancia mientras Maka recogía todas sus cosas para salir rumbo a la academia.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pero en la terraza de la academia de armas y técnicos el joven chico-guadaña no la estaba pasando muy bien.

- La misión de un técnico de Shibusen es alimentar a sus armas con 99 almas de semi-kishin y un alma de bruja— habló la Guadaña de la Muerte con tono serio pero era inevitable sentir que se había aprendido ese mismo día esa frase de algún libro.

- ¿Eh?—el chico cayó de rodillas jadeando. Había estado esquivando los golpes que padre de su compañera intentaba conectar.

- Cómo se supone que mi hija pueda lograr eso y convertirse en una técnica tan habilidosa como su madre si tú no puedes ni transformarte en arma—dio un golpe con el antebrazo que fue bloqueado por el muchacho. El impulso del golpe mandó al chico unos metros atrás.

- Te digo que no recuerdo ni la forma que tomaba cuando me transformaba en arma; además no es como si quisiera estar pasando por _esto—_se puso de rodillas y apoyó con una mano en el suelo.

- Para transformarte en arma tienes concentrarte y pensar en la forma de arma que tienes; despertar el instinto en tu interior—

- Y cómo esperas que haga eso si no recuerdo ni cual era mi forma al transformarme en arma—

- Pues será mejor que lo recuerdes…o que lo vuelvas a aprender—

- ¡SOUL!—Maka acababa de entrar en escena y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su compañero al verlo algo golpeado y tambaleándose por ponerse de pie.

- No te acerques Maka—el chico exclamó bajando la vista. La chica se detuvo inmediatamente sin quitarle su mirada preocupada de encima.

- Debes recordar como transformarte, si quieres permanecer al lado de mi hija—remarcó el pelirrojo.

- Pero...—

- No podrás transformarte si lo dudas, así que quiero preguntarte ¿estás seguro de que deseas seguir peleando al lado de mi hija?—

"_Maka es mi compañera y desde que perdí la memoria no me ha abandonado, así como ella yo no puedo abandonarla"_

- ¡Guadaña de la Muerte! ¡Estoy absolutamente seguro de que quiero continuar luchando al lado de Maka! ¡Así que enséñame cómo transformarme en arma para que pueda regresar a la enfermería a tomar una siesta!—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Mira, Tsubaki, esta misión ya lleva mucho en el tablero y nadie la ha tomado; me pregunto porque será—dijo el joven asesino mientras tomaba la ficha con las especificaciones de la misión.

Él y su compañera se encontraban en la Recepción de Lecciones Extracurriculares de Shibusen.

- Supongo que será porque es una misión demasiado difícil para cualquier técnico de una sola estrella—supuso la joven leyendo sobre el hombro del chico algunos de los requerimientos para la misión.

- De acuerdo, yo la quiero—exclamó sin intenciones de que nadie en especial lo escuchara y sin hablar más arrancó el papel del tablero de misiones y se acercó al mostrador frente al tablero, donde se debían solicitar las misiones.

Ahí, una señora gorda con exceso de maquillaje y cabello corto, lo miró con unos ojos de sapo que parecían examinar hasta el más insignificante detalle del asesino.

Intercalaba con seriedad su mirada entre la hoja con las especificaciones de la misión y el sonriente chico de cabello celeste que la solicitaba.

Otros se hubieran sentido incómodos con una mirada que parecía que podría vaciar toda la información de sus almas; pero Black Star no.

Por el contrario, él imaginaba que la señora lo miraba así porque simplemente no quería perder un solo detalle de su toda grandeza.

- Esta misión es especial—la gorda mujer terminó de leer la hoja y se la entregó al joven asesino. - Necesitas hablar con Shinigami-sama, para que te autorice tomarla—agregó una vez que el chico hubiera recibido la hoja de sus gordas manos.

- Bien, pues vamos andando, Tsubaki—dijo al emprender camino hasta donde estaba Shinigami, para que les autorizara oficialmente el tomar la misión.

- E-espera, Black Star" pidió la chica una vez que su enérgico compañero la hubiera dejado algo atrás.

Y el Shinigami los recibió con ánimos cuando se presentaron frente a él; y no era para menos, pues Black Star acababa de pedirle, por voluntad propia, cumplir una misión que desde un principio estaba planeada para él.

- Black Star, Tsubaki, me alegro que hayan aceptado la misión # 230, comenzaba a pensar que era una misión tan difícil que nadie la tomaría—disimuló un poco para evitar que todo se viera como si hubiera estado previamente planeado.

- ¿Difícil? Espiar y aniquilar no son una tarea difícil para alguien como YO ¿Verdad, Tsubaki?—

- ¡Black Star! Recuerda que en las especificaciones de la misión dice 'Espiar y aniquilar a un ejército de _más_ de 10 mil hombres y...—

- Precisamente Tsubaki, que importa si son 10 mil o 100 mil _hombres_, porque nada podrán hacer contra el gran Black Star que sólo es comparable con los _dioses _(_a los cuales por cierto ya superé_)—

- P-pero...—

"_Terminar la misión antes del amanecer…eso es lo que dudo que lo consigamos" _ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Tsubaki

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, Tsubaki, además para aumentar mi grandeza tengo al arma perfecta—y a pesar de que era más bajito que ella, se las arregló para pasar su mano por sus hombros y acercarla a él mientras señalaba hacia el cielo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- Tsubaki, en casos como estos la decisión del técnico tiene prioridad sobre la del arma, así que supongo que está decidido; tomarán esta misión" Shinigami habló sin alterarse con la mirada enfocada en ningún punto en específico.

- Eso es suficiente para MÍ—el Ninja se giró y con aire arrogante comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. - Vamos, Tsubaki, necesitamos alistarnos y prepararnos para salir a cumplir esta misión mañana en la mañana—exclamó una vez que ya hubiera caminado cierta distancia.

- S-sí—Tsubaki se giró lista para ir tras su técnico.

- Pequeña, Tsubakivesa voz, la de su jefe, la congeló en su lugar. - No te preocupes; estoy conciente de la dificultad que podría tener el terminar esta misión antes del amanecer, por lo que no estarán completamente solos. Un equipo de respaldo los alcanzará en la fortaleza una vez que hayan completado la misión y los llevará hasta un lugar seguro; además de proporcionar información y ayuda en caso de que se vuelva necesario—aseguró con la vista aún enfocada en ningún punto en específico para luego bajarla hacia la joven arma y guiñarle un ojo.

La chica sólo atinó a hacer una pequeña reverencia para luego seguir a su técnico.

- Cielos, Tsubaki, porque tardaste tanto—

- Sólo le pregunté algo a Shinigami-sama—

- Rayos ¿No entiendes que lo único que necesitamos conocer es nuestra propia fuerza y lo demás lo averiguaremos en el camino?—

- No lo olvidaré—aseguró tímidamente la chica.

Su hiperactivo compañero le regaló una sonrisa, pero en el fondo de su ser, el asesino no era tonto; había escuchado con claridad toda la conversación que Tsubaki había tenido con el Dios de la Muerte y le molestaba que intentaran ocultarle algo, a ÉL, el líder supremo.

Pero siendo quien era _nadie_ JAMAS sería capaz de ocultarle algo; o así era como él pensaba.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¡Soul! ¡Papá! ¡Ya es suficiente!—

- Pero aún no recuerdo como transformarme en arma—

- Eso no importa—

- Claro que importa, tú no lo entiendes—

Y un repentino flashback golpeó en la mente de la muchacha mientras escuchaba esas palabras salir _de nuevo _de los labios de su compañero.

_FLASHBACK_

- Claro que importa; es sólo que tú no lo entiendes; no _me_ entiendesv

- Intento hacerlo, Soul Eater—

Las respuestas comenzaron a volverse fluidas, una después de la otra. Quizá porque ya habían _practicado_ con todas las discusiones que hasta ese momento habían tenido.

- Pues deja de intentar y comienza a actuar, Maka, creí que eras _muy_ inteligente—

- Pues cómo quieres que lo haga si no me ayudas—

- Tú nunca me ayudaste a entenderte y aún así lo hice—

- ¿Me estás reclamando? Para que lo sepas yo nunca te pedí que me entendieras; sólo que me respetaras—

- Lo cual tú no estás haciendo en este momento—

- Eres _mi_ compañero; sólo me estoy preocupando por ti—y las lágrimas ya no podían ser retenidas por sus ojos y caían una tras otra contra el suelo mientras ella gritaba.

Soul se puso de pie. Y encaró a la chica.

- Esto no es nada _cool—_y sin decir más salió de la casa hacia un rumbo que incluso él desconocía.

- No me dejes hablando sola—corrió hasta el marco de la puerta para gritarle.

- Lo siento, Maka; creí que eras _más_ inteligente que esto—mencionó sin mirarla mientras seguía su camino alejándose con cada paso de la casa.

Maka sabía que el volvería. Tarde, pero volvería. Así que eso no le preocupaba.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que esto ya se había vuelto un hábito. Por la tarde surgiría, sin falta, algún tema de discusión (y en caso de que no surgiera ninguno, ellos se asegurarían de encontrar alguno antes de que cayera la noche). Y una vez que la discusión se estuviera tornando peligrosa y antes de que alguno de los dos se _lastimara_, él tomaría sus llaves y saldría de la casa.

Aunque esta vez lo que él le había dicho para zanjar la discusión le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera dicho antes en las discusiones anteriores.

"_¿Más inteligente que esto?"_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?—dijo finalmente Maka con desesperación no queriendo que se repitieran aquellos malos recuerdos.

- Si no puedo transformarme en arma no seré de utilidad para ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo—él cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Ahora tú eres el que no entiende—cuando el chico abrió los ojos Maka estaba parada junto a él. - No importa que no puedas transformarte en arma; tú eres mi compañero y no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera—

- Pero desde que perdí la memoria me convertí en una carga; ya no quiero ser una carga para ti—

- Eso no es cierto; eres _mi_ compañero—contestó con voz firme y segura.

- Eso no sirve de nada—continuó gritando, presa de la desesperación.

- Realmente, eres _tú_ el que no entiende—repitió, su voz saliendo de sus labios ahora en un susurro apenas audible para él.

- ¿Eh?—

Ella se agachó para estar a su altura.

- Que todo esto por lo que estás pasando, fue mi culpa; si no fuera tan débil las brujas no te hubieran hecho esto—desvió un poco la mirada y respiró hondo, para luego regresar la vista hacia él. - Y nunca aprendo; en el pasado ya sufriste porque soy débil—pasó su mano por el pecho del chico recorriendo, con sus dedos sobre la tela, la cicatriz.

- Aún así, debería poder hacer algo al respecto; yo también tuve la culpa por permitir que me hicieran esto—aún sin saber si lo que decía era verdad, tenía la necesidad de decir esas cosas para intentar quitarle algo de culpa a su compañera.

- ¿Sabes? Antes de _ese_ incidente la relación entre nosotros se estaba deteriorando; no lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?—él negó con la cabeza y ella lo tomó como señal para continuar hablando. - Peleábamos por cualquier cosa y nuestros intentos por reconciliarnos terminaban en más peleas. Cuando salimos a cumplir la misión acordamos que cualquier asunto personal quedaría fuera y evitaríamos en lo posible entablar conversación para evitar también cualquier pelea que pudiera intervenir en la misión—

Soul la miró sorprendido. Quiso hablar, pero Maka puso una mano frente a él en señal de que no era necesario que intentara decir algo.

- Pero justo antes de que las brujas te secuestraran yo comencé a discutir contigo y luego prioricé la misión por sobre tú seguridad, sólo porque estaba enojada contigo. Tú siempre supiste cómo y cuándo darle fin a las discusiones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y nunca te agradecí por eso. De mí sólo recibiste regaños y quejas y es hasta ahora cuando me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo yo fui la que estaba mal. Eres un gran amigo, aunque no lo puedas recordar. Es por eso que quiero agradecerte todo y asegurarte que me arrepiento de todos los errores que cometí. Sé que no fui la mejor compañera que podrías tener pero te prometo que no cometeré los mismos errores y pienso enmendar todos los daños que pude haber hecho. Quiero que recuerdes que tú no estas endeudado conmigo sino soy yo la que está en deuda contigo—

"_Sin comentarios"_ el chico la miró no sabiendo si podría decir algo que equiparara en emotividad a las palabras de su compañera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Soul?... ¿Acaso no es lo suficiente _cool_ para ti?—bromeó Maka un poco.

- Supongo que te agradaba mucho que dijera eso—preguntó, refiriéndose a la palabra _cool_.

- La decías tanto que ahora, mientras no la dices, me siento extraña—

- Entonces me acostumbraré a volverla a decir—Maka le extendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Gracias, Soul—

Soul aceptó la ayuda de la chica para levantarse.

- ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?—preguntó señalando la bolsa con comida que su técnico cargaba.

- Ah, traje esto para desayunar juntos—

- ¿Qué es?—

- Sólo un poco de arroz y verduras además de algo de pescado crudo para ti—afirmó sacando la comida. - Necesito que comas bien para que te recuperes pronto, quiero que salgamos a pasear juntos por la ciudad y no puedo si estás en estas condiciones—

- Gracias; por cierto ¿a dónde se fue tu padre? Estaba frente a nosotros hace tan sólo unos segundos—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Maldición; hice mal todo, ahora Maka tendrá menos intenciones de perdonarme"_ Spirit caminaba por los pasillos de Shibusen que ya comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes. _"Intenté ayudar a Soul Eater pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo dudar más; Maka realmente va a acabar odiándome más"_

Para empezar cómo había sido posible que su hija hubiera acabado emparejada con un arma tan desalineada y opuesta a ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ser su compañera?

- Él es tan sarcástico, flojo, enano, creído, rebelde, irrespetuoso, poco hombre, caradura, idiota, ignorante, impaciente, presumido, arrogante...—

- Nuestros defectos vistos en otros se aumentan ¿no lo crees, superior?—cierto Doctor preguntó sentado desde una silla con rueditas.

- Stein, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben" el pelirrojo se giró hacia él y lo levantó ligeramente de la silla por su camisa.

- Me pregunto cómo fue que tu ex-esposa quiso ser compañera tuya—se cuestionó en voz alta mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo acomodaba en su boca. - Dudo mucho que ella viera el gran potencial de _espécimen de experimentación_ que yo veía en ti—reflexionó mientras encendía un cerillo para prender su cigarro.

Spirit se quedó callado y soltó a Stein mientras se giraba para darle la espalda.

"_No puede ser; no puede ser que yo realmente sea tan parecido a ese idiota. Yo tengo que tener algo que me haga completamente diferente de él"_

- Supongo que difieren en un par de cosas—

Spirit agudizó su oído con intención de escuchar que era lo que lo hacía diferente de _ese_ estúpido.

- Por ejemplo, él no tiene ese pésimo hábito de frecuentar cabarets o ser mujeriego—

- ¿QUÉ DEMO...?—el pelirrojo estaba a punto de golpear a Stein, pero éste escapó sobre su silla con ruedas.

- Bueno, si me disculpas, superior, tengo clases que impartir—gritó una vez que se encontrara a una distancia prudente de la Guadaña de la Muerte.

"_Y así termino siempre; yo solo con mis pensamientos; vacío como un jarro sin agua" _

La _soledad_ que, según él, sentía, ya comenzaba a tener ciertos efectos filosóficos sobre su pervertida mente. Pero él era la Guadaña de la Muerte; no era de ninguna manera posible que un ser _casi_ tan imponente como el mismísimo Shinigami se pudiera llegar a sentir tan indefenso y vulnerable sólo porque su hija no le hacía caso.

Se había convertido en lo que _toda_ hija hubiera deseado tener como padre; toda hija _excepto_ la suya.

Y él aún se seguía preguntando qué era lo que esperaba _su_ hija de él. ¿Qué necesitaba lograr para que su hija lo respetara y admirara? Así como veía las cosas parecía que la única manera de alcanzar eso sería convirtiéndose en su espo…no…**EX**-esposa.

Porque hasta donde sabía, la única persona a la que Maka admiraba era a su madre.

Pero él no quería imitar a alguien como _su_ ex-esposa para llegar a ser admirado por _su_ hija. No. Él quería que su hija lo admirara por lo que ÉL era y no porque fuera parecido a alguien más.

Tal parece que nunca conseguiría algo así y seguiría siendo el papá que nunca hace nada; el papá que se queda viendo como idiota mientras su _propia_ hija lo regaña y le demuestra el poco respeto que le tiene.

Su cara se llenó de sorpresa cuando una duda asaltó su mente.

- Un segundo, porque si soy tan parecido a Soul...—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Tengo que ir a clases, vendré a visitarte en los descansos—Maka se puso de pie y acomodó su falda, preparándose para irse.

Una mano tibia la detuvo por la muñeca.

- No te vayas—pidió Soul aún sentado en el suelo.

- Pero...— la chica pudo haber puesto cualquier excusa, pero no hubiera sonado lo suficientemente convincente ante sus propios oídos.

Todo gracias a los ojos tiernos y vulnerables que su compañero poseía en estos momentos. El agresivo tono rojizo de ellos se había perdido por completo, y ese color que antes proyectaba firmeza, reflejaba ahora inseguridad.

- No me dejes solo; no me gusta la soledad—dijo con ojos suplicantes.

"_¿Cómo podría negarme?"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Padre ¿Por qué has dejado que Black Star vaya a _esa_ misión?—el perfeccionista hijo de Shinigami preguntó con seriedad esperando una respuesta igual de seria por parte de su padre.

Pero el Dios de la Muerte rió suavemente y no contestó por lo que Kid siguió con las preguntas.

- ¿No habías dicho que me dejarías _esa_ misión a mí?—preguntó nuevamente mientras su mirada se enfocaba más sobre su padre, que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

- ¿No deberías de estar ya en clases, Kid?—Shinigami-sama preguntó con naturalidad ignorando completamente _esas _preguntas con preguntas un tanto más evasivas.

- Sólo responde—Kid ordenó con firmeza sabiendo que de otra manera no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

El Dios de la Muerte rió por lo bajo ante la firmeza de su hijo.

- Esta misión sólo podría ser cumplida satisfactoriamente por Black Star—respondió finalmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Kid _es_ un Shinigami así que no entendía porque su padre decía que Black Star podría hacer un mejor trabajo que él.

"Aunque tú cumplieras la misión no serías capaz de sacar alguna experiencia significativa de él; en cambio Black Star está más que involucrado con ésta misión; sin saberlo podría descubrir muchas cosas interesantes"

- ¿Y crees que él estará preparado para enfrentarlas?—

- No subestimes a Black Star; él ha madurado lo suficiente como para afrontarlas—respiró hondo y Kid pudo notar como el semblante de su padre se tornaba más frío y distante. - Pero en caso de que no pudiera afrontar su pasado...—

- Quieres decir que...—Kid habló con seriedad y después dejó la oración incompleta cuando dudó si lo que pensaba que sucedería era cierto.

- Lo matarán—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ya había caído completamente la noche sobre Death City y Soul respiraba un poco de aire fresco en una de las terrazas antes de tener que regresar a la enfermería.

- Vaya, ya es un poco tarde por lo que no esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí—aquella amable mujer con un parche en el ojo acababa de entreabrir la puerta que daba hacia la terraza.

- Ah, Profesora Marie ¿cierto?—Soul habló dudoso por miedo a equivocarse en el nombre de la _Guadaña_ Mortal.

La mujer asintió. Le regaló una sonrisa muy gentil y caminó hasta estar frente a él.

- Maka me dijo lo de tu pérdida de memoria ¿Ya estás mejor de tu cabeza?—preguntó de una manera tan inocente que el chico no pudo evitar contestarle con total honestidad.

- Sí, pero aún así me siento un poco confundido y presionado...ya sabe, por mi falta de recuerdos"

- ¿Presionado?—su voz suave sonaba ligeramente preocupada.

- No recuerdo como transformarme en arma y no quiero fallarle a Maka—

- Transformarte no es algo muy difícil, y hasta cierto punto, es algo natural—

- Supongo que sería muy fácil si recordara la forma que tomaba al volverme arma—

- Eso no es necesario—replicó con sencillez. Soul la miró con ojos repletos de curiosidad, esperando que ella le pudiera dar algún consejo para recuperar su habilidad de transformarse.

- Cuando te transformas por primera vez en arma no conoces la forma que tomas; sólo sientes algo en tu interior que te dice que posees la habilidad y la transformación se da por instinto—

Soul se quedó callado y continuó mirándola con curiosidad lo que invitó a Marie a seguir hablando.

- Sólo debes relajarte y dejar que tú alma guíe tus instintos; el procedimiento para transformarte en arma no es fácil de explicar porque depende de cada persona, pero sólo consiste en dejarse llevar por el instinto de batalla—

- Pero y la form...—Marie lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre los labios de él y colocó una mano sobre su pecho propio.

- La forma y la figura no son importantes; lo que importa es el alma—y después de decir esa frase le deseó buenas noches al chico y se retiró por donde llegó, caminando a pasos suaves y calmados; transmitiendo esa sensación de tranquilidad típica en ella.

Soul se quedó sorprendido por esa frase y fue entonces cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente y un dolor punzante latió en su cabeza.

_FLASHBACK_

Un extraño ser de apariencia humanoide con navajas sustituyendo a sus dedos y una extraña máscara cubriendo su rostro se encontraba al pie de unas escaleras. Miraba a Maka y a él, que se encontraban al final de las escaleras, con unos ojos llenos de avaricia y sed de poder.

"_Jack el Destripador ¿Eh?"_

- ...la forma y la figura no son importantes; lo que importa es el alma—

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Parece que me está comenzando a agradar el avanzar con esta trama alterna acerca de las reflexiones de Spirit y, quién sabe, tal vez hasta entrelazarla más con la trama principal.

En cuanto a la misión de Black Star; ya se enterarán de lo que le espera al joven asesino ¿Alguna suposición? Tengan por seguro que me encantaría escucharlas (¿o leerlas?) todas (ya sea por review, MP, e-mail o cbox). Además de eso, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía y/o redacción no se retengan y señálenla (para que esta historia siempre esté lo más presentable posible =D).

Tema aparte; en el nuevo episodio del anime (49) imagino que más de una soltó un grito de fangirl (o en otras palabras _zombie-hambrienta-de-MakaxSoul_) en cierto momento xD.

kiosé cambio y fuera

_**PREVIEW**_

**Su compañera siempre lo ha apoyado en todo momento, pero ella no siempre puede estar ahí; no obstante siempre que ella pueda ayudarle, lo hará sin pensárselo dos veces (a que ya saben de quién estoy hablando…cofcofMakaySoulcofcof xD.)**

**Tema aparte; Soul tiene una actitud muy insegura desde que perdió su memoria ¿pero habrá acaso alguien tan inseguro como él?**


	6. 5' Ventaja o Desventaja

_Hoy salió el último capítulo de un gran anime (Soul Eater); no lo he visto, pero preparé este capítulo especialmente para que las fans de Soul Eater se quiten el sabor amargo que les dejó el final o para que no se lamenten por el fin del anime. Con ese propósito en mente traté de hacerlo lo más cómico posible; además de que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (porque aunque quede en final feliz, es inevitable sentir nostalgia por el fin de una buena historia =D)._

_Además agradezco a las lectoras que pasaron a dejar algún review (en serio les doy las gracias con mi alma de remedo de escritora)_

_Más tarde edito y coloco todos los nombres del grupo selecto de las queridas lectoras que dejaron review (yo inventé el nombre ¿se nota? xD)... (ahorita me duele la cabeza porque no dormí por estar terminando un capítulo y un balón de basquetbol me nockeó y casi me rompió la nariz xDU)._

_Sin más escusas les dejo el capítulo ¡Feliz Lectura!_

_EDITO: (he aquí el grupo selecto de lectoras que dejaron review...muchísimas gracias por su apoyo =D)_

_**Pame-chan xP**_

**_Light Sunshine_**

**_Kimera Kuroaki_**

**_Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan_**

**_Lune_**

**_SoulEvans-Fan_**

**_Death the Little Girl_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 5** _**¡Ventaja o Desventaja! Problemas familiares y un Remolino de Recuerdos, ¿Una persona tan tímida como Soul?**_

Después de ese último recuerdo su cabeza no se detuvo; mostrándole una y otra vez breves flashbacks de misiones; la frase que Marie había mencionado hace unos instantes, repitiéndose constantemente en su mente.

Entre ellos un recuerdo en específico llamaba su atención.

En él, recordaba a una extraña persona; no era capaz de distinguir bien sus facciones, pero podía notar que se encontraba vestida de negro.

A pesar de lo borrosa que se veía su cara, podía notar algunas de sus expresiones.

Trataba de lucir aterradora y amenazante, pero muy por el contrario daba una impresión de que estaba asustada, quizá hasta insegura...pero...si esta persona sentía inseguridad...entonces ¿por qué le estaba partiendo el pecho por la mitad con una espada?

Podía ver claramente la cara de Maka.

Su semblante totalmente aterrado; las lágrimas cristalinas que escapaban involuntariamente de sus ojos verdes contrastaban con la sangre, de tonos rojos brillantes, que se escapaba de su propio cuerpo y se esparcía alrededor de su compañera.

La voz _distante_ de Maka, _culpándose_ por el accidente, hacía eco a lo largo de _todo el recuerdo_.

De nuevo su cabeza estaba dando esas desagradables vueltas que lo hacían marearse y sudar frío.

Se sentó sobre el piso y cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que las vueltas que daba su cabeza se detuvieran de una vez.

Ni siquiera podía disfrutar la felicidad de _acabar de recuperar un nuevo_ _recuerdo_ porque ese molesto malestar no le permitía tranquilizarse.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de entre sus labios.

Aunque admitía que el aire fresco y frío de la noche se sentía muy agradable, y sería mucho más efectivo para ayudar a que desaparecieran sus nauseas, muy dentro de él, temía a la soledad.

Nadie podría ayudarlo si llegara a suceder algo y él se encontraba en esa terraza, completamente solo.

Posiblemente sólo aparecería ese estúpido diablillo para molestarlo. Y él no estaba de humor para encarar al pequeño demonio.

Pensando de esta manera intentó ponerse de pie.

El mareo lo golpeó con algo de fuerza cuando se levantó del piso. Pero todavía temiéndole a la soledad siguió caminando en dirección a la enfermería.

Su cabeza pesaba tanto que no parecía que se le hubieran vaciado todos sus recuerdos.

Los pasillos de Shibusen estaban bien iluminados por la luz de luna que se colaba por las ventanas, y a pesar de eso, a Soul ya se le estaba complicando cada vez más ver. Sólo distinguía sombras y su mundo se volvía cada vez más extraño.

Escuchó unos distantes gritos que hicieron eco en su cabeza; quizá alguien estaba en problemas. Pero por el estado de su mente, realmente no era capaz de asegurar que tan cerca se encontraban y no estaba seguro de poder ayudar.

- ¿Soul?—

Alguien lo llamaba por su nombre y, al igual que los gritos de hace un momento, sonaba como una voz distante.

Y sin ningún aviso su visión dio un par de giros y luego se borró.

Por suerte una persona estaba ahí para detenerlo antes de que cayera contra el suelo.

- Soul ¿Realmente eres tú? Estás muy pálido; incluso Fire y Thunder se asustaron porque te confundieron con un fantasma—alguien lo detenía con firmeza por los hombros.

Enfocando su vista sobre él pudo notar las características principales del chico.

Un muchacho con lentes y piel oscura era quien lo había detenido antes de caer.

- Cielos, amigo, estás tan pálido que tu cara podría confundirse fácilmente con tu cabello ¿Te sientes bien?—pasó un brazo del chico-guadaña sobre su hombro propio para darle apoyo. - Te llevaré hacia la enfermería—avisó comenzando a caminar en una dirección que el chico peliblanco no podía distinguir con claridad.

Soul lo miró con ojos confundidos.

Reconocía al muchacho de piel oscura que lo estaba ayudando, estaba seguro que lo había visto en alguna foto que Maka le había mostrado; el único problema es que no recordaba claramente su nombre.

- Profesora Nygus, Soul no se siente muy bien—aquel chico moreno prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Soul como muñeco de trapo.

"_¿En qué momento…?" _el chico de ojos rojizos apenas se enteraba que ya se encontraba en la enfermería.

- Kilik, déjalo sobre la cama—Nygus los miró sentada desde una silla en el interior de la habitación sin apenas alterar su tono de voz.

_Kilik, _claro, ese era el nombre del muchacho que lo acababa de ayudar.

- Qué suerte que aún se encontrara en la enfermería; de lo contrario no hubiera sabido que hacer con él—aseguró Kilik mientras dejaba a su amigo sobre la cama de la enfermería. Sus compañeros Fire y Thunder asomándose sobre el borde de la cama con creciente curiosidad de conocer el estado del chico-guadaña.

- Tenía el presentimiento de que Soul estaría dando paseos nocturnos, y aunque su condición en las últimas horas había sido excelente, sospeché que su delicado estado de salud podría sufrir recaídas—comentó la enfermera con seriedad mientras comenzaba con la revisión médica hacia el arma.

- ¿R-recaídas?... ¿Delicado estado de salud?—la confusión en el semblante de Kilik era más que evidente. - ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le sucedió?—preguntó mucho más preocupado.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado ya—mencionó la mujer.

Como cualquier otro secreto _bien guardado_ de esa escuela, ya la mitad (o más) de las personas que trabajan o estudian ahí, estaban enteradas y al corriente del problema (o al menos lo más superficial del problema).

- Acabo de regresar de una misión personal que me mantuvo lejos por un par de días—sus lentes brillaron, ocultando su mirada. - Es por eso que hablo en serio cuando digo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que le sucedió a Soul—el joven técnico cada vez estaba más preocupado.

- Sucede que Soul perdió la memoria debido a un pequeño incidente durante su última misión—

- ¿Y cómo sucedió eso?—

- Eso aún es un misterio; seguramente Shinigami-sama es el único que lo sabe—

Kilik miró a la enfermera y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que hacías a altas horas de la noche vagando por la escuela, Kilik?—Nygus cambió el tema al presentir que Kilik querría preguntarle cosas que ella no tenía autorización de responder.

- Ah, eso...yo...Shinigami-sama me mandó llamar; venía a reportarme con él, pero me quedé con Fire y Thunder jugando en los jardines de Shibusen y no me dí cuenta de lo tarde que era—admitió el chico con algo de vergüenza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Todo a su alrededor eran sombras._

_Pero lejos de sentirse asustado, rodeado entre tanta oscuridad; se sentía tranquilo; casi hasta aburrido. De cierta manera, estar rodeado entre tantas sombras le comenzaba a molestar._

_Era un poco incómodo no saber dónde era arriba y dónde abajo o sentir que estás únicamente flotando a mitad de la nada. _

_No sentía ningunas ropas sobre su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, no sentía frío y tenía la sensación de que entre esa oscuridad que lo cubría, no importaba si realmente estaba vestido o no._

_Repentinamente una débil luz apareció a un costado de él._

_Realmente no estaba seguro si la luz acababa de aparecer o en realidad era que él la acababa de notar; y es que a pesar de que hasta la luz más débil resaltaría en esas penumbras, la acogedora oscuridad podría también sofocar a ese pequeño resplandor que parecía ir tomando forma delante de sus cansados ojos. _

_Una puerta._

_Ahora su única luz, en esa eterna oscuridad, era la que se colaba por la rendijita que dejaba aquella puerta entreabierta._

_Sin dudarlo un segundo se aproximó a la puerta. De cualquier manera, estaba aburrido de vagar entre sombras. _

_Tomó la perilla y empujó con ella toda la puerta. Una luz tenue, proviniendo de unas velas azuladas fue lo que lo recibió._

_La puerta se cerró sola tras él, dejando el eco de un portazo flotando en el aire._

_A pesar de que antes se había sentido desnudo, al cruzar esa puerta sintió como si la ropa se comenzara a extender sobre su cuerpo._

_No le prestó mucha atención hasta que se sintió atrapado entre ropa rígida y un tanto incómoda._

_Aflojó un poco la corbata, que era lo que más le molestaba en ese traje que le acababa de aparecer y siguió observando todo detalle de ese cuarto tan extraño en el que había entrado._

_Cortinas rojo vino por todos lados. Piso a cuadros con mosaicos rojos y negros intercalados._

_Muebles de madera pulida y brillante; uno en especial llamó su atención. Uno con cajones, patas delgadas y un viejo tocadiscos encima. _

_Fue entonces que se permitió mirar hacia el frente, por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto._

_Por unos instantes creyó que se encontraría con ese pequeño demonio preparándose para molestarlo. Pero no fue así…_

_Y ahí estaba ella; igual de elegante que él. Con un vestido negro, sonriéndole de una manera que evitaba que él pudiera sentirse solo._

_Le hacía sentir que ella siempre estaría ahí para él._

"_Maka…"_

Sus ojos apenas se abrieron; aún veía borroso. Pero su memoria le permitía identificar ese inconfundible color amarillo cenizo que se atravesaba en su difuso campo de visión.

Conocía únicamente a una persona con ese color de cabello y sólo pensar en eso hizo que se sintiera inexplicablemente feliz. _Posiblemente_ porque era la persona que más deseaba ver al abrir los ojos.

- ... ¿Soul?—ella notó que su amigo apenas comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Su cabeza ya no daba esas vueltas desagradables, pero por alguna extraña razón aún se sentía mareado.

- Soul ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que anoche estabas muy débil y perdiste el conocimiento—Maka tenía una mirada triste y preocupada.

- No te preocupes mucho; ya me siento mejor—

- Maka, no encontré a nadie en la cocina que pudiera cocinar algo para Soul; sólo pude conseguir algo de jugo y un par de panes de melón—Kilik acababa de entrar en la enfermería cargando una bolsa de papel y un envase de jugo de manzana.

- Nygus me dijo que Soul necesita unas comidas más completas si quiero que se recupere pronto—

Kilik la miró por unos instantes y dejó la comida sobre el escritorio de la enfermería.

- Lo siento, en ese caso, creo que mis habilidades culinarias no son lo que buscas o necesitas—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Kilik, me podrías hacer otro pequeño favor?—

Y el joven shaman de tierra asintió.

- ¿Te podrías quedar con Soul mientras yo voy a la cocina a preparar algo?—

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Cuenta conmigo—

Entonces la chica le regaló una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento a su moreno amigo y, sin decir una palabra más, salió precipitadamente del lugar.

- Tienes una buena compañera—fue lo que el chico de lentes mencionó mientras mantenía su mirada observando el marco de la puerta por el que Maka había salido.

Aún no sustituían la puerta que Black Star había tirado, y la cortina que la sustituía temporalmente, a la entrada de la enfermería, continuaba ondeándose por la rápida salida de Maka.

Pero el chico-guadaña acababa de despertar hace no más de un minuto y se encontraba un poco confundido; esa misma confusión se reflejó en su semblante. Y el joven técnico no lo pasó por alto.

- En la noche; cuando te encontré, te traje a la enfermería y mientras Nygus te examinaba, decidí avisarle a Maka—explicó.

El arma se dio cuenta de que quizá se había perdido de buena parte de los sucesos de anoche; pero no se arrepentía, creía que bien había valido la pena porque había recuperado varios fragmentos de su desaparecida memoria.

- Ella llegó en menos de 5 minutos y no durmió en toda la noche por cuidarte; aún así continúa con tanta energía y trata de hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance si se trata de ayudarte. Sólo pensaba que realmente es una gran compañera—comentó con su mirada aún fija en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería.

Para este punto, Soul ya sentía un sentimiento de culpabilidad crecer en su pecho. Había hecho que Maka se preocupara, además de hacerla caminar hasta Shibusen en medio de la noche (madrugada), sólo para cuidarlo.

Kilik notó el cambió de humor en su amigo, por lo que decidió intentar algo para animarlo.

- ¿Tienes sed?—le ofreció el jugo pero su amigo peliblanco no parecía querer tomarlo.

Así que Kilik intentó por otros medios (desde su punto de vista, _un tanto desesperados_)animar a su amigo.

- Esto me recuerda una ocasión en la que Black Star tenía tanta sed que comenzó a exprimir rocas en un intento por sacar agua de ellas—su amigo pareció reaccionar al escuchar el nombre del asesino ser pronunciado. - Comenzó a gritar cosas como que _un ser tan grande como él, podría sacar agua de las rocas_ o cosas parecidas—rió suavemente y esperó la reacción de su amigo.

Soul sonrió suavemente antes de que una carcajada estallara en su garganta.

- Realmente; ese Black Star es un idiota—reconoció con los ánimos recuperados.

- Quizá; pero es el mejor idiota que conozco...o debería decir... ¿el más _cool_?—reflexionó Kilik compartiendo un par de carcajadas con Soul.

- ¿Kilik?—preguntó, no estando muy seguro de si estaba llamándolo correctamente por su nombre.

- Ese soy yo—aseguró con voz juguetona mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

- Gracias...tal vez no sea suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero siento que te debo mínimo unas palabras de agradecimiento—Soul parecía muy nervioso y más de una vez desvió la mirada mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a _cool-Soul_ apenado al agradecerme por algo—observó Kilik con cierto tono de ironía en su voz.

- Oye, no me lo tomes a mal; simplemente quería que supieras cuanto agradezco tu ayuda—replicó ligeramente alterado, moviendo sus manos frente a su cara.

- Tú tampoco te lo tomes a pecho, mi amigo, fue sólo un comentario; además como estudiantes de Shibusen no podemos darle la espalda a un compañero que necesita ayuda—pasó su cálida mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo acercó a su costado en un abrazo un poco agresivo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Qué podría cocinar para Soul?—Maka revisó unos estantes metálicos llenos de especias y aceites. - Nada de lo que hay aquí parece suficiente para cocinar; no hay más que especias y pan—observó la chica mientras dejaba una botella de orégano en uno de los tantos estantes de la cocina.

- Quizá sería buena idea una visita al Death Market (ó Mercado de la Muerte)—un hombre vestido con una remendada bata de laboratorio hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Doctor Stein ¿Qué hace en la cocina?—al juzgar por la sorpresa de la chica, no era muy común encontrarse con el científico en ese lugar.

- Me mandaron a que hiciera una lista de la comida que hace falta y posteriormente comprarla; pero tal parece que necesitaré ayuda para transportar tanta comida hasta acá—observó mirando la gran falta de comida en la cocina. - No importa cómo lo veas; no podrás cocinar ni siquiera arroz hervido con los ingredientes que hay en la cocina—

- Supongo que tiene razón—la chica se rascó la nuca y rió suavemente.

Se sentía tonta por haber estado buscándole solución a un problema que sólo se podía solucionar de esa manera.

- En ese caso ¿Te molestaría si sugiriera que fuéramos juntos?—preguntó el Doctor con su habitual indiferencia.

Pero Maka pudo ver a través de eso para notar que su profesor sugería eso con intenciones de ayudarla. Fue por eso que aceptó la propuesta de Stein.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_¿Una misión mañana? Esto definitivamente arruina los planes que tenía para mañana"_ se dijo internamente el joven y perfeccionista hijo de Shinigami-sama mientras escuchaba las especificaciones de la misión que le asignaba su padre.

- Padre, aún no entiendo el sentido de enviarme mañana a otra misión, después de todo, ya he salido en diversas misiones de negociaciones y está más que comprobado la poca cooperación que existe de varias organizaciones para con la escuela—el joven Shinigami respiró hondo. -Aceptémoslo, padre; nadie quiere verse involucrado con Shibusen—señaló con seriedad.

- Eres un estudiante de Shibusen, Kid, debes de hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance para ayudar a la academia; aún si parece que lo que haces no tiene sentido—

- Quizá no carecería de tanto sentido si me dijeras la razón por la que Shibusen necesita, con tanta desesperación, conseguir aliados—

- Lo siento, Kid, no puedo revelar esa información a los estudiantes de Shibusen; aunque tú seas mi hijo tengo que tratarte igual que al resto de los estudiantes—indicó con muy poca seriedad. - La equivalencia es importante—agregó con su cómica voz.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¡MI PEQUEÑA MAKA!—creo que no es necesario aclarar quien decía eso mientras se lanzaba hacia la mencionada con los brazos abiertos.

- Ahora no, papá, tengo prisa—se excusó la chica mientras evadía a su padre y continuaba caminado tranquilamente a un lado de Stein.

- Stein, si te atreves a hacer algún experimento con mi hija... ¡Te mato!—amenazó el hombre pelirrojo desde el suelo, pero fue ignorado completamente.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Aunque no fuera estudiante de Shibusen estoy seguro de que no me dirías nada al respecto—recriminó el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami-sama soltó una risita suave.

Y Kid entendió que a partir de ese momento ya no podría hablar seriamente con su padre así que hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación de la muerte sin decir más palabras.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Voy a conseguir unas cosas, pero regresaré en un rato—Maka le avisó a Soul, apenas asomando su cabeza por la cortina de la enfermería. - Tardaré un poco así que asegúrate de comer la comida que te trajo Kilik para que no te quedes con el estómago vacío—

- De acuerdo—Soul asintió y continuó tomando de su jugo.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kilik?—la chica examinó con la mirada toda la enfermería.

- Tenía una misión pendiente, así que tuvo que retirarse; sin embargo no hay de que preocuparse—la enfermera Nygus hablaba sentada de espaldas a la chica. - Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, Maka—afirmó mirando de reojo, con sus ojos de nitrógeno líquido, a la joven técnico.

La chica al escuchar la respuesta de Nygus sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió de la enfermería.

Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Qué sucede, Spirit-kun? Te ves decaído—

- Mi hija me evitó, y encima prefiere pasar tiempo con ese estúpido de Stein en lugar de pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre—el hombre se tambaleó un poco y finalmente se dejó caer contra el suelo.

- Por qué no tomas asiento y hablamos tranquilamente con algo de té—ofreció el Dios de la Muerte.

La Guadaña de la Muerte se levantó levemente y se arrastró de un modo muy patético hasta llegar frente a la mesita de té, delante al Shinigami.

- No sé qué más podría hacer con mi hija—lloró con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa; sus lágrimas resbalando por el borde y su jefe, sentado del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, mirándolo perplejo.

- Tranquilo, Spirit-kun; todos tenemos problemas con nuestros hijos—

- Para usted es fácil decirlo; tiene un hijo _perfecto_ que lo quiere y respeta—

- Pero eso no siempre es garantía de que las cosas siempre salgan bien—

Spirit levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a la máscara que cubría la cara de Shinigami-sama

- Su perfeccionismo puede ser una virtud; pero así mismo, se convierte en su mayor problema—indicó el Dios de la Muerte lanzando las manos al aire.

La Guadaña de la Muerte se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco y continuó mirando a Shinigami-sama.

- Yo quiero a Maka más que a nada, sería capaz de dar todo por mi hija—afirmó con seguridad sosteniendo la mirada con el Dios frente a él.

- Es inevitable que un padre quiera y proteja a sus hijos, pero a veces es necesario MANTENER LA DISTANCIA, _literalmente_, Spirit-kun—

- No puedo, Shinigami-sama, no creo que usted pueda entenderlo, parece no tener problemas tan graves con su hijo, como los que yo tengo con mi hija; siento que si me distancio de Maka, los problemas sólo empeorarán—

- Te repito que no tengo tan buena relación como tu piensas con mi hijo—murmuró Shinigami-sama al ver la depresión tan grande en la que caía su Guadaña de la Muerte.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Kid?—preguntó Liz mientras recorrían los pasillos de la academia de técnicos y armas.

- Iré a visitar a Soul a la enfermería, ustedes pueden acompañarme si lo desean—contestó Kid sin detener su paso.

- No me refiero a eso—replicó la mayor de las Thompson.

- ¿Eh?—

- ¿Qué pasará mañana? Creí que tenías planeado ir a hablar con el Doctor Stein—Liz habló con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Las cosas no procederán perfectamente, como está planeado; sin embargo, aún no se deben perder las esperanzas; la entrevista con el Doctor Stein simplemente será pospuesta a una fecha más adecuada—el joven Shinigami hizo una pausa para dejar de caminar y girarse para mirar a sus compañeras. - No puedo hacer nada si mi padre me quiere mandar a otra inútil misión justo mañana—añadió mirando fijamente a las hermanas Thompson.

Después de eso, regresó la vista al frente y reanudó su caminata por los pasillos de Shibusen.

Patti rió divertida y Liz suspiró ante esa respuesta. De alguna manera esperaba una respuesta así de su parte.

Unos segundos después, ambas, intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar a seguirle los pasos.

- Hey-hey, Kid-kun ¿Por qué sigues estudiando en Shibusen si eso te causa tantos problemas?—preguntó Patti mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

- Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué entraste a Shibusen en primer lugar?—cuestionó Liz mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su técnico.

- ¿Realmente no lo recuerdan?—replicó finalmente el perfeccionista muchacho. Ambas hermanas negaron, al mismo tiempo, con la cabeza.

Y Kid tomó eso como pauta para comenzar a narrar su historia.

Detuvo su tranquilo andar y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Liz y a Patti.

- Aquella ocasión en la que presencié las batallas de Maka y Black Star contra Sid y, posteriormente, contra Stein...—comenzó y Patti se acomodó en el suelo y de la nada sacó una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Liz se sentó junto a ella y le robó un puñado de palomitas.

Ambas hermanas asintieron para indicarle a su técnico que continuara con la historia.

- Vi la decisión con la que ellos combatían, la manera en la que demostraban sus ganas de superarse y sobrevivir, pero también vi esas ganas de querer ser más fuerte pero la impotencia de no poder alcanzar la fuerza suficiente como para eliminar todos los obstáculos—Kid habló con una firmeza tan grande, que _aparentemente_ consiguió que, incluso Patti, escuchara sus palabras con creciente interés.

Pero nadie podría asegurar que lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de la menor de las Thompson tuviera algo que ver con lo que estaba mencionando su técnico.

- Vi la determinación con la que Maka se enfrentaba al miedo para volverse valiente y vi la seguridad en Black Star para aprovechar sus talentos y su fuerza contra enemigos aún más fuertes que él...En esos moment-...—

- ¡LA APLASTÉ! ¡LA APLASTÉ!—Patti acababa de aplastar una mosca entre sus manos; al parecer le había estado prestando más atención al insecto que a la historia que contaba Kid.

- Ignórala y continúa—indicó Liz, que miraba de reojo a su hermana, mientras hacía un ademán para alentar al joven Shinigami a terminar de hablar.

- Ah, sí—el muchacho continuó sin alterarse mucho. - En esos momentos me dije; quiero defender a esas personas, quiero ayudarles a ser más fuertes; quiero que sobrevivan lo suficiente como para convertirse en grandes, maravillosos y (ante todo) _simétricos_ hombres y mujeres que le hagan bien a esta ciudad—al terminar de hablar se quedó en pose y miró hacia el techo con ojos brillantes.

- Oye ¿Lo de _simétricos_ era realmente necesario?—preguntó Liz una vez que viera que su técnico ya estaba por comenzar con sus desórdenes obsesivo-compulsivos hacia la simetría.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- No me escucha, nunca me obedecería...ni siquiera me considera como su padre—Spirit estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y su mirada fija en algún punto del suelo.

- Quizá deberías de apoyarla más en sus decisiones; así mismo dejar de ir en contra de su decisión de que Soul Eater fuera su compañero; ya han pasado varios años desde entonces y parece que tú aún no aceptas esa decisión—Shinigami-sama le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- Es como su madre ¿No lo cree, Shinigami-sama?—Spirit levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza para ver a su jefe; su semblante ahora tranquilo.

- Y Soul-kun es justo como tú solías ser—

El semblante tranquilo de Spirit se deformó.

El silencio se volvió más espeso justo antes de que Spirit _explotara_.

- ¡PERO QUE DICE SHINIGAMI-SAMA! ¿¡ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE ESA GUADAÑA IDIOTA Y YO SOMOS IGUALES?—se puso de pie mientras le gritaba en la cara al Dios de la Muerte.

- Supongo que no son del todo iguales; estoy seguro de que Soul-kun jamás engañaría a Maka-chan o encontraría divertido frecuentar los cabarets—dijo Shinigami-sama con naturalidad. - De lo contrario... ¿No crees que Maka-chan jamás se hubiera hecho compañera de Soul-kun?—agregó con tranquilidad.

Y esta última afirmación cayó como yunque sobre la cabeza de Spirit.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Aunque haya venido a comprar los ingredientes para la comida de Soul, no estoy segura de que le voy a preparar, no sé que podría considerarse una comida ligera y nutritiva—y ahí se encontraba la estudiante número uno de la clase; debatiendo sobre que prepararle de comer a su compañero.

- No soy muy bueno en la cocina; tiendo a experimentar toda clase de posibilidades ignorando el sabor y la nutrición de mis comidas—comentó el Doctor mientras analizaba un par de manzanas y las pagaba antes de guardarlas en una remendada bolsa de tela. —Es por eso que le dejo a Marie la parte de la cocina, pero en ocasiones en las que ella busca preparar algo sencillo y nutritivo elige ensalada de fruta y un poco de ramen—señaló.

Maka dejó una calabaza que había estado sosteniendo en las manos.

- Buena idea, profesor, gracias—

- No hay porque—respondió con indiferencia.

"_Por algo soy el profesor ¿no?"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Hola, Soul ¿Te molesta si entro?—preguntó el joven Shinigami con su acostumbrado tono cortés de voz.

- A-adelante—contestó el chico-guadaña desde el interior de la enfermería.

Kid entró acompañado de sus compañeras, Liz y Patti.

- Hola, Soul—Patti saludó enérgicamente, con un volumen de voz bastante alto, mientras agitaba el brazo de un lado a otro con mucho entusiasmo.

- Ah, hola—correspondió tímidamente el chico con un ademán mucho más moderado.

- Soul ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Liz mirándolo con una expresión casual y relajada.

- Ah, estoy bien aunque aún me siento un poco mareado—replicó sencillamente el chico.

El joven Shinigami lo miró con tranquilidad mientras respondía a la pregunta de Liz. Una vez que Soul hubiera terminado de hablar, Kid se puso a inspeccionar con la mirada toda la enfermería.

Repentinamente, sus ojos se ensancharon y corrió en dirección a un mueble lleno de medicinas.

- ¿Cómo no vas a sentirte mareado cuando las medicinas están acomodadas de una manera tan desordenada y asimétrica? El sólo verlas hace que yo también comience a sentirme mareado—de inmediato comenzó a ordenar cada frasco y cada botella como si la vida de alguien dependiera de eso.

- Ya va a empezar—se lamentó Liz mientras tomaba a Patti del hombro y salían juntas de la enfermería, posiblemente porque Liz no estaba de humor como para lidiar con los desórdenes mentales de su compañero.

- Ah, e-escucha, Death the Kid...no es necesario que hagas eso; además, son demasiadas medicinas, no creo que acabes pronto—

- No importa. Realmente no puedo soportar ver algo tan asimétrico; podría tolerar que estuviera desordenado de manera simétrica, pero un _desorden asimétrico_ es demasiado—

"_¿Un desorden simétrico?... ¿Eso siquiera es posible?"_

- Esto es una grosería, es _un insulto_ a la _simetría_ de Shibusen ¿Cómo es que algo tan _asimétrico_ puede existir dentro de una academia con una _arquitectura tan perfecta_?—se quejó mientras alzaba la voz para hacer énfasis en algunas palabras.

- Oye, Death the Kid...—

- Puedes llamarme Kid, creo que es más simple—mencionó el Shinigami, con voz que sonaba apresurada, sin despegar su mirada de las medicinas que ordenaba.

- Kid, claro, bueno, eh, me preguntaba...me _preguntaba_ si podría..._preguntarte_ algo—la oración que acababa de decir sonaba muy tonta y se golpeó internamente por atreverse a decir algo así.

"_¿…me preguntaba si podría preguntarte…? ¡¿Pero qué demonios acabo de decir?…Supongo que eso no fue nada cool"_

- No hay problema—Kid nuevamente habló sin despegar la mirada de los frascos y botellas llenos de medicamentos.

Soul respiró hondo y pensó claramente la pregunta antes de decirla en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la simetría?—preguntó con voz sincera e inocente.

Las manos de Kid se detuvieron y su mirada perdió todo rastro de desórdenes obsesivo-compulsivos por la simetría.

- Por donde debería empezar—respondió con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba un medicamento de manera que estuviera alineado de manera simétrica con otro frasco igual.

Respiró hondo y exhaló en forma de un largo suspiro. Miró de reojo al chico-guadaña que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Simetría—comenzó como si se tratara de un discurso preparado acerca de su tema favorito. - Esa es mi verdadera visión de la belleza—miró hacia el techo para reflexionar unos segundos y luego continuó hablando. - La simetría es mi manera de alcanzar la perfección—siguió mirando con nostalgia el techo. - Digamos que eso es, básicamente, las razones por las que me gusta (ME ENCANTA) la simetría—agregó mientras regresaba la vista a su labor de ordenar simétricamente las medicinas.

- Ah, ya veo—

- Death the Kid—la enfermera Nygus, llamó con un tono serio al joven Shinigami, quien giró la cabeza hacia ella en señal de que la escuchaba. - Ya es hora—mencionó sin alterar ni un poco su semblante.

- Entendido—habló con mucha tranquilidad y luego se giró hacia la entrada de la enfermería. - ¡Liz! ¡Patti! Debemos irnos—

- Sí—contestaron ambas hermanas al unísono mientras asomaban la cabeza al interior de la habitación.

- Nos vemos, Soul—se despidió Kid con una expresión firme pero a la vez gentil.

- Cuídate, Soul—pidió Liz de manera casual.

- ¡Hasta nunca!—gritó Patti con todo el aire en sus pulmones.

- Oye, Patti, no deberías despedirte de la gente de esa manera—le reclamó Liz con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué, hermana?—preguntó, la menor, de manera en extremo inocente.

- Es maleducado, además las personas no suelen despedirse así de gente que ven casi a diario—

- Ya veo; tú lo sabes todo, hermana—Patti rió alegremente.

- Enfermera Nygus ¿Puede venir un momento?—

- De acuerdo—respondió la mujer de manera seca y salió de la enfermería detrás de Kid y sus compañeras.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kid?—preguntó una vez que hubieran salido.

- Es acerca de Soul, quisiera pedirle si en su próximo examen médico puede hacerle un análisis de sangre—

- ¿Ya hablaste con Maka acerca de esto?—

El joven perfeccionista asintió.

- Hoy en la mañana; está de acuerdo—

- Le has comentado acerca de tus_ intenciones_—

Ésta vez, el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Dice que confía ciegamente en mí—

- Es una buena chica—

- ¿Eh?—Kid estaba un poco distraído, por lo que no escuchó muy bien esta última oración.

- Espero que su confianza sobre ti no sea en vano—

- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, asumiré toda la responsabilidad en caso de ser necesario—aseguró él con firmeza.

Nygus lo miró por unos instantes antes de ablandar ligeramente el semblante, pero de no ser porque Kid estaba muy atento a las facciones de la enfermera, no hubiera notado el pequeño cambio en su cara.

- ¿Qué información requieres obtener del análisis de sangre?—

- Necesito saber si hay alguna sustancia en su sangre que le pudiera haber provocado la pérdida de la memoria—

- Entendido, déjamelo a mí—

- Gracias, te lo encargo mucho—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul observaba fijamente el mueble en el que se encontraban todos los medicamentos.

Cada frasco, cada botella. Todo estaba ordenado de forma perfectamente simétrica.

"_Ordenó todo esto tan rápido y aún así lo ordenó de manera tan perfecta"_

A simple vista, Soul podría asegurar que no estaba _ni un milímetro_ fuera de lugar.

Mientras observaba la _obra artística_ de Kid notó que faltaba una pieza para completar la simetría.

Recorrió el lugar en busca de algún frasco que pudiera encajar en el simétrico orden que Kid había empezado; hasta que al fin lo encontró.

_La pieza faltante_ se encontraba en la mesa junto a su cama.

Tomó el frasco entre sus manos y caminó hasta estar frente al mueble.

"_Puede que su obsesión por la simetría resulte algo extraña, pero yo no le veo nada de malo"_

Colocó el frasco en el lugar indicado y retiró la mano para mirar con detenimiento cada detalle de la pequeña obra maestra que Kid había creado.

- Ahora...la simetría _está completa_—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- M-Maka ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó alguien, asomándose tímidamente sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina de Shibusen.

- Crona—la chica saludó alegremente. -Estoy preparando una comida nutritiva para Soul—

Maka llevaba puesto un delantal y partía unas manzanas en trozos pequeños.

- ¿Para Soul?—

- Está en la enfermería y necesita comer comida nutritiva si quiero que se recupere—

- ¿E-en la enf-fermería?—tragó saliva con dificultad. - ¿E-está realmente bien?—

- Él se encuentra bien; no te preocupes—

- ¿Y p-por qué no le pediste la comida a los cocineros mientras tú te quedabas cuidando a Soul?—alcanzó a balbucear con algo de vergüenza.

- Los fines de semana los cocineros no vienen a trabajar; además prefiero cocinar yo misma—mencionó ella con naturalidad.

- Si tanto te preocupa ese mocoso-guadaña... ¿por qué no vas tú a visitarlo?—propuso Ragnarok al salir de la espalda de Crona.

- Pero, Ragnarok, que tal si él no quiere verme; si se molesta conmigo no sabré que hacer—se quejó en respuesta a la sugerencia de su compañero.

- En realidad no es mala idea; estoy segura de que a él le agradará mucho _volverte a conocer—_reflexionó la rubia en voz alta mientras comenzaba a pelar unas papas.

- Volverme...a conocer—repitió Crona sin entender del todo bien.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul estaba mirando por la ventana. Trataba de que su mente no se concentrara en nada en específico, sin embargo no podía alejar su mente de unas ideas que le daban vueltas.

Ahora ya conocía mucho más acerca del mundo en el que vivía, los amigos que tenía, quiénes eran sus enemigos...era seguro que no sabía demasiado o lo suficiente; pero al menos podía sentirse menos perdido.

Aún así había un tema del que no sabía absolutamente nada...y eso era...él.

Hasta esos momentos sólo había notado que tenía amigos que lo apreciaban mucho y que _Soul Eater_ siempre había apuntado a ser una persona _cool_, pero fuera de eso no tenía ninguna pista más de quién era en realidad Soul Eater Evans.

No podía despejar su mente con esa incógnita rodando por su cabeza. Miles de preguntas referentes, o no tan referentes al tema, aparecían.

¿Quién era Soul Eater Evans?... ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de actuar o ser como un chico _cool_?... ¿Qué era todo ese asunto acerca de que Maka lo odiaba?... ¿Cómo se había hecho esa extraña y llamativa cicatriz que dividía su pecho por la mitad?

Cierto, también _estaba_ esa incógnita acerca de la enorme cicatriz en su pecho y los recuerdos incompletos que había acerca de la herida.

¿Por qué cuando intentaba pensar en la cicatriz a su mente llegaban imágenes de Maka sufriendo?... ¿Por qué es que aparecían también imágenes de una extraña persona, vestida de negro, a la que no recordaba haber visto antes?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Los problemas con nuestros hijos surgen porque no siempre los entendemos...pero no es necesario entenderlos para tener una buena relación con ellos; sólo es necesario respetarlos—explicaba el Shinigami con el dedo índice en alto.

Spirit lo miraba desde abajo mientras hacía círculos sobre la mesa con el dedo.

- Hablando de su hijo ¿En dónde está él?—Spirit intentó cambiar el tema; ya había sido criticado _demasiado_ por un solo día.

- En estos momentos debería encontrarse en camino a una misión especial de negociaciones—

- ¿Misión especial de negociaciones?—Spirit ahora miraba a su jefe con creciente interés.

- Shibusen se encuentra pasando por momentos difíciles, por lo que necesitamos contar con algo de ayuda...—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿H-hola?—saludó tímidamente una persona tras la cortina de la enfermería.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que el chico había podido dejar de preguntarse cosas, que no podría responder solo, cuando alguien llegó a la enfermería.

- Hola—respondió Soul notando inmediatamente la timidez de aquella persona.

- ¿P-puedo...puedo p-pasar?—pidió una vez que hubiese escuchado que el muchacho en el interior de la enfermería estaba despierto.

- Adelante—

- G-gracias—una persona de cabello violeta y corto empujó la cortina y entró a la enfermería con aire indeciso.

Parecía actuar como si le tuviera miedo o algo parecido.

Y en esos momentos, Soul se preguntó, con más fuerza que antes, qué clase de persona era él mismo antes de perder la memoria.

Había algo de esta persona que despertaba la desconfianza dentro de él, se sintió muy inseguro y decidió mantener al visitante al margen. Al menos hasta que Maka entrara y lo apoyara.

- Maka me dijo que estabas en la enfermería, así que decidí venir a visitar—explicó sentándose en una silla y hundiendo mucho la cabeza entre los hombros, sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo.

"_Así que esta persona conoce a Maka"_

Sus ojos miraron a Soul con inseguridad y luego vagaron con nerviosismo por toda la enfermería, tratando, quizá, de hallar en algún rincón de esa habitación alguna pizca de valor que le ayudara a mantener la mirada sobre el chico-guadaña nuevamente.

El silencio se había tornado repentinamente en algo muy incómodo pero desgraciadamente ambos chicos parecían demasiado inseguros como para iniciar la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos parecía saber _cómo lidiar_ con una situación así.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, inútil? Deja de actuar como idiota y dí algo—una pequeña figura negra salió de la espalda de aquella tímida persona, y con sus redondas manitas comenzó a golpear la cabeza de su portador.

- Ragnarok, no me pegues, no puedo hacer nada si no sé cómo lidiar con personas que han perdido la memoria—

"_Así que ya está __enterada__ de eso…o acaso es __enterado__… ¿esta persona es hombre o mujer?"_

- Disculpa si la pregunta es indiscreta... ¿Eres hombre o mujer?—soltó la pregunta con una naturalidad tan impresionante que provocó que el pequeño Ragnarok soltara unas risotadas tan fuertes, que parecería mentira que una criaturita tan pequeña podía reír así.

El silencio que le siguió fue aún más pesado que el anterior.

Y Soul se quedó paralizado mientras se gritaba mentalmente por simplemente preguntar con tanta naturalidad algo que podría haber sonado incluso hasta ofensivo.

Le había hecho una pregunta tan atrevida sin haberle preguntado ni siquiera su nombre. En esos momentos se sintió tan apenado que no encontró más remedio que pedir disculpas.

- Perdón, en serio lo siento mucho, no quería preguntar algo tan indiscreto, es sólo que me dio curiosidad y no pude evitarlo, p-pero...realmente no quería preguntar algo así, no lo hubiera hecho en una situación normal y la verdad...—no se le ocurría qué más podría decir para pedirle disculpas por haber hecho algo tan grosero.

- Está bien, n-no me molestan esa clase de preguntas, pero en realidad no sé lidiar muy bien con ellas—respondió bajando su mirada hacia su regazo.

- P-pero en serio quiero que sepas que no era mi intención incomodarte con preguntas difíciles y confusas—

- E-está bien, es la primera vez que veo a una persona que perdió la memoria, así que no sé muy bien qué es lo que debería de hacer—

Y Soul no pudo evitar verse proyectado en esa inseguridad.

"_Creo que puedo entender perfectamente como se siente"_ pensó mientras miraba como la persona frente a él movía sus dedos con nerviosismo lanzando vistazos rápidos y tímidos hacia sus ojos rojizos.

- Cabeza hueca, si no tiene memoria quiere decir que no te recuerda, podrías empezar por decirle tu nombre—el pequeño Ragnarok reclamó con agresión.

- A-ah, sí—

- Sin mí serías completamente inútil—presumió el pequeño monstruito con arrogancia.

- Soy la espada Demoniaca Crona—tembló un poco y luego le extendió la mano; imitando de manera casi exacta a Maka en aquella ocasión en la que le pidió que fueran amigos.

Soul miró la mano con detenimiento antes de estrecharla.

- Seamos amigos, por favor—pidió Crona, nuevamente con ese tímido tono de voz que ya se le había vuelto característico.

Y sólo hasta ese momento el chico fue capaz de enviar al diablo su inseguridad.

Estrechó con entusiasmo la mano de aquella persona y sonrió con suavidad.

- Con mucho gusto, Crona—

Estar con una persona que experimentaba una inseguridad similar a la suya le hacía sentir muy feliz.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka, esto es un poco vergonzoso—

- Tienes que comer bien; de lo contrario no te recuperarás pronto y no podré llevarte a recorrer la ciudad como te lo prometí—

- Eso lo entiendo, pero yo puedo comer solo ¿sabes?—

- Oh, vamos—rogó ella. Parecía entusiasmarle la idea de darle de comer en la boca. - Además cuando te dí de comer el caldo de pollo no te quejaste—señaló.

- Pero eso era porque en esos momentos nadie me estaba observando..._fijamente_—

Alrededor de su cama se encontraban Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid y las hermanas Thompson; todos ellos observándolo con preocupación.

- Será lo que tu quieras—la chica dejó sobre el regazo de su compañero el plato de ensalada de frutas que le había estado dando de comer y sonrió divertida ante su expresión apenada; lo hacía ver tan inocente.

"_Tan diferente"_

El muchacho agradeció con una tierna sonrisa y comenzó a comer alegremente de su plato.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A pesar de sus intentos por cambiar el tema, no lo había conseguido.

Maldita la hora en la que decidió hablarle a Shinigami-sama acerca de los problemas que tenía con su hija.

En estos momentos, los sermones del alivianado de su jefe se estaban volviendo más pesados y Spirit sólo se podía preguntar si ser la Guadaña de la Muerte de Shinigami-sama era una ventaja o desventaja.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Si lo prefieres, puedes adelantarte, está bien, esperaré a que llegue la enfermera Nygus—sugirió el chico.

La noche ya estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y la oscuridad que apenas se comenzaba a formar, era disipada por la sonriente luna en el cielo.

- No me gustaría que tuvieras que caminar de regreso a casa tan tarde—admitió él con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes, puedo esperar hasta que la Profesora Nygus llegue; de cualquier manera no me sentiría segura si te dejara completamente solo—

Siguió un silencio durante el cual Maka miró con cierta melancolía por la ventana.

Para Soul, esa mirada en los ojos de Maka, volvía incómodo el silencio; le hacía sentir que su compañera estaba sufriendo.

- Eh, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte antes por la comida, Maka—alcanzó a balbucear bajando la mirada a su regazo y apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

- No necesitas esforzarte para agradecerme esas cosas, realmente no hice mucho—la chica continuaba mirando por la ventana.

- No realmente, eso fue lo mejor que recuerdo haber comido en mi vida—aseguró su compañero con firmeza, pero a la vez, ternura.

Maka despegó su mirada de la ventana y se giró hacia su compañero. Se mantuvo unos segundos observándolo con un poco de sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones y luego sonrió tiernamente.

- Maka, no esperaba encontrarte aún en la enfermería—una voz _un poco _inexpresiva llamó a la técnico de guadañas.

Alguien que acababa de entrar a la enfermería.

- Profesora Nygus; es sólo que no me gustaría dejar solo a Soul—se justificó la chica rascándose la nuca.

- Ya veo—replicó sin reflejar alguna expresión en su voz. -Soul, espero que no te moleste que comience con tu examen médico—agregó girándose para ver al chico.

- ¿En este momento?—preguntó él un poco exaltado.

- Cuanto antes mejor—afirmó con seriedad. Luego se giró hacia Maka. - Tú ya puedes irte si lo deseas—

- Profesora Nygus, si no le importa, me agradaría quedarme y conocer los resultados del examen médico que le vaya a hacer a Soul—

- Entendido; en ese caso, Soul—la morena mujer señaló un banco frente a ella y le indicó con un ademán que se sentara en él. - ¿Te importaría quitarte la playera?—pidió con mucha frialdad.

"_Esta mujer va directo al punto"_ pensó Soul. Pero no se atrevió a desafiar esa orden; los ojos de Nygus bastaban para hacerle entender que si no obedecía...digamos que simplemente..._estaría en problemas_.

Soul se levantó de la cama de la enfermería y se quitó su playera en el proceso. Al caminar hacia Nygus no pudo evitar pasar su mano por la llamativa cicatriz en su pecho.

Le lanzó un último vistazo a su compañera; que se encontraba detrás de él, aún parada junto a la ventana; y tomó asiento frente a la enfermera.

Escuchó los pasos de su compañera aproximarse y luego los escuchó detenerse. Seguramente ella estaba justo detrás de él.

A Soul le daba un poco de vergüenza que Maka estuviera presente durante esos chequeos médicos.

Estaba más que conciente de que cosas como esas eran muy normales entre ellos porque...bueno, son compañeros.

Pero la mirada preocupada e intensa de Maka sobre su cuerpo descubierto le estaba provocando más que un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Nygus revisaba sus reflejos; comprobaba su presión sanguínea y examinaba con detenimiento su expediente médico.

Soul intentó concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas sobre esas acciones, pero era inútil. Aún podía sentir la fuerte mirada de su compañera engarrotarle los hombros y la espalda.

Él con el torso descubierto y Maka estando tan cerca, mirándolo fijamente...

Con que su mente repasara suavemente esos puntos, su cara se sonrojaba rápidamente y su corazón se aceleraba.

- Tu pulso está un poco rápido pero nada fuera de lo normal. Tus signos vitales son estables, y a pesar de que tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido en estos momentos, _presiento_ que eso no tiene _nada_ que ver con tu salud—señaló Nygus mientras sacaba un objeto del cajón de su escritorio.

- ¿Para qué es eso?—preguntó Soul con voz insegura.

- Necesito una muestra de tu sangre para un análisis—indicó Nygus con frialdad.

- ¿Va a doler mucho?—ésta vez, la voz del chico temblaba ligeramente.

- Sólo sentirás un piquete—

- ¿Y…y eso duele mucho?—preguntó poniéndose claramente nervioso al mirar la puntiaguda aguja de la jeringa.

- Soul—Maka tomó al chico de la cara y lo giró para que la viera directamente. - Quiero que me mires a los ojos—se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

- M-Maka, esto no es n-nada cool—al parecer la distracción que Maka pretendía crear resultaba contraproducente, ya que el chico se estaba poniendo más nervioso que al ver la jeringa.

Soul sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo, pero esta desapareció al instante.

- Los resultados de tus análisis estarán en unos días—mencionó la enfermera mientras guardaba el expediente médico del chico en un cajón y vaciaba la muestra de sangre en un pequeño tubo de ensayo.

Maka se enderezó completamente y se alejó unos pasos de Soul.

A continuación la enfermera se puso de pie y le hizo un ademán a la chica para que la siguiera afuera de la enfermería.

- Ya puedes vestirte, Soul—agregó antes de desaparecer tras la cortina, que sustituía la puerta del lugar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka, acerca de los análisis de sangre...—la _mujer-momia_ habló tan pronto como las dos estuvieran fuera de la enfermería.

Por alguna extraña razón, después de las palabras de Nygus el ambiente se volvió tenso.

- Kid habló conmigo acerca de eso en la mañana, no importa para que necesite la información; sé que no tiene intenciones de dañar a Soul—

- En estos casos si se tiene la autorización del técnico se puede proceder sin necesidad de consultar al arma—

- No me agrada como suena eso, pero ahora lo que menos quiero hacer es preocupar a Soul preguntándole cosas que quizá no esté seguro de responder; su pérdida de memoria es suficiente problema para él—

- Cuando piensas contarle todo—

La tensión en el ambiente continuó aumentando.

- Le contestaré cualquier pregunta que me haga, no quiero esconderle nada, pero preferiría contarle todo cuando su salud sea más estable—admitió con seriedad.

- Me parece prudente, pero debes tener mucho cuidado—

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual intercambiaron miradas. La tensión no desaparecía del ambiente a pesar de que ya hubieran terminado la conversación.

Los ojos verdes de Maka chocando contra los fríos ojos azules de su profesora...

- Por cierto, Profesora Nygus ¿Cómo se encuentra Soul?—preguntó la chica, finalmente, para romper el silencio.

- Está en buenas condiciones y cuenta con buena salud—Nygus respondió con tranquilidad como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera sucedido.

- Entonces, lo de anoche fue...—

- Al parecer eso sólo fue una pequeña recaída antes de la completa recuperación; si los diagnósticos son correctos; mañana en la mañana podrá regresar a casa—

- Gracias, Profesora Nygus—abrazó a la mujer y entró a la enfermería.

El chico estaba mirando por la ventana cuando su compañera entró a la habitación, cargada de energía (no es como si no estuviera cargada de energía siempre). Y al ver a la chica parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Escuchaste, Soul? Mañana podrás salir, te llevaré a que conozcas Death City y te mostraré muchas cosas que te agradará ver ¡Descansa! Necesito que mañana despiertes con mucha energía—después de anunciar todo eso recogió sus pertenencias y se despidió de él antes de salir de la enfermería.

- Tienes a una compañera muy animada—observó Nygus.

- Lo sé—Soul sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

"_Pero me pregunto si eso será una ventaja o una desventaja…"_

Soul no se irá a ningún lado...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tengo que preguntar… ¿Les gustaría que Crona fuera hombre o mujer?

Y para quienes no sepan muy bien lo que es un "pan de melón"...no es exactamente de melón; pero es un pan dulce de Japón (muy parecido a la concha que, de paso, es un pan mexicano), tiene una capa crujiente y un relleno blandito; recibe ese nombre porque su cubierta llega a lucir parecida a la cáscara del melón (y no necesariamente porque tengan sabor a melón xP). Pero si ya lo sabían entonces me disculpo por repetirles cosas de las que ya estaban enterados xDU.

CUALQUIER comentario es bien recibido y si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía o error de redacción les pido que me lo comenten (para que pueda mantener esta historia lo más entendible posible xP).

kiosé cambio y fuera

PD-espero poder ver pronto el final de S.E. porque ya no me aguanto las ganas de llegar a mi casa a verlo x3.

_**PREVIEW**_

**Todas las cosas pasan por una razón y Maka lo entiende muy bien; más que quejarse por las cosas malas que le suceden las agradece porque la vida le ha enseñado que siempre que aparentemente sucede algo malo es porque la situación está por mejorar.**


	7. 6' ¿Dónde quedó la confianza de Soul?

_Ya sé que estoy retrasada, ya que esto debería de estar publicado desde hace horas. Pero se me cayó el tiempo encima (se acerca una convención de anime por mis tierras y con algo de suerte haré un cosplay para ir xDU...se me salió lo otaku)._

_Un agradecimiento enorme, por la motivación que me han dado en sus reviews (si no fueran por ellos entonces no hubiera terminado hoy con este capítulo; hoy y mañana contestaré los reviews que me faltan). __Gracias por dejar review en el capítulo anterior:_

_**Pame-Chan xP**_

_**Light Sunshine **(cualquier ayuda con ortografía y redacción es bien recibida y tomada en cuenta =D)_

_**SoulEvans-Fan **(gracias por corregirme en el error de tipeo =D)_

_**Kimera Kuroaki**_

_**N**__**aruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan**_

_**VxMakaxV**_

_MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA A: **Death The Little Girl** y** Lune** (porque dejaron unos reviews bastante entretenidos y sobre todo largos =D)._

_Este capítulo será largo también, porque después de ver el final del anime debo decir que no me dejó muy satisfecha (no hubo compañerismo xC). Leí que sucedió lo mismo con ustedes así que les regalo un capítulo largo para que no se desanimen y comiencen a leer el manga xDU)._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Capítulo 6 **_**Misión a la fortaleza Ninja y un paseo por Death City ¿Dónde quedó la confianza de Soul?**_

La técnico de guadañas se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la academia de técnicos y armas con pesadez.

Aunque por fuera se mostrara tranquila, con la cabeza levantada y seguridad inundando cada paso, sus ojos no podían mentir y reflejaban todo el cansancio que la chica tenía.

- ¡Maka!—una voz casual y femenina la llamó.

La chica dio media vuelta al escuchar su nombre mencionado.

Divisó a Kid y a las hermanas Thompson caminar en dirección hacia ella.

- Liz, Kid, Patti—habló con la voz un poco apagada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Maka? Te ves tan…_asimétrica—_indicó Kid con un ligero tono de molestia en la voz.

- Maka se ve muy mal—reafirmó Patti sin dejar de lado su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

- Kid, antes de que hagas un drama por esto, tengo algo de maquillaje en mi bolsa y con eso puedo mejorar la _falta de simetría_ en su apariencia—Liz sabía que este no era el mejor momento para que Kid cayera en sus desórdenes mentales.

- Espera, Liz, eso no es lo que realmente importa—Kid la detuvo antes de que su compañera se pusiera a buscar maquillaje en su bolsa.

"_Kid, el loco de la simetría está diciendo, en estos momentos, que la simetría no importa… ¡¿Qué está sucediendo con el mundo?"_ reflexionó Liz mientras miraba fijamente a su técnico.

- Maka, pareciera como si no hubieras dormido correctamente—observó el chico.

- Sí, te ves muy cansada ¿Has comido bien?—agregó Liz.

- Es una tontería, no vale la pena preocuparse por eso—replicó Maka mientras desviaba la mirada.

- No evadas el tema, si esto fuera una tontería tú no estarías en este estado—Liz la tomó de los hombros y obligó a sus opacos ojos verdes a encontrarse con unos decididos ojos azules. - ¿Tuviste otra pelea con Soul?—

- ¡Golpes! ¡Golpes!—bromeó Patti mientras movía los brazos en el aire.

Maka se exaltó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su compañero ser pronunciado y negó de manera casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

- Pero al parecer tiene que ver con Soul—observó Kid con naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas al comedor y nos cuentas lo que te pasa mientras desayunamos algo?—propuso Liz con entusiasmo mientras tomaba a Maka por el brazo.

- Pero que hay de Soul, yo le prometí que hoy saldríamos y...—la chica intentó poner excusas pero Patti ya la había tomado por el otro brazo evitando que pudiera escapar.

- No te preocupes tanto por él; escuché que Spirit se lo llevó a otro _entrenamiento especial_, además, no te dejaré ir hasta que me haya asegurado de que hayas comido bien—señaló Liz mientras ella y su hermana menor jalaban a Maka a lo largo del pasillo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Death Scythe, terminemos este entrenamiento rápido; necesito tiempo para llegar a la enfermería y arreglarme, Maka prometió que hoy saldríamos a recorrer Death City—

De nuevo, el chico-guadaña se encontraba en una de las terrazas de Shibusen con el padre de Maka.

- De eso no te preocupes; hablé con Elizabeth Thompson y le pedí que se asegurara que mi hija tuviera un desayuno completo antes de pasar a la enfermería, y _eso_, tomará su tiempo—mencionó Spirit mientras miraba con tranquilidad al chico inquieto frente a él.

Soul respiró hondo y miró hacia la ventana de la enfermería que se podía ver desde la terraza en la que se encontraban.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, si te retrasas y Maka se molesta entonces yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad—indicó la Guadaña de la Muerte con serenidad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en una mesa del comedor, aquella que usualmente solían ocupar para comer.

Liz y Kid miraban con intriga a la técnico de guadañas mientras comía lentamente de un plato de cereal. Patti no la miraba, estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo su cereal con la cabeza metida en el plato.

- Quisiera hablar contigo de un tema importante, pero antes...Maka...—Kid dejó de beber su jugo y lo posicionó de manera simétrica frente a su plato.

- Lo sé, _perdí la simetría—_admitió Maka mientras dejaba de comer de su plato de cereal sin despegar la vista de esas coloridas hojuelas de maíz y trigo con forma de calaveritas.

- No, no es eso; quiero saber por qué—Kid acomodó una cuchara y un tenedor a cada lado de su plato (seguramente le robó sus cubiertos a Patti, porque ella no los estaba utilizando).

- ¿Por qué _perdí la simetría_?—preguntó la chica mientras levantaba su mirada nostálgica del cereal con leche que estaba desayunando.

- Creo que sería más normal preguntar ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?—aclaró Kid terminando su oración con un ademán elegante.

Liz dejó de comer su ensalada y su cereal bajo en grasa para mirar a la chica.

Maka podía mentirle a sus profesores, a su padre, incluso en contadas ocasiones había sido capaz de mentirle (aunque fuera un poquito) a Stein.

Pero quizá nunca sería capaz de mentirle a sus amigos. Y cuando se trataba del frío y calculador Kid, lo mejor era, ni siquiera intentarlo.

- Se trata de Soul...—

- Eso me queda claro, pero... Te volviste a pelear con él ¿no es así?—

La chica negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

- En serio, es una tontería, no entiendo porque me afecta tanto—admitió la joven técnico mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

El sólo considerar ligeramente _esa posibilidad_ le dolía mucho.

- Maka llora por tonterías—remarcó Patti de manera muy indiscreta mientras señalaba a la chica frente a ella.

- Vamos, cuéntanos que es lo que sucede; quizá podamos ayudar—pidió la mayor de las hermanas mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para apoyarla.

- Sé que es tonto, pero, yo realmente tengo miedo de que Soul me abandone—confesó la chica de ojos verdes.

Sus tres amigos se quedaron callados esperando que ella siguiera hablando.

- Ya que perdió la memoria, no recuerda la promesa que hicimos de permanecer juntos hasta el final; quizá ya no quiera seguir siendo mi compañero—

- Tienes razón, Patti; Maka está llorando por tonterías—declaró el chico con tranquilidad.

- Oye, Kid ¿Qué sucede contigo? No tienes por que ser tan agresivo—reclamó Liz mientas abrazaba a Maka.

- Soul no te ha abandonado. Si tuviera intenciones de hacerlo... ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho ya? Pudo haber desconfiado de ti justo después de haber perdido la memoria, pero no lo hizo; por el contrario, te confió su vida y permaneció a tu lado...—recalcó con voz seca mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta su amiga.

Maka se limpió las lágrimas, que continuaban resbalando por su cara, con el dorso de la mano y miró con ojos inocentes a su amigo frente a ella.

- ...No deberías preocuparte tanto por Soul, después de todo, con memoria o sin ella _él sigue siendo Soul_, aunque a veces te cueste trabajo notarlo—tomó a la chica de la barbilla y levantó su cara. - Estoy seguro de que si tuviera opción nunca querría dejar de ser tu compañero—finalizó Kid mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad.

Después de terminar de hablar sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que seguían brotando de los ojos de la chica.

Y en esos momentos Maka se percató de que, _en efecto_, estaba llorando por tonterías.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Soul Eater—

- ¿Qué quieres?—el chico se limpió con el dorso de la mano un pequeño hilito de sangre que salía de su nariz.

- Si tú quisieras podrías ignorarme o negarte a entrenar conmigo; te lastimas mucho y al final no aprendes lo suficiente de mí, pero aún así sigues aceptando mi entrenamiento, como si esperaras que yo te ayudara a conseguir algo...quiero saber qué quieres conseguir—

- Quiero dejar de ser una carga para Maka—respondió el chico de manera directa.

- Entonces sólo deja de serlo—y el pelirrojo replicó de manera igual de directa.

- ¿Eh?—Soul se quedó confundido.

- Sí, deja de depender tanto de Maka, deja de apoyarte tanto en ella—el hombre se acercó a Soul y se paró junto a él.

- Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso—Soul desvió la vista.

- Simplemente comienza a actuar por ti mismo, sin necesidad de que ella te ayude o esté presente; deduce las cosas por tu cuenta en lugar de preguntarle todo a ella—Spirit consiguió con esas palabras que el chico se girara para verlo. - Sé más independiente, todos necesitan su espacio—finalizó mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico-guadaña y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Soul sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando ver sus intimidantes dientes de tiburón.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Kid?—insistió Maka una vez que la conversación referente a Soul hubiese terminado.

El perfeccionista muchacho dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y se aclaró la garganta.

- Maka, considero que esta información será de alta relevancia para ti, ya que perteneces al selecto grupo de alumnos en Shibusen que utilizan el número de la Habitación de la Muerte para contactar con mi padre—el chico la miró, esperando alguna clase de aprobación para continuar hablando.

Maka simplemente asintió; su semblante, ahora, inundado de determinación.

- Mi padre me ha informado que los medios para establecer comunicación con él estarán más limitados a partir de hoy. Hasta nuevo aviso, la comunicación con él a través de ventanas o cristales estará prohibida—

Maka abrió la boca para pronunciar palabra pero Kid la interrumpió.

- Tendrán que usarse específicamente espejos de Shibusen, mismos que serán otorgados al momento en el que se te asigne una misión ya sea en la Recepción de Lecciones Extracurriculares de Shibusen o con algún profesor; cabe mencionar que al terminar una comunicación, estos espejos se romperán para evitar que sean utilizados por algún enemigo para reestablecer comunicación—

Kid miró directamente a Maka quién volvió a asentir.

- No obstante, la comunicación a través de teléfonos, ya sean fijos o móviles, continuará activa—añadió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Kid y Maka intercambiaron directamente miradas llenas de determinación.

- Kid—después de un rato, Maka se animó a romper el silencio. - ¿Por qué de repente comienzan a tomarse tantas medidas de seguridad?—

- No te mentiré, Maka, Shibusen está comenzando a tener grandes complicaciones y se está metiendo en problemas más grandes de los que puede resolver; _alguien_ traicionó a Shibusen y tenemos que evitar que vuelva a suceder lo mismo—respondió Kid con voz seria y directa. - Eso es todo lo que sé—

Maka sonrió mientras se puso de pie.

- Gracias, Kid—

El mencionado correspondió la sonrisa y también se puso de pie.

- ¡Liz! ¡Patti! Tenemos una misión que cumplir—exclamó el joven Shinigami antes de despedirse de Maka con la mirada; dio media vuelta y se retiró seguido de cerca por sus compañeras.

- Nos vemos, Maka—se despidió Liz con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

- Bye Bye—esta vez fue Patti la que se despidió; desbordando, como siempre, entusiasmo en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Maka rió suavemente al notar que había restos de cereal por toda la cara de la menor Thompson.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tsubaki seguía de cerca de su técnico mientras recorrían los tejados de Death City. Pronto saldrían de la ciudad y se embarcarían hacia su recién adquirida misión.

Su compañero, como siempre, destilaba seguridad y auto confianza, pero no era el mismo caso por parte de la chica.

El recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Shinigami-sama lo mantenían en duda.

_FLASHBACK_

- Shinigami-sama... ¿Por qué es que esta misión tiene que terminarse antes del amanecer?—Tsubaki había dado media vuelta, y después de dar un par de pasos soltó la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña Tsubaki?—como siempre, Shinigami-sama respondió a esa pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Ambos sabemos que Black Star no es un especialista en ser puntual...—ella respondió con sinceridad.

- Se trata de otra organización...espera, quizá sería más correcto decir que se trata de un hombre—el Dios de la Muerte reflexionó en voz alta.

- ¿Un hombre?—

- Un hombre que decidió tomar justicia por sus propias manos; será muy problemático si él se encuentra con ustedes, escabullirse antes del amanecer es lo más prudente que les puedo sugerir—

Tsubaki se tensó un poco y Shinigami-sama no lo pasó por alto.

- Pequeña Tsubaki, no olvides que no estás sola en esta misión—

Después de escuchar esas palabras Tsubaki sonrió y apresuró su paso hasta alcanzar a su compañero.

_END FLASHBACK_

- Black Star, escucha—la chica finalmente encontró el valor suficiente como para expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta.

- Uh ¿Qué sucede, Tsubaki?—

- Tenemos que terminar antes del amanecer la misión; sé que alguien como tú será capaz de eso y más—

- Pero claro, eso no es un reto para alguien como YO—el chico sonrió de manera sincera y un destello de madurez resplandeció en sus ojos por una fracción de segundo.

Posiblemente Tsubaki no fue capaz de ver aquel destello, pero no era necesario; ella conocía lo suficiente a su compañero como para saber que Black Star hablaba como el chico maduro que en ocasiones era.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- La Resonancia de Almas es cuando un técnico envía su onda de alma hacia su arma; la onda se amplifica y es regresada al técnico formando un ciclo; repitiendo ese ciclo se puede alcanzar una onda de alma de magnitud masiva. Eso desde un punto de vista objetivo—realmente su compañera debía de ser una de las mejores de la clase al dar una definición tan detallada con tanta naturalidad.

Soul la miró con admiración en sus ojos; no se esperaba que su compañera fuera realmente tan brillante.

- Pero desde otra perspectiva, debido a la cercanía que se forma entre las almas; técnico y arma pueden entender con más facilidad a su compañero, así como leer sus pensamientos o comprender sus emociones y sentimientos, logrando una mejor sincronización de equipo—y sorprendentemente el chico-guadaña entendió claramente todas las palabras de su compañera.

- Así que por la cercanía entre nuestras almas pudimos leer los pensamientos del otro y entablar una conversación—Soul esperó una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su compañera.

Ella asintió y siguieron caminando por la avenida.

Para Soul recorrer Death City con Maka era bastante agradable, la chica había estado contándole historias de tantas aventuras que habían vivido por esa ciudad.

En lo personal esto le agradaba mucho a Soul ya que los descubrimientos acerca de su borroso pasado no se hacían esperar.

- Esta calle todavía no la reparan del todo—indicó ella señalando con la mano todo el lugar. - Aquí fue donde luchamos con la gata Blair por nuestra centésima alma—

- Creí que la última alma necesitaba ser de bruja—

- Pero nosotros no sabíamos que Blair sólo era un gato con fuertes poderes mágicos; por eso nos confiscaron nuestras 99 almas de semi-kishin y tuvimos que empezar de cero—

- Debió ser una frustración muy grande—

- En un principio lo fue, pero más adelante descubrí que lo que pasó fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido—

- ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el chico-guadaña entendiendo poco o nada de lo que le decían.

- Antes de que nos confiscaran todas nuestras almas no éramos más que compañeros; sólo dos personas trabajando juntas por un bien común. Nos simpatizábamos, compartíamos departamento y nos sentábamos juntos en clases. Eso era todo. No existía nada más allá del compañerismo—

Soul inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de comprender el punto de su amiga.

- Después de que empezamos de nuevo, extrañamente nos comenzamos a volver más unidos y dejamos de ser sólo compañeros para convertirnos en mejores amigos; descubrí cosas que aún no conocía de ti, nos volvimos un mejor equipo y también nos hicimos más fuertes—

La cara de confusión en él se borró para dar paso a una amplia sonrisa y sólo atinó a decir lo que imaginaba que, de no ser porque había perdido la memoria, diría con naturalidad.

- Eso es..._completamente_ cool—replicó.

Permaneció mirando los huecos en el piso, rellenados con cemento o las tejas rotas de los techos, cubiertas por tejas nuevas que resaltaban por lucir menos gastadas que las del resto del techo.

"_Definitivamente debió de haber sido una batalla muy dura" _pensó al notar lo remendada que lucía esa calle.

- ¿Y cómo fue que ganamos?—preguntó finalmente, enfocando su mirada sobre ella.

- Eso fue gracias a ti—suspiró. - Actuaste como si me hubieras traicionado, engañando así a Blair para que bajara la guardia—cerró los ojos denotando un poco de vergüenza en sus acciones. - Aunque actuaste todo tan bien que yo también me lo creí todo—Soul escuchaba con creciente interés la historia; lo que motivó a Maka a seguir contando. - Pero ese mismo día me percaté de que podía hacer algo que hasta entonces no había hecho por miedo a ser traicionada—

- ¿Y qué era eso?—inquirió el muchacho sin poder esconder la curiosidad que llenaba su voz.

- Confiar completamente en ti—

"_Supongo que eso impedía que mi relación contigo mejorara"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Maka y ambos siguieron caminando por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad.

Aunque Soul no pudo notar lo nostálgica y preocupada que se tornó esa sonrisa en cuanto su compañera le hubiera dado la espalda.

"_¿Miedo a ser traicionada? Me pregunto porque no puedo volver a deshacerme del miedo"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Ves estos rasguños de aquí?—

- ¿Estos en la pared?—Soul pasó la mano por unas raspaduras hechas sobre una pared de ladrillo.

- Los hice usando tu forma de arma—Maka miró hacia la pared con entusiasmo recordando con claridad la batalla durante después de haber recibido un golpe directo intentó detenerse clavando a su compañero en forma de arma contra la pared, consiguiendo raspaduras sobre los ladrillos.

"_Así que en forma de arma yo debí de tener mucho filo como para hacer unos rasguños tan profundos"_

- Y al terminar la batalla me invitaste a tomar un café—añadió la chica con entusiasmo.

- Realmente tienes una muy buena memoria—

- Ahora que lo recuerdo; desde esa batalla no me volviste a invitar a tomar un café—

- Vaya, pues lo siento—Soul pidió disculpas mientras desviaba la mirada inocentemente. - Quizá sea un poco tarde, p-pero si realmente q-quieres...digo...a mi me encantaría; es decir, sería...—se sonrojó un poco mientras se rascaba suavemente la nuca con la mirada todavía enfocada en cualquier sitio menos en los ojos de ella.

Maka lo miró y rió levemente. Durante todo el tiempo que conocía a Soul nunca lo había visto así. Hablando sinceramente; nunca creyó que llegaría a ver al _señor Cool_ tartamudear y sonrojarse al invitarla a salir.

- No necesitas esforzarte tanto para invitarme a salir—Maka intentó ahogar la risa

- No quiero que lo tomes como si fuera una cita porque al menos para mí es como si te acabara de conocer; digo, tú sabes, por mi pérdida de memoria así que aún no siento contar con suficiente confianza de tú parte como para invitarte y...—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para evadir el nerviosismo que lo llenaba el encontrarse en una situación así.

- En serio, no necesitas esforzarte tanto; somos compañeros—

- El problema es que no sé qué tanta confianza había entre nosotros—

- La suficiente como para tomarnos de las manos; eso es seguro—indicó ella con un tono de voz alegre.

Fue entonces cuando lo tomó de la mano guiándolo en una dirección que el desconocía.

Y la verdad eso no le importaba mucho; estaba muy ocupado sintiendo como se ponía colorado hasta las orejas.

Entendía perfectamente la confianza que existía entre ella y él. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender es porque, cuando estaba _completamente_ conciente de sus acciones, le costaba tanto trabajo acercarse a ella.

- Llegamos—anunció finalmente la chica soltando la mano de su compañero al detenerse frente a un edificio apariencia bastante irregular.

- Y este sitio es...—preguntó señalando el _asimétrico_ edificio (eso me sonó a Kid).

- Nuestro departamento—la chica no lo estaba mirando mientras hablaba.

- Creí que íbamos hacia un Café—

- Pero para ir al Café necesitamos algo—parecía estar sonriendo pero Soul no podría saberlo porque ella seguía dándole la espalda.

- ¿Eh?—miro de arriba hacia abajo aquel edificio y luego la miró a ella.

- Soul, te tengo una sorpresa—Maka repentinamente se giró hacia él y buscó su mirada.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Cool—en esos momentos la confianza pareció llenarlo completamente. La chica le cubrió los ojos y lo comenzó a guiar en una dirección desconocida para él.

- No espíes—le dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero de ver cual era la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

- Los chicos cool como yo no espían—contestó el chico sonriendo para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué te parece?—le destapó los ojos al muchacho mientras hablaba.

Entonces el chico levantó la vista y se encontró frente a un vehículo de color naranja, con 2 ruedas, brillando contra la luz del sol.

- Esto definitivamente es..._completamente_ cool—sentía una sensación de emoción muy grande y no pudo evitar acercarse inmediatamente a la motocicleta.

Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura miró sus detalles más de cerca.

- Poco antes de nuestra última misión chocamos y tu moto se averió pero no tenías dinero para refacciones así que decidí comprar las refacciones y la reparé—tan pronto como Maka dejó de hablar su compañero se puso de pie, esto sin dejar de admirar al vehículo frente a él.

- ¿La reparaste tú sola?—sin girarse a verla preguntó; pretendiendo crear una distracción para quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla muy fuerte.

- Eh, no; Liz y Patti me ayudaron. Aunque no lo parezca ellas saben mucho sobre motocicletas—él podía escuchar la voz de la chica muy cerca de él y se ponía cada vez más nervioso con esa extraña sensación que no parecía poder retener.

- Ya veo—habló todavía dándole la espalda y jugando con el flequillo que caía gentilmente sobre su propia frente. - Eres una compañera genial—dijo concentrándose más en la emoción que le daba el tener una motocicleta, que en cualquier otra cosa.

No recordaba que le gustaran cosas como esas, pero la sensación de felicidad al ver al vehículo no podía ser otra cosa más.

Pero al final no pudo ganarle a ese sentimiento que casi provocaba que su cuerpo se moviera solo y decidió dejarse llevar.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó; su mente encontrando una pequeña distracción por la emoción de tener una motocicleta.

Repentinamente se alejó del abrazo con las mejillas completamente coloradas.

- Lo siento—replicó el chico bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no importa? Somos compañeros—

- Eso ya lo sé; lo que no sé es que tanta confianza hayamos llegado a tenernos—

- De eso no te preocupes; yo te avisaré cuando sienta que te estás pasando de confianzudo ¿Sí?—fue la sencilla respuesta que ella le dio.

- Cool—

- Bien, entonces vayamos al Café—

Él se subió a la moto y la encendió como su instinto le indicaba. Maka se subió atrás de él y rodeó con los brazos su cintura.

- No recuerdo como manejar bien una moto—admitió mientras hundía la cabeza entre los hombros un poco avergonzado por el repentino contacto entre él y su compañera.

- Tenías talento para conducir; esas cosas no se olvidan—indicó la chica con entusiasmo.

"_Extraño un poco la confianza de Soul"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras se abrazaba a la tensa espalda del muchacho.

- Tú guíame; yo no sé muy bien por donde debería ir—comentó el muchacho su voz aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad la chica notaba que él temblaba ligeramente con nerviosismo.

La chica aceptó, mientras no paraba de sentir que ella alguna vez había sido así de insegura.

- En el siguiente cruce da vuelta a la izquierda y baja por el callejón—marcó con voz segura.

- Bien—

"_La manera en que conduce casi me hace olvidar que Soul ha perdido todos sus recuerdos"_ pensó ella mientras su mirada se volvía un poco melancólica.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Pasa por debajo de aquel puente—comandó sin interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"_En estos momentos, su manera tímida de actuar...me recuerda tanto a Crona"_

- En la siguiente calle da vuelta hacia la derecha y detente—señaló evitando que sus pensamientos afectaran su tono de voz autoritario.

- ¿Es aquí?—preguntó el chico cuando detuvo de manera genial la motocicleta frente a un edificio hecho completamente de ladrillo.

- Es bajando las escaleras—

- ¿Cuáles escaleras?—interrogó mientras estacionaba la moto.

- Están a la vuelta—indicó la chica mientras jalaba a su compañero del brazo para que dieran la vuelta al edificio.

En cuanto el chico divisó las escaleras sintió como su compañera lo jalaba por la playera hacia esas escaleras; cubiertas por una lona adornada con dibujos simples de tazas de café.

Al pasar unas puertas de cristal un fuerte, pero agradable, olor a café llenó sus sentidos. El sitio estaba casi vacío; sin embargo no transmitía una sensación de soledad, más bien parecía un lugar acogedor y cálido.

A pesar de que todas las personas conversaban alegremente, no molestaba el ruido que hacían, muy por el contrario era como un arrullo que, en conjunto con el suave jazz que sonaba en el fondo, tranquilizaba su alma.

El muchacho se quedó pasmado unos segundos en la entrada pero Maka lo jaló del brazo para que tomaran asiento cerca de donde los músicos ambientaban todo el local con el jazz que tocaban.

- Muchas veces me invitaste a este lugar; pero después de un tiempo no me volviste a invitar—la mirada melancólica de su compañera le provocó un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme.

- Lo sient...—

- No necesitas disculparte; no fue tú culpa—

- Entonces...—

- Poco después comenzaron nuestras peleas y debido a eso no te volví a dar la oportunidad de invitarme y yo no me sobrepuse a mi orgullo para invitarte—

- De cualquier manera; lo siento, no fue nada cool—

- _Yo_ no fui nada cool—contestó Maka rápidamente mientras miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa en los labios. - Vamos, ya no pienses en eso y disfrutemos del jazz y un café—su compañero asintió mientras sonreía también.

Aunque Maka odiara admitirlo comenzaba a entender porque a Soul le agradaba tanto antes actuar como el chico cool. Era realmente divertido; además de útil si se trataba de animar a una persona insegura como en ocasiones lo era ella.

- Voy a comprar el café ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?—preguntó el muchacho de manera extremadamente casual al ponerse de pie.

- Ah... ¿Qué vas a comprar tú?—el repentino cambio de actitud en su compañero la dejó desconcertada. Justo cuando ella comenzaba a sentirse como la chica cool.

- Supongo que un frappé o algo parecido—contestó vagamente el chico rascándose la nuca.

-Ya veo ¿Te molestaría traer un capuccino para mí?—la chica se sonrojó un poco y su compañero no pareció notarlo.

De donde demonios había sacado tanta confianza... ¿Porque de repente daba esa sensación de que estaba hablando con el viejo Soul?

- No es molestia, después de todo yo te pregunté si querías algo—replicó de manera muy cool mientras caminaba al centro del lugar donde se ubicaba la barra; ahí una mujer bastante entusiasta pero con cara de loca preparaba algunos cafés mientras hacía malabares con las tazas.

"_¿Por qué repentinamente comienza a actuar como lo hacía antes? Sólo me está confundiendo más"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Avanzando un par de kilómetros hacia el este nos encontraremos con la fortaleza—indicó Tsubaki corriendo siempre un par de pasos atrás de su hiperactivo técnico. - Con la velocidad que llevamos es probable que lleguemos en menos de una hora—

Se movían tan rápido entre los árboles del bosque que apenas se veían destellos y después se escuchaba el crujir de algunas hojas.

- Perfecto, eso quiere decir que podré terminar la misión y todavía quedará tiempo para llegar a casa y leer el nuevo número de Carisma Justice—Black Star afirmó emocionado mientras despegaba un poco su mirada del camino.

No contó con que, al alejar la vista del sendero por cinco segundos, una persona se atravesaría en su camino y él no notaría su presencia hasta haberlo derribado.

Inmediatamente después de que el chico sintió que chocaba con algo, se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor. No se percató de qué había arroyado hasta que Tsubaki corrió en dirección a una persona que había quedado de cabeza con el cuerpo recargado contra un árbol.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó mientras recostaba a aquella persona con cuidado sobre el suelo y examinaba con la mirada su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida evidente.

- L-lo siento muchísimo—aseguró la persona levantándose de un brinco después despertar por la amable voz de la chica. - Salí al bosque a reflexionar un poco y por eso no estaba prestando mucha atención a mis alrededores; les juro que no fue mi intención, les juro que lo que digo es verdad—al terminar de hablar se cubrió la cara con las manos y se puso de rodillas como si estuviera a punto de recibir una paliza.

El hombre parecía tener alrededor de 40 años pero lucía cansado; su cara no estaba bien rasurada; su cabeza estaba cubierta con paliacate de trapo con una estrella mal dibujada en el centro; vestía una gabardina que parecía estar conformada de muchos retazos de diferentes telas además de estar llena de manchas de tierra y pasto.

- Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño—replicó la muchacha con voz suave mientras intentaba acercarse al hombre.

- Ah, lo siento. Ese brillo que emite mi cuerpo me cegó y no pude notar que alguien se atravesaba en mi camino—exclamó el joven asesino. - Pero no te preocupes; el gran Black Star no le guardará rencores a alguien como tú, humilde mortal—gritó haciendo ademanes cada vez más exagerados.

- Espera, Black Star, si haces ruido no podremos atacar la fortaleza—recordó Tsubaki mientras tapaba la boca de su compañero y lo detenía por el cuello para evitar que siguiera haciendo ademanes.

- ¿Atacar la fortaleza?... ¿S-se refieren a la que está aquí adelante?—preguntó el hombre con extrema curiosidad.

Black Star se soltó del agarre de Tsubaki y habló.

- Pero claro que nos referimos a la fortaleza de aquí adelante; casi siento lástima por esos pobres que no podrán hacer nada cuando el Gran Black Star aparezca frente a ellos—su voz ya estaba mucho más moderada pero sus ademanes seguían siendo vistosos.

Limitar la extravagancia de Black Star era como intentar que una bomba no explotara con tanta fuerza.

- ¿Sólo ustedes dos?—preguntó el hombre con aún más curiosidad en el rostro.

El joven asesino y su arma asintieron sin la mayor alteración.

- ¿Planean atacarla en este momento?v

- A ver, viejo, ya me están cansando todas tus preguntas así que te lo dejaré todo muy claro—dijo el Ninja mientras tomaba al hombre por la camisa. - **SÍ**, vamos a atacar la fortaleza. **SÍ**, es la misma de aquí adelante. **SÍ**, sólo seremos mi compañera y yo los que la atacaremos. **SÍ** planeamos atacarla en este preciso instante y **NO**, no te voy a dar un autógrafo porque no tengo ni hojas ni pluma y porque me caes muy mal—

- No, yo no quería pedirte un autógrafo; sólo preguntaba lo último porque es una fortaleza custodiada por ninjas, es imposible acercarse en el día; no hay ningún objeto para ocultarse a más de unos 100 metros de la fortaleza; es mejor atacar esa fortaleza durante la noche; así hay más sombras para ocultarse—replicó el hombre con voz cortante.

Repentinamente la mirada molesta del hombre se suavizó cuando divisó sobre el hombro derecho de Black Star un tatuaje en forma de estrella.

- De acuerdo, entonces supongo que esperaremos hasta que anochezca—contestó el muchacho mientras se sentaba en el suelo. - Pero te advierto, anciano, que no servirá de mucho porque la luz que emana de mí, iluminará todo el bosque como si fuera nuevamente de día—agregó con aburrimiento.

- Ah, p-pero no hay necesidad de esperar en un lugar como éste; p-pueden esperar en mi casa—ofreció el hombre entre tartamudeos.

- No sería prudente alejarnos de la fortaleza, Black Star, pronto estará atardeciendo—comentó Tsubaki a su compañero.

- E-eso no es p-problema; mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí—insistió el hombre mientras se sostenía las manos.

- No te preocupes, Tsubaki; al parecer este hombre sólo quiere que YO el Gran Black Star bendiga su casa con mi presencia—el chico se puso de pie mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- Sí; síganme de cerca...y a-apresúrense, que con esa apariencia es difícil pasar desapercibidos—el hombre indicó mientras hacía un ademán para que lo siguieran y corría en dirección opuesta a la de la fortaleza.

Ambos muchachos subieron a los árboles y brincando de rama en rama siguieron los pasos del hombre.

Tsubaki notó que en la parte de atrás de la gabardina del hombre había una estrella mal bordada pero decidió que más tarde le prestaría más atención a ese detalle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- E-es aquí—señaló y unos segundos después Tsubaki y Black Star se encontraban parados junto a él.

El hombre se encontraba frente a una casita mal cuidada a mitad del bosque, rodeada de otras casas llenas de vegetación y musgo que parecían ya abandonadas. Abrió la puerta e invitó a la pareja a pasar.

Era un lugar realmente acogedor, pero de una apariencia muy simple. Había algunas estrellas talladas sobre las paredes y otras tantas pintadas con lo que parecía ser sangre seca. Una mesa de madera en la mitad del cuarto, un cofre, de madera también, en una esquina del cuarto; algo que parecía ser la cama del hombre en la esquina contraria y un sillón (sorprendentemente éste no era de madera) acomodado frente a una pared.

Tan pronto como entraron el hombre cerró la puerta tras él, trayendo algo de oscuridad a la casita, después corrió hacia la esquina del cuarto en donde estaba el cofre y comenzó a abrirlo.

- Ustedes pónganse cómodos—mencionó vagamente.

Black Star no necesitó más palabras para lanzarse sobre el sillón y quedarse mirando fijamente a la pared que quedaba frente al sillón.

Tsubaki se sentó suavemente en un lugar que su compañero había dejado desocupado en el sillón.

El chico parpadeó un poco y luego su respiración se cortó por algo que notó colgado sobre la pared. Inmediatamente después se levantó de un brinco y se acercó mucho al objeto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Black Star?—evidentemente algo estaba mal y la chica quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

- Mira esto, Tsubaki—el muchacho soltó esas palabras con seriedad en su voz mientras señalaba el único objeto colgado en la pared.

- Sí, es uno de esos protectores que los ninjas usan en la frente—replicó el hombre mientras dejaba un saco de tamaño mediano sobre la mesa.

- Fíjate en el símbolo que tiene en medio de la placa de metal—Black Star le habló a Tsubaki ignorando las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Te refieres al símbolo del clan de la estrella? El mismo que tú tienes en el hombro—comentó el hombre con cinismo mientras comenzaba a abrir el saco para revisar su contenido.

- ¿Cómo es que tú tienes algo así en tu casa?—preguntó el chico con demasiada seriedad mientras descolgaba el protector de la pared. - Esto es... ¿de mi padre?—murmuró sin estar tan seguro de lo último que dijo.

- Yo era uno de los amigos de tu padre; además de ser el cliente que les pidió la misión que provocaría que Shibusen los capturara—el hombre hablaba con un tono de voz tan desquiciado que pareciera que invitaba a Black Star a que lo odiara. - Tú eres el último del clan de la estrella ¿no es así? _Necesito_ que elimines a alguien dentro de la fortaleza por mí, _antes_ de que te mueras—

"_Creo que eso explicaría la obsesión con dibujar estrellas en su paliacate, su gabardina y parte de su casa" _pensó Tsubaki mientras por fuera mantenía un semblante lleno de decisión.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?—contestó el asesino con indiferencia.

- Los del clan de la estrella hacían _cualquier_ cosa por dinero; no te preocupes, puedo lucir muy pobre, pero tengo mucho oro en mis manos—el hombre tomó el saco y lo vació sobre la mesa mostrando muchas monedas de oro resplandeciendo bajo los pocos rayos de luz que entraban a la casa.

- Yo no quiero tú dinero; no soy igual que el resto de mi familia, porque a diferencia de ellos yo lucho por algo muy diferente—contestó conservando la indiferencia mientras rechazaba las brillantes monedas de oro.

- Pero vamos, lo llevas en la sangre; el camino del Dios Demonio que tu padre siguió; lo llevas tatuado en la piel—aseguró señalando el tatuaje de estrella en el hombro de Black Star.

- Escúchame bien, viejo, ya me cansé de tú conversación—tomó al hombre del cuello y se acercó mucho a su cara. - Yo soy una gran estrella a la que no le importa el pasado; superaré a todo el clan de la estrella y trazando un camino propio hacia la grandeza—aseguró mientras lanzaba al tipo hacia atrás y levantaba el dedo índice hacia el cielo.

- Tengo muchos objetos bonitos que te podría dar como pago; además del oro—el hombre habló mientras su cara se torcía haciéndolo ver más loco. - Información interesante acerca de tu pasado; te la puedo contar si me ayudas un poco—

- Como si me importara el pasado—contestó el chico sin interés. - Tsubaki, nos vamos—ordenó mientras salía de la casa.

- Sí—Tsubaki no podía ocultar la felicidad que la invadía al ver la manera en que Black Star enfrentaba los problemas que le provocaban las acciones de su familia en el pasado.

- Tú eres el hijo de White Star; aquel destinado a ser el Dios Demonio más poderoso del mundo; pero Shibusen lo detuvo. Pero tú eres diferente, tú estás destinado a superar a tú padre. Si rechazas esa oportunidad sólo le estás quitando sentido a tu vida—respiró hondo. -Y también a la mía—agregó rápidamente.

- Viejo, White Star nunca fue un Dios Demonio, sólo fue un hombre que cegado por el miedo intentó conseguir poder por los medios equivocados—terminando de hablar le lanzó el protector al hombre. - Si intentas hacerte fuerte por los medios equivocados, nosotros en Shibusen vendremos y te daremos una paliza—y cerró la puerta después de que Tsubaki la cruzara.

Ella lo miró con el semblante lleno de admiración. La actitud infantil que su compañero presentaba con frecuencia le hacía olvidar toda la madurez, con la que realmente contaba, para enfrentar su pasado.

- Tsubaki, ya está atardeciendo; será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia la fortaleza—no habían avanzado mucho cuando la casa del hombre estalló mandando a volar por el aire pedazos del, completamente destruido, techo así como trozos en llamas de los muebles y monedas chamuscadas.

Tsubaki se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un quejido.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué sucedió?—cuestionó Black Star muy sorprendido mientras veía arder la casa del hombre. El chico no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder por lo que bajó la cabeza. Al hacerlo, su mirada se cruzó con aquel protector con una estrella grabada. Al momento de levantarlo notó a una pequeña araña posada sobre la esquina de la placa.

"_Así que a esto es a lo que nos enfrentamos; destrucción" _fue la pequeña reflexión que Tsubaki hacía mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

"_Ese hombre sí que estaba loco; comparar a una gran estrella como yo, que sólo mira hacia el futuro, con White Star, la estrella caída; mira que el hombre era nostálgico" _reflexionó mientras apretaba el protector en su mano haciendo que la arañita perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la mañana con mi papá? Escuché que antes de que pasara a la enfermería te sacó para otro _entrenamiento—_Maka tomó la taza de café entre ambas manos y le sopló un poco al vapor que salía de él.

- Pues no me fue tan mal como la última vez, ahora fue más paciente y comprensivo; casi como si se tratara de otra persona, hasta me recordó que la forma que tomaba al transformarme en arma era la de una guadaña, como él—Soul tomó el popote de su vaso y le dio un sorbo tímido a su café

- ¿Entonces no te fue tan mal como la última vez?—ella terminó la oración y bebió un poco de café.

- Supongo que no, parece que buscó mejores maneras de ayudarme; incluso se transformó en guadaña para mostrarme como tenía que hacerlo—

- ¿Y pudiste transformarte?—

- Bueno...algo así, pero Stein dijo que tendría mejores resultados si tú me ayudabas—

- Dime qué es lo que te cuesta trabajo y yo, a pesar de no ser un arma, intentaré ayudarte—

- Entonces cuento contigo—

- ...Siempre, aunque no lo quieras así—completó ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Un silencio agradable siguió después y duró por un par de minutos en los que los muchachos bebían su café y se sonreían cada vez que cruzaban accidentalmente sus miradas.

- ¿Jazz?—él rompió el silencio repentinamente.

La rubia desprendió los ojos de su café y miró a su compañero un poco confundida.

- La música. Es jazz ¿no es así?—aclaró, una vez que se hubiese percatado de lo incompleta que había sido su pregunta.

Y ella asintió con suavidad.

- Te agradaba mucho el jazz; a excepción de algunas piezas de jazz lentas—

- Ya veo, supongo que por eso encuentro agradable escucharlo—y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

- Soul ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué decidiste comprar un frappé?—el chico estaba mirando a los músicos cuando la chica preguntó.

- ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina?—replicó regresando su mirada a los ojos de su compañera.

- Sólo curiosidad—respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues a decir verdad, no lo entiendo muy bien; pero cuando me preguntaste acerca del café que pediría, la respuesta salió sola de mis labios, así que pensé que ordenar un frappé no era tan mala idea—dijo tranquilamente, ignorando completamente la confusión que le provocaba a su compañera.

Maka notó que el chico recuperaba _de repente_ características de su personalidad, que _aparentemente_ habían sido olvidadas junto con sus _otras_ memorias.

"_Y ahí estás de nuevo; actuando como lo hacías antes; confundiéndome más"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- La entrada principal está cubierta por muy pocos guardias, pero seguramente al pasar la entrada nos esperen muchísimos más guardias—Tsubaki habló con seriedad desde la hoja del kusarigama (par de guadañas unidas por una cadena) que Black Star sostenía entre sus manos.

Su compañero no respondió.

"_Me pregunto si Black Star aún estará pensando sobre lo que pasó en la casa de aquel hombre"_

- Tsubaki—esa voz enérgica la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Si no estás alerta a tus alrededores puedes acabar por convertirte en la presa—recordó el Ninja en voz baja pero sin dejar de sonar animado.

- Sí—replicó Tsubaki alejando todo pensamiento ajeno a la misión. - Black Star... ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Esta misión es muy arriesgada para realizarla solo—agregó al ver a su compañero listo para avanzar.

- Tranquila, Tsubaki, todo estará bien porque me tienes contigo, soy demasiado grande como para fallar con esta misión tan sencilla—

No había luna en el cielo por lo que todo alrededor de la fortaleza eran sombras. Apenas 3 guardias bloqueaban la entrada principal.

Un golpe resonó en el aire; unos segundos después un guardia cayó contra el suelo levantando un poco de polvo para luego revelar una pequeña alma rojiza.

- ¿Qué dem-?—en el pecho del otro guardia se encajó su propio kunai mientras el tercer guardia era partido por la mitad; ambos revelando al mismo tiempo las almas de semi-kishin en su interior.

- Para vencer a estos no necesité ni siquiera usar mi espada Ninja—rumoreó el muchacho mientras abría con suavidad la puerta para pasar al interior de la fortaleza.

- ¿No vamos a tomar estas almas?—comentó Tsubaki mientras su compañero entraba a la fortaleza, cuyo interior parecía también estar cubierto por las sombras.

- Las almas de estos enclenques no sirven de nada y no te fortalecerán; necesitamos conseguir almas que luchen más por sus vidas—fue la respuesta que recibió y a continuación se transformó en espada Ninja para ser sostenida por su compañero.

- No deberíamos causar tanto alboroto; debemos ser más cautelosos—recomendó notando las intenciones en su compañero de crear un _espectáculo_.

- De todas maneras tenemos que aniquilarlos después—

- Pero antes tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que planean y no podemos hacer eso si tú estás causando un alboroto—

Hablaban mientras Black Star evadía tranquilamente los ataques de los guardias y los eliminaba con un contraataque.

- ¿Y ellos se hacen llamar ninjas? No saben ni siquiera golpear—se burló el chico mientras hacía a un guardia tropezar y luego lo pateaba en la nuca.

- Podemos utilizar su uniforme para infiltrarnos con más facilidad—sugirió la chica reflejándose en el filo de la espada Ninja.

- Buena idea, Tsubaki—agradeció su compañero mientras comenzaba a colocarse el uniforme del guardia caído.

- Black Star; mira su hombro—en el momento en el que los ojos de Black Star se cruzaron con aquel tatuaje de estrella sobre el hombro del tipo su mirada se tornó oscura.

- No sólo se hacen pasar por ninjas...sino ¿también por miembros del clan de la estrella?—

- Al parecer es pintura—observó la chica refiriéndose al tatuaje de estrella.

- ¿Qué demonios están tramando?—

- Según los informes, están intentando formar un ejército de ninjas, sólo es una suposición pero al parecer se pintan las estrellas en honor al clan de la estrella—

- Se pintan una estrella en el hombro para honrar pero en vez de eso están deshonrando al clan y a la vez deshonrándome a MÍ—se amarró un paliacate en la cabeza para ocultar su cabello. - Si intentan opacar mi enorme presencia sólo les advierto que no lo conseguirán—finalizó mientras ataba un trozo de tela en su cara para tapar su boca y nariz. - Vamos Tsubaki—susurró mientras comenzaba a avanzar por los angostos corredores de la fortaleza.

"_Voy a descubrir que es lo que traman en éste lugar y después los exterminaré a todos por atreverse a insultarme a mí…"_

Los hombres que intentaron cubrir el_ sol, _serán aplastados por su_ grandeza…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ah, la complejidad del asunto. Me decidí completamente a exprimir mi poca creatividad e ingenio en el preciso instante en el que escribí que Soul había perdido la memoria. Ahora no quiero dar explicaciones largas a mitad de la historia por la que me las estoy ingeniando para que no queden dudas en el aire que después me olvide de resolver.

Pero, si tienen ese sentimiento de intriga acerca de muchos sucesos que aún no han sido aclarados en la historia, entonces están igual que Soul (y yo estoy consiguiendo lo que me propuse xD).

Dicen que a las personas les gusta el café que más se parece a su personalidad, así que yo intenté que nuestros queridos protagonistas eligieran un café que encajara con ellos (pero si ustedes creen que hay un café que encajaría mejor con ellos no duden en comentarlo =D).

Les recuerdo que cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, por cualquiera de los medios disponibles (review, c-box, e-mail, MP, etc...) me encantará leerla, procesarla y contestarla xD.

_**PREVIEW**_

**Las personas despistadas no pierden la cabeza porque la tienen pegada al cuerpo…pero no todos tienen tanta suerte…**

**Cuando las cosas a nuestro alrededor suceden muy rápido lo más recomendable es acelerar para evitar quedarnos atrás…**

**(Yeah! Un **_**PREVIEW**_** muy subjetivo =P).**


	8. 7' ¿Quién acabará perdiendo la cabeza?

_Este es de los primeros capítulos que es completamente corrido; es decir, que no hay ninguna interrupción, además de ser la primera vez en mi vida que escribo una batalla (así que es altamente necesario que me den su opinión al respecto)._

_Un agradecimiento enorme a las lectoras que dejaron un review (se necesitó mucha motivación para terminar este capítulo, pero ustedes consiguieron que así fuera, son geniales y no sé qué haré cuando me falten sus review)._

**_Lune_**

**_SoulEvans-Fan_**

**_.MoonShade-Wolf._**

**_Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 7 **_**¡Acelera! Batalla de alta velocidad ¿Quién acabará perdiendo la cabeza?**_

- Adelántate mientras yo pago el café— pidió Soul una vez que hubieran terminado sus cafés y hubieran pedido la cuenta.

- No te preocupes, yo pago— comentó Maka mientras sacaba su cartera.

- Pero yo fui el que te invitó— replicó mientras detenía a la chica antes de que comenzara a sacar dinero.

- Pero fue porque yo te lo pedí— insistió.

- Pero…—

- Déjame pagar a mí— la mirada que le brindó la chica convenció inmediatamente a Soul. -Tú mientras puedes ir por la moto— finalizó sonriendo dulcemente.

Su compañero parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido y luego aceptó.

- E-está bien— atinó a decir, apenas consiguiendo hablar de manera casual, para luego dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La chica salió del lugar y subió las escaleras con las manos detrás de ella.

El chico ya se encontraba ahí recargado sobre la moto, esperándola, con el semblante tranquilo.

Ella al ver a su compañero corrió hasta él con expresión de inocencia y se subió de un brinco al asiento del vehículo.

- ¿Lista?— consultó él al sentarse, el rugido del motor secundando sus palabras.

Ella asintió y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su compañero para sentirse más segura.

Él ignoró con algo de dificultad esa acción y procedió a acelerar, adentrándose en una angosta calle que, según Maka, era el camino más corto para llegar a su departamento.

El viento golpeaba en sus caras, Soul lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Por alguna razón le hacía sentir completamente libre, le regresaba emociones que le hacían sentir que había recuperado todos sus recuerdos.

El tono de un celular cortó todos sus pensamientos. Le molestó por lo que gruñó suavemente en disgusto, pero extrañamente al regresar a la realidad, recordó los cálidos brazos de su compañera que lo rodeaban por la cintura sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso obligándole a detener momentáneamente la motocicleta para evitar perder el control.

Y el celular seguía sonando.

- ¿Podrías contestar de una vez tú celular?—

- Pero es _tú_ celular—

- No importa, contéstalo; supongo que debes saber mejor que yo donde está— replicó repentinamente nervioso.

Pero si la memoria del chico-guadaña no fallaba, el celular se encontraba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. No entendía porque eso lo ponía tan nervioso; si después de todo él y Maka eran compañeros. Pero repentinamente la idea de ese leve contacto lo ponía nervioso.

Por suerte para él si Maka se tardaba mucho en contestar, colgarían, por lo que el contacto fue tan breve que ni lo sintió.

- ¿El número del cuarto de la muerte?— o algo parecido fue lo que le escuchó decir a ella antes de contestar.

- Hola-Hola Shinigami-sama— así que el que hablaba sólo era ese tipo que parecía haberse quedado atorado en su disfraz de día de Brujas.

"Pequeña Maka, sé que quizá esto suene repentino, pero tengo una misión para ustedes. Deben tomar el alma del Jinete Sin Cabeza; un huevo de Kishin que se ha salido de control. Deben detenerlo antes de que devore más almas humanas; siento encargarles esta misión a ustedes si Soul apenas se recupera de su ultima misión, pero son los únicos disponibles en este momento" la voz enérgica del Dios de la Muerte subía y bajaba de tono de manera juguetona.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó, refiriéndose a las últimas palabras del Shinigami.

"Quiero decir, que Tsubaki y Black Star están en misión especial; Kid, Liz y Patti están en misión _aún más_ especial; Kilik, Fire y Thunder están negociando…"

- De acuerdo; ya entendí— interrumpió Maka con seriedad cuando por dentro se estaba lamentando por tener un jefe tan alivianado.

Soul suspiró.

Con sólo escuchar un par de veces a su jefe ya era suficiente para saber que era un hombre relajado que parecía nunca tomarse las cosas en serio. De hecho comenzaba a dudar si, además de estar _atorado_ en su disfraz, no era también un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

- ¿Cuál es su aspecto?— la chica concentró parte de su atención en hacer la pregunta, el resto de su atención la concentraba en mirar a sus alrededores.

"Es un hombre _sin _cabeza, por favor Maka" la voz del profesor Sid resonó por el auricular denotando desesperación.

Seguramente el profesor le había preguntado algo a Shinigami-sama y éste había interrumpido su conversación con él sólo por no quererle contestar.

"Lleva una calabaza en lugar de su cabeza y cabalga sobre un bonito caballo, café, supongo; aunque _también_ cabe la posibilidad de que sea negro o incluso hasta blanco o también podría ser _rayado_" completó emocionado el Shinigami; sobre todo al mencionar la última palabra.

"No; si fuera rayado seguramente sería una cebra" se escuchó a Sid hablar en el fondo con una voz posiblemente marcada por la decepción de que el imponente Dios de la Muerte actuara la mayor parte del tiempo como idiota.

- ¿Cerca de que calles se le vio por última vez?— cuestionó la chica tratando de sacar un poco de información útil para su recién encargada misión.

En esos momentos un relinchido de caballo resonó por las solitarias calles.

Unos segundos después un hombre con una calabaza naranja sobre los hombros saltó sobre ellos cabalgando sobre un caballo negro.

- Olvídelo, ya lo encontramos— la chica terminó la oración, cortó la llamada y se sentó sobre la moto; haciendo un ademán para que su compañero hiciera lo mismo.

- No, yo creo que más bien _él_ nos encontró a _nosotros_— rumoreó el chico mientras la chica guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón de él.

- Realmente no importa, hay que seguirlo— y Soul obedeció encendiendo la moto al instante.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Ah, colgó— observó el Dios de la Muerte sosteniendo entre sus enormes dedos un pequeño teléfono móvil.

- Debió cansarse de que Shinigami-sama le dijera cosas tan irrelevantes— murmuró Sid para sí mismo.

- Pero olvidé mencionarles un pequeño pero importante detalle— repentinamente su voz se llenó de más energía, si es que eso era posible, y se giró para mirar a Sid.

- Y eso sería…— Sid dejó la oración incompleta para que su jefe la completara.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?—

- Le aseguro que estoy más que interesado en saberlo—

- No puedo decírtelo si no estás firme en tu decisión de querer saberlo—

- Estoy completamente seguro de querer saber…— tenía intenciones de seguir hablando pero el Dios de la Muerte lo interrumpió.

- …No pienso decírtelo— completó el Shinigami mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

- ¿ES USTED IDIOTA? — replicó Sid completamente desesperado, pero Shinigami-sama lo ignoró mientras se giraba para quedar frente a su espejo.

- Me pregunto como se desempeñarán Maka y Soul en esta, su primera misión después del pequeño incidente de Soul— su voz se calmó un poco mientras hablaba y a pesar de que Sid notó que había sido ignorado, también notó que el Dios de la Muerte estaba ligeramente preocupado, aunque intentara ocultarlo. - Pero que digo… ¡Claro que estarán bien! Porque para Soul y Maka no hay imposibles— se auto respondió mientras comenzaba a inclinarse hacia los lados como un metrónomo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Jinete sin Cabeza; consumir almas humanas está prohibido por lo que estoy en el derecho de despojarte de tu alma— Soul y Maka se encontraban sobre la moto, bloqueando el paso del extraño hombre con cabeza de calabaza.

- No interfieran o rodarán cabezas— su voz resonaba con un eco muy extraño. Pero ni Maka ni Soul retrocedieron.

El jinete tomó un hacha de mano y la lanzó contra los muchachos en forma de amenaza.

- No gracias, me gusta la mía en donde está…— Soul apenas había alcanzado a esquivar esa hacha y se incorporó sólo para ver al hombre; su caballo parándose en sus 2 patas traseras justo frente a él. - …y eso es sobre mis hombros— Maka lo jaló hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar que una espada le rebanara el cuello.

- Soul, transfórmate—

El jinete retrocedió ligeramente ante la orden; quizá presintiendo parte del peligro que seguía después de pronunciadas esas palabras por parte de la técnico.

- Aún no recuerdo bien como hacerlo—

- Eso complica un poco mis planes— la rubia respondió con tranquilidad en su voz a pesar de que su cara reflejaba un poco de frustración.

Sus ojos cerrados hacían parecer que no estaba prestando atención a la batalla contra el jinete. Por lo que aquel hombre con una calabaza sobre los hombros decidió que era una oportunidad perfecta para embestir a los muchachos y cortarles sus cabezas.

Soul miraba de reojo a su técnico, quien parecía estar meditando con los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente sintió el peligro aproximarse. Se inclinó hacia atrás recargando toda su espalda sobre la motocicleta y presionándose lo más que pudo para evitar que la espada rebanara su nariz o lastimara parte de su pecho.

Vio como el arma del jinete pasaba sobre su cuerpo sin tocarlo y no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en su técnico junto a él; naciendo en él la preocupación de que el arma fuera a lastimarla a ella.

Pero una vez que sus ojos se hubieran enfocado completamente en ella, su mirada aterrada se calmó al notar como su compañera realizaba una muy elaborada vuelta hacia atrás recargándose únicamente con una mano sobre el asiento de la motocicleta y finalmente esquivando el ataque del oponente.

- Soul ¡Vámonos! — ordenó mientras los dos se sentaban sobre la moto y el chico arrancaba sin siquiera preguntar a donde dirigirse.

La chica aprovechó este pequeño lapso de tiempo para comenzar a ingeniar un plan. Después de todo, ya se encontraban en medio de una batalla y abandonar no era una opción.

Había actuado de manera muy imprudente ¿Lanzarse comenzar una batalla sin tener un plan? Eso no era para nada su estilo; su intento por ser una chica cool la había llevado a poner en riesgo la vida de su compañero y _eso_ no era _nada cool_. Necesitaba corregirlo de inmediato.

Una voz cortó su tren de pensamientos.

- Eres una presumida— comentó él, mientras su mente le ordenaba que se dirigiera a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando fuera alejado del jinete.

No parecía que nadie los siguiera así que por el momento todo estaba bien y podía relajarse un poco.

- ¿Eh? — su compañera le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad al no entender a que se refería su compañero.

- Pudiste haber esquivado de alguna manera menos llamativa el ataque del jinete— reclamó con cierto cinismo y molestia en la voz.

Maka soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — preguntó perdiendo todo el cinismo y la molestia en la voz.

- Lo siento, es sólo que no entiendo porque te molesta eso— la chica rió suavemente de nuevo. - Siempre me gustó hacer esa clase de cosas al esquivar ataques igual de vistosos—

El semblante risueño de la chica se tornó serio de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka? —

- Es el jinete sin cabeza; está siguiéndonos—

- Pero yo no veo a nadie detrás de nosotros—

- No está detrás de nosotros… ¡SOUL CUIDADO ADELANTE! —

El chico apenas alcanzó a frenar y retroceder un poco antes de que el jinete saltara de un techo y cayera frente a ellos, bloqueando su camino.

Maka no había tenido tiempo de contarle de su plan al muchacho por lo que intentar su recién ingeniado plan en estos momentos resultaría desventajoso. Necesitaban un poco más de tiempo para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de poner al corriente a su compañero.

El chico se quedó paralizado mirando al imponente hombre sin cabeza mirarlo fijamente. Esos ojos intrigantes e incluso un poco aterradores habían vaciado todos los pensamientos en su mente; al menos todos los coherentes.

- ¡Soul! — exclamó la chica mientras jalaba el brazo del chico para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

Había elegido un muy mal momento para quedarse pasmado.

El chico regresó bruscamente a la realidad y reaccionó justo a tiempo para acelerar.

Sintió como un objeto metálico y peligroso pasaba a un costado de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, presa de los nervios. Aceleró torpemente y dio media vuelta para alejarse nuevamente del jinete.

Podría jurar que el objeto punzo cortante que había pasado junto a su cabeza le había cortado uno que otro mechón de cabello.

Aceleró aún más. Pero no importando cuanto acelerara el chico, no parecían poder perder a su contrincante. Era bastante rápido.

Las manos del chico temblaban y una capa de sudor ya comenzaba a cubrir toda su cara.

Un hecho que no tenía nada que ver con lo aferrada que estaba su compañera a su torso.

- Soul, tengo un plan— mencionó Maka mientras el chico aumentaba una vez más la velocidad.

- ¡Que dices! — preguntó Soul incapaz de escuchar una palabra de lo que la chica decía; posiblemente porque el sonido del motor y el viento chocando contra ellos evitaba que fuera sencillo escuchar algo.

- ¡Dije que tengo un plan! — gritó.

- ¡No escucho bien! ¿Podrías hablar más fuerte? — el chico no hablaba tan fuerte pero ella era capaz de escucharlo perfectamente; en cambio él no la escuchaba aunque gritara ¿Qué acaso su compañero se estaba quedando sordo por tantos golpes en la cabeza?

- ¡VAS MUY RÁPIDO, BAJA UN POCO LA VELOCIDAD Y TAL VEZ ME ESCUCHES MEJOR! — gritó un poco molesta, forzando mucho su garganta para hablar más fuerte y que el chico fuera capaz de escucharla.

- ¡Pero si reduzco la velocidad _él_ nos alcanzará! — señaló mientras su mirada inquieta buscaba algún camino por el cual perderse.

La chica suspiró y decidió que hablaría con su compañero de otra manera.

El chico bajó la moto por unas pequeñas escaleras; reduciendo, por precaución, ligeramente la velocidad.

- Soul, tengo un plan— habló contra el oído de su compañero con esperanzas de que él la escuchara.

Pero no resultó ser una buena idea.

Soul se congeló; su mente se volvió torpe. Intentó girar en una calle pero su tranquilidad ya lo había abandonado hace mucho, y con ella, su facilidad para conducir la moto.

Perdió todo control sobre su vehículo y se derrapó, chocando contra un poste. Provocando que ambos pasajeros sobre la motocicleta volaran una corta distancia.

El chico cayó de espaldas en una posición extraña con su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Su compañera alcanzó a reaccionar y con mucha suerte consiguió caer de pie, a pesar de quedar un poco mareada y tambalearse un poco.

Su oponente disfrutó del _espectáculo_ y rió descontroladamente ante la torpeza que demostraban sus jóvenes oponentes.

Soul no se movió ni un poco. Sólo se limitó a abrir los ojos con expresión de dolor y mirar a sus alrededores.

Para su propia suerte su mirada rápidamente se cruzó con unas escaleras junto a él; una ruta de escape.

Al final de las escaleras se divisaba una plaza con una pequeña fuente en el centro y con el espacio ideal escapar… ó para sostener una batalla.

Sin preguntarse ni siquiera si estaba completo o ileso se levantó, alcanzó su moto y jaló a su compañera para que se subiera con él al vehículo.

- Soul…—

La interrumpió un destello de un objeto grande, redondo y naranja; secundado por una explosión que mandó a ambos compañeros a volar por los aires.

Soul no había terminado de girarse para ver a su técnico cuando sintió una ola de calor muy fuerte golpearlo en la espalda y empujarlo con una fuerza enorme. Y luego la sensación de que un gancho gigante lo hubiera jalado hacia adelante lo invadió.

Su visión estaba completamente nublada por el humo que había causado la explosión y sintió como si flotara por unos instantes; una sensación desagradable punzando en su nuca, antes de chocar contra el frío y duro piso de piedra.

Luego un giro inevitable. La gravedad lo estaba jalando escaleras abajo; arrastrando con él a su motocicleta.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que ni siquiera fue conciente de que había rodado escaleras abajo con una motocicleta encima hasta que su mundo dejó de dar vueltas y él se encontrara al pie de todas las escaleras.

¿En serio había caído por esa cantidad de escalones? Definitivamente su cuerpo le iba a doler después de esto. Mucho.

Una sensación de presión muy fuerte sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo fue lo que siguió; y fue hasta entonces cuando notó que la presión se debía a la motocicleta que había caído sobre él.

Intentó retroceder pero notó que detrás de él se encontraba la pequeña fuente de piedra; en otras palabras, estaba completamente acorralado y sin suficiente fuerza como para quitarse la moto que lo aplastaba en diagonal, desde la mitad del pecho hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas. Una nube de humo aún bloqueaba su visión…

Maka en cambio al sentir la ola de calor no tuvo mucho que hacer, excepto cerrar los ojos para evitar quemárselos y lanzarse hacia atrás para escapar lo más que pudiera de la explosión.

Apretó los dientes al sentir el fuerte impulso que la explosión le había dado e inmediatamente después imaginó la magnitud de la caída que tendría.

Los segundos que pasaba en el aire se le hacían eternos y el calor se hacía más insoportable mientras el humo la envolvía. Cometió la gran equivocación de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire por la sorpresa.

Cayó contra el suelo y tosió para después recuperar los sentidos y recordar el dolor que le había provocado caer con fuerza contra el suelo de roca.

El humo que la rodeaba se disipó por el movimiento de un hacha que zanjó el aire dejando un increíble sonido metálico resonar en el ambiente.

La técnico notó que el arma pertenecía al Jinete sin Cabeza, que al parecer había cambiado su delgada espada por una enorme y gruesa hacha de doble filo. Se frotó la cabeza en un intento por aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a nacer en ella e intentó con torpeza ponerse de pie y prepararse para luchar contra el jinete.

Pero este pareció ignorarla completamente y con un par de saltos sobre su caballo llegó frente al chico que había caído por las escaleras.

Soul no había tenido tanta suerte ya que no sólo se había lastimado más al caer por las escaleras; sino que cuando el humo se disipó frente a él, tuvo la desgracia de ver de frente a un hombre decapitado, sosteniendo una amenazadora hacha entre sus firmes manos.

Intentar moverse le parecía una tontería en esos momentos. Ya había comprobado que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza lo había despojado temporalmente de todas las fuerzas que pudo haber tenido.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Y tuvo la extraña sensación de que ya había experimentado dolores de cabeza parecidos, antes.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver al hombre levantar el arma sobre su cabeza, preparándose para bajarla hacia su vulnerable cuerpo.

Intentó esquivar hacia un lado y su impulso fue cubrir su pecho con un brazo que le quedaba libre. Alcanzó a escuchar el sonido que provoca el metal afilado al cortar con el aire.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de su compañera que corría en cámara lenta hacia él intentando en vano ayudarlo de cualquier manera.

Y desde ese momento su mente dejó de reaccionar correctamente, como si se hubiese desconectado completamente.

Notó un brillo metálico proviniendo del brazo que había elegido para cubrir su pecho y después el sonido del metal chocando con más metal hizo eco en el aire. Un gruñido de frustración proviniendo del oponente (que Shinigami sabe como logró gruñir si no tiene ni cabeza) y fue entonces cuando decidió abrir completamente los ojos.

El jinete estaba inclinado completamente sobre su arma, imprimiendo toda la fuerza que tenía sobre el chico. Soul notó que su brazo ya no era más de carne y hueso; en lugar de eso era una hoja de lo que parecía ser una guadaña. Los colores rojo y negro metálicos de su _brazo_, brillando contra el sol del atardecer.

- Maka~…— la chica hizo una pequeña pausa en la que los segundos se congelaron y pudo observar el brazo de su compañero transformado en guadaña.

"_¿…mi brazo…yo…pero qué…?"_ la mente de Soul estaba más revuelta que una sopa de letras.

- -Chop— la chica completó el nombre de su ataque y fue entonces cuando el lomo de un tomo de enciclopedia conectó con un costado del jinete, empujándolo hacia un lado consiguiendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del caballo.

Seguramente si su compañero estuviera en completo uso de sus facultades mentales se hubiera preguntado de dónde salió el libro con pasta dura que la chica usó como arma; pero en esos momentos su mente no trabajaba de un modo ordinario.

Fue por eso que Soul en esos momentos notó una oportunidad para atacar al jinete y se quitó de encima la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que el hombre sin cabeza se subía a su caballo.

El chico saltó con intenciones de atacar el pecho de su oponente con el brazo que había convertido en guadaña. Todo esto actuando únicamente por impulso.

El contrincante bloqueó el golpe con su espada y entonces Soul presintió que debía retroceder o un contra ataque lo dejaría sin cabeza. Aprovechó la fuerza del contrincante para retroceder y caer a unos metros del hombre decapitado.

El jinete sacó una calabaza de la nada y la colocó sobre su cuello y entre sus hombros. La giró levemente hacia los lados para ajustarla y luego pareció examinar sus alrededores.

Maka y Soul simplemente mantuvieron la guardia, ambos pensando que no sería prudente atacar al hombre en esos precisos momentos.

Entonces el oponente notó todo el espacio que conformaba la plaza en la que su batalla se estaba desarrollando. Decidió que era un escenario perfecto para dar _rienda suelta_ a un enfrentamiento.

Los dos muchachos observaron al jinete alejarse de ellos a grandes velocidades.

Parecía tener intenciones de huir de la batalla, pero ellos no podían permitirlo; menos ahora que Soul se había logrado transformar (aunque fuera parcialmente) en arma. Así que se subieron a la motocicleta para seguirlo.

Hasta esos momentos ninguno de los dos se había dirigido palabra porque todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no habían encontrado tiempo suficiente y palabras clave para expresar todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

Pero el jinete ya había previsto que eso sucedería y tan pronto como los chicos le alcanzaron los recibió con un ataque de su hacha, el cual esquivaron con facilidad.

Soul saltó de la moto al esquivar el golpe y una vez en el aire, conectó un golpe con su brazo-guadaña entre el cuello y el hombro de su contrincante.

Maka no podía ver los ojos de su compañero por lo que no sabía que expresión tenía en esos momentos. Pero al ver su alma podía notar la enorme determinación que lo llenaba.

A pesar de no entender completamente de donde había sacado tanta decisión, sabía que era en parte porque su compañero había disipado (al _menos_ temporalmente) todas las dudas en su mente.

"_Pero en cuanto al alma de ese jinete…"_

El chico peliblanco bajó todo su brazo-guadaña atravesando en diagonal el pecho del jinete y una sensación en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le murmuró que algo _muy parecido_ le había sucedido a _él_.

"…_hay algo raro en el alma de ese jinete"._

Una mitad del hombre cayó contra el suelo dejando rodar la cabeza de calabaza por el piso de piedra.

Pero el alma rojiza no apareció.

El caballo relinchó y el chico se dio la oportunidad de mirar con más detalle al animal.

Completamente negro a excepción de sus ojos rojo sangre que brillaban con _malicia_.

"_Malicia…"_

Soul de nueva cuenta percibió el peligro y retrocedió de un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el hacha que bajaba hacia él con intenciones de _regresarle el favor_.

- Soul, hay algo raro con el alma de ese jinete…—

- Maka…— el chico pronunció el nombre de su compañera con voz ronca.

- … ¿Soul? — la manera en que el chico había pronunciado su nombre le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- …dilo— ordenó en una voz que sugería que el chico se quedaba sin aliento.

Maka sabía exactamente a que se refería su compañero por lo que asintió y se puso en guardia preparando su garganta para pronunciar las palabras que el chico quería escuchar.

- Soul, transfórmate— pidió la chica con firmeza.

- Con gusto— replicó él de manera casual al llenarse de luz mientras su forma humana se deformaba lentamente en una guadaña.

El arma cayó limpiamente sobre las manos de la chica y ella la giró entre sus manos un par de veces antes de volver a su posición de combate.

- Maka ¡CUIDADO! — la _cabeza_ del jinete había rodado hasta los pies de Maka justo antes de explotar.

La chica usó su arma para impulsarse hacia atrás y huir exitosamente de la explosión.

A continuación cortó el humo con la guadaña para recuperar visión. Actuó justo a tiempo para divisar al jinete completamente regenerado con su hacha alzada sobre su cabeza de calabaza.

Bloqueó el ataque y luego se agachó al sentir aproximarse otro ataque que no podría bloquear.

Alzó la guadaña con intenciones de atacar, pero el jinete esquivó el ataque y de un salto retrocedió varios metros.

- Hay que seguir atacando Maka; no podemos permitir que siga usando sus calabazas para atacar a distancia—

La chica asintió y corrió hacia el contrincante preparándose para conectar un ataque.

Pero al bajar la guadaña el jinete saltó sobre ella y cayó detrás de la chica. Ella giró la guadaña y consiguió tirarle la cabeza al jinete la cual salió volando hacia un lado y explotó unos segundos después. Entonces el caballo atacó con las patas traseras a la chica.

- Maka, defiéndete— y la chica bloqueó casi por reacción la patada. El impulso la empujo unos metros atrás.

- Rodaran cabezas, rodarán cabezas, rodarán cabezas— el jinete repetía una y otra vez esas palabras con su voz hueca que provenía de algún lugar desconocido para Maka y Soul.

- ¡Cuidado, Maka! — advirtió el muchacho desde su forma de arma.

En ese momento el hombre decapitado comenzó a lanzar muchas calabazas en cualquier dirección, sin apuntar. La chica comenzó a esquivar todas las calabazas que pudo, aunque algunas explotaban peligrosamente cerca de los muchachos.

- ¿Rodarán cabezas? Esa frase no es lo suficiente genial, yo te enseñare una muy _cool_— el chico apareció reflejado en el filo de la guadaña y le habló al jinete que continuaba lanzando calabazas al aire. - Acabemos esto con un solo golpe Maka—

- Si— sabiendo exactamente lo que significaban esas palabras recuperó su firme posición de combate.

- ¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS! — gritaron ambos al unísono. Una especie de electricidad recorría sus cuerpos y su onda de alma se volvía tan intensa que incluso podía ser notada a simple vista. Técnico y arma continuaron gritando mientras el Caza Brujas hacía su aparición.

Aunque a la chica le hubiera agradado que el Caza Demonios hiciera su aparición, no se quejó y utilizó el poder que la resonancia con su compañero le proporcionaba.

Se llenó de una velocidad increíble, y con movimientos demasiado rápidos como para ser registrados por el ojo humano, apareció frente al jinete y lo partió en varios pedazos que quedaron flotando en el aire.

Retrocedió al notar que el cuerpo estaba por estallar pero reaccionó un poco tarde; recibiendo un par de impactos por parte de las primeras explosiones.

- Me quedo con tu alma— dijo finalmente el muchacho, robándole la frase a su compañera, una vez que ella se recuperó de las explosiones, con un giro en el aire que le permitiera caer de pie.

- Algo no está bien Soul— jadeó ella. - Todavía puedo sentir la respuesta del alma del jinete detrás de esa cortina de humo— con un movimiento de la guadaña disipó todo el humo sólo para ver una mano cubierta por un elegante guante negro, posada sobre la cabeza del caballo.

Inmediatamente después el cuerpo del jinete comenzó a reaparecer rápidamente a partir de la mano posada sobre el caballo.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? — murmuró para sí misma. - Soul enfoquemos nuestros ataques en el caballo; él es el que posee el alma— le comunicó a su compañero.

El chico estaba a punto de sugerir otra resonancia para eliminar al caballo antes de que el jinete se recuperara por completo pero notó que la respiración de su compañera era corta y constante y entendió que necesitaba recuperar un poco el aliento antes de intentar otra resonancia.

- Aún puedo seguir luchando— indicó, respondiendo a las preguntas mentales que su compañero se hacía.

De nueva cuenta corrió hacia el jinete, quien estaba terminando de regenerarse, con intenciones de hacerle algún daño, su ataque esta vez enfocado sobre el caballo. Pero el jinete se regeneró por completo y montó su caballo justo a tiempo para esquivar a la rubia y a su compañero.

Se movía demasiado rápido por lo que era imposible para ella seguirle la pista…al menos…_a pie_.

- Es inútil seguir atacando así, él caballo le da una ventaja de movilidad superior a la nuestra— observó él hablando desde el reflejo en el filo de la guadaña.

La chica notó que durante esta batalla su compañero actuaba con mucha naturalidad, contrario a como solía actuar desde que perdió la memoria. Pero ya le preguntaría de eso más tarde.

- Nosotros también contamos con algo de ventaja— la chica se giró y miró a la moto. Estacionada a unos pasos de ella. Entonces el chico entendió cual era el plan de la chica.

Montada sobre la moto, y con la guadaña sobre una mano, encendió el vehículo. Fue acogida por el rugido del motor encendido.

Y con Soul aún transformado en guadaña se acercó peligrosamente rápido al jinete. Un par de rasguños en el estómago del caballo fue el daño que alcanzó a hacer antes de que el contrincante le respondiera con un hachazo, que pasó sobre su cabeza, y retrocediera luego de notar que había fallado su golpe.

Pero de poco le sirvió retroceder porque gracias a la moto, Maka conseguía seguir más de cerca al oponente y por consiguiente conseguía recuperarse y contraatacar más rápido.

- Relájate, Maka, no frenes de manera tan repentina— señaló el chico una vez que Maka hubiera frenado de golpe para evitar chocar contra un farol.

No era momento de ponerse nostálgica, pero la chica no podía evitarlo. Extrañaba recibir órdenes de su desaliñado compañero.

- No necesitas acelerar tanto— la regañó después de que la chica hubiera rebasado por mucho al Jinete sólo por avanzar a una velocidad tan alta.

- No puedo hacerlo sola, tú guíame— pidió ella mientras un suspiro nostálgico escapaba de sus labios.

- Con mucho gusto— aceptó su compañero.

La batalla se había vuelto mucho más continua y dinámica. Además de peligrosa, desde el punto de vista del Jinete sin Cabeza.

Aunque para Maka se había convertido en una batalla difícil de sostener y que podía acabar mal para ella si no la terminaba en la brevedad.

Antes le había parecido demasiado complicado conducir la moto y ahora tenía que hacerlo mientras manejaba a Soul y lo usaba para atacar a alguien. Claro que le ayudaba que Soul le diera indicaciones, pero no dejaba de ser algo complicado

Pero para el jinete, que no sabía nada de eso, Maka montada sobre la motocicleta era una oponente de mucho cuidado, por lo cual consideró muy imprudente continuar atacándola de frente.

Jaló de las riendas del caballo y giró en dirección a una calle por la que inició su huida.

- No los dejes escapar Maka— el chico ordenaba a pesar de saber que no necesitaba recomendarle cosas tan evidentes a su compañera. Lógicamente su compañera no dejaría escapar a su contrincante tan fácil y menos después de conseguir una oportunidad de derrotarles.

Su oponente conocía la ciudad y la recorría de manera astuta; guiando a los jóvenes por avenidas con muchas personas, pasadizos angostos y calles empinadas.

Después de un rato de mantener la persecución perdieron su rastro en una amplia calle rodeada de neblina. Posiblemente en una de las partes más altas de la ciudad.

- Imposible; hace rato sentía la respuesta de su alma tan cerca y cuando entramos a esta calle, simplemente _desapareció_—

- Sospecho que se debe a esta extraña niebla; también _apareció_ cuando entramos a _esta_ calle—

- Puede ser—

—Demonios, debido a esta niebla ni siquiera puedo ver con claridad—

Usar los ojos era inútil, así que los cerraron y guardaron silencio para intentar escuchar algo. Incluso Maka apagó el motor de la moto para tener mejor audición.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe; Maka porque sintió como la onda de alma aparecía repentinamente junto a ellos y Soul porque escuchó un ruido atravesar el aire. Pero no consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo.

El decapitado jinete se alzaba imponente a un costado de los muchachos; materializándose por la niebla.

Con un movimiento rápido de su espada lanzó al chico-guadaña muy lejos de su técnico.

Con una patada tiró a la chica del vehículo empujándola contra la pared de un costado de la calle, y después de acercarse a ella, con su mano la levantó por el cuello.

La chica, apenas alcanzando a reaccionar, antes de ser levantada del suelo y ser estrellada de espaldas contra la pared sin ser soltada del cuello.

- Que suave se siente la piel de tu cuello; lástima que tenga que cortártelo— la voz hueca del hombre, haciendo eco en la solitaria calle.

La chica forcejeó contra la mano del jinete que la estaba dejando sin aire y luego intentó mirar a los lados para buscar a su compañero; pero era inútil.

Sólo podía ver la cabeza de calabaza de su oponente que jugaba con ella, mientras la estrangulaba y la empujaba con violencia contra la pared a sus espaldas; murmurando para sí mismo palabras que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

En los huecos de sus ojos chispeaban con maldad pequeñas flamitas oscurecidas por la avaricia y el deseo de poder. Pero al hablar una abrasadora flama escapaba del hueco de su boca y rozaba ligeramente la cara de la muchacha; haciéndole sentir que los ojos le ardían y provocando que el sudor resbalara libremente por su rostro.

- Rodarán cabezas— fue lo que ella alcanzó a entender cuando el jinete alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y se preparaba para bajarla contra su cuello.

En esos momentos Maka sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

Dice que rodarán cabezas; pero el único que ha _perdido_ aquí la _cabeza_…_es él_…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En Soul Eater (tanto versión manga como anime) no parecen notar el potencial que la motocicleta de Soul puede tener como parte activa de la historia, afortunadamente yo aprecio aquella pieza de artesanía forjada en metal y pienso darle un poco más de importancia dentro de esta historia. Fue por eso que me extendí _ligeramente_ con la batalla contra el Jinete sin Cabeza, no se preocupen; es la última batalla que escribo tan larga (juro que sólo quería una oportunidad para hacer ver más útil a la motocicleta y ahora que ya soy feliz escribiré cosas que se inclinen más hacia lo que el lector pida).

Porque sé que obviamente extrañaron al viejo Soul durante estos capítulos, lo traje de vuelta aunque fuera por unos instantes (tengo que admitir que yo también extraño su confianza xP).

Ya saben a través de que medios contactar a esta loquita. Mi mano ya está bien y les manda muchos saludos; gracias por la preocupación (me inspiró a continuar con él capítulo aún si me tardaba años con una sola mano xP).

_**PREVIEW**_

**Después de la batalla contra el Jinete Sin Cabeza, Soul está muy confundido (no es el único). Esto último preocupa un poco a Maka, quien ya no sabe que rayos está sucediendo con su compañero. Por otro lado Black Star comienza a tener complicaciones durante su misión. Situaciones que nunca creyó que pudieran suceder. El hombre más grande del mundo comienza a perder contra una pieza de su pasado.**


	9. 8' Miedos

_Primero que nada quiero hacerles una pequeña sugerencia a todas aquellas fans del SoulxMaka que leen mi historia y saben inglés, y es que hay una historia en especial que quisiera recomendarles ampliamente. Su nombre es** Godsends** por la genialísima autora **Sapphire Anime Bubble** y la pueden encontrar en la sección de fanfics en inglés de Soul Eater o con los links que hay en mi profile (de los pocos fics, si no es el único, SoulxMaka que recomiendo completamente =D), sin olvidar, claro, un pequeño review para ayudar a esta gran autora a seguir escribiendo (no hablo de mí, hablo de ella xP)._

_Ahora, el importante agradecimiento, que nunca se debe olvidar, hacia las lectoras (y ahora también lector) que ponen su granito de arena dejando un review; un fuerte aplauso por favor:_

_**Lune**_

**_Sapphire Anime Bubble_**

**_Erk92_**

**_SoulEvans-Fan_**

**_.MoonShade-Wolf._**

**_Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan_**

_Y, finalmente, supongo que toca poner de nueva cuenta el disclaimer para recordar dolorosas verdades (creo que lo pondré de vez en cuando o cuando me acuerde xD)._

_**Disclaimer**-Después de leer el capítulo 61 del manga y ver el increíble giro que Atsushi Okubo le dio a la trama, caí en la conclusión de que, no importando cuanto me esforzara, yo no podría hacer nada parecido con su historia, y es por eso que me alegro de que Soul Eater le pertenezca a él (como Bones arruinó el anime, realmente no me alegra que Soul Eater también le pertenezca)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 8 **_**Miedo de perder, Parte I… ¿Quién le tiene miedo a los muertos?**_

Una tos seca resonó por la calle.

Entonces el jinete enfocó su atención en el otro muchacho que estaba a unos metros de él recargado contra una pared, tosiendo.

Quizá al jinete le parecía molesta la tos, quizá simplemente tenía ganas de deshacerse de una vez del chico, por lo que pateó la moto con intenciones de golpearlo con ella.

Maka aún no podía ver a su compañero.

Asumió que él había sido golpeado por la motocicleta cuando le escuchó ahogar un grito y después un ruido sordo del metal impactando contra algo o alguien. La seguridad en el alma de Soul desapareció y ya no sintió más la fuerte presencia de su alma.

Después el jinete se giró para encarar nuevamente a la chica.

- Rodarán cabezas— repitió como si se tratara de una amenaza que le advirtiera a la chica que lo que sucedería era inevitable.

Maka quería enfrentar sus miedos, de verdad lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía.

El miedo era más grande que ella. Estaba sola. El miedo a la soledad siempre había sido unos de los miedos que nunca había podido enfrentar.

No podía morir en esos momentos. No quería morir.

El jinete comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello de la chica mientras movía de manera juguetona su espada en la otra mano. Sería mucho más fácil cortar el cuello de la chica si estaba débil o inconciente.

- La única cabeza que rodará aquí será la tuya— la voz profunda y segura de su compañero sonó con fuerza por toda la calle. Seguida del eco de unos disparos.

Aunque Maka sabía que esa era la voz de su compañero cuando tenía miedo pero quería aparentar seguridad y firmeza.

El alma de su compañero parecía temblar, agobiado por las dudas.

Los balazos pasaban cerca del jinete, pero no conseguían impactar certeramente contra él.

El jinete apretó el cuello de Maka con más fuerza. La chica aún seguía consciente.

Pero no fue hasta que un balazo pasó peligrosamente de su cabeza de calabaza, que el hombre sin cabeza retiró su atención de Maka.

Dejó de mirar fijamente a la chica y enfocó su mirada en el chico-guadaña que le disparaba.

- S-suelta a mi compañera— tartamudeó, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso al tener la mirada de su oponente sobre él. Sostenía un pequeño revólver entre sus dos temblorosas manos y amenazaba a su contrincante apuntando hacia él.

El hombre obedeció y soltó a la chica, quién una vez que fue liberada cayó al suelo con brusquedad y se frotó el cuello.

Aprovechó para forzar aire al interior de sus pulmones. Jadeó con mucha dificultad, consiguiendo apenas aire suficiente para recuperarse. Su cabeza le dolía y se sentía muy mareada y débil. Se apoyó sobre la pared para levantarse del suelo pero falló y cayó de cara contra el suelo. No podía ponerse de pie.

El jinete se retiró la cabeza de calabaza; la mirada de Soul se llenó de miedo.

No pudo huir de la calabaza que volaba directamente hacia él.

El proyectil naranja impactó contra su pecho y a continuación, chocó contra la pared a sus espaldas. Segundos después, la calabaza explotó, dejando toda el área alrededor de él llena de humo.

Maka ahogó un grito al ver a su compañero desaparecer con expresión de dolor entre todo ese humo.

El jinete rió de manera malvada, el sonido de la risa proviniendo de algún lugar desconocido debido a la carencia de cabeza del hombre. Luego sacó de la nada otra calabaza y la acomodó cuidadosamente en el espacio entre sus hombros; había satisfacción en su cara de calabaza.

La chica intentó de nuevo ponerse de pie, se tambaleó un poco, caminó dos pasos; después sus piernas temblaron y cayó otra vez contra el suelo.

Su oponente rió cínicamente. Se inclinó y tomó a su presa por el cuello levantándola de nuevo contra la pared. Subió la espada sobre su cabeza y se preparó para balancearla hacia abajo.

Maka ya no aguantaba más el miedo y cerró los ojos.

Pero una sensación abrumadora le obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. La presencia de un alma rebelde y cínica. Un alma que ella conocía muy bien.

- Esto no es nada cool, pero tú tampoco lo eres, temo que tendré que disparar— la voz ahora era seria y no parecía dudar en absoluto.

Los balazos comenzaron a resonar en la calle. Y el alma confundida de su Soul se había desvanecido.

Primero una bala dio con certeza sobre la mano del jinete que sostenía la espada; mandando al arma por los aires.

La segunda bala destrozó la mano del jinete que sostenía a su compañera por el cuello, provocando que la soltara y ella cayera al suelo.

Una tercera bala impactó contra su cabeza de calabaza haciéndola estallar en pedazos.

Más balazos deshicieron partes del cuerpo del jinete. Otros más golpearon al caballo, y a pesar de que no parecieron afectarle, fueron suficientes para provocar que el jinete retrocediera y se alejara un poco de la chica.

- Vamos, terminemos esto de una vez— Soul le tendió la mano a su compañera que seguía sentada en el piso frotándose su adolorido cuello.

Su compañero estaba lleno de polvo y tierra, las visibles consecuencias que la había dejado aquella explosión de la calabaza.

Ella tomó su mano y una vez que se hubiera levantado del suelo, él se transformó, quedando entre las manos de su compañera como una guadaña.

En estos momentos Maka podía sentir el agitado latido del alma de su compañero y se preguntó si, al igual que ella, él también estaba asustado.

Aprovechando que el oponente no terminaba de recuperarse de los últimos impactos, ella alzó la guadaña nuevamente y cortó a través de la dura piel del caballo negro, en un intento por decapitarlo.

Las almas de arma y técnico chocaron de manera brusca y la sincronización se rompió por un instante; un instante que fue más que suficiente para desequilibrarlo todo.

La presencia del alma rebelde y cínica se evaporó.

Soul volvió a su forma humana mientras caía de cabeza.

Maka se dejó caer de rodillas, presa del agotamiento, sin estar segura de haber decapitado certeramente al animal. Soul se acercó a ella y la ayudó a apoyarse.

Al parecer le costaba mucho trabajo respirar; quizá por lo cerca que estuvo de ser estrangulada hasta morir.

Al levantar un poco su cansada vista la chica notó como un rasguño enorme separaba la cabeza del caballo del resto del cuerpo; a excepción de una pequeña parte de piel que evitaba que la cabeza estuviera separada _por completo_ del cuerpo.

Con la mano que le quedaba al jinete, sacó una calabaza y se preparó para lanzarla contra ellos.

El chico estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando notó unos destellos de tonos violetas que golpearon contra la calabaza, haciéndola estallar sobre la mano del jinete.

Más destellos impactaron contra el rasgado cuello del animal consiguiendo que la cabeza se separara definitivamente del cuerpo y finalmente el alma rojiza hizo su acto de presencia.

- Las cosas incompletas me enferman— una voz profunda habló al final de la calle.

- La calabaza explotó _así_— una voz infantil rió con fuerza mientras hacía sonidos dramáticos de explosiones.

- Oigan, ustedes ¿Se encuentran bien? — consultó una voz femenina mucho más madura que la anterior.

Soul y Maka giraron su mirada hacia el final de la calle de donde provenían las voces, sabiendo exactamente a quien pertenecía cada voz.

- No se si estemos bien, pero al menos estamos vivos— replicó Soul de manera cool mientras ayudaba a su compañera a mantenerse de pie.

- Perdón si no pude llegar antes— se disculpó el perfeccionista Dios de la Muerte una vez que se encontrara frente a sus amigos.

- Pero si eso fue porque querías hacer tu entrada a las ocho en punto, enfermo perfeccionista— acusó Liz desesperada por las acciones de su técnico.

- Liz, no cuestiones a la simetría, te digo que si no hacía mi entrada exactamente a las ocho, ellos pensarían que yo soy un cerdo asimétrico y no querrían volver a hablarme— al juzgar por su voz parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar un drama por la simetría.

- ¿Y de nuevo vuelves a tener esos problemas por la simetría? Creí que los habías superado esta mañana— rebatió Liz.

- Oye-oye, Kid ¿Qué hacemos con esta alma? — cuestionó Patti mientras señalaba la esfera rojiza que flotaba frente a ellos.

Liz agradeció internamente a su hermana que, aunque fuera de manera inconciente, había distraído a Kid antes de que comenzara con sus desórdenes mentales.

- Ah, claro, Soul, esa alma es toda tuya— aseguró Kid con firmeza y amabilidad como si la discusión de hace poco nunca hubiera comenzado.

- Pero tú fuiste quien acabó con el jinete— Soul se opuso de inmediato y miró a su compañera para ver si no había hecho algo mal. Maka parecía estar de acuerdo con él, así que no parecía haber problema.

- Nosotros sólo ayudamos un poco, ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo— replicó Liz con tranquilidad mientras se revisaba sus uñas en busca de algún rasguño en ellas.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Cómetela! — gritó Patti de manera entretenida mientras le daba a Soul palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Comérmela? ¿Cómo? — el chico parecía estar realmente confundido, lo cual divertía a la infantil hermana Thompson.

- Simplemente la tomas, la acercas a tú boca y saboreas su textura— indicó la menor de las Thompson con voz juguetona, indicando con todo su cuerpo la manera de realizar cada uno de esos _sencillos_ pasos; confundiendo más al chico-guadaña.

"_Más fácil dicho que hecho"_

Soul miró el alma con ligera desconfianza como si esa brillante esfera rojiza pudiese ser algún veneno.

Abrió la boca para comerla pero desconfió en el instante en el que el alma tocó su lengua.

Una sensación electrizante invadió toda su mandíbula hasta su nuca y su boca se sintió muy extraña. El sabor era hueco. Pero no podía evitar sentir que era agradable. Sin embargo no le agradaba el pequeño presentimiento negativo que irradiaba del aperitivo rojizo. Alejó el alma de él y respiró de manera marcada.

- Eso fue extraño— admitió en voz alta al notar la mirada curiosa que le dirigía la infantil rubia junto a él.

- No te preocupes, yo ayudo— el muchacho estaba a punto de negarse ante el sospechoso ofrecimiento de ayuda. Pero ella no se lo permitió.

La pequeña Patti colocó sus manos en los bordes de los labios del chico y abrió forzosamente su boca; dejando al descubierto sus afilados dientes de tiburón. Sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de Soul dejó el alma sobre su boca y después, con una de sus manos en la mandíbula del muchacho y la otra sobre su cabeza cerró con violencia la boca del chico-guadaña.

- Ahora sólo traga— ordenó la _niña _con una sonrisa juguetona.

Soul intentó tragar, pero no pudo; de nueva cuenta esas sensaciones extrañas volvieron e incluso le hicieron sentir como si estuviera ahogándose. Tosió casi involuntariamente y no consiguió comerse el alma.

"_En efecto; más fácil dicho que hecho…"_

- Terminando mi misión especial, mi padre me pidió que los buscara, ya que, aunque él no lo quiera aceptar, estaba ligeramente preocupado de que les pasara algo durante la misión— Kid hablaba con Maka, ignorando completamente la _conversación_ entre Soul y Patti que se desarrollaba a su costado.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Kid, surgieron unos pequeños inconvenientes durante la pelea y no pude cumplirla satisfactoriamente— la rubia se frotó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia los ojos dorados de su amigo.

Deberías reportarle ahora mismo a mi padre que la misión ha sido cumplida exitosamente, para que esté un poco más tranquilo; y después deberías ir a descansar un poco a casa— el joven Shinigami colocó una cálida mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Tienes un espejo? — preguntó la chica al percatarse de que no contaba con ningún espejo para hablar con el Dios de la Muerte.

- Lo siento, Maka, dejé de traer espejos conmigo desde que _cierto_ enfermo _perfeccionista_, se _obsesionó_ con vigilar _él mismo_ que no se perdiera la _simetría_ en _su_ cabello— alegó Liz haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras para dejar muy en claro la identidad del _enfermo perfeccionista_.

Mientras tanto, la conversación entre la menor de las hermanas Thompson y el chico-guadaña continuaba y el alma rojiza seguía flotando frente a ellos dos.

- Una vez Kid me dijo que no me comiera un alma para tener la misma cantidad de almas que mi hermana; pero me gustan mucho las almas y no me pude resistir. Kid se dio cuenta que me la comí y se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar mientras decía cosas graciosas acerca de la simetría— Patti rió descontroladamente mientras contaba a un muy sorprendido Soul su anécdota.

"_¿Así que ella considera esas cosas graciosas?"_

- Soul, préstame tu celular— el mencionado sacó su celular de la bolsa y se lo lanzó a su compañera.

Maka atrapó el aparato entre sus manos y marcó un número muy singular….

_42-42-564_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Black Star estaba oculto.

Nadie detectaba su presencia y nadie sospechaba que alguien, aparte de _ellos_, estuviera escuchando su conversación.

- En verdad tengo ganas de salir de éste lugar y comer un poco de curry— un Ninja vestido de una manera _muy poco_ discreta hablaba amenamente con un Ninja un poco más serio.

- ¿Es que acaso _todos_ en este lugar _son_ idiotas? — se cuestionó Black Star en voz baja. Esta era la quinta vez que escuchaba a escondidas una conversación entre los guardias de ese lugar que no tenía nada de utilidad.

Repentinamente otro Ninja pasó corriendo cerca del joven asesino. Aún sin quererlo, Black Star comenzó a escuchar la conversación que acababa de empezar cerca de él.

- Oye ¿Estás libre ahorita? — el Ninja que había pasado cerca de Star golpeó suavemente la espalda de otro que caminaba desganado por los pasillos.

- Sí, mi turno de _cuidarlo_ acaba de terminar— respondió aquel guardia cansado. - Por eso quiero descansar un poco— agregó tomando asiento en una pequeña banca con otros _ninjas_.

- Ah, claro, entiendo; estar cerca de _él_ produce escalofríos y tenerlo que cuidar por más de 12 horas debe ser peor—

- ¿Crees que vaya a _revivir_ pronto? Ya me estoy cansando de este trabajo mal pagado y sólo quiero que se acabe para irme de aquí— el desganado hombre se encorvó con frustración y hundió su cara en sus manos.

"_Bueno, esa información es __**un poco**__ más útil"_ pensó el asesino; en su cara se reflejaba el aburrimiento absoluto.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! — un Ninja de apariencia fuerte y firme se acercó cojeando al grupo de guardias que estaban cerca de Black Star - ¡Pronto! ¡Hay que detenerlo! — jadeaba, y por su forma de caminar, el joven asesino intuía que estaba malherido. - Ha habido un problema con _él_—

Inmediatamente todos los ahí presentes se pusieron de pie (excepto Black Star, porque él ya estaba de pie). Un Ninja casi se ahoga con un vaso de agua que estaba tomando y otro tiró un tazón de avena que sostenía entre las manos.

Todos temblaban mientras miraban a aquel fuerte y firme guardia que les había dado _la peor noticia del año_.

El _mensajero_ cayó al suelo inconciente y el resto de los guardias ahí reunidos corrieron en una dirección desconocida para el chico de cabello celeste.

Black Star rió suavemente para sus adentros.

"_Esta misión está terminada"_ pensó mientras ocultaba su sonrisa victoriosa. Pero Tsubaki aún no parecía entender porque la felicidad de su compañero.

- Tsubaki, acabamos de escuchar información muy interesante; así que sólo seguiremos a estos tipos, averiguamos lo que sucede y los eliminamos— comentó con sencillez, saltando sobre el guardia caído antes de comenzar a seguir tranquilamente a los _remedos de ninjas_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka le entregó a su compañero su teléfono móvil con algo de vergüenza en sus acciones.

- Sería útil si de vez en cuando tú también trajeras contigo tú celular— Soul extendió la mano y recibió el aparato. - Porque tienes uno ¿verdad? —

- Claro que tengo uno; el único problema es…—

Su compañero la miró esperando su respuesta.

- Me lo regaló mi papá y no es muy agradable, no siempre elige un buen momento para hablar; cuando estoy en misión me habla cada cinco minutos— la chica se justificó. - Pero si te parece más cómodo, a partir de ahora traeré mi teléfono celular y…—

El chico miró como su compañera realmente se avergonzaba por pedirle prestadas sus pertenencias.

- Ah, no— la interrumpió para aclarar cualquier cosa antes de que hubiera un malentendido. — Si quieres seguir usando mi teléfono…por mi no hay problema; es decir, lo anterior sólo era una pequeña sugerencia, pero no quiere decir que en realidad no me guste prestarte mis cosas; porque a decir verdad me encanta prestarte cosas…porque bueno, somos compañeros y esa clase de comunicación entre nosotros es como una especie de muestra de que nos tenemos confianza y…— el chico suspiró. No sabía si se había dado a entender correctamente. - Realmente no me molesta que me pidas prestado mi teléfono…no sería nada cool si me molestara— añadió finalmente mientras desviaba la mirada con timidez y se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

- Gracias— la chica respondió con sencillez, consiguiendo que desapareciera el nerviosismo en su compañero.

- Maka, Soul— Kid, quién había estado conversando tranquilamente con las hermanas Thompson, los llamó.

Los mencionados se giraron hacia el muchacho que los llamaba.

- Ahora ya es algo tarde y será mejor que regresen a casa a descansar, pero mañana espero encontrarlos en la enfermería para el chequeo obligatorio después de misiones—

- Kid, antes de que te vayas ¿Podrías guardar esto por mí? — pidió Maka mientras le entregaba el alma rojiza del Jinete sin Cabeza. - Al parecer Soul no se siente con ganas de devorar almas hoy—

- Bien— el chico perfeccionista aceptó mientras tomaba el alma. – _Recolección_ (N.A. _Recolección_ es una técnica que Kid utiliza en el manga para guardar almas)— murmuró mientras el alma rojiza se desvanecía en su mano.

- Gracias—

- Hasta mañana— el hijo de Shinigami-sama sacó una patineta de la _nada _y como si fuera una acción automática, sus compañeras se transformaron en pistolas, cayendo sobre sus manos.

El chico de ojos dorados se despidió con la mano y a continuación comenzó a alejarse volando sobre su patineta. (N.A. no saben lo ilógica que suena esa oración cuando la digo en voz alta).

Soul se acercó hasta su moto y la encendió; su compañera lo siguió una vez que se hubiese despedido apropiadamente de Kid y las hermanas.

- Le pedí a Kid que guardara el alma para otra ocasión— hizo una pequeña pausa para subir a la moto. - En vista de que no pudiste comértela— añadió.

La técnico de guadañas no había pasado por alto los intentos fallidos de Soul por comerse el alma, ayudado por Patti, hace tan sólo un rato.

- Ah, te diste cuenta— el chico se sonrojó un poco. - Lo siento, no recuerdo cómo comer un alma, y creo que Patti no supo darse a entender muy bien—

- Al igual que Patti, todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que necesites— señaló la chica con entusiasmo.

- Es irónico ¿no crees? Aún llamándome Soul Eater (Come Almas) no puedo comer un alma— mencionó el chico con un poco de vergüenza. Rió con suavidad cuando recordó como incluso hasta se había comenzado a ahogar al intentar ingerir aquella alma.

- No te preocupes, ya recordarás cómo hacerlo— Maka intentó animarlo un poco. - Tengo el presentimiento de que los recuerdos regresarán en el momento indicado—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

No se dio cuenta del momento exacto, pero desde hace unos minutos había dejado de escuchar ruido. Todo el alboroto que había estado escuchando había desaparecido, dando paso a un silencio casi mortal.

- ¿Qué crees que pudo haber sucedido, Black Star? — Tsubaki apareció reflejada en el filo de la espada Ninja que el chico sostenía con firmeza.

- No estoy seguro, pero _posiblemente_ todos esos imitadores baratos de ninjas no hayan podido detener a…_lo que sea_ _que estuvieran tratando de detener_— intuyó él, mientras continuaba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de piedra de aquella fortaleza.

Repentinamente ambos muchachos detuvieron sus respiraciones y lanzaron sus astutas miradas por los alrededores.

Un sonido suave de metal había alcanzado sus oídos. A pesar de ser tan leve había sido escuchado por los jóvenes ninjas, lo que probaba lo hábiles que eran.

- El sonido proviene de esta dirección— indicó el chico señalando uno de los tantos pasillos de piedra, idénticos entre sí, y su compañera concordó con él.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y caminó hacia el final de aquel largo pasillo con tranquilidad, a pesar de que en su camino se atravesaban varios cadáveres.

Al parecer la batalla se había librado cerca de ahí. Pisó varios charcos de sangre y tuvo especial cuidado de no pisar ningún órgano o extremidad que hubiera sido arrancada de su sitio con violencia.

Los suaves sonidos metálicos seguían resonando por el pasillo.

Tsubaki respiró hondo en un intento por tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Sí, es cierto que esta clase de funestos panoramas se presentaban casi a diario en sus vidas, pero eso no quería decir que por eso fuera menos doloroso encontrarlos a _la vuelta de la esquina_.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta que evitaba que siguieran avanzando.

- A-al f-fin está e-encerrado— un Ninja, con varios vendajes manchados de sangre, envueltos alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, cerraba con manos temblorosas unos candados en aquella puerta.

Todas las llaves estaban unidas a un pedazo de cuerda que se resbalaba constantemente de entre los agitados dedos del pobre hombre.

"_Ahora eso explica los sonidos metálicos"_ se dijo Tsubaki a sí misma.

El asustado hombre cerró unos cuantos cerrojos más y se limpió el sudor de la frente antes de divisar detrás de él a un chico con una espada Ninja en mano.

- Llegas tarde ¿Lo sabías? _Él_ simplemente perdió la energía y se desmayó, entonces yo lo traje de regreso y lo encerré— balbuceó el hombre.

Pero nuestro querido asesino lo ignoró a él y a sus palabras y siguió avanzando. (Y aunque hubiera escuchado lo que el hombre le decía, dudo mucho que le hubiera entendido del todo).

- Ya puedes irte, no es necesario que te acerques más— de nueva cuenta, Black Star ignoró al hombre que ahora lo amenazaba a gritos temblorosos, blandiendo un arma por si se atrevía a seguir avanzando.

Ni si quiera le prestó atención a aquel guardia, cuando éste lo atacó.

Estaba concentrando toda su atención sobre aquella puerta.

Sin ningún problema evadió y respondió su ataque. Después lo dejó caer inconciente sobre el suelo y siguió observando la puerta que se encontraba frente a él.

- Esto parece importante— mencionó estando frente a la puerta, notando que estaba llena de candados y cerrojos.

Recogió las llaves que el hombre había dejado caer y las examinó de cerca.

- Esto es una grosería— ahora que miraba de cerca todas esas llaves, podía asegurar que eran más de cien. - Aún para un ser tan grande como yo, tomaría mucho tiempo averiguar que llave sirve para cada candado— observó con cansancio mientras lanzaba la _colección_ de llaves hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Black Star? — preguntó su compañera, temiendo que el muchacho estuviera a punto de hacer alguna locura que los dos fueran a lamentar.

- Es una suerte que una persona tan grande como yo haya aprendido a abrir puertas tan bien cerradas y sin tener la llave— el muchacho se puso en posición de combate y respiró hondo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La luna continuaba brillando en el cielo cuando Soul y Maka recorrían las calles de regreso hacia su departamento. El aire frío que ahora los golpeaba les provocaba escalofríos.

El camino hacia el departamento a partir de ahí era seguir la calle en línea recta por lo que Soul decidió relajarse un poco ya que no tenía necesidad de escuchar más las direcciones de su compañera.

Pero ella aprovechó el silencio para sacar una pregunta que venía formulando desde hace rato.

- Soul, puedo preguntar ¿de donde sacaste esa pistola? — refiriéndose lógicamente al arma que el chico había utilizado para rescatarla del jinete hace tan sólo unos minutos.

- A decir verdad…yo quería preguntarte lo mismo— admitió el chico un poco apenado. - La encontré en el maletero de la motocicleta y me preguntaba si tú la habías colocado ahí—

"_Las Hermanas Thompson"_ llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido las hermanas quienes habían colocado ese pequeño _detalle_ en la moto de Soul. Desconocía la razón, pero realmente no le importaba ya que gracias a eso ella había salido viva de la misión.

- Creo que no importa; de cualquier manera, usaste eso para salvarme— observó ella.

- Supongo que sí— coincidió su compañero con tranquilidad.

- Gracias— soltó la chica aferrándose un poco más a la cintura de su compañero.

- No hay de que; somos compañeros ¿No? —

Y el alma de su compañero volvía a sentirse inundada de confianza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Eso sería todo— finalizó una mujer gorda detrás del mostrador de la Recepción de Lecciones Extracurriculares de Shibusen.

- G-gracias— balbuceó un chico rubio del otro lado del mostrador.

- No hay necesidad de agradecer, después de todo, como realmente nunca realizaste alguna misión extracurricular, no se necesita mucho papeleo por mi parte— comentó la mujer sin saber que su comentario afectaría indirectamente al chico frente a ella.

"_Pasé tanto tiempo en Shibusen y nunca realicé ninguna misión"_ pensó el chico con cierta melancolía mientras sus ojos azulados-verdosos comenzaban a llenarse de una profunda nostalgia.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir; buenas noches— se despidió por cortesía con voz entusiasta y se alejó de ahí con paso tranquilo.

Realmente ninguno de sus compañeros sabía de dónde surgía todo el entusiasmo del chico, dado que era, abiertamente considerado, el peor estudiante de Shibusen.

- Buenas noches…eh… ¿muchacho? — la mujer se percató de que no conocía el nombre de ese chico ya que nunca se había acercado para alguna misión extracurricular.

- Soy Hero— respondió el chico mientras apresuraba el paso para alejarse más rápido de ahí.

Mientras más rápido terminara con todo _esto_, mejor sería para todos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tsubaki, ya había tomado forma humana, y miraba a Black Star con preocupación. Quería acercarse a él, pero realmente no sabía cómo. No quería molestarlo.

No estaba muy segura de qué se debería hacer en una situación como esta.

Realmente, nunca imaginó que una situación como la que su compañero y ella estaban viviendo fuera posible.

Se encontraban en una habitación _custodiada_ por ningún guardia y parcialmente oscura. Los pisos, las paredes y hasta el techo estaban hechos de una roca húmeda con algunos rincones cubiertos de musgo.

El único sonido que llenaba el lugar era el de una pequeña gotera que goteaba lentamente en una esquina de aquel cuarto.

En el centro de la habitación, un rectángulo; una especie de bañera al ras del piso llena completamente de agua que brillaba como única fuente de luz dentro de ese sitio.

Frente a aquella pequeña piscina se encontraba su compañero; de espaldas a ella. Sobre el agua podía ver reflejados aquellos ojos verdes. Brillando contra la luminosa agua; siendo invadidos poco a poco por la locura que le provocaba ver aquella figura sumergida dentro del agua.

Cerró sus propios ojos unos instantes y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Para ella esta ya era una situación bastante compleja, por lo que apenas podía imaginar lo complejo que sería para su compañero convencerse de que esto no era un sueño ni una mala broma.

Simplemente no podía serlo; pero tampoco podía ser real. O al menos ninguno de los dos quería que eso fuera real.

(N.A.-Una pequeña pausa de esta compleja situación para que puedan ir sacando algunas deducciones antes de saber la verdad xD)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En el departamento Soul miraba con crecido interés el lugar en el que vivía. Era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí desde que perdió la memoria, así que desde cierto punto de vista era como si estuviera por primera vez en el departamento. Éste parecía un lugar realmente acogedor, un departamento muy genial; _un hogar_.

Maka, por otro lado examinaba el lugar en busca de Blair. No quería que la gata saliera de la nada para _abrazar_ o embestir a Soul, asfixiándolo en el proceso. Menos ahora que el chico había perdido la memoria y tales acciones lo podrían afectar de maneras tan variadas e impredecibles y quizá ya no se limitarían a un simple derrame nasal.

Es cierto que el chico ya había tenido su primer encuentro con Blair, pero había sido interrumpido por un Maka Chop; así que aún se mantenía vigente el riesgo de que Soul reaccionara de manera inesperada o hiciera algo imprudente.

Por fortuna parecía que Blair no había regresado de trabajar.

Se giró para buscar a su compañero y lo encontró, todavía parado en la entrada y mirando con curiosidad hacia todos lados del departamento.

Entonces supuso que ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa y mostrarle todo el lugar.

- Soul— el chico giró su mirada hacia el frente y encontró a su entusiasta compañera. - Vamos, te mostraré _toda_ la casa— dijo, como si hubiera mucho que mostrar; lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiar.

Él se dejó llevar y sonrió internamente. Al parecer su compañera podía _leer _su mente.

- Primero tienes que saber en dónde duermes, así que recuerda; ésta es tu habitación— abrió la puerta con un brazo y lo empujó suavemente al interior del cuarto.

Un pequeño espacio con una cama, un escritorio y una repisa. Eso era todo.

Y a pesar de parecer muy poco, para él era más que suficiente.

- ¿Qué te parece? Si crees que le hace falta algo sólo dímelo y veré que podemos hacer por conseguirlo— ofreció Maka con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No, está perfecto; estoy _cool _con esto— el chico se sentó sobre la cama. Era muy cómoda, o al menos, mucho más cómoda que las _camas_ de la enfermería.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, memorizando cada detalle de ese pequeño lugar en el que a partir de hoy dormiría.

Había muchos pósters extraños sobre las paredes y algunas cajas amontonadas en un rincón de la habitación además de que la cama no estaba tendida y tenía todas las sábanas dobladas y acomodadas sobre una esquina del colchón.

- ¿Qué hay en estas cajas? — preguntó de manera curiosa mientras se acercaba a las cajas situadas en aquel rincón de la habitación.

- Son tus cosas— la chica hizo una pequeña pausa y su mirada se cruzó con la curiosa mirada del chico. - Están empacadas porque hace poco planeabas mudarte de aquí— agregó respondiendo a la pregunta que su compañero estaba a punto de hacer.

Maka comenzó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, pero al parecer su compañero falló en notarlo.

- ¿Por qué querría hacer algo así? — cuestionó con inocencia sin sospechar que esa pregunta afectaría enormemente a su compañera.

Inevitablemente unos recuerdos regresaban a la mente de ella. Por unos segundos se sintió afortunada; porque a diferencia de Soul, ella al menos tenía memorias que recordar, pero realmente esas memorias la lastimaban mucho.

_FLASHBACK_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que te irás de la casa? Prometiste que no me abandonarías— Maka miraba con confusión y tristeza a su compañero.

- No lo tomes como un abandono; tómalo como si simplemente me estuviera mudando— replicó el chico con simpleza. Envolvió su reloj despertador en plástico de burbujas y lo guardó en una caja junto con otras pertenencias.

- ¡¿Qué fue toda esa basura de que los chicos cool no engañan? —

- No te estoy engañando; te estoy diciendo todo lo que puedo decir acerca de lo que pienso hacer y confío en que no vas a detenerme— Soul la tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ya habían discutido en la mañana por lo que no podía permitir que comenzaran otra discusión justo ahora.

- Prométeme que pensarás muy bien este asunto— pidió Maka mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a su compañero.

- Te aseguro que no me voy de aquí porque quiero…lo hago porque debo irme— aseguró su compañero con seriedad.

- Prométemelo— repitió la chica con un tono de voz autoritario.

- Prometido— contestó Soul, sabiendo que de cualquier otra manera no conseguiría calmar la angustia que tenía su compañera.

Decidió que quizá lo más prudente sería dejar de empacar por hoy sus pertenencias para tranquilizar aún más a su preocupada compañera.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Su compañera parecía perdida en algún doloroso recuerdo. Sus ojos vidriosos eran prueba suficiente.

Notó que la reacción negativa se debía al tema de conversación que había decidido abordar.

Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna idea para cambiar el tema; y su mirada se cruzó con una guitarra acústica.

- ¿Una guitarra? — preguntó en voz alta.

La pregunta sacó a la chica justo a tiempo de su ensoñación y le permitió concentrarse en otra cosa.

- Te gustaba mucho la música, solías tocar la guitarra de vez en cuando; también tocabas el piano y eras muy bueno, pero no te gustaba tocarlo— y ahí estaba su compañera, regresando del mundo de los recuerdos para contestar, como siempre, cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de su propio pasado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Kid, por favor, vámonos de aquí, esta calle da miedo— Liz agitó enérgicamente a su técnico que estaba tirado en el suelo llorando.

Hace tan sólo unos segundos mientras volaban en dirección a casa, el chico se encontraba repasando en voz alta cada _perfecto_ detalle de su _simétrica _v_ida_ hasta que su mente chocó con una posible imperfección que arruinaría su vida _perfecta_.

Y entonces se dejó caer contra el suelo presa de la depresión.

- ME QUIERO MORIR— aseguró mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

- Sólo es una suposición, quizá sólo imaginaste que habías dejado abierta la ventana— Liz trataba de convencer a su técnico de que todo estaba bien para poder salir de esa aterradora calle en la que a Kid se le había ocurrido _aterrizar_.

- Pero si llego y veo una ventana abierta rompiendo la simetría de las demás ventanas cerradas no podré resistirlo más y me dejaré morir— el chico no se movió del suelo y se quedó inmóvil llorando en silencio.

- ¿Y qué acaso no es eso lo que estas haciendo ahorita? — preguntó Liz con algo más de seriedad en un intento por controlar su propio miedo.

Toda la calle estaba _demasiado_ tranquila. Tanto _silencio_ daba mie… un segundo. Algo estaba mal.

Patti no estaba por ningún lado.

Si se encontrara cerca, de seguro que de ese silencio no quedaría nada, entonces… ¿dónde demonios se había metido la menor de las Thompson?

- P-Patti ¿D-dónde t-te m-metiste? — la mayor de las Thompson se estaba muriendo de miedo y no podía articular una sola palabra sin tartamudear. Revisó todo el callejón, examinando cada rincón sólo con la mirada, ya que el miedo no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro. - Kid, no encuentro a Patti— murmuró una vez que estuviera segura de que no veía a su hermana por ningún lado.

Pero Kid no se movió, seguía en el piso sin mover ni un músculo. Ni siquiera respiraba, parecía que esta vez, en verdad SÍ se había dejado morir.

- ¡PRIMERO PATTI Y AHORA TÚ! — el miedo estaba tomando lo mejor de ella.

- ¡HERMANA! ¡REGRESÉ DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! — Patti salió de la nada y alumbrando su cara con una lámpara apareció frente a Liz, quien paralizada por el miedo cayó de espaldas.

- Patti ¿qué le has hecho a Liz? — al parecer cierto joven Shinigami ya se había recuperado de sus traumas suicidas.

- ¿Yo? Nada, ni siquiera la estoy tocando… y por cierto… ¿tú no estabas preocupado porque dejaste una ventana abierta? —…y _ahí_ vamos _de nuevo_.

- Patti, no me vuelvas a asustar así, pensé que eras un fantasma— Liz hablaba desde el suelo con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Hermana ¿Por qué te dan miedo los fantasmas? ¡Están muertos! — preguntó Patti con su habitual tono juguetón.

- Dudo que aunque te lo explicara llegaras a entenderme…—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Como su departamento realmente no era muy grande, Maka ya había terminado rápidamente de mostrarle al chico todo su hogar.

Incluso le contó acerca de la habitación que le habían agregado a su departamento; cómo había sido construida recientemente y la discusión que los había orillado a tomar la decisión de construir una habitación extra.

En esos momentos ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación del chico; desempacando las pertenencias que había guardado en las cajas.

Realmente no se trataba de muchas pertenencias; pero cada objeto era una historia nueva que Soul deseaba escuchar.

Y su compañera se esmeraba en no omitir ningún detalle que girara alrededor de las curiosas pertenencias del chico-guadaña.

- Esa banda, solías llevarla en tu cabeza todo el tiempo— la chica mencionó cuando el chico sacó de una caja una banda de color crema-grisáceo con su nombre bordado y con un broche con el dibujo de una boca.

El chico sonrió ante el singular accesorio que sostenía entre sus manos.

- No sólo detenía tu cabello, sino que te hacía ver bastante bien— agregó Maka mientras miraba el interés de su compañero hacia la prenda.

- De seguro me hacía ver muy cool— y sonrió ante esos pensamientos

Imaginarse usando esa banda le hacía sentirse alegre; era una pieza más de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué no te la pones? — sugirió la chica de forma casual.

Él asintió con entusiasmo y se colocó la banda. Luego miró a su compañera y esperó a que le diera su opinión al respecto.

Ella lo miró pensativa por unos segundos antes de comenzar a arreglar la banda. Acomodó un par de mechones de cabello y luego retiró sus manos para admirar con más detenimiento sus acciones.

- Te ves muy bien— admitió finalmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico sonrió igualmente pero no pudo evitar que un sonrojo llenara su cara ante el comentario de su compañera.

- Aunque admito que te ves diferente— observó la chica al notar lo diferente que se veía Soul con esos ojos inocentes y ese poco común sonrojo en su cara.

- Imagino que me vería mejor si fuera el chico cool de antes— supuso el chico mientras se retiraba la banda y miraba el objeto con cierta aflicción.

Maka sonrió con cierta _astucia_ y guardó silencio por unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Pensar de esa manera no es nada cool, Soul— replicó con un tono sugestivo - Porque con memoria o sin ella tú sigues siendo Soul— citó las palabras de Kid en el momento preciso y agradeció, internamente, que su amigo de ojos dorados se las hubiera mencionado.

Soul sonrió, definitivamente si había alguien que podía hacerlo sentir mejor sin importar que tan mal se sintiera esa era su compañera; la persona más cool que conocía.

- En ese caso, volveré a usar esta banda cuando vuelva a ser tan cool como solía ser antes— respondió inundándose de la seguridad de Maka.

Repentinamente ambos quedaron en silencio. Continuaron desempacando un par de cosas antes de que Maka planeara hablar.

La joven técnico decidió que era un buen momento para hacerle a su compañero otra pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

- Oye, Soul, en la batalla contra el Jinete sin Cabeza… ¿estabas asustado?— cuando ella terminó de pronunciar aquella pregunta el chico dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

Guardó silencio un rato y miró hacia el piso pensando con cuidado.

Al perder la memoria, Soul se había alejado completamente de ese mundo de peleas y persecuciones que Maka y él solían vivir.

Los pocos recuerdos con los que contaba no eran suficientes para definir completamente su vida. Una vida cargada de emociones fuertes y adrenalina.

No obstante, durante la misión había notado a su compañero actuar con naturalidad, como si en realidad nunca hubiera desaparecido su memoria.

Notó la decisión que llenaba toda su alma al momento de enfrentar cara a cara al Jinete sin Cabeza, sin embargo, hubo escasos momentos en los que sintió el alma de su compañero temblar; tambalearse, invadido por las dudas.

Era por esa razón por la que Maka estaba especialmente interesada en saber si su compañero se había sentido asustado durante la misión o si más bien se había sentido confundido.

- No estoy seguro— suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se rascaba la cabeza, alborotando un poco su cabello.

- Yo sí estaba asustada— el chico inmediatamente enfocó su mirada en ella. - Cuando el Jinete sin Cabeza me tomó por el cuello; en esos momentos pensé que perdería la vida— comentó mientras bajaba la vista al piso y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho.

- Maka—

- Fui muy egoísta, sólo preocupándome por mi vida cuando en realidad la tuya corría los mismos peligros—

- En esos momentos yo también tenía miedo; no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, estaba tan confundido; no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pensé que te perdería a ti, la única persona a la que realmente recuerdo—

Maka levantó la vista y la giró a un costado, donde su compañero tartamudeaba.

- Aún así, me apena un poco admitirlo pero, tengo huecos en mis memorias de esta batalla; recuerdos interrumpidos sin explicación aparente— confesó con algo de pena.

Ahora su compañera lo miraba con creciente preocupación preguntándose _qué demonios_ le estaba sucediendo a su compañero.

- Voy a comenzar a hacer algo para cenar, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha— mencionó para tener una escusa que le permitiera alejarse un poco del _problema _en cuestión_._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Entre aquella agua brillante flotaba una figura; un cuerpo.

Black Star no quería creerle a sus ojos; pensaba que quizá era el brillo que irradiaba del agua o las ondas de la misma lo que evitaban que viera con claridad aquella figura.

Tenía un deseo incontenible de sacar completamente aquel cuerpo a la superficie del agua y mirarlo con detenimiento. Saber si eran ciertas las suposiciones que ya vagaban por su cabeza.

Pero estaba paralizado; no podía mover ni un dedo.

Su mente se había perdido en pensamientos; presumo que es la primera vez que el chico pensaba tanto acerca de algo.

Pero es que ese cabello; esa cara, o aún más importante…_ese tatuaje_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¡MAKA, POR FAVOR AYUDAME! —

"_¿De nuevo ésta loca está molestando a Soul?"_

- Vamos, Soul-kun; sé que realmente te agrada jugar conmigo—

- ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO, PERO NO IMPORTA COMO LO VEA, ÉSTO NO PARECE UN JUEGO! —

El asustado muchacho estaba siendo sumergido en un _desagradable_ abismo ubicado en el torso de cierta mujer-gato, donde le faltaba el aire. Mucho.

- No olvidemos que te necesito _castigar_ por no _ayudarme_ con mi ropa interior la última vez…— recitó con malicia.

- OYE…E-ESPERA… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? —

_"¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Yo sólo quería tomar un baño"_

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Soul-kun? No tienes porque alterarte tanto; sólo te estoy saludando—

"_Vaya manera de saludar"_

- Además todavía ni siquiera empieza mi _castigo_…—

- ¡Blair! — Maka salió de la cocina, sus pasos haciendo mucho ruido al caminar. Miró a su compañero que rogaba con la mirada por un poco de ayuda.

- Nya, Maka-chan ¿Cómo estás? —

Maka se abstuvo de contestar.

- ¡MAKA CHOP! — Blair se transformó en gato y esquivó el golpe que esta vez iba dirigido directamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó la gata negra, sentándose sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Seré directa contigo; Soul perdió la memoria, así que ya no puedes seguir molestándolo como lo hacías antes; sin sus recuerdos ya no es _el Soul_ de antes— la palabras de la rubia afectaron indirectamente al chico.

"_¿No había dicho que con recuerdos o sin ellos yo seguía siendo Soul?"_

Maka hablaba con tanta seriedad que Blair decidió obedecer sin hacer ninguna pregunta más; ya investigaría los detalles con Death Scythe.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tsubaki ya había reunido el valor suficiente para acercarse a Black Star y compartir con él esa vista tan perturbadora.

Su compañero intentaba hablar, pero de su boca sólo salían balbuceos, murmullos suaves de cosas sin sentido que ni él mismo entendía.

Entonces la chica entendió que su compañero necesitaba apoyo. Su silenciosa intervención era necesaria para recordarle al joven asesino que en esta misión, él, _tampoco estaba solo_.

Después de que su cálida mano hiciera contacto con la fría piel de ese hombro, marcado por un tatuaje con forma de estrella, él consiguió articular unas palabras.

- ¿P-por qué…?... ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían intentar revivir…?...¿Por qué… _W-White Star_? —

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Quién consiguió adivinar la identidad de la misteriosa persona que flotaba en el agua? Al menos yo no, se los juro xD.

Discúlpenme si creen que arruiné la actitud de Kid regresándole sus enfermedades mentales hacia la simetría, pero simplemente no me pude resistir. Un Kid sin obsesiones por la simetría no sería un Kid completo xP. Y me disculpo también si me falla mucho el asunto de los guiones en el diálogo, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a usarlos, de ser posible me gustaría que me comentaran acerca de ese pequeño cambio visual en los diálogos.

Espero que hayan notado cuanto me gusta jugar con las memorias de la gente (cuiden sus recuerdos gente, o kiosé se verá tentada a jugar con ellos).

Y las peticiones que siempre hago; faltas de ortografía, de redacción, incluso si una parte de la historia no les parece agradable o quieren que sea cambiada, me lo pueden hacer saber por e-mail, review, M.P. o desde la c-box en mi profile (donde el spam está más que permitido =D).

kiosé cambio y fuera

_**PREVIEW**_

**Cuando se encuentra frente a cuerpos desmembrados y sin vida no se altera; sin embargo al encontrarse frente a una persona viva, con la que pensó que nunca se cruzaría, le tiemblan las piernas, su garganta se seca y su semblante se comienza a llenar de locura. ¿Quién le teme a los muertos si **_**definitivamente**_** dan más miedo los vivos?**


	10. 9' La eternidad no es para siempre

_- Antes de entrar de lleno a la historia quisiera reiterar mi anterior recomendación. Si saben inglés, recomiendo ampliamente que lean la historia **Godsends**. No necesitan tener grandes conocimeintos de inglés para entender al 100% esta fabulosa historia que definitivamente vale toda la pena (pero si quieren leer algo complicado en inglés podrían intentar con mis libros de historia del arte xP)._

_-La razón por la que no publiqué este capítulo es porque estuve muy cerca de presentar examen extraordinario de física y encima salió la segunda temporada de un anime que estimo muchísimo (Haruhi Suzumiya) así que la cabeza se me llenó de haruhismo y Física, y como podrán adivinar, la continuación me estaba quedando demasiado rara (muchos viajes en el tiempo y presión atmosférica, calor y demás me estaban quemando el cerebro) y por eso mismo no quedé satisfecha con el capítulo resultante, menos aún cuando leí los reviews tan geniales que me dejaron en los que expresaban abiertamente las altas expectativas que tenían del siguiente capítulo, entonces pensé que ninguno de ustedes merecía un capítulo tan malogrado, así que decidí reescribirlo después de asegurarme que había pasado mi examen de física xD._

_- En cuanto a esta historia, Arachne todavía no ha aparecido frente a nuestros queridos protagonistas, de hecho la organización de Arachnofobia aún no se ha presentado formalmente frente a ellos._

_-Y ahora la parte importante (porque lo mejor va al último =D); Gracias por hacerme sentir tan importante:_

_**Erk92**_

_**SoulEvans-Fan**_

_**Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan**_

_**Sapphire Anime Bubble**_

_**Narush**_

_**.MoonShade-Wolf.**_

_**Lune**_

_**Kimera Kuroaki**_

_**Jna-chan**_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 9 **_**Afrontaré mi pasado; La eternidad no es para siempre ¿La primera misión del niño débil de Shibusen?**_

La academia de Shibusen estaba sumida en una serie de eventos extraños y problemáticos. Cada estudiante estaba involucrado de una u otra manera; sin embargo, aún quedaba un estudiante que era completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ese era Hero. El niño débil de Shibusen.

Para Hero, los eventos extraños habían comenzado apenas ésta tarde.

Después de conseguir salir de un casillero, en el que algunos de sus compañeros lo habían encerrado, se dispuso a regresar a sus últimas clases del día.

Eso era normal; frecuentemente sus compañeros de clases solían hacerle esa clase de bromas cuando se encontraba tomando sus clases normales; si es que a las clases del Profesor Stein se le podían considerar _normales_.

Pero lo que le siguió al entrar al salón y sentarse en su lugar no fue tan ordinario.

_FLASHBACK_

- No he visto a Maka en todo el día— observó Ox mientras miraba a su alrededor

El salón estaba prácticamente lleno, pero aún así era muy sencillo notar la ausencia de _cierto_ grupo de técnicos y armas.

- Posiblemente hoy tampoco asistió a la escuela— indicó su compañero Harvar sin alterar ni un poco su semblante.

- A este paso Maka no conseguirá superarme en el próximo examen...No es como si quisiera que lo hiciera, pero...estoy estudiando desde hace un mes y sería decepcionante que Maka no significara un reto durante el examen— reflexionó el técnico mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Supongo que el incidente de su compañero repercutirá gravemente sobre su desempeño escolar—

- Maka nunca aprenderá, no es la primera vez que le ocurre _algo_ a su compañero— Ox empujó sus lentes por el puente de su nariz para hacer énfasis sobre una palabra.

- No es nada inesperado; ya que la relación con su compañero se estaba deteriorando de manera alarmante; las probabilidades de fracasar eran bastante altas—

- Concuerdo contigo; un quiebre en la situación era lo menos que se podía esperar**—**

Hero ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando discretamente la conversación entre Ox y Harvar pero fue hasta que Ox pronunció su última oración, que el chico rubio decidió unirse a la conversación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?** —** preguntó Hero con ojos curiosos mientras se inclinaba ligeramente al frente para poder hablar con Ox y Harvar; ambos sentados frente a él.

- ¿Aún no te has enterado?** —** cuestionó Ox con cierta arrogancia.

- Yo no soy de los estudiantes que se enteran de TODO lo que sucede en Shibusen**—** señaló Hero con algo de timidez mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Realmente no es información_ tan_ confidencial**—** reflexionó Harvar.

- En estos momentos, posiblemente todos en Shibusen ya lo saben**—** complementó Ox

- Pero yo aún no lo sé; cuéntenme qué fue lo que sucedió con Maka y Soul**—** insistió el rubio.

- No es algo tan complejo en realidad...**—** comenzó Ox pero Harvar lo interrumpió.

- Soul perdió la memoria**—** Harvar habló con la misma naturalidad con la que se habla del clima.

- ¿Perdió la memoria? ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo como eso?** —**

- Desconocemos los detalles, pero...**—**

- Todo indica que hay un traidor en Shibusen**—** completó el arma con tranquilidad.

- Con esta no sería la primera vez que traicionan a Shibusen, la academia ya ha sido traicionada con anterioridad en este mismo año**—** se lamentó Ox con cinismo en la voz.

Hero se quedó mirando con admiración a sus compañeros. No entendía cómo se lograban enterar de tantas cosas, pero sin duda eran de los mejores investigadores de Shibusen

El Doctor Stein ingresó al salón, para sorpresa de todos, caminando como una persona normal.

Por lo tanto, no había tropezado en la entrada del salón con su silla con ruedas como solía hacerlo prácticamente a diario.

- Profesor ¿A dónde se fue su silla con ruedas?** —** preguntó Kilik de repente, al notar la ausencia de algo que ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina.

- Esa es una buena pregunta Kilik; puedes hacérsela a Death Scythe; y si sigue de mal humor estoy seguro de que te _mostrara exactamente_ lo que le hizo a mi silla con ruedas**—** contestó Stein con seriedad, sus lentes impedían que se pudieran ver sus ojos.

Toda la clase se congeló y tragó saliva con dificultad bajo la mirada intensa del profesor.

- Bien, continuemos con la clase donde la dejamos antes de que tuvieran su descanso**—** anunció después de unos tensos segundos de silencio. - Hero The Brave**—**

El chico mencionado tembló ligeramente al escuchar al profesor pronunciar su nombre. Se puso de pie en su lugar y miró con miedo hacia su profesor.

- Acércate**—** ordenó Stein con tranquilidad.

El chico obedeció mientras sus compañeros de clase lo miraban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

Stein colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico y habló.

- Ahora...voy a disecarte**—**

Hero casi se desmaya cuando vio al loco de su profesor esbozar una sonrisa de demencia mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió a todo el salón y pronto todos los presentes, excepto Hero y Stein, comenzaron a rezar para que la pobre alma de Hero tuviera un mejor destino en _el más allá._

- Es broma**—**

Todos los estudiantes se cayeron de sus asientos mientras se lamentaban por el pésimo sentido del humor de su profesor.

**- **En realidad Shinigami-sama quería hablar contigo**—**

El rubio suspiró de alivio pero pronto una duda lo invadió

¿De qué quería hablarle Shinigami-sama?

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Repentinamente, todas las emociones dentro de Black Star se convirtieron en ira.

- ¡ESOS BASTARDOS!** —** no pudo contener sus gritos de enojo.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar como el cuero de sus guantes crujía suavemente.

- Ahora ya podemos eliminarlos**—** habló con una voz firme pero que temblaba ligeramente. Luego su mirada se enfocó en Tsubaki y ella entendió que su compañero estaba esperando a que ella se transformara en arma.

Una vez finalizada la corta transformación en kusarigama, el arma cayó sobre las manos del joven asesino quien ya salía de la habitación sin marcar algún rumbo.

Pasó por ese mismo pasillo lleno de cadáveres y al terminar de recorrerlo, comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer; llamar la atención.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shinigami-sama generalmente mandaba llamar al hiperactivo de Black Star ó a la inteligente de Maka ó al perfeccionista de su hijo ó simplemente a cualquier técnico que tuviera un compañero.

Pero nunca en su vida lo había mandado llamar a él; específicamente a ÉL; Hero The Brave.

Es por eso que le parecía extraña la situación. Y le parecían todavía más extrañas las órdenes que le había dado Shinigami-sama.

_FLASHBACK_

- Hero, necesito que hagas algo por mí; considéralo como una misión**—**

- ¿...Una misión?** —** el semblante de Hero se iluminó casi automáticamente.

Esta era la primera vez en su vida que se le asignaba formalmente una misión.

- Espera en las afueras de la ciudad a que el técnico, Cazador de Topos Butataki Joe, llegue y después escóltalo hasta Shibusen**—**

_END FLASHBACK_

Todo había sido muy repentino ese día; sobre todo porque él recientemente estaba realizando su papeleo para dejar de asistir oficialmente a Shibusen…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Miles de guardias_; todos tan diferentes entre ellos, pero con un único objetivo en común.

Aniquilar a este _auténtico_ descendiente del clan de la estrella.

Varios lo estaban rodeando por sus brazos, piernas y parte de su torso intentando, de alguna manera, detener al chico antes de que exterminara al resto de los _ninjas _que hacían de guardias en ese lugar.

Creían que unidos conseguirían cansar al joven asesino y finalmente obtener cierta ventaja sobre él para ganarle; creían que por ser más, tendrían, al menos, una oportunidad de ganar.

_Pero_ Black Star _no_ tenía tanta paciencia.

Finalmente el chico de cabellos celestes; presa de una molestia total, mezclada con la frustración y enojo que había estado guardando, comenzó a desprenderse a los hombres, que se habían aferrado a él, uno por uno.

Los lanzó contra paredes, estantes, puertas y no quedaban muchos vivos.

Fue en ese momento cuando varios _astutos_ decidieron que, a pesar de parecer cobardes, escapar sería la mejor opción.

_Pero_ Black Star _no_ estaba de acuerdo en dejarlos escapar.

Siguió al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las leyes del asesino de una manera tan perfecta que lucía muy _fuera de personaje_.

Por más que Tsubaki intentara verle la cara, no podía; el cabello del chico y la poca iluminación de la fortaleza no resultaban ser de buena ayuda.

Un par de muy asustados hombres tiraron una bomba de humo para escapar, una vez que hubiesen visto como Black Star le rompía el cuello a uno de los hombres que huía con ellos.

El humo de la bomba era espeso y no se podía ver ni respirar con facilidad a través de él; pensaron que esa pequeña distracción sería suficiente para detenerlo por un buen rato.

_Pero_ Black Star _no _era tan tonto.

El chico los vio desaparecer tras esa cortina de humo, mas no los siguió inmediatamente. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en _ese _momento.

Se puso el protector de White Star en la frente y respiró hondo…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Oye, Kid ¿Todavía sigues despierto? — preguntó Liz mientras entraba casualmente a la simétrica sala.

Y en el centro exacto de la habitación, estaba su técnico sentado con expresión pensativa, iluminado por apenas un par de velas en los extremos de la habitación. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. Indudablemente estaba a mitad de alguna profunda reflexión filosófica.

- No me digas que no puedes dormir; si no duermes bien te saldrán unas muy asimétricas ojeras y...— Liz continuó hablando al no recibir respuesta inmediata.

- Liz— Kid interrumpió las palabras de su compañera con voz suave.

La rubia dejó de hablar y miró directamente a su compañero.

- A mi cuerpo de Shinigami no suele afectarle la falta de sueño, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme por encontrar asimétricas ojeras bajo mis ojos— mencionó con voz de sabelotodo sin enfocar su mirada en Liz.

- Eso ya lo sé, sólo lo decía para sacarte de tu ensoñación, _genio_— replicó Liz con sarcasmo.

Liz sabía que si hacía mención de algo asimétrico referente a él, llamaría inmediatamente la atención de su técnico.

- Ah, bien— Kid habló con cierta distracción mientras intentaba regresar a sus reflexiones, sin mirar aún a la chica.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kid? — preguntó Liz mientras se sentaba en frente de su técnico para conservar la simetría en la sala.

- Estoy bien, Liz, no necesitas preocuparte tanto— Kid no se movió y sólo se limitó a levantar la vista ligeramente, después sonrió suavemente con esa sonrisa tranquila y relajante (que provocaba, mensualmente, la muerte de alguna estudiante de Shibusen que se dejara deslumbrar por la gallardía del joven Shinigami).

Pero Liz notó que sus ojos no mostraban las mismas emociones que su sonrisa. A diferencia de su sonrisa, sus ojos se mostraban inquietos y sumidos en miles de pensamientos.

- ¿Realmente te sientes bien? — Liz volvió a preguntar mientras dudaba de las palabras de su compañero. - En la mañana cuando hablamos con Maka te olvidaste por completo de la simetría; admito que me pareció bastante agradable saber que la simetría no es lo más importante para ti, pero aún así, fue bastante extraño— añadió.

- Te equivocas Liz, no me olvidé de la simetría— Kid clavó nuevamente su mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Uh? — Liz no entendió las palabras de su compañero

- Yo no estaba prestándole atención a su asimétrico aspecto; estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos, y sus ojos seguían perfectamente simétricos— respondió Kid de manera distraída.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas, Kid? — la chica no estaba pasando por alto lo distraído que estaba él. – Dudo mucho que estés distraído por los simétricos ojos de Maka— intuyó Liz mientras se inclinaba hacia su compañero y buscaba su mirada.

- No es realmente algo de lo que tú también debieras preocuparte— respondió implicando que no quería preocupar a Liz.

- No importa, si es lo suficientemente importante como para que te preocupe a ti, entonces estoy segura de que es algo que por lo menos debo saber—

Kid miró por el borde de sus ojos a Liz y dudó un poco su respuesta.

- No será que te preocupa algo que tenga que ver con la simetría ¿o si? — cuestionó la chica mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron como si sospechara algo.

Kid tembló ligeramente ante la mirada de Liz y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. En esta ocasión no estaba preocupado por la simetría de algún objeto.

Antes de sentarse a pensar en la sala, había ordenado cualquier asimetría en la casa, porque sabía que, de otro modo, no sería capaz de concentrarse en el tema que tenía pensado reflexionar esta noche.

- No tiene nada que ver con la simetría— dijo finalmente. – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tu cabello luce ligeramente asimétrico y...—

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA EMPEZAR CON TUS DESÓRDENES MENTALES! — amenazó ella mientras su cara se tornaba asimétricamente aterradora.

Kid tuvo que desviar su mirada del rostro de la chica hacia algún extremo de su simétrica casa para evitar perder ante sus desórdenes obsesivo-compulsivos hacia la simetría.

- Lo siento— respondió finalmente mientras su mirada se concentraba en la simétrica pintura que se encontraba a un costado suyo.

- Está bien, supongo que es inevitable para ti— la chica se lamentó por su compañero.

Kid escuchó que Liz suspiraba con pesadez, pero no se molestó en mirarla, no quería que ese asimétrico cabello comenzara a ocupar todo espacio en sus pensamientos.

Pero era muy complicado. Esos mechones fuera de lugar quebraban completamente la simetría. La simetría que tanto se esmeraba en mantener día a día; aunque fuera un trabajo duro. Pero el sabía que al final del día valdría la pena por ver el simétrico orden rodeándolo y...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya era demasiado tarde y su cabeza ya estaba llena de imágenes de horrores asimétricos que arruinaban constantemente la perfección. Apretó los ojos con aún más fuerza y de paso también cerró con fuerza sus manos en puños.

- ¿Así está bien? —preguntó Liz, de repente, con voz suave.

Kid se relajó instantáneamente al escuchar la voz tranquila de su compañera y se giró para mirarla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba de la simetría de su cabello.

- Está perfectamente simétrico— admitió mientras la miraba con ojos agradecidos. -Gracias— añadió.

Tenía tanta suerte de tener unas compañeras tan amables y tolerantes. Sabía que aunque a Liz no le agradara su perfeccionismo lo respetaba y hacía lo posible por apoyarle. Realmente una gran compañera.

En esos momentos se percató de que sería muy poco agradecido de su parte no contarle a Liz lo que le sucedía. Después de todo lo que Liz hacía por él. Sería muy grosero de su parte no responder a las preguntas que ella le estaba haciendo. Ella sólo buscaba ayudarlo.

No habría ningún problema; se trataba de Liz; su compañera. Alguien en quién podría depositar su vida.

Podía _confiar_ en ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los hombres seguían huyendo de Black Star.

Corriendo con desesperación; tropezando torpemente por el cansancio y con dolores en todo el cuerpo por presionarse tanto. Aunque eso ya no importaba; la salida no estaba muy lejos y ellos resultarían ser los únicos dos afortunados que escaparían con vida del lugar.

Una sombra cayó del techo y en un rápido y fluido movimiento le cortó el cuello a uno de los hombres, el alma rojiza apareció poco después; el otro, completamente invadido por el miedo, siguió corriendo.

Y a pesar del último grito de ayuda que dejó escapar su camarada, no regresaría por él.

No podía arriesgarse a enfrentar completamente solo a ese Ninja tan peligroso. No podía perder de una manera tan tonta su oportunidad de vivir.

Ya la puerta de salida se podía ver y, a pesar de que no había luna brillando en el cielo, se podía distinguir un tipo diferente de oscuridad. La oscuridad de la noche. La oscuridad de su libertad. La oscuridad de su salvación. Al entrar al bosque sería muy sencillo esconderse y escapar de ese sanguinario Ninja que lo perseguía.

_Pero_ Black Star pensaba _diferente_.

Él pensaba que no importando cuanto intentara huir ese hombre, nunca…NUNCA escaparía de su destino; el cual, desde un principio, había sido ser eliminado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un cosquilleo en su nariz terminó por hacerle estornudar; ya comenzaba a hacer un poco más de frío.

El chico rubio llevaba bastantes horas esperando a las afueras de Death City; pero ni un alma se había atravesado en su camino.

Realmente Death City debía tener un índice muy bajo de turismo. Shinigami-sama debería de hacer algo al respecto si quería que su ciudad no se quedara tan aislada del mundo exterior.

Una brisa le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Su ropa no era nada abrigadora y el frío desértico que comenzaba a caer sobre él le estaba comenzando a incomodar bastante.

De haber sabido que las misiones eran tan molestas nunca en su vida hubiese rogado por que le asignaran una.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no había cambios en el ambiente. Quizá tanta monotonía comenzaba a marearlo y por eso ya veía como si la arena temblara bajo sus pies.

Pero algo le hizo ver que esto no era su imaginación y que estaba a punto de suceder algo muy poco normal.

La arena comenzó a moverse de una manera muy lejos de lo normal y algo comenzó a brotar de entre ella.

El chico retrocedió unos pasos por precaución en caso de que lo que saliera de la arena no fuera nada bueno.

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que estaba brotando a mitad del desierto a las afueras de su cuidad.

Se quedó pasmado mirando ese tren que se le olvidó por completo el miedo que tenía de que se tratara de una amenaza para su vida.

Reaccionó unos segundos después justo cuando una persona lo jaló tras unas dunas y estampó su cara contra el suelo para que guardara silencio.

- No hables— ordenó aquella persona.

La necesidad de toser lo invadió, pero por miedo a hacer ruido, se tragó las ganas.

Un tren comenzó a brotar de la tierra y avanzó en dirección hacia el cielo y una vez que se encontrara en lo más alto que podría llegar, soltó una fumarada. Esta tomó la forma de una araña que al cubrir a la sonriente luna pareció devorarla.

Repentinamente el peso del tren tuvo efecto sobre su cuerpo metálico y lo atrajo hacia el suelo, hasta que todos sus vagones cayeron sobre el suelo, alzando arena en el aire.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Black Star se encontraba de nueva cuenta en aquella oscura habitación; Tsubaki parada unos pasos detrás de él con una expresión preocupada.

Hace tan sólo un par de segundos su compañero había asesinado a sangre fría a por lo menos tres mil soldados y guardias de esa fortaleza.

En estos momentos se encontraba muy concentrado mirando hacia aquella _bañera en el suelo_ con expresión seria.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Arachne…la dama de las arañas…— un hombre bajito, vestido con traje y sombrero de copa, parecía ser el portador de aquella cortés voz. Se acercó hasta un vagón específico del tren e hizo una exagerada reverencia. - No sabe cuanto nos alegra que haya regresado…—

De entre la nube de arena que flotaba alrededor de los vagones del tren se podía ver la figura de una… ¿araña?

Uno de sus pies salió de la nube de arena y pisó el suelo.

Inmediatamente Hero sintió una presencia abrumadora. A pesar de que el chico tuviera una percepción de almas nula, aún así podía sentir la locura que irradiaba de esa mujer; era casi como un perfume que te sofocaba y no te permitía respirar…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Death the Kid parpadeó y sus ojos inmediatamente adquirieron una expresión llena de preocupación.

- Liz, despierta a Patti, debemos ir inmediatamente con mi padre— ordenó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía a paso rápido de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás.

Esa presencia tan fuerte….esa sensación tan fuerte de locura no podía ser nada bueno.

Seguramente se trataba de la presencia de una amenaza a las afueras de Shibusen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Y entonces algo sucedió. Black Star y Tsubaki lo notaron al mismo tiempo. Ya no eran sólo dos personas en la habitación.

Esa figura; esa persona; White Star.

Hasta ese momento ese hombre no había respirado, no había movido un dedo, no era contado como una presencia más dentro de la habitación.

Pero ahora ya lo era.

Esos ojos llenos de avaricia y sed de poder, los ojos de una persona que sigue el camino del dios demonio; _esos ojos_…_se abrieron_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul Eater se despertó a mitad de la noche.

Un grito que apenas alcanzó a ahogar escapó de entre sus labios, provocando un sonido hueco, casi inaudible. Las sábanas de su cama rodeando todo su cuerpo, apresándolo, dificultándole la respiración y el pensamiento.

Algo confundido intentó liberarse de la prisión que formaba su cama, consiguiendo únicamente caer de cara contra el suelo de su habitación. Sus pies aún descansando en el borde de la cama.

Todavía dificultándosele distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad, miró a su alrededor.

Sus asustados ojos ya se habían abierto completamente; pero entre las sombras de aquel sitio, no era capaz de distinguir en dónde se encontraba.

Se quitó de encima los cobertores y se puso de pie tambaleándose.

Una vez que sus ojos se hubieran adaptado a la oscuridad, distinguió cada rincón de su recién recordada habitación.

La puerta se entreabrió mostrando unos ojos brillantes y una pequeña figura negra.

Al notar como la criatura se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, sólo alcanzó a ahogar nuevamente un grito.

En un intento por retroceder resbaló con sus sábanas y cayó sobre su cama.

Un gato negro se abalanzó sobre él, tomando una forma humanoide en el proceso.

- Soul-kun, Blair-chan te escuchó gritar ¿Te sucedió algo? — pero el chico no podía contestar; en esos momentos se encontraba siendo asfixiado por un par de _poderosas razones_ que le impedían pronunciar palabra.

Soul estaba luchando desesperadamente por quitarse a la acosadora mujer de encima.

Le hubiera gustado que Maka apareciera en la puerta y lo salvara de una situación tan penosa, pero lamentablemente, a estas horas, su compañera estaba posiblemente sumida en el más profundo de los sueños y no podría escuchar sus silenciados gritos de ayuda.

- ¿No será que Soul-kun tuvo una pesadilla? — Blair se separó del chico y su mirada cambió completamente, de una juguetona a una de auténtica preocupación.

Él agradeció internamente que ahora pudiera respirar pero al recordar la razón de su miedo se sintió tonto. Lo que más lo hacía sentir tonto era que ese miedo, proveniente de una simple pesadilla, lo seguía invadiendo y afectando.

Blair no lo pudo pasar por alto.

- No te preocupes Soul-kun, dormiré contigo para que no tengas más miedo— propuso alegremente.

- No— Soul la miró mientras una clase distinta de miedo le llenaba el semblante. Siguió negando con la cabeza mientras Blair se acomodaba junto a él en la cama.

- No te preocupes; no te voy a hacer nada—

- ¿Lo prometes? — pidió él, sudando frío al imaginar lo desastroso que sería tener a la mujer-gato durmiendo en la misma cama que él.

- Lo prometo— aseguró ella con unos ojos que a Soul le parecieron muy sinceros, por lo que decidió confiar en ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Permítame ayudarla, señora Arachne—

Una mujer vestida con un vestido negro y largo bajó del vagón con la ayuda de aquel hombrecito vestido en traje negro.

- Siempre tan servicial, Mosquito— agradeció Arachne al bajar completamente del tren.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Hero no podía controlar la curiosidad que lo invadía a cada segundo.

Pero el hombre que se encontraba junto a él no parecía agradarle nada toda esa curiosidad.

- Calla, ella es una bruja muy fuerte y peligrosa, nos mataría en segundos— murmuró el hombre mientras le tapaba la boca al chico rubio con una de sus enormes manos que, con facilidad, podían cubrirle toda la cara.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es una bruja? — murmuró contra la mano del hombre.

- Esa alma; definitivamente es de una bruja poderosa—

- Pero no necesariamente tendría que ser una bruja mala— se quitó la mano del hombre y habló en un susurro.

- No estés tan seguro; y aunque fuera una bruja _buena_, con todo el poder que tiene no me gustaría arriesgarme…—

- Espera, eso no tiene sentido; ninguna bruja enemiga se atrevería a acercarse a Death City, no importa que tan fuerte sea; además… ¿qué acaso no está usando el Soul Protect? —

- Lo está usando, pero yo soy capaz de sentir su alma a través del Soul Protect—

- Imposible ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? —

- Yo no soy un técnico común y corriente; soy el técnico, Cazador de Topos, Buttataki Joe—

Mientras tanto, la voluptuosa bruja contemplaba Death City con tranquilidad.

- Después de haber desaparecido por 800 años, es un honor ser la primera persona en verle, señora Arachne; le ruego que no vuelva a desaparecer por tanto tiempo— pidió Mosquito mientras la mujer comenzaba a caminar.

- Los viajes de negocios son viajes de negocios— replicó.

- Debieron de ser unos negocios muy complicados, temía que duraran una eternidad y nunca volviera a verla señora Arachne—

Pero la mujer sólo se limitó a contestar nuevamente con tranquilidad y palabras abstractas.

- La eternidad _no _es para siempre—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Tú— el dedo acusador de Black Star apuntaba a la figura que acababa de salir del agua.

Un hombre completamente mojado se erguía frente al muchacho.

El torso descubierto; las manos, los pies, la frente, y desde la nariz hasta el cuello; todo eso cubierto de vendas.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo, cubierta por un pantalón corto hecho de alguna tela barata.

- ¿Así es como saludas a tu padre durante nuestro primer encuentro familiar? — bromeó con un tono de voz muy similar al de Shinigami-sama.

- Deja el sarcasmo, imbécil; que puedo apostar que no te queda para nada— amenazó el chico con agresión.

- Tienes razón, esas cosas no van conmigo; pero creí que te agradaría bromear un poco con tu padre—

- Tú no eres _mi_ padre—

- Entonces, ¿me vas a decir que la sangre que corre por tus venas no es también la mía? — su voz se había vuelto profunda y amenazadora como si estuviese cargada de veneno ardiente y seco.

Tsubaki sintió el ambiente tensarse, por lo que se preparó para convertirse en arma; pero su compañero la detuvo al dirigirle una mirada amenazadora.

La chica tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco ante la mirada agresiva de su compañero.

- Tener hijos _no_ te convierte en un padre— el chico habló con voz igual de amenazadora.

- Pero el tatuaje en tu hombro _te convierte_ en mi hijo— el hombre puso una mano en el hombro derecho del chico, el hombro en el que una estrella permanecería para toda la vida marcada sobre su piel.

- Yo no soy hijo de ningún demonio; maldito bastardo— el chico se quitó despectivamente la mano de White Star y retrocedió unos pasos

- ¿Crees que por ser mi hijo voy a aguantar tus ataques de rebeldía? Pues te diré que tu abuelo nunca me toleró nada durante la adolescencia y me comenzó a tratar como un hombre cuando cumplí los 13— el hombre cada vez se volvía más serio.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te explique que tú y yo no somos iguales? —

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda cuando estás usando esto? — Black Star retrocedió cuando aquel hombre de apariencia idéntica a la suya le lanzó un golpe directo a la frente.

El golpe no pareció impactarle, sino sólo fue para quitarle el protector que el chico llevaba en la frente.

- Supongo que sabes que esto es mío— aclaró el asesino adulto al colocarse el protector sobre su propia frente. - Ya casi estoy completo; sólo una docena de almas frescas para entrar en forma— agregó con naturalidad.

- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA! — el chico ya no parecía soportar más la insolencia de este hombre que se hacía llamar _su padre_.

"_Afrontaré mi pasado"_

Tsubaki entendió que esto quería decir que su compañero ya no podía más y comenzaría a luchar. Cosa que necesitaba que ella se transformara en arma.

El maduro Ninja retrocedió; su instinto indicándole que su _querido hijo_ quería _jugar_.

Un shuriken cayó sobre la mano del joven Ninja y fue arrojado directamente hacia la cara del otro Ninja.

- ¡Trágate esto, Ninja barato!—

- ¿Así que vamos a jugar a lanzamiento de shurikens? — en un parpadeo el semi-kishin ya había atrapado la Shuriken gigante y se la había regresado al terco de su _hijito_.

Black Star estaba tan enojado que sus reflejos quedaban completamente nublados por el pensamiento. Posiblemente por eso, él no reaccionó a tiempo cuando vio aquella shuriken gigante volar directo hacia él.

- Tsubaki—

La chica tampoco pareció poder reaccionar muy bien porque todo había sucedido en menos tiempo del que el hombre se había tardado en pronunciar su sarcástica oración referente a _jugar lanzamiento de shurikens_.

Por suerte la joven arma atinó a recuperar su forma humana unas milésimas de segundo, antes de impactar contra su técnico.

Lo último que ella alcanzó a ver fue la expresión sorprendida de su compañero. Después de ese rápido vistazo al semblante de su técnico, ambos salieron volando metros atrás, rebotando por la intensidad del impacto.

Tsubaki fue la primera en reaccionar y notar que estaba posicionada sobre su técnico en una manera extremadamente _sugestiva_.

Se levantó rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de las ideas que acababan de inundar su mente en apenas segundos, además de intentar que, con las ideas, se fuera el sonrojo que sentía esparcirse en sus mejillas.

No era buen momento para pensar en _esas_ cosas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Butataki Joe? —

- Llámame BJ—

Ambos seguían hablando en voz baja escondidos detrás de esas dunas.

- Me gustaría mucho entrar a saludar a Shinigami-sama, pero temo que durante 800 años mi larga ausencia se haya prestado a malentendidos— al terminar de hablar, la bruja se giró hacia donde Hero y Joe pretendían esconderse.

- Necesito escoltarte hasta Shibusen—

- Guarda silencio; está mirando hacia aquí— indicó BJ.

- Quizá sintió nuestra presencia— sugirió Hero con voz suave.

- No seas ridículo, las brujas no pueden sentir almas—

- Entonces ella debe tener alguna manera de detectar nuestra presencia—

- ¿Como cuál? —

- Es una araña ¿verdad? —

BJ intercaló su mirada entre la bruja frente a él y el chico rubio a un costado suyo; luego asintió.

- ¿Una telaraña mágica quizá? —

BJ colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Hero y cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra notó que el chico tenía unos hilos muy extraños pegados a su camisa.

Hero observaba con nerviosismo como Arachne seguía con su mirada fija sobre ellos.

- Bueno, no importa, lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes— Hero comenzó a caminar hacia un atajo que conocía.

- Espera chico, antes de moverte debes deshacerte de tu camisa; confía en mí—

- ¿Con este frío? —

BJ se quedó unos momentos pensando y luego tomó las mangas de la prenda del chico y las arrancó.

- Bien, ahora muévete; las explicaciones vendrán después— ordenó mientras tiraba al suelo las mangas de la camisa de Hero, sobre las que estaban pegadas las extrañas telarañas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka...—

La chica estaba recostada de lado en su cama, con la cabeza perdida en algún sueño distante; pero su cuerpo permanecía en el mismo lugar, siendo sacudida del hombro por una mano temblorosa.

Su cara estaba llena de sudor y su semblante lucía preocupado. Quizá estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- ¿Ya es hora de despertar? — preguntó la chica bostezando.

- No, no es eso— murmuró un chico peliblanco arrodillado junto a su cama.

Entonces ella le lanzó un vistazo al reloj junto a su cama; la 1:17 AM

- Entonces que sucede, Soul… ¿Blair te está molestando de nuevo? — la chica comenzó a buscar todas las posibilidades que había para que su compañero fuera hasta su habitación a mitad de la madrugada.

-Sí, pero...bueno, no mucho...más bien…no; tampoco es eso Maka— el chico bajó tímidamente su mirada.

Ella comenzó a prestarle especial atención a las reacciones que había en su compañero.

- En realidad es porque…tengo…yo…bueno…tuve…tuve una…una…p-pesadilla— Soul sentía que lo que decía debía sonar muy tonto viniendo de un chico de su edad, por lo que no fue capaz de decirlo directamente y desvió la mirada poco después de que terminó de hablar.

Creyó que Maka lo consideraría un chico tonto y lo regañaría para luego reclamarle por haberla despertado en la madrugada por una estupidez tan grande.

Maka en cambio no se sentía molesta ni enojada; estaba sorprendida.

No sólo por la pequeña casualidad de que ella y Soul hubieran tenido pesadillas.

Sino por el hecho de que, Soul Eater Evans; el chico _cool _y seguro de sí mismo, su rebelde y cínico compañero; se encontraba en estos momentos, arrodillado junto a su cama, diciendo, con ojos vidriosos y voz suave, que había tenido una… ¿P-PESADILLA?

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AL MUNDO?"_ se gritó internamente al presenciar tal escena que estaba completamente fuera de todo lo que en su vida había imaginado.

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? — preguntó al notar que Maka no respondía.

Fue entonces cuando la chica notó que su compañero estaba cargando con él su almohada y un cobertor. Además, en una de sus manos tenía apretada su banda; la que había prometido que no usaría hasta haberse convertido en un chico cool.

- Ah, lo siento, no pretendía pedirte algo que te incomodara… ¿Te molesta entonces si duermo en la sala? — se apresuró a decir al notar que su compañera lo miraba boquiabierta.

- Ah no, espera Soul…— la chica no quería que su compañero se fuera; menos cuando tenía esa actitud que lo hacía ver tan vulnerable. - ¿Por qué vas a dormir en la sala? ¿Pasó algo en tu habitación? — agregó pensar en la última pregunta de su compañero.

- Cuando me desperté por las pesadillas, Blair se dio cuenta y me dijo que dormiría conmigo para que las pesadillas no regresaran…—

"_Así que eso hizo; maldita gata, aprovechándose de la inocencia de Soul"_

- …pero comenzó a ahogarme entre su pecho y luego empezó a roncar y ahora no me deja dormir bien—

- Bueno, no me molesta que te quedes en mi habitación—

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja de una manera tan tierna que contrastaba completamente con las características amenazadoras que sus puntiagudos dientes le daban a su sonrisa.

- Pero con una condición— indicó ella. - Mañana me tienes que contar de que trataban tus pesadillas— agregó, presa de la curiosidad que le daba saber qué podría atemorizar a su compañero; porque con o sin memoria _él sigue siendo Soul_; y las cosas que lo atemorizaban sin tener memoria, también le podrían haber causado temor, aún teniendo memoria.

El muchacho aceptó como buen niño, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

- Oye, el piso está algo frío y duro ¿No prefieres dormir aquí? — señaló su cama mientras le preguntaba con cierta inocencia.

- No quiero incomodarte, además, dormir en el suelo no está tan mal—

Maka notó la pequeña inseguridad dentro de Soul e inmediatamente se regañó internamente.

"_Pero en qué estoy pensando; yo también me estoy aprovechando de la inocencia de Soul"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maldito Bastardo—

- ¿No te sabes otros insultos? Te he escuchado decirme _maldito bastardo_ por un buen rato y no parece como si fueras a cambiar de insulto—

Black Star apretó los dientes.

Estaba a punto de volverle a gritar maldito bastardo; pero no lo hizo.

No quería que White Star se riera en su cara por su carencia de vocabulario; si es que las groserías también contaban dentro del vocabulario.

Permaneció en guardia, esperando a que aquel Ninja frente a él, le atacara. Ya que sus últimos intentos de ataques habían resultado en desastres.

Pero quizá esperar hasta que ese hombre lo atacara no fue tan buena idea.

White Star era muchas veces más ágil que el joven Black Star. Y a pesar de que el chico vio el ataque y predijo los movimientos, el tiempo no le sobró como para que pudiera acomodar correctamente su defensa para salir ileso del ataque.

Era demasiado tarde para intentar bloquear un golpe con tanta potencia, por lo que pensó que podría saltar hacia atrás y conseguir evadir el ataque.

Estaba un poco equivocado.

Un impacto directo, con la palma abierta, colisionó justo debajo de su estómago.

Él conocía la intensidad e intención del golpe.

La finalidad del ataque era golpear contra su Plexo Solar; ubicado detrás de la boca del estómago. Si hubiera conseguido impactar ahí, Black Star podría irse despidiendo de su _hermosa_ vida.

Por suerte el chico había tenido la fortuna suficiente como para presumir que la mano de White Star no había alcanzado su objetivo

Tsubaki se sentía inútil; no podía hacer mucho para apoyar a su técnico; salvo _existir_ y _adornar_ la pose de batalla del joven asesino.

Y es sólo que esta batalla ya estaba muy arriba del nivel de combate con la que la joven arma contaba. Le sorprendía que su compañero no hubiera sido derrotado aún, si esta batalla parecía estar _también_ muy lejos de sus capacidades de lucha.

Definitivamente él era _el hombre que superaría a los dioses_.

Para derrotar a los ninjas del clan de la estrella hacían falta miles de hombres bien entrenados y armados. Y, aún cumpliendo con esas características, la batalla no estaba asegurada.

Pero en esta ocasión se presentaba otra realidad. Algo que muchos hubieran considerado imposible, una batalla entre los únicos dos miembros restantes del clan de la estrella.

Más específicamente; Black Star contra White Star. Los personajes más opuestos que podrías encontrar en todo el clan.

Aunque en estos momentos había una clara desventaja de parte de nuestro joven asesino. La experiencia y habilidad de su _padre_ eran, lógicamente, muy superiores a las que poseía el chico.

Por esta misma razón la batalla se estaba inclinando a favor del asesino adulto.

El muchacho ya estaba agotado y mantener una lucha de resistencia, no sería muy conveniente para él.

Al parecer su oponente estaba conciente de eso y sólo pretendía agotar hasta la última gota de energía en su _pequeño retoño_.

A pesar de todo, Tsubaki sospechaba algo; había un problema dentro de esa batalla.

Tanto White Star como Black Star se estaban conteniendo. Su compañero no solía luchar de esa manera tan reservada.

Desde que empezó la batalla, el asesino más joven no había gritado su nombre una sola vez, ni había criticado a su oponente por estarlo subestimando; solamente lo había insultado con la única maldición que parecía saber. También notaba cómo, en lugar de atacar de manera impulsiva, parecía estar esperando algo.

"_Este no es su estilo, puede significar sólo dos cosas; podría ser que gracias a esta misión él está madurando o por alguna razón se está conteniendo" _Tsubaki analizaba las posibilidades con mucho cuidado.

Y por parte del asesino adulto, atacaba con técnicas muy básicas y esperaba a que Black Star recuperara el aliento en vez de atacarlo sin piedad.

"_¿Podría ser que se está reteniendo para no matar a Black Star?" _observó la chica.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Al parecer teníamos unos acompañantes indeseados—

La mujer y su pequeño acompañante miraron las huellas en la arena y el lugar donde los _indeseados acompañantes_ se habían estado ocultando.

- ¿Quiere que vaya tras ellos, Señora Arachne? — ofreció Mosquito mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- No tenemos ninguna razón para atacarlos; además, fueron bastante inteligentes, no sólo se deshicieron de mi telaraña _rastreadora_, sino que también se alejaron de manera discreta antes que arriesgarse a ser atacados— la mujer habló con tranquilidad mientras mantenía su mirada profunda en la cínica luna que brillaba sobre ella.

- Entiendo— Mosquito relajó su cuerpo y regresó sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se movió. Finalmente la mujer suspiró, de una manera que no alteraba nada sus facciones faciales.

- De cualquier manera; no puedo permitir que se desarrollen más malentendidos en mi presencia; le dejaré a Shinigami-sama un saludo y me retiraré tranquilamente; mi visita tendrá que ser pospuesta para otra ocasión—

La mujer se inclinó suavemente y dejó sobre la arena a una pequeña araña.

- Tú serás mi mensajero y le dirás a Shinigami-sama que Arachne, Dama de las Arañas, ha regresado— la mujer sonrió con tanta suavidad que sería difícil decir si su semblante se había alterado realmente.

Posteriormente se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada enigmática a Shibusen; aquella estructura en la cima de toda la ciudad que sobresalía de manera impresionante; ya fuera por las enormes velas iluminando sus alrededores; o la excéntrica construcción que resaltaba de cualquier otro edificio en Shibusen, y no necesariamente por estar en la parte más alta de la ciudad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Se encontraban en una terraza en la parte más alta de la fortaleza.

Black Star estaba recostado boca arriba luchando por recuperar el aliento.

A unos pasos de él se encontraba White Star sentado; desde esa posición miraba al Ninja más joven con interés.

A simple vista cualquiera podría haber confundido esta escena con el final de algún momento familiar de esos que son bastante emotivos.

Pero en realidad era una situación _mucho_ más compleja que eso.

- Te diría que tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero estaría mintiendo— White Star hablaba en tono tan burlón, que no daba la apariencia de ser un peligroso asesino. - En realidad no heredaste nada de tu madre, tienes mis ojos, mi cabello, mi perfil, mi fuerza, mi personalidad...—

- No te atrevas a compararme contigo, no me importa si comparas mi apariencia con la tuya, pero nunca mi personalidad—

El joven asesino se puso de pie y balanceó su espada Ninja hacia abajo con la intención de cortar a White Star por atreverse a insultarlo de esa manera, pero no tuvo mucho éxito su ataque y resultó en otro golpe que lo dejó sin aire, jadeando en el suelo.

- No eres muy hábil luchando de frente— remarcó White Star mientras miraba desde arriba al joven asesino recuperar el aliento. - Pero no te culpo— añadió una vez que notara la mirada de el chico sobre él. - Después de todo, los ninjas no estamos hechos para atacar de frente—

Black Star miró como el Ninja saltaba hacia el bosque con intenciones de perderse entre los árboles y las sombras de la noche. Pero él no se lo permitiría. Se puso de pie y brincó tras él.

- ¿Dónde se metió? — murmuró una vez que se encontrara entre las grandes cantidades de árboles que conformaban ese bosque.

- Black Star ¡CUIDADO! — el joven asesino reaccionó ante las palabras de su compañera y se defendió de unos objetos que iban dirigidos hacia él, algunos pasaron a un costado suyo y se incrustaron con fuerza sobre la tierra. No obstante, uno alcanzó a rasguñarle la mejilla.

- Black Star ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la chica al notar un pequeño río de sangre escapar por el rasguño en su mejilla.

- Estoy bien, gracias, Tsubaki— agradeció el chico mientras notaba que aquellos objetos encajados en la tierra, no eran más que ramas. - Qué patético habría sido morir atravesado por ramas, como el hombre que superará a los dioses no puedo permitirme una muerte tan poco épica— reflexionó en voz alta.

Black Star siempre será Black Star. Porque hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y después de eso nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra y decidieron enfocarse en la batalla.

Black Star corrió en una dirección en la que le pareció haber visto movimiento. Atacó una figura que pasó por detrás de él. Sólo un tronco seco.

De nuevo un movimiento a un costado suyo. Atacó. Ésta vez una bomba de humo nubló su visibilidad evitando que notara a donde había escapado su oponente.

White Star estaba comenzando a usar viejas técnicas de evasión Ninja. Ante esto el joven asesino sólo pudo alcanzar a pensar en cuan anticuado resultaba ese combate con _esas_ técnicas en él.

El humo comenzó a dispersarse. Y fue recibido por un golpe directo hacia su cara; bloqueó para evitar que el puño impactara directamente pero la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para mandarlo unos metros hacia atrás.

- Deberías evadir un poco más los ataques que te mando ¿no te parece más inteligente? — recomendó el Ninja adulto mientras observaba al chico levantándose del suelo.

- Yo siempre voy hacia el frente, se adapta un poco más a mi estilo— replicó muchacho llenándose de energía.

- Ah ¿en serio? No suena como algo que un Ninja haría; me pregunto qué clase de Ninja eres—

- Uno único en mi clase—

- Me pregunto si siquiera puedes ser considerado un Ninja—

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Si ocultarte y evadir todo como un _cobarde_ es lo que hace un Ninja, entonces no quiero ser uno—

- ¿Cobardía? No _hijo mío_— el chico se llenó de rabia en el momento en el que el hombre lo llamó hijo. - Nosotros preferimos llamarle inteligencia— agregó White Star con cierto tono de ironía en la voz.

- Te voy a enseñar lo que es inteligente— declaró mientras se abalanzaba contra el asesino adulto.

Pero justo antes de que Black Star pudiera tocar al hombre, éste se desvaneció.

Entonces el chico se quedó inmóvil. Escuchaba ruidos, pero no tenía ni idea de donde provenían. Atacarlo de frente, sin alguna otra estrategia, realmente resultaba inútil; había que cambiar de táctica.

- Tsubaki...— y ella se transformó de espada ninja a kusarigama al entender inmediatamente que era lo que su técnico quería.

El chico cerró los ojos y se concentró en la trampa que le acababa de poner a White Star.

- Estás perdiendo ¿y todavía tienes las agallas de cerrar los ojos y hacer como si nada pasara? No bromees— Black Star rastreó aquella voz y se concentró más en su pequeña trampa; la voz estaba cerca, pero...no lo suficiente.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados y no cambió ni un centímetro su posición.

No fallaría. Pero sobre todo; no perdería.

- Te estoy hablando ¿Acaso me estás ignorando? — esta vez la voz se escuchaba un poco más cerca, pero seguía manteniéndose a una distancia un tanto prudente.

No obstante Black Star ni siquiera respiró.

- Te dije que no bromees— y ahí estaba la voz; justo frente a él. Los ojos del chico se abrieron y la trampa se activó.

Con un movimiento de la kusarigama atrapó al hombre entre cadenas.

- Cuando hablo en serio más te vale creerme viejo— señaló Black Star con aire de superioridad en su actitud. - Y te atreviste a insultarme...no eres la gran cosa, sólo sabes cómo alardear— añadió mientras miraba con molestia al hombre capturado entre las cadenas de la kusarigama.

- De acuerdo, cometí un pequeño error; pero saldré de él en instantes— el hombre forzó su onda de alma en el _cuerpo_ de la chica de cabello negro, provocando que ella soltara un grito de dolor antes de recuperar su forma humana y liberar al asesino adulto.

- ¡AHORA SÍ TE PASASTE, MAL NACIDO! — y casi sin pensarlo Black Star se lanzó contra el hombre y le dio un golpe a la altura de la boca del estómago; igualmente forzando su onda de alma contra él.

White Star salió disparado contra un árbol y al impactar contra él, partió el tronco por la mitad.

Al ver que el chico se abalanzaba sobre él sin darle alguna oportunidad de recuperarse abrió mucho los ojos y esquivó torpemente lanzándose a un costado.

El puño de Black Star chocó contra el destrozado tronco y redujo a cenizas la madera de éste.

- Esto es malo— observó White Star. Entonces el Ninja adulto decidió que ya no sería inteligente continuar con esta batalla; no quería arriesgarse a perder, y en ese momento, las posibilidades apuntaban a favor del asesino más joven.

Black Star se giró y lanzó una patada contra su oponente mandándolo contra otro árbol que también se partió por la fuerza del impacto.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión— fueron las últimas palabras de White Star, pronunciadas con cansancio y dolor, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- NO TE DEJARÉ HUIR— el chico observó sus alrededores con impaciencia, esperando encontrar a su contrincante.

"_No puedo dejar escapar a ese idiota; lastimó a Tsubaki y le haré pagar"_

Apenas escuchó un crujido y se preparó para avanzar, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- Tsubaki...—

- Black Star, ya está por amanecer; tenemos que irnos— Tsubaki hablaba con preocupación. Sus ojos entrecerrados; posiblemente por el dolor que aún experimentaba.

- Pero ese maldito bastardo...— Black Star, en cambio, hablaba con todo el enojo que sentía dentro de él.

White Star no sólo acababa de lastimar a su compañera, sino que se había atrevido a abandonar una batalla y burlarse de él; no podía dejar las cosas así. Esto ya se había vuelto _aún más_ personal.

- Teníamos que terminar la misión o retirarnos antes del amanecer—

- Pero no puedo dejar ir a ese estúpido; está muy cerca; lo sé—

- No podemos perseguirlo; no es parte de la misión—

- Eso ya no importa… ¡Al diablo con la misión! ¡Necesitamos atraparlo! —

- ¡Necesitamos olvidarnos de él y escapar! — la chica sacudía suavemente a su compañero e intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón con sus palabras.

- No podemos simplemente olvidarnos de él y dejar que escape— el chico intentó avanzar en dirección contraria a la que su compañera quería ir. Pero ella lo detuvo.

- Si no nos damos prisa, _ellos_ no nos dejarán escapar— Tsubaki intentó jalarlo por el brazo pero Black Star ya no se movía; no quería moverse.

- No me importa si otro estúpido intenta atravesarse en mi camino; igual lo derrotaré y seguiré adelante— se soltó del agarre de Tsubaki e intentó seguir avanzando.

Aunque ella fuera más alta que él, Black Star era _definitivamente _ más fuerte que Tsubaki.

- ¿Qué sucedería si ese _estúpido_ que se atravesase en tu camino fuera yo? — cuestionó la chica colocándose frente a él en un intento por bloquearle el paso.

- No interfieras, Tsubaki, este asunto es entre ese bastardo y yo—

- No me voy a mover; no puedes seguir luchando contra White Star—

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? — la voz de Black Star era seria y amenazadora. Él superaría a los dioses, por su puesto que podía y debía SEGUIR luchando contra White Star.

- Si intentas continuar tu batalla con ese hombre sólo le causarás más problemas a Shibusen—

El chico retrocedió levemente ante esas palabras. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de personas inocentes; de sus amigos; Maka, Soul, Patti, Liz, incluso Kid; sus maestros...Shinigami-sama.

No quería provocarles problemas a esas personas. Las personas grandiosas no involucran a otros en sus peleas, pero si él continuaba ahí acabaría involucrando a Shibusen en peleas innecesarias.

- Es por eso que debemos irnos...— completó Tsubaki con voz débil. Tosió suavemente y cayó de rodillas. Todo el dolor que había intentado ocultar volviéndose visible en un par de segundos.

Black Star se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos se agrandaron. Sólo hasta ese momento su mirada se llenó de preocupación y notó lo cansada que se veía su compañera.

- Tsubaki... ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con una voz temblorosa, temiendo que la respuesta de la chica fuera negativa.

Pero para alivio de él, ella asintió.

- Yo me encuentro bien, pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes—

- Pero tú...—

- No te preocupes tanto, Black Star, lo más importante es salir antes de que _él_ llegue—

- Sube a mi espalda—

- ¿Eh? —

- Estás muy cansada y herida, no voy a dejar que te sobre esfuerces; por eso, sube a mi espalda, yo te llevaré— ordenó con energía.

- No puedo, Black Star, tú también has estado luchando y también estás cansado, no podría aceptar que por mis descuidos tú tengas que esforzarte más—

- Pero qué sucede contigo; el único que se descuidó fui yo; además no existe el sobre esfuerzo para alguien _tan grande _como el _Gran_ Black Star— infló el pecho y se señaló con arrogancia.

- Pero...—

Repentinamente ambos se quedaron callados; algo se escuchaba en la distancia. Algo bastante extraño.

- Alguien se acerca—

- ¿Son nuestros enemigos? No, no pueden serlo— ella pregunto, para luego responderse sola.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido...algo como... ¿música?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Tienes talento— BJ halagó al chico rubio con sinceridad.

Pero Hero no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos; podría jurar que no había recibido más de cinco en toda su vida. Por lo tanto no supo como responder ante esas palabras que lo dejaban completamente confundido.

- ¿Eh? — fingió que no había escuchado bien.

En realidad sólo quería escuchar esas palabras de nueva cuenta; quería comprobar que esas palabras fueran reales. Quería asegurarse de que no fuera una simple ilusión de su mente.

- Dije que tienes talento, chico, tienes un alma bastante especial; posiblemente el mundo no está preparado para un alma como la tuya y seguramente has sido subestimado muchas veces— adivinó el hombre mientras seguían caminando por las calles de la Ciudad.

- ¿Subestimado? Supongo que sí— Hero replicó con cierta timidez mientras enfocaba su mirada en el piso de piedra.

- No te preocupes, no siempre es sencillo reconocer a un alma con talento— el hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda con intenciones de animarlo; pero no midió su fuerza y casi provoca que a Hero se le salieran los ojos. Aunque BJ no pareció notar nada y continuó hablando. - Por eso es importante nunca fiarse de las apariencias y, en cambio, concentrarse en conocer el alma— el hombre siguió caminando con tranquilidad.

Pero Hero detuvo su paso; cerró los ojos y grabó esas palabras en su mente.

No pretendía _olvidar_ una lección como esa.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**N.A.-** Este capítulo fue un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Principalmente porque me agrada que mis historias tengan coherencia y sobre todo secuencia; más aún entre una escena y otra aunque sean lugares diferentes y con escenarios diferentes. Y en este capítulo no conseguía que el tiempo fuera lógico ni que siguiera una secuencia con respecto al resto de las escenas (pero al final y después de un par de noches desvelándome creo que esto salió bastante bien).

Así que, aunque usualmente no me gustaría celebrar por haber terminado un capítulo (es como si me alegrara de librarme de él, cosa que no es del todo cierta), debo decir: ¡Viva! ¡Al fin terminé esta cosa!

Aún así siento que este capítulo está muy lento. Quizá porque interrumpí constantemente las escenas y no dejé que fluyeran bien o quizá porque este capítulo es largo y se saturó de eventos importantes. Pero la verdad no importa mucho lo que yo siento, sino lo que los lectores opinan.

Creo que Black Star se me salió inevitablemente de personaje… ¿o no lo hizo? Bueno, se supone que es un asesino, y yo pregunto ¿Qué estaban esperando para que comenzara a actuar como uno xD? Si Black Star no actúa realmente grandioso de vez en cuando…nunca saldremos del hoyo xP).

Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas (constructivas y destructivas), ¿algún personaje (aparte de Soul y Black Star) se salió de personaje?...Aprecio mucho esas observaciones =D.

kiosé cambio y fuera

PD-Voy por los 77 reviews porque me encanta el siete =D (es broma, qué importa alcanzar cierta cantidad de reviews si la calidad de comentarios supera la cantidad...pero el siete _sí_ me gusta :P)

_**PREVIEW**_

**¿Qué pesadillas atormentan a Soul? ¿Qué sucederá al llegar el amanecer en la fortaleza Ninja (maldito amanecer xDU)? **

**Más recuerdos; otras perspectivas; otros personajes en escena. Un vistazo más a la relación de Maka y Soul antes de la pérdida de memoria del chico-guadaña…**


	11. 10' ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

_-Sigo firme en mi invitación a que lean **Godsends**, porque (para no extenderme tanto) tiene una trama de gran calidad y el manejo de sentimientos es simplemente genial; si saben inglés no pueden dejar de darle una oportunidad._

_-Realmente no es mi intención tardarme tanto al publicar los capítulos, pero tengo un extraño síndrome de inspiración repentina y casi siempre, antes de que publique un capítulo se me ocurren muchas maneras para mejorarlo (en esta ocasión no fue la excepción). __¿Me creerían que acabo de terminar el capítulo? (doy pena :P)._

_-Este capítulo fue traído hasta ustedes gracias a la atenta colaboración de los siguientes lectores/reviewers:_

_**Conspectus**_

_**Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan**_

_**Sapphire Anime Bubble**_

_**Jna-chan**_

_**Beautifly92**_

_Se les quiere; muchas gracias por sus palabras._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 10 **_**Un idioma extraño; la misión a Transilvania ¿A qué le tienes miedo?**_

- Tan indiscreto como siempre, Justin— saludó el joven asesino.

- Vaya; a quién me recuerda— pensó Tsubaki, en voz alta y suave, con un sarcasmo bastante disimulado.

- Si no te conociera pensaría que quieres llamar la atención más que yo— agregó Black Star hablándole a la Guadaña Mortal como si fuera un igual.

- Justin Law ¿Qué le trae por aquí? — preguntó Tsubaki con su habitual actitud respetuosa.

- Ah, creí que _mi misericordioso_ Dios de la Muerte, Shinigami-sama, ya les había informado al respecto; soy su respaldo y mi misión es alejarlos de aquí y llevarlos a Shibusen antes de que _él _aparezca— indicó la Guadaña de la Muerte con ademanes vistosos y exagerados, como los que solía hacer al demostrar su devoción hacia Shinigami-sama.

- El hombre que superará a los dioses no necesita un respaldo— Black Star señaló hacia el cielo y se comenzó a alejar caminando. - Tsubaki, vámonos—

- P-pero, Black Star...— después de la madurez que su compañero había mostrado no podía creer que comenzara a actuar de esa manera tan inmadura de repente. - ¿C-cómo pretendes entonces que escapemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? —

- Caminaremos; mis grandiosas piernas nos llevarán— el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja como si lo que acabara de decir solucionara _absolutamente todo_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El amanecer llegó. Y a los alrededores de la fortaleza Ninja apareció la silueta de una persona.

Su largo cabello de color como miel se ondeaba en el aire.

Las katanas que cargaba con él brillaron bajo los suaves rayos de sol que chocaban contra ellas.

El olor a sangre alertó sus sentidos y al ver un par de almas rojizas flotando a la entrada de la entrada fortaleza Ninja sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

Escupió una ramita que sostenía entre sus labios y su mirada astuta se posó sobre la fortaleza.

Averiguaría lo que había sucedido ahí y, de ser posible, aniquilaría al culpable de quebrar la calma de ese bosque.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una misión a Transilvania sonaba perfecta. Conocer al Conde Drácula siempre había sido uno de sus sueños, y ese pensamiento fue lo que lo motivó a tomar, sin ninguna duda, la misión en la que estaba en ese momento. Sus compañeros estaban un poco asustados en un principio, pero Kilik logró convencerlos de que una misión al castillo de Drácula sería genial.

"_No entiendo porque me siento tan nervioso, no debería de estarlo ¿o si?"_

Despegó su mirada del verde eterno que invadía todo el camino y se giró para ver a sus pequeños compañeros parados sobre los asientos jugando y mirando por la ventana. Realmente estaban disfrutando ese paisaje.

El chico no se sentía listo para esto, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y eso que aún no habían llegado a su destino.

Un hoyo en el camino provocó que el autobús en el que viajaban diera una sacudida repentina y brusca.

Todos en el autobús saltaron de sus asientos, pero al parecer eso ya era parte de su rutina, porque no parecieron inmutarse ni un poquito y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un par de pertenencias de Kilik salieron de su mochila y se regaron por el suelo del vehículo.

"_Lo que me faltaba"_ pensó Kilik ligeramente molesto.

Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a guardar las cosas que se le habían caído. Suspiró con pesadez y regresó a su lugar. Se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a suspirar.

Un niño que se veía ligeramente más grande que sus dos pequeños compañeros se le acercó y le jaló una manga de su playera.

Kilik salió de sus pensamientos únicamente para escuchar lo que el pequeño niño tenía que decirle.

El pequeño simplemente abrió la boca y rápidamente comenzó a hablar un idioma que Kilik no entendió.

Al parecer la cara que hizo le dio a entender al niño que no podía entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que el pequeño se limitó a señalarle un libro que se encontraba a un costado del asiento que él estaba ocupando.

Miró el libro e inmediatamente supo que era suyo.

Le agradeció al niño por avisarle y levantó el libro.

Al tener el libro entre sus manos se llenó de seguridad. Esta misión no era gran cosa. Era algo muy sencillo en realidad. Además, no estaba completamente solo en esta misión. Tenía a sus compañeros, tenía a sus amigos, tenía a…

_FLASHBACK_

- Kilik, qué sorpresa encontrarte en la biblioteca—

- ¿Maka? Qué quieres decir—

- Bueno, no lo tomes como ofensa, pero yo vengo todos los días a la biblioteca y nunca te había encontrado aquí—

- Pues debe ser porque nuestros horarios nunca coincidieron y…OYE ¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE YO NUNCA VENÍA A LA BIBLIOTECA? — el chico se puso de pie de un brinco y tomó a Maka por su chaleco amarillo; acercando mucho su cara a la de ella.

- Tranquilo, no grites, estamos en la biblioteca— sugirió Maka, pretendiendo calmar a su amigo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por retener la risa. Kilik se veía realmente gracioso cuando se enojaba.

- De cualquier manera ¡Ésta no es la primera vez que visito la biblioteca!— ya había dejado de gritar, pero su voz seguía en un volumen bastante alto, al menos, para hablar en una biblioteca.

"_Es la segunda"_ esto último simplemente lo pensó. No había manera de que se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

Todas las personas presentes en la biblioteca (que no eran muchos, por cierto) se giraron y le hicieron a Kilik varios ademanes para que guardara silencio mientras lo fulminaban con la mirada.

- Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el chico mientras soltaba el chaleco de su amiga y tomaba asiento con cierta vergüenza. Abrió un libro y escondió su cabeza detrás él mientras esperaba a que todos regresaran sus miradas a sus libros y dejaran de mirarlo fijamente.

Mientras tanto la chica se quedó sumida en pensamientos. Por un par de segundos se preguntó si Soul todavía se vería gracioso al enojarse.

Recordaba como antes solía hacerlo enojar cuando le daba Maka-Chops por alguna razón tonta o simplemente porque le apetecía reír un poco con la cara molesta de su amigo.

Pero últimamente eso ya no sucedía. Soul ya no había vuelto a enojarse por tonterías desde hace un buen rato. Ni las travesuras de Blair habían conseguido enojarlo desde hace tiempo.

Soul decía que eso se debía a que se había vuelto un chico aún más cool que no se enojaba por cosas tan sencillas. Y en parte parecía verdad. Pues ahora se enojaba por problemas más serios. Pero aún así ese cambio en la actitud de su amigo la preocupaba.

- ¿Maka? — Kilik la sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico la miraba fijamente con inocente curiosidad. - Maka ¿Sigues en este planeta? — agregó juguetón mientras pasaba su mano frente a ella para llamar su atención.

- Ah, lo siento, me estaba acordando de algunas cosas— respondió la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Esperaba que Kilik se conformara con su ambigua respuesta. No quería que el chico le hiciera preguntas incómodas que la obligaran a contestar con mentiras; no quería mentirle a Kilik.

- Ah, de acuerdo— al parecer el chico estaba conforme con la respuesta de ella y no se molestó en hacer más preguntas. Regresó su mirada a un libro que se encontraba frente a él y después de terminar de pasar las últimas páginas suspiró y lo agregó a una pila de libros junto a él.

Maka estudió con interés las acciones de su amigo.

El chico simplemente repitió las mismas acciones un par de veces antes de dejarse caer derrotado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

El ruido sordo que provocó su cabeza al chocar contra el mueble de madera hizo que varias personas giraran su mirada hacia él.

- Y bien ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Maka mientras se inclinaba hacia él, una vez que se hubiera asegurado de que ya no interrumpía algo demasiado importante.

- Estaba investigando acerca del Conde Drácula— contestó el chico mientras levantaba la cara para mirar la chica junto a él.

- Ah, es cierto, Shinigami-sama te asignó una misión relativa a él ¿No es así?—

- Sí, otra misión de negociaciones, en realidad—

-Ya veo—

- Partiré en unos días, por lo que quiero investigar un poco acerca de él y después salir en una pequeña _misión personal_ antes de viajar a Transilvania—

- Y… ¿Cómo va tu investigación? — preguntó la chica; realmente estaba interesada por la importante misión que tendría su amigo.

- Para serte sincero, no muy bien; no encuentro mucha información acerca del Conde, y sospecho que en los libros para técnicos de una sola estrella no encontraré lo suficiente— admitió el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- En ese caso supongo que esto te será de mucha utilidad— la chica buscó algo en la mochila que colgaba a un costado de ella y finalmente sacó un libro de pasta dura.

Moderadamente grueso y sin ninguna ilustración en la cubierta dorada-amarillenta. Simplemente algunos garabatos y rayones sin sentido.

Sólo eran legibles dos cosas. La palabra _Drácula_ escrita con letra elegante y cursiva, usando tinta carmesí; y el nombre del autor _Doctor Abraham Van Helsing _con la misma caligrafía.

- ¿Un libro de Drácula?— preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —

- Era uno de los libros de mi madre, pero, al parecer, ahora que viaja por todo el mundo, este libro ya no le es tan útil— Maka sonrió mientras le entregaba el libro al chico junto a ella.

- ¿Un libro de tu madre? Pero eso quiere decir que es una pertenencia muy valiosa para ti; además a ti te gustan mucho los libros—

- No te preocupes tanto, ese libro ya lo he leído demasiadas veces, además, seguro que a ti te es de más utilidad que a mí—

- ¿Estás segura? — el chico la miró con sospecha.

Maka asintió.

- Pero que pasará si algún día lo llegaras a necesitar—

- Pues si llegara a suceder eso, será tu turno de prestármelo—

Kilik intercaló su mirada varias veces entre el libro en sus manos y su amiga rubia, junto a él.

- Maka… ¿Te han dicho que eres realmente grandiosa? — Kilik se levantó de la silla abrazó a su amiga, para demostrar su gratitud

- No hay porque, espero que el libro te ayude—

- Sí que lo hará— exclamó entusiasmado el chico, olvidando por completo que debía de hablar en voz baja en la biblioteca.

- Shhhh— nuevamente, varias de las personas en la biblioteca fulminaron al chico con la mirada mientras le pedían que guardara silencio.

- Lo siento, lo siento— el chico se disculpó nuevamente mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? — preguntó Maka mientras señalaba una silla junto a él.

Kilik sonrió y negó con la cabeza. En cuanto Maka se sentó junto a él, el chico abrió el libro y comenzó a revisar toda la información que contenía.

- Estoy segura de que este libro te será de mucha utilidad, tiene toda clase de información acerca del Conde e incluso vienen maneras de controlarlo en caso de que se salga de control— Maka le señaló varias cosas del libro mientras hablaba. - Espero que nunca tengas que usar esos métodos—

Kilik se quedó mirando a Maka, sus lentes brillaban de manera que sus ojos no eran visibles.

No podía entender porque Soul se peleaba tanto con ella, si ella siempre lucía amable, estaba de acuerdo en que tenía maneras diferentes de expresar como se sentía, pero aún así no veía que podía tener de malo una compañera como Maka.

Poco después salieron de la biblioteca hablando de cualquier cosa; durante estos últimos días no habían tenido tiempo de hablar tranquilamente, cada quien estaba ocupado encargándose de diferentes misiones que surgían constantemente.

- No he visto a Kim en los últimos días— observó la rubia colocándose un dedo en la barbilla, mirando hacia el techo con expresión pensativa.

- Eso fue porque ella y Jaqueline están en una misión— señaló Kilik.

- Debe ser una misión importante para que les esté tomando tanto tiempo completarla—

- Lo es, incluso Ox quería acompañarlas, pero ya sabes como es Kim—

- Eso explicaría porque Ox están tan irritable últimamente—

- Y olvidaste mencionar que no ha regresado al salón de clases con el ojo morado—

Maka rió suavemente.

- Por alguna razón, a Fire y Thunder les divierte mucho ver como Kim golpea a Ox— reflexionó Kilik en voz alta.

- Por cierto ¿Por qué no estás con Fire y Thunder? — preguntó la chica, percatándose de la ausencia de los pequeños compañeros de su amigo.

- Tuve que entrar a la biblioteca sin ellos, no dejaban de jugar y hacer ruido—

- Ya veo—

- ¿Y cómo esta Soul? No lo he visto últimamente, debe ser por todas estas misiones nuevas que han estado apareciendo—

La expresión de Maka cambió ligeramente a una de preocupación y se quedó en silencio. Entonces Kilik se volvió más serio.

- Maka, escuché que últimamente tienes problemas con tu compañero—

- Bueno, algo así— Maka sabía que no tenía sentido ocultar cosas como esas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?—

- Soul está actuando muy raro y haciendo cosas muy extrañas—

- ¿Cosas extrañas? — repitió Kilik.

- Sí, quiere dejar de ser mi compañero—

- ¿Cómo dices? — cuestionó al no darle crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Dice que lo hace porque quiere independizarse, pero no parece que me esté contando toda la verdad—

- ¿Por qué no le pides que te cuente todo? —

- No quiero incomodarlo con preguntas, quiero respetar sus decisiones—

- Maka ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado considerada con él?—

- Él es mi compañero, no es mi herramienta ni mucho menos es de mi propiedad— la chica estaba muy seria.

Kilik entendía eso muy bien, pero aún así no le parecía correcto lo que Soul estaba haciendo. En realidad a quién no entendía era a Soul.

- Por eso mismo, deberías de exigir que, como tu compañero, confiara más en ti—

- No puedes obligar a la gente a confiar en ti , Kilik—

La chica tenía razón. Siempre lo hacía. Al menos siempre que hablaba con él.

- Pero aún así sigo pensando que esto no es justo, Soul no debería tener algún derecho de abandonarte de esta manera—

"_A menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo" _reflexionó mentalmente mientras desviaba la mirada.

- A menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo ¿No lo crees? — Maka sorprendió al chico moreno junto a ella al decir en voz alta sus pensamientos como si pudiera leer su mente.

Kilik la miró por un par de segundos.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir; hoy me toca hacer la cena y tengo que terminarla antes de que Soul llegue a casa—

La chica comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido por los pasillos y se perdió al dar vuelta en una esquina.

"_Y aún así sigue tratándolo tan bien como si no sucediera nada, Maka es una compañera genial y Soul simplemente no se da cuenta de eso"_ Kilik siguió pensando acerca de la conversación que acababa de tener con Maka.

No le gustaba entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondieran; pero no podía evitar preocuparse por sus amigos.

Esta situación era poco común con parejas como la de Soul y Maka, pero quizá era algo que se volvió predecible desde hace tiempo; cuando las diferencias entre ambos chicos comenzaron a tener más peso que sus puntos en común.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos. Ya era algo tarde y necesitaba encontrar a sus compañeros para regresar a casa.

A pesar de que Kilik no contara con percepción de almas conocía lo suficiente a sus compañeros como para saber en donde podría encontrarlos. La percepción de almas no era necesaria si conocía bien a sus compañeros.

Les gustaba ver el cielo y no había mejor lugar para hacer eso que la terraza principal de Shibusen; el lugar donde seguramente se encontrarían.

Al abrir una de las puertas que guiaba hacia dicha terraza se encontró con sus compañeros, como lo predijo, pero además se encontraban acompañados de Soul, lo cual era una suerte, porque realmente necesitaba hablar con él.

- Soul, no esperaba encontrarte aquí con Fire y Thunder— Kilik se acercó a ellos.

Los tres recostados sobre el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

- Ah, sí, quería ver un rato el cielo, es cool, Fire y Thunder quisieron hacerme compañía— fue la respuesta que el chico _cool_ le dio mientras continuaba recostado sobre el suelo.

- Ya veo— Kilik también levantó a la mirada hacia el cielo y no pudo retener un suspiro que se le escapó de entre los labios.

Soul se puso de pie y golpeó suavemente su puño contra el de Kilik a manera de saludo.

- Uh, ese libro es de Maka ¿No? — señaló el chico repentinamente al ver que su amigo cargaba con un libro grueso.

- Vaya, lo reconociste—

- Sí, de vez en cuando suele golpearme con él ¿Qué haces tú con él? — preguntó mientras rascaba con nerviosismo su cabeza al estar en presencia de una de las _letales armas_ de su compañera.

- Me lo prestó, para mi siguiente misión—

- Ah, ya veo—

El chico-guadaña estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y después de bostezar caminó hasta uno de los barandales de la terraza.

- Oye Soul…—

- Mhp— eso quería decir que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —

- Claro, estoy cool con eso—

- ¿Por qué quieres dejar a Maka? Ella es una compañera genial— cuestionó de manera un tanto directa.

Por eso mismo pensó que Soul se alteraría por la indiscreción de su pregunta, pero para su sorpresa el chico no se alteró ni un poco.

- Tengo mis razones— respondió tranquilamente.

- No es nada _cool_ amigo— mencionó Kilik mientras se recargaba sus brazos en el barandal junto a Soul y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Créeme que yo tampoco creo que sea _cool_, pero no es como si tuviera opciones—

El chico de lentes se quedó mirando directamente a los ojos del chico junto a él, buscando con la mirada algún rastro de arrepentimiento o de sufrimiento.

- Bueno, se hace tarde y no quiero dejar a Maka con la cena, esperando a que yo llegue —

Una escusa para huir antes de que Kilik detectara un rastro de dolor en sus ojos carmesí.

Por esa misma razón Soul tampoco notó la mirada que Kilik tenía en esos momentos.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Uno de los pequeños compañeros de Kilik lo sacudía suavemente por la manga de su camisa mientras el otro tiraba enérgicamente de su pantalón.

El chico se percató que hasta entonces se encontraba soñando despierto. No se había percatado de lo mucho que había avanzado el camión o de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido mientras él se había quedado sumido en sus memorias.

Se puso de pie mientras levantaba su bolsa de lona y una mochila.

- ¡Fire! ¡Thunder! — sus compañeros lo siguieron de cerca.

Avanzó hasta la salida del autobús, el conductor le preguntó algo en aquel idioma que Kilik desconocía, por lo que el chico sólo le indicó con señas que ya tenía que bajar del camión.

El conductor, un hombre delgado, algo viejo y con un extraño bigote unido a sus patillas, sonrió con amabilidad y detuvo el camión. Al parecer las señas del chico habían funcionado. Le agradeció y bajó del vehículo.

El hombre se despidió con un movimiento de mano y después el camión dio vuelta hacia un lado y siguió su rumbo.

Kilik se giró hacia el frente. La dirección hacia la que iba el camión antes de haber dado vuelta. Si la información en el libro que le había dado Maka era correcta, entonces la residencia del Conde Drácula, a la cual se dirigía, se encontraba siguiendo ese sendero.

El chico suspiró mientras pensaba lo difícil que había sido llegar hasta ahí. No conocía el idioma que se hablaba en ese lugar y no había podido conseguir un traductor.

De no ser por el libro que le había dado Maka posiblemente él no habría llegado nunca.

Suspiró con algo de desgano mientras continuaba caminando por ese irregular camino.

Es realmente molesto cuando no todos hablan el mismo idioma.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka abrió los ojos con pesadez; desde la madrugada no había podido conciliar bien el sueño.

Se despertaba muy constantemente y sus pensamientos no le permitían relajarse completamente.

Toda la noche había estado teniendo extrañas pesadillas relacionadas con su compañero y con insectos de ocho patas…

A pesar de no haber podido dormir del todo bien, su reloj biológico era muy estricto y ella se despertaría temprano todos los días, no importando cuanto se hubiera desvelado la noche anterior.

Parpadeó un par de veces para adaptar sus ojos a la brillante luz que entraba por la enorme ventana de su habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama y dejó que un cálido bostezo escapara de sus labios mientras estiraba los brazos.

A continuación, enfocó su vista a un costado de su cama y notó que Soul ya no se encontraba ahí.

En su lugar sólo se encontraban su sábana y su almohada, tiradas en el suelo.

¿Cómo es que el chico se había escabullido de la habitación sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta? Quizá no había permanecido tan despierta como creía, o quizá el cansancio le había impedido percatarse de la ausencia de su compañero.

Salió de su habitación y su mirada desorientada vagó por el pequeño departamento.

Concentró su mirada sobre Blair, quien se encontraba dormida sobre una silla del comedor.

Estaba a punto de despertarla para preguntarle por Soul cuando un par de ruidos provenientes del baño le dijeron todo lo que quería saber.

Rió para sus adentros al pensar en los tiernos desastres que su _inocente_ compañero se podría encontrar haciendo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del baño notó a su compañero tirado en el suelo y cubierto por unos cuantos utensilios, cremas, jabones y demás objetos de aseo personal, además de otros cuantos regados alrededor de él.

- ¿Soul? — cuestionó ella con inocente curiosidad.

Lo examinó desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus plateados cabellos. Aún no podía creer que ese muchacho frente a él fuera su compañero Soul.

¿Y el chico cool dónde había quedado? Esperaba que no se mantuviera desaparecido por mucho tiempo; de lo contrario temía que comenzaría a extrañar más de lo debido al _viejo Soul_.

- L-lo siento ¿Te desperté? — esa voz adolorida y suave la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ah, no— se apresuró ella a decir mientras correspondía con ternura la mirada de su compañero.

El muchacho se sostenía la cabeza y tenía un ojo entrecerrado, posiblemente se había golpeado con algo y esas eran las consecuencias visibles del impacto.

Un incómodo silencio llenó todo el ambiente_; incómodo_, al menos, para Soul.

Maka no notó la incomodidad que sentía su compañero y continuó mirándolo con cariño, pero a la vez, con cierta nostalgia.

En lo personal no le desagradaba la nueva actitud que el chico había adoptado; le parecía un poco inestable, pero no desagradable. Aún así, no podía evitar extrañar la antigua actitud de Soul.

Maka se quedó sin aliento al percatarse de que ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que ya comenzaba a extrañar la actitud que su compañero tenía antes de que perdiera la memoria.

No podía evitar sentir que éste chico tierno y tímido frente a ella no era su compañero.

Seguía siendo Soul; de eso no había duda. Pero ya no era lo mismo. De un día para otro las cosas habían cambiado totalmente. Y a pesar de que estaba agradecida porque la etapa en la que peleaba constantemente con su compañero había terminado; la situación actual no terminaba de agradarle del todo.

Aún así Maka estaba convencida de que eso sucedía porque la situación estaba por mejorar.

"_Después de todo, el cielo se ve más hermoso después de llover ¿no?"_

- Perdón— el chico finalmente rompió el silencio mientras se rascaba suavemente la cabeza.

No podía evitar sentir que todo ese silencio se formaba por su culpa.

- ¿Eh? — Maka de nuevo fue sacada de sus pensamientos, en los que, últimamente se sumía con mucha facilidad.

- Estaba buscando algo para rasurarme, pero no encuentro nada— admitió él.

- ¿Rasurarte? — la chica quedó desorbitada por su comentario e inmediatamente después se acercó a él. - Creí que eras lampiño— mencionó mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Lampiño? —

- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte con barba— la chica perdió ante su curiosidad y comenzó a acariciar la cara del chico al notar unos pequeños brotes de cabello plateado en su barbilla.

El chico se sonrojó instantáneamente por el contacto, pero no se movió. El tacto de su compañera lo dejaba paralizado sin alguna explicación aparente.

- Supongo que siempre te rasurabas antes de que yo te viera— concluyó ella mientras retiraba su mano de la cara de él.

Por alguna razón él quería detener esa mano; no quería que ese cálido y cariñoso tacto lo dejara, pero no entendía esas sensaciones, por lo que no hizo nada y sólo se limitó a mirar boquiabierto a su compañera.

Ella también se quedó mirándolo de cerca. Sus ojos reflejando curiosidad.

Por suerte él reaccionó primero y su compañera no tuvo la oportunidad de notar su mirada sobre ella.

- Q-qué sucede ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara? — preguntó rápidamente para salir de la incómoda situación en la que lo ponían esas extrañas sensaciones.

- Lo siento— esta vez era ella la que se disculpaba. Sonrió divertida mientras hablaba.

Soltó un par de risitas y después enfocó su mirada en los ojos rojizos de él.

- Es sólo que te ves tan diferente con_ barba_— habló ella mientras se levantaba, luego le tendió una mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Para el chico guadaña el tiempo que se quedaron tomados de las manos fue casi eterno, pero para la joven técnico de guadañas, no fueron más de cinco segundos.

- Debes tener alguna navaja para rasurar en tu habitación. Vamos a buscar alguna ¿Te parece? —

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Era muy temprano en la mañana. Seguramente ningún estudiante había llegado aún y habría muy pocas personas en la escuela.

Hero lo había querido así para no cruzarse con ningún estudiante por los pasillos. Aunque en otras ocasiones no le agradaba tanto pasar desapercibido, en esos momentos realmente lo deseaba.

Por eso mismo había elegido esa hora para hablar con Shinigami-sama.

- ¿No puedes reconsiderar un poco Hero? Es decir, con BJ aquí de seguro podrías recibir parte de su entrenamiento y convertirte en un mejor técnico y así seguramente conseguirás un compañero en poco tiempo—

- Lo siento Shinigami-sama, he tomado una decisión; yo no pertenezco a Shibusen, no quiero que las personas aquí pierdan su tiempo sólo porque yo insisto en quedarme en un lugar en el que no puedo ayudar—

- Pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse, estoy seguro de que encontrarás pronto tu sitio aquí en Shibusen—

"_Temo señor Shinigami, que no existe un lugar para mí en Shibusen; no quiero que mi debilidad obstaculice su camino; y menos con todos los conflictos que está enfrentando la academia"_

Hero quería decir algo heroico como eso; alguna frase gallarda que le hiciera honor a su nombre. Pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra parecida; en lugar de eso se despidió con una frase sencilla y común.

- Seré de más utilidad si no estorbo— y entonces el chico dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de la muerte con pasos seguros.

Todo lo que había a sus espaldas comenzaba a desaparecer y para él sólo quedaba una cosa.

Su camino para fortalecer su alma.

Y una melodía dramática comenzó a sonar en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Inevitablemente la comenzó a tararear mientras pretendía imitar los sonidos de los instrumentos; algo que arruinaba completamente el momento tan épico que el chico había creado, como lo hacía con todos los momentos épicos que había llegado a tener en su corta vida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Una navaja de afeitar debería de estar en alguno de estos cajones— Maka señaló tres cajones diferentes.

Soul la miró con algo de asombro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó, presa de la curiosidad.

- Es algo muy simple en realidad, verás, esos eran los únicos cajones tuyos que no me dejabas abrir y de los que nunca supe su contenido—

Uno de ellos estaba cerrado con llave y otro estaba completamente vacío, así que eso los dejaba con un solo cajón.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Ya te lo dije, Justin, no necesito la ayuda de nadie ¿verdad, Tsubaki? —

- Black Star, yo…— Tsubaki no sabía que contestarle a su compañero para decirle lo que realmente pensaba sin herir sus sentimientos; estaba conciente de que su opinión era de los únicos que Black Star tomaba en cuenta.

- ¿Lo ves, Justin? No te necesito, ya puedes irte— el chico la interrumpió antes de que ella intentara decir algo más.

- Eso no es posible, porque si yo no cumplo con mi parte de la misión, mi todopoderoso y benevolente Dios se sentiría decepcionado conmigo; no lo puedo permitir—

Black Star le dio la espalda a Justin para que el rubio no fuera capaz de leer sus labios

- Ese loco religioso, debería de estarme adorando a mí, que superaré a todos los dioses, incluyendo a Shinigami…— mencionó con arrogancia.

- ¡Black Star! — a Tsubaki no le agradaba que esa clase de comentarios arrogantes involucraran a Shinigami-sama.

Black Star se paró frente a su compañera. Estaba a punto de disculparse con ella por hacer un comentario que la ofendiera cuando ambos reaccionaron por un sonido.

Un objeto. Dos. Tres objetos atravesando el aire en dirección hacia ellos. No sería sencillo esquivarlos. Ambos lo sabían por lo que en una reacción rápida saltaron y, utilizando la planta del pie del otro, se impulsaron para esquivar las espadas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Después de eso saltaron a las ramas de algún árbol.

Justin miró confundido a los dos muchachos esquivar las espadas. Aún tenía los audífonos, por lo que no escuchaba ningún sonido, pero podía asegurar que estaban en peligro; tenía que estar alerta.

A pesar de no tener una percepción de almas excepcional no podía evitar sentir la presencia de esa enorme alma humana.

- Vaya, al parecer te percataste de mi presencia y esquivaste a tiempo mi ataque—

Justin había esquivado una katana que pretendía cortar su cuello y ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente a ese hombre frente a él. Al juzgar por el estilo con el que manejaba sus katanas tenía que ser un auténtico samurai.

- No es muy difícil percatarse de tu presencia, tienes un alma enorme y lo difícil es no sentirse incómodo cerca de su abrumadora onda de alma— indicó Justin tranquilamente.

- Hablas muy fuerte ¿No será que no escuchas bien porque traes puestos esos audífonos? —cuestionó el samurai de cabello castaño.

- En realidad no necesito escuchar lo que dices, soy muy bueno leyendo los labios— refutó el rubio con mucha seguridad.

- En una batalla es importante estar con todos los sentidos alerta para evitar quedar en desventaja, así que deberías quitarte esos audífonos si no quieres quedar en desventaja—

- No te preocupes por mí, después de todo, soy tu enemigo; no deberías ayudarme—

- Simplemente estoy haciéndote una sugerencia para futuras batallas, además tú no eres mi enemigo; mi enemigo son dos personas; especialistas en asesinatos con técnicas ninjas, portaban un arma de muy buena calidad y no estaban montando ninguna clase de transporte— indicó señalando la motocicleta con enormes bocinas a los costados, que Justin tenía.

Los ojos del joven muchacho se entrecerraron al notar la habilidad del hombre. A pesar de ser una persona normal era un contrincante bastante peligroso, tenía que llevarse a Black Star y a Tsubaki antes de que Shibusen se involucrara en otro conflicto innecesario.

- Sin embargo ellos están muy cerca— observó el samurai mientras miraba con cuidado a sus alrededores.

Se escuchó el suave crujir de apenas un par de hojas, pero eso fue suficiente para que aquel habilidoso hombre supiera la ubicación de sus enemigos.

Justin no escuchó nada, pero en cuanto vio al hombre correr en una dirección decidió que tenía que encontrar al joven asesino y a su compañera antes de que ese hombre lo hiciera.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Tranquilo, Soul, no tienes porque temblar tanto— intentó calmar a su compañero que se encontraba pasando suavemente una navaja de afeitar sobre su barbilla.

- Lo siento, es que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien—

- Yo nunca me he rasurado así que tampoco sé si lo estás haciendo bien—

Maka estaba de pie junto a Soul, tratando de ayudarlo a rasurarse.

- Si no pasas la navaja con más fuerza sobre tu cara lo único que conseguirás será quitar la crema de afeitar—

- Pero si presiono la navaja contra mi cara con más fuerza, siento que me voy a cortar—

Maka suspiró con pesadez; realmente quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

En ese momento cierta gatita con fuertes poderes mágicos entró al baño.

- Soul-kun, no sabía que ya te afeitabas; eso te hace más atractivo ¿lo sabes? Los hombres que se afeitan son sexys—

Esas palabras hicieron que Soul se apenara un poco, desvió la mirada comenzó a girar la navaja en sus manos mientras se miraba en el espejo. No recordaba como reaccionar ante un cumplido como ese.

- ¿Tú tampoco sabías que Soul se rasuraba? — cuestionó la chica para interrumpir las palabras de Blair.

La gatita negó con la cabeza.

- Creí que eras lampiño, y aunque eso me no me molestaba debo admitir que me gustan más los hombres a los que les crece barba—

Soul se sintió bastante incómodo por el comentario, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si su compañera comenzara a enojarse por las atrevidas palabras de Blair. Por lo que enfocó su mirada sobre la navaja de afeitar y comenzó a pensar en otras cosas.

- Nya, Soul-kun, deja que Blair-chan te ayude a afeitarte— la pequeña gatita se tomó rápidamente su forma de voluptuosa mujer con un pequeño bikini y se abalanzó sobre Soul.

El chico intentó esquivar a la mujer, pero no tuvo tanta suerte; reaccionó tarde y en pocos segundos se vio en el suelo siendo asfixiado por el cuerpo de Blair.

- ¿Ayudar a Soul? ¿Acaso tú sabes como rasurar? — preguntó Maka con cierta sorpresa. Si Blair sabía afeitarse no quería ni enterarse cómo lo había aprendido.

Soul intentó decir algo, pero el cuerpo de Blair lo sofocaba a él y a todas sus palabras.

- Claro que sé como se debe afeitar un hombre ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Paso mucho tiempo con hombres atractivos que se afeitan— justificó la mujer sin dejar de aplastar a Soul con la _pesada _parte superior de su cuerpo.

Soul intentó subir la voz, y aunque sonó como el resto de las palabras que había dicho, Maka podría jurar que dijo algo como "Maka, ayúdame". El que moviera los brazos reforzó esa idea.

- ¡Blair! —

La mujer-gato se levantó levemente, dejando un respirar a Soul. La cara del chico estaba morada por la falta de aire o quizá por enorme esfuerzo de gritar contra un _objeto_ tan asfixiante.

- Vas a ayudar a Soul a rasurarse o lo vas a matar— preguntó Maka con el enojo mal escondido en su voz.

Blair dudó por unos segundos, pero Maka le mostró disimuladamente un libro que tenía detrás de su espalda; su mirada indicaba que amenazaba con usarlo. Por el grosor del libro, la mujer-gato podría asegurar que era un libro bastante pesado.

- Lo siento, Soul-kun— Blair se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Soul a levantarse.

No quería tentar su suerte; porque, podía no saber muchas cosas, pero sabía que en estos momentos Maka podría ser capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa si no le obedecía.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente, al parecer tenía que resolver todo con amenazas y eso no le agradaba mucho. Prefería leer los libros que usarlos como arma para golpear gente.

- Mira, Soul-kun, para afeitarte debes de presionar la navaja de manera inclinada y pasarla por tu barbilla en contra del crecimiento del vello; de lo contrario no conseguirás cortar nada—

- ¿Qué tan inclinada debo tener la navaja? — preguntó Soul mientras miraba con algo de miedo el filo del utensilio; definitivamente le dolería mucho si se cortaba.

Maka los miraba recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Sin considerar el excesivamente sugestivo atuendo de Blair, la escena era bastante emotiva. Como uno de esos momentos familiares que tanto enternecen.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de la familia de Soul, por lo que no sabría que hacer si Soul le preguntaba algo acerca de ella.

- ¿Así está bien? — preguntó Soul, mientras intentaba rasurarse como Blair le había enseñado.

- Aún debes presionar un poco más la navaja, yo te mostraré cómo— Blair se acercó a Soul por detrás, su voluptuoso pecho presionándose contra la espalda de Soul.

Este contacto puso demasiado nervioso al chico y sólo consiguió que se cortara en la mejilla.

- ¡Blair! Por lo menos usa ropa menos sugestiva— pidió Maka mientras veía como Soul temblaba ligeramente, quizá por la falta de ropa de la mujer-gato, o quizá porque se acababa de hacer una cortada relativamente profunda.

- Ah, lo siento, Maka-chan, no estoy acostumbrada a transformarme con ropa normal— se excusó la bruja mientras transformaba su pequeño bikini en unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa muy corta. - Esto es lo menos sugestivo que tengo— añadió mientras hacía una pose de gato, con su mano simulando una pata, sobre su oreja.

- No parece— se dijo Maka a sí misma mientras veía como Soul tragaba saliva y rezaba internamente.

¿Acaso así era como Soul realmente se sentía cuando Blair lo molestaba? Maka no podía evitar preguntárselo. Ella creía que todos los hombres disfrutaban de la voluptuosa presencia de Blair.

Pero quizá se olvidaba de algo que Soul le había dicho hace bastante tiempo.

Soul no era un chico cualquiera; él era un chico _cool_.

Y aún sin su memoria, él se esforzaría por seguirlo siendo. Maka lo sabía.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Black Star nunca había mantenido una batalla con nadie mientras brincaba por las ramas de los árboles. Pero al parecer esta persona era lo bastante hábil como para poder hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

Le lanzaba una que otra katana para despistarlo y después lo atacaba con cualquier katana que le quedara a la mano. Tenía demasiadas katanas y eso no le agradaba ni un poquito a Black Star; él sólo tenía a una Tsubaki, quien por cierto estaba bastante cansada por su batalla anterior contra White Star y la falta de reposo.

Era una suerte que entre las ramas de los árboles y todo el movimiento no podían ver la cara de ninguno. Por el momento Shibusen estaba libre de problemas extra. Pero el chico no podía seguir abusando de esta suerte.

Y aunque no le gustara huir de ninguna batalla, en este momento simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

No quería involucrar a Shibusen en un conflicto que sólo las personas grandiosas, como él, podrían manejar. Él quería continuar con esta batalla, pero no necesitaba terminar con la batalla para saber quien sería el ganador; sabía perfectamente que si la batalla continuaba él, el hombre que superaría a los dioses, sería el ganador.

No necesitaba demostrarle nada a nadie; ya volvería otro día a enfrentarse al samurai sin la presión de provocarle problemas a Shibusen o a Tsubaki.

- ¡Bomba de humo! —

- No puede ser— el samurai no podía creer lo que su enemigo acababa de hacer.

A pesar de ser tan hábil no podía hacer nada contra esta tonta técnica Ninja.

- Odio a los ninjas— se dijo a sí mismo cuando el humo se disipó revelando las ramas de los árboles completamente vacías.

Se le habían escapado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El joven asesino encontró rápidamente a Justin Law, y decidiendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa, aceptó subirse a su motocicleta.

- Asegúrense de detenerse bien de algo para no caerse— señaló el rubio mientras Tsubaki se subía detrás de él y Black Star detrás de ella. —Si lo prefieres puedes detenerte de mí, supongo que te sería más sencillo— le sugirió a Tsubaki mientras se preparaba para arrancar. Al juzgar por los rugidos del motor, la moto era bastante potente.

Tsubaki asintió tímidamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de rodear el torso del muchacho con sus brazos sintió como otro par de brazos la rodeaban por el abdomen y la jalaban hacia atrás.

- Estarás más segura si el grandioso _YO_ te tiene en sus brazos— la frase había sonado tan arrogante y heroica a la vez que Tsubaki sólo atinó a asentir tímidamente. A pesar de que no era extraño que Black Star dijera esa clase de cosas, ella no conseguía acostumbrarse.

- Pero si tú me detienes a mí ¿Quién te detendrá a ti? —

- No te preocupes, Tsubaki, mis grandiosas piernas se encargarán de sostenerse de la moto—

Esa frase también había sonado bastante extraña.

- Oye, Justin, qué esperas para avanzar— protestó Black Star de manera espontánea.

- Oh, mi misericordioso Dios, por favor bendícenos a lo largo de este peligroso y descuidado camino— el rubio sostenía la cruz de su cuello entre sus manos

- ¡NO TE PONGAS A REZAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE, IDIOTA! —

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kilik caminó por un buen rato sin ver nada más que las montañas, a lo lejos, y campo verde rodeándolo.

Estaba un poco asustado, no sabía si estaba caminando en la dirección correcta, pero el libro indicaba que el castillo de Drácula sería visible tan pronto llegara al valle entre las montañas, así que sólo había una manera de averiguar si iba en la dirección correcta.

De cualquier manera todavía no tenía tanta prisa de encontrar el castillo.

Era bastante temprano y todavía le quedaba tiempo suficiente como para equivocarse de camino y regresar. Además, gracias al libro que Maka le había prestado no tenía de que preocuparse, todo lo relacionado al Conde parecía estar escrito en ese libro. Definitivamente le debía mucho al Doctor Van Helsing por escribir un libro tan completo acerca del Conde.

Estaba seguro de que ese libro no había sido sencillo de conseguir y también debía agradecerle enormemente a Maka de que se lo hubiera prestado con tanta facilidad, a pesar de ser una pertenencia tan valiosa.

Al entrar al valle comenzó a divisar una especie de enorme estructura en la cima de una montaña, pero no había manera de que pudiera asegurar que era el castillo del Conde. Estaba rodeado de una niebla muy extraña que impedía que se pudiera ver más allá de las puntas de las torres del castillo.

Ojeó el libro en busca de alguna ayuda para esta situación. Pero en él sólo aparecía una ilustración y un par de fotos; el castillo de la ilustración lucía como un castillo bastante normal.

Debajo de las fotos había una anotación escrita con letras muy pequeñas, por lo que Kilik tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para leerlas.

_Transilvania es un lugar lleno de castillos, por lo que debes tener cuidado de no confundirte de castillo, lo cual es difícil porque todos son parecidos entre sí…_

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! — Kilik hubiera pateado el libro de no ser porque planeaba regresárselo a Maka.

Estaba a punto de liberar su ira contra algún objeto inanimado que no involucrara directamente a la naturaleza (como una pared de ladrillos o algún letrero de madera). Pero antes de que lo hiciera, uno de sus compañeros comenzó a jalar enérgicamente de su pantalón.

El chico moreno bajó la mirada. Su compañero señalaba hacia un letrero de madera en especial. Hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención a los letreros de madera porque todo en ellos estaba escrito en ese idioma que él no podía entender; pero había un letrero en especial; uno que no había notado antes…

También involucraba ese idioma extraño e inentendible, pero además involucraba las palabras _Vlad Drácula_ y _eso_ le bastó para seguir con su camino.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Esto no es nada _cool_—

El chico estaba sentado sobre la tapa del escusado mientras Maka estaba frente a él, limpiando y curando la cara del chico.

- Lo sé— concordó Maka mientras le colocaba una bandita adhesiva sobre la mejilla.

- Debo ser el hombre más tonto del mundo para cortarme mientras hago algo tan simple como rasurarme— mencionó Soul con algo de vergüenza.

- No es verdad, todos los hombres se cortan cuando se rasuran— comentó mientras recordaba como en numerosas veces recordaba ver a su padre con cortadas de cuando se rasuraba.

- ¿A cuántos hombres conoces que se corten _en la frente_ cuando se rasuran _en la barbilla_? —preguntó el chico con algo de enojo hacía sí mismo. Se sentía algo patético. Definitivamente le faltaba recorrer un largo camino para volver a ser _cool_.

- ¿Cómo demonios te pudiste cortar en la frente? — cuestionó Maka algo sorprendida mientras pasaba el algodón con alcohol sobre la herida de su frente.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor y después encogió los hombros.

- Te lo dije, soy patético; si el viejo Soul Eater me viera seguro se reiría de mí—

- Eso no sería nada _cool_, el viejo Soul nunca se reiría de ti, yo sé que él te ayudaría; él sabría justo como ayudarte— Maka se sintió un poco extraña mientras hablaba de esa manera. Parecía como si hablara de dos personas diferentes cuando realmente sólo hablaba de su mismo compañero antes y después de que perdiera la memoria.

El chico suspiró con nostalgia y no dijo nada.

"_No creo que fuera posible que yo mismo me ayudara"_ pensó.

- Además, Blair provocó que te hicieras la mayoría de las heridas— señaló la chica. - Te aseguro que el viejo Soul también se habría cortado si se hubiera intentado rasurar con Blair encima de él— agregó.

"_Quizá por esa razón se rasuraba en alguna hora cuando nadie lo viera; sería realmente peligroso arriesgarse a pasarse una navaja por la cara y ser sorprendido por la acosadora y descuidada de Blair" _pensó Maka.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hero llevaba prácticamente toda su vida estudiando en Shibusen. Llevaba incluso más tiempo que algunos de los mejores estudiantes. Y sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no había mejorado.

Siempre había permanecido como el niño débil. Había enfrentado varias veces el hecho de ser superado por alumnos que habían ingresado a la escuela mucho después de él.

Algunos profesores intentaban que no perdiera el ánimo; le decían que había algunos estudiantes que progresaban más rápido que otros. Que no había necesidad de preocuparse; que ya llegaría el momento en el que él mismo podría apreciar su propio progreso.

Y Hero había creído en esas palabras. Había permanecido en Shibusen; estudiando y esforzándose.

Pero no sentía que había progresado ni un poco. Todavía seguía sin encontrar un compañero. Todavía lo consideraban _El niño débil_ de Shibusen. Todavía no podía conseguir que la gente le llamara _Hero el Valeroso_ en lugar de _Hero el Miedoso_.

Nunca había entendido porque si se esforzaba igual, o incluso más que los demás, no conseguía buenos resultados; le parecía simplemente ilógico.

Fue hasta que escuchó una conversación entre Maka y el Profesor Stein, que todo comenzó a tomar algo de sentido

_FLASHBACK_

Stein se encontraba hablando con Maka en el interior del salón; una de las puertas estaba entreabierta por lo que no era muy difícil escuchar la fuerte voz del Profesor, ni pasar por alto la suave voz de Maka ó ignorar la enérgica voz de Black Star, quien al parecer también se encontraba presente.

Hero escuchó lo que el profesor le decía a Maka, pero no le dio tanta importancia y siguió caminado.

-…Pero ese es el camino que el alma de Black Star debe seguir para fortalecerse—

Fue hasta que el profesor pronunció esas palabras que la curiosidad en Hero creció, obligándole a detenerse afuera del salón y escuchar el resto de lo que Stein tuviera que decir.

- Del mismo modo, hay un camino para ti, Maka—

- ¿Un camino para mí? — la rubia repitió las últimas palabras de su profesor y después guardó silencio.

- No pierdas la esperanza ni seas impaciente…—

Hero sonrió con suavidad; como si se permitiera sentir lástima de sí mismo. Y siguió caminando por el pasillo, alejándose rápidamente del salón.

"_No pierdas la esperanza ni seas impaciente"_

Esas eran exactamente las mismas palabras que todos los profesores solían repetirle…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Lógicamente en un principio no quería aceptar esas palabras. Pensaba que como no estaban dirigidas hacia él entonces no tenían nada que ver con lo que a él le sucedía.

Le tomó algo de tiempo entender que su problema no estaba en cuanto se esforzara en ser mejor; sino que se estaba esforzando de la manera equivocada.

Sin importar cuanto lo intentara no lograría fortalecerse de la misma manera que el resto de los estudiantes de Shibusen.

Él era diferente y debía encontrar su propia manera de fortalecerse. Debía encontrar su propio camino a seguir.

De otra manera…su alma jamás lograría fortalecerse.

Lamentablemente, también se había percatado de su camino a seguir; el que debía seguir para fortalecer su alma, no se encontraba en Shibusen.

Si quería ser más fuerte, primero tenía que salir de Shibusen; y eso es exactamente lo que haría.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka miró a su compañero sentado frente a ella en la pequeña mesita que usaban para comer.

El chico miraba su comida y comía con cuidado para evitar mover mucho su adolorida cara.

Aunque Soul ya no perdiera sangre por derrames nasales, Blair había encontrado la manera de que siguiera perdiendo sangre por su causa.

Para Maka no era común ver a su compañero tan herido, y le parecía irónico que todas heridas no habían sido provocadas por algún huevo de kishin o algún enemigo peligroso, sino por la acosadora Blair.

Aunque en estos momentos comenzaba a pensar que, aunque Blair no tuviera intenciones de ser mala, era realmente peligrosa.

La mirada de Soul se cruzó con la de ella y ambos sonrieron. Entonces Maka sintió que era el momento adecuado para preguntarle a Soul acerca de su pesadilla.

-Soul ¿Recuerdas la condición que te puse anoche? —

- ¿Eh? — Soul parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Me contarás de que trató tu pesadilla? —

Soul asintió suavemente mientras miraba fijamente su plato de cereal con leche. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar claramente las palabras que usaría y respiró para calmarse un poco.

La pesadilla había sido tan real que aún le causaba algo de miedo.

Al parecer su compañera lo entendía perfectamente y no lo presionó en absoluto

- Soñé que moría— admitió finalmente.

La chica suspiró.

Así que de eso se trataba.

Un miedo nada excepcional y altamente común; miedo a la intrigante y traicionera muerte. No era nada raro conocer a gente con ese miedo, incluso ella lo poseía. Saber que incluso el Dios de la Muerte era incapaz de manipular ese fenómeno no ayudaba mucho con ese miedo.

Estaba a punto de reconfortarlo diciéndole que no tenía porque tener miedo y que ella evitaría que él muriera antes de tiempo.

Pero el chico continuó, cortando completamente cualquier cosa que la chica pudiera haber dicho

- Soñé que moría y que te dejaba completamente sola; en mi sueño yo no quería abandonarte, pero era inevitable que la muerte me alejara de ti— completó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro. - No dejabas de culparte por mi muerte; tartamudeabas toda clase de insultos en tu contra y te maldecías constantemente por ser débil—

De no ser porque tenía cerrados los ojos, hubiera notado que con sus pocas palabras había conseguido dejar boquiabierta a su compañera.

- No era capaz de transformarme en arma y no era capaz de hacer nada más por ti…pero te dejaba sola y por alguna razón siento como si no debiera, por ningún motivo, dejarte sola— el chico seguía lamentándose por lo que había sucedido en un sueño.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños aún sintiéndose frustrado y un poco asustado por su pesadilla.

- Tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño; estoy segura de que tú no dejarías que eso sucediera en realidad— le colocó una mano en el hombro para reforzar sus palabras de aliento.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo morías en tu pesadilla?— habló con voz tranquila y comprensiva una vez que Soul se hubiera calmado un poco.

Maka sabía que quizá no era muy prudente hacer esa pregunta, pero aún así no podía quedarse con la duda, ella había tenido una pesadilla con un suceso parecido y quería asegurarse de que sólo fuera una pequeña coincidencia.

- Es muy tonto, te reirías de mí—

-Claro que no—

"_Aunque, si siguieras siendo el chico cool de antes posiblemente me haría algo de gracia_"

- Pues era bastante extraño, un montón de arañas comenzaban a cubrirme; ya no podía moverme y cada vez me hundía más entre ellas comenzaba a faltarme el aire, pero lo que más me preocupaba es que no podía moverme y tú necesitabas ayuda, después de eso ya no sentía mi cuerpo, ya no sentía más dolor, ni los latidos de mi corazón, ni mi respiración…ya no me sentía vivo—

Maka reflexionó un poco acerca de su propia pesadilla.

Una pesadilla en la cual Maka fallaba; su falta de fuerza provocaba que nuevamente su compañero pagara las consecuencias, y finalmente fuera eliminado por una sombra extraña, en un principio con forma de persona, pero después tomaba forma de araña.

Definitivamente no habían sido pesadillas iguales, pero tenían puntos en común.

Uno de ellos eran las arañas, también el hecho de que tanto Soul como ella aparecían, además de que en ambas pesadillas, Soul moría.

Esto último le preocupaba bastante a la técnico de guadañas, porque así como podía no significar nada, también podría ser una premonición o algo parecido.

En un principio se lo quería contar a su compañero pero decidió que no necesitaba preocuparlo con asuntos que, al menos por el momento, eran irrelevantes; su desayuno continuó con normalidad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Había pasado bastante tiempo, podía decirlo porque la posición del sol ya había cambiado y ahora se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, pero el chico continuaba caminando.

Sus compañeros ya se habían cansado de caminar y descansaban sobre los hombros y cabeza del joven técnico.

A pesar de que también estaba cansado presumía que ya estaba bastante cerca del castillo, descansaría mejor en el castillo, así que lo mejor era apresurarse a llegar.

Llegó a los pies de la montaña y divisó un letrero que confirmaba en diferentes idiomas que el castillo frente a él era en efecto el castillo del Conde.

Kilik no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver. Por primera vez en todo el día, algo en su propio idioma que confirmara que había llegado al castillo correcto.

Con más energía que antes comenzó a subir rápidamente por unos escalones de piedra que llevaban a la cima y en pocos minutos se encontraba en la punta de la montaña. No por nada era el alumno con mejor condición física después de Black Star.

La vista era asombrosa y al divisar el pequeño camino que había recorrido para llegar al castillo, Kilik se preguntó si realmente había caminado todo eso cargando sus mochilas y a sus pequeños compañeros en la cabeza.

Sólo hasta ese momento sintió el cansancio pesar sobre sus hombros, pero respiró hondo y dio los últimos pasos en dirección al castillo.

El Conde Drácula estaba más cerca que nunca…_literalmente_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**N.A.**-Bueno me disculpo porque siento que exageré con las descripciones en este capítulo, pero había tanto que quería contar y no encontraba las palabras correctas para describir de manera breve (¿sugerencias?). Aún así espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño espacio en el que fue la oportunidad de Kilik para llevarse algo de protagonismo.

Esta semana se me juntaron un buen de cosas (la convención de anime, varios cumpleaños, terminar proyectos) y me sorprende que este capítulo haya salido decente (decente para mí, al menos xP). No olviden que me pueden comentar acerca de CUALQUIER detalle (ya he pasado por una época en la que recibí comentarios demasiado crueles y no le tengo miedo a ninguna clase de crítica; y si me pueden agregar algun consejo para mejorar ¡gracias!).

Responderé lo más rápido que pueda los reviews (se supone que estoy en vacaciones pero casi ni se nota xP). Un abrazo enorme y un agradecimiento por tenerme tanta paciencia xDU.

kiosé cambio y fuera

**_PREVIEW_**

**Death the Kid es un perfeccionista y está obsesionado con la simetría; eso nadie lo puede negar, pero aún así, todavía le falta mucho para ser _perfectamente simétrico._**


	12. 11' Kid el shinigami imperfecto

_¿Pensaron que ya me había muerto? xD_

_-Sucedió un pequeño inconveniente en el que me acabaron robando la primera mitad de este capítulo, por lo que me dí a la tarea de volverlo a escribir, pero por alguna razón no sentía que quedara bien. Espero que les agrade a pesar de que Soul y Maka no salgan tanto y el protagonismo se lo lleve el buen Death the Kid (tenía que hacerlo en conmemoración por llegar a 88 simétricos reviews xD)._

_-Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a una persona que cumplió años y como yo siento que me quedé corta con mis regalos este capítulo va con dedicatoria para ella (Felicidades de nuevo Sapphire Anime Bubble)._

_-Ahora el tradicional agradecimiento, que nunca está de más, dirigido a las atentas personas que dejaron su review:_

_**Erk92**_

_**Beautifly92**_

**_Sapphire Anime Bubble_**

_**PuLgA**_

**_Lune_**

**_Conspectus_**

**_Kimera Kuroaki_**

**_Naruto y Soul Eater Fan_**

**_Hina Yoso_**

_**Dislcaimer-** (casi se me olvida) Gracias al cielo que Soul Eater le pertenece a una sabia e inteligente persona llamada Okubo Atsushi que sabe qué es lo mejor para su historia (y ese no soy yo xP)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 11 _Alguien que entiende los sentimientos de Black Star; Kid el Shinigami imperfecto ¿Qué es la perfección?_**

Shinigami-sama había estado muy ocupado esa mañana. Su perfeccionista hijo que quería hablar urgentemente con él, varios alumnos regresaban esa mañana de sus misiones y además, Hero estaba por irse de Shibusen (lo trató de convencer de que no se fuera; está de más decir que no lo consiguió).

Kid había estado desde altas horas de la noche hasta ese momento insistiendo en que Shibusen se encontraba de nueva cuenta en una situación crítica, pero no era capaz de presentar de manera certera su punto.

- Tranquilízate un poco, Kid—

- Pero, padre, desde hace horas intento decir que Shibusen corre peligro—el chico hablaba con un volumen de voz muy alta, estaba algo alterado y le desesperaba el hecho de que su padre parecía no entender su preocupación.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Shibusen no corría peligro desde antes?—cuestionó Shinigami-sama sin hacer de lado su voz juguetona.

Kid se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Shibusen SÍ corría peligro y no me lo quisiste decir?—subió su tono de voz y ahora estaba prácticamente gritando mientras apuntaba a su padre con un dedo acusador.

- Estás perdiendo tu punto, Kid—reflexionó el alivianado director mientras se encogía de hombros.

En efecto, la persona con la que le costaba más trabajo obtener información era su padre; estaba seguro de que todos tendrían un problema similar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, muchacho?—

Kilik se tensó ligeramente y un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar esa voz justo detrás de él. El chico se giró rápidamente con el cuerpo algo tieso por el susto y por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

- Tranquilo, no pretendo infligirte daño—aseguró un hombre frente a él mientras sonreía amablemente - ¿Has venido al castillo del Conde?—preguntó con la misma amabilidad; bastante joven, pálido, perfectamente peinado vistiendo ropa negra y encapuchado, al parecer estaba evitando que los rayos de sol alcanzaran su piel.

Kilik vio los colmillos de vampiro entre la sonrisa del hombre y retrocedió un poco de manera inconciente.

Definitivamente era un vampiro, pero no podía tratarse del Conde Drácula, el libro mostraba imágenes de un Conde mucho más maduro y adulto que este joven hombre frente a él.

- Así es, vengo de parte de Shibusen a hablar con el Conde, fui enviado para realizar las negociaciones—aseguró Kilik sin relajar los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Naturalmente—observó el hombre mientras sonreía nuevamente. Sus dientes le provocaron escalofríos al chico.

- Permíteme asistirte con tus maletas—ofreció mientras le quitaba amablemente las maletas que el chico cargaba y luego las levantaba con una sola mano y una facilidad impresionante, como si esas maletas pesaran tanto como una pluma en el aire. – Ahora sígueme, me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos sin ayuda; cuando supe que Shibusen te enviaría completamente solo, me dio un mal presentimiento, después de todo no es sencillo alcanzar este sitio si no se poseen los conocimientos necesarios—

- Digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda—

No podía mencionarle que había utilizado un libro escrito por Van Hellsing. En el mismo libro venía una advertencia que indicaba que Van Hellsing había sido por siempre enemigo eterno de los vampiros. Acababa de llegar y no quería tentar su suerte.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Honorable padre, quiero no te olvides de que soy tu hijo—señaló Kid con una voz seca que sonaba amenazante.

- Eso es obvio, Kid, porque sino, no sería tu padre—exclamó Patti con entusiasmo. Liz se alarmó mucho e intentó callar a su hermana, pero, afortunadamente, Kid la ignoró.

- Esto sólo representa una mala comunicación de padre a hijo—su voz se volvió aún más seca.

- Ahora si lo tratas como se debe tratar a un padre; porque en la mansión te refieres a Shinigami-sama como un...—al parecer Patti no tenía ni idea de los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo.

Y de inmediato Liz le tapó la boca a su hermana para que evitara mencionar cosas que no debería o acabara diciendo palabras de las cuales desconocía su significado.

- No le hagas caso, Kid, está cansada y el sueño la está haciendo actuar así—justificó Liz mientras cubría con más fuerza la boca de su hermana que aún trataba de hablar.

Pero el chico no ignoró esta vez las palabras de su compañera

- Tú que sabes de _familia_—la voz de Kid salía rasposa, posiblemente porque estaba tratando de retener en vano su enojo. – La única familia que tienes es Liz y...—

- ¡Tranquilízate, Kid!—ordenó Liz antes de que Kid terminara su oración.

Aunque la rubia no había gritado, la fuerza en su voz hizo que Kid se callara, percatándose inmediatamente de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. Decir eso, no había sido muy educado de su parte.

Por otro lado Liz entendía que su técnico había estado bastante agitado desde anoche y por alguna razón no conseguía calmarse. Por lo que sabía que, lo que decía, no había sido algo que realmente sintiera.

El perfeccionista muchacho miró a su padre y aunque nadie más lo notó, él pudo notar que la mirada de su padre le pedía algo parecido a lo que le pedía su compañera, por lo que respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Lo siento—dijo con voz seria y suave. Liz sonrió y suspiró, realmente este niño no era malo; puede que tuviera desórdenes mentales, pero eso no era realmente su culpa, seguramente a él tampoco le agradaban sus propias enfermedades mentales. Pero haciendo eso de lado, sólo le hacía falta que alguien lo escuchara. Y eso era precisamente lo que ella planeaba hacer.

Una vez que Kid se viera un poco más tranquilo, Shinigami-sama habló.

- Kid, debes entender que no todas las brujas tienen porque ser una amenaza para Shibusen—trató de ser muy directo para que Kid entendiera claramente su punto.

- Pero...honorable padre, las brujas _están_ en contra de Shibusen—

- Reconozco perfectamente la presencia de esta bruja, es diferente de otras brujas, una bruja hereje, es como le llaman...no está del lado del resto—señaló el Dios de la Muerte con mucha tranquilidad.

- Pero, padre...— el chico intentó mantenerse calmado.

- Alterarse ante la primer amenaza de peligro no es correcto, Kid, siempre hay que permanecer calmado para evitar que las emociones nublen nuestro juicio—recomendó Shinigami-sama sin que su voz dejara de ser juguetona. – Si quieres llegar a ser un buen Shinigami nunca debes de olvidar mantener la calma—

Kid hizo una pequeña y casi imperceptible expresión de dolor. Las palabras de su padre le habían golpeado directamente.

Todavía le faltaba demasiado para convertirse en un Shinigami respetable y eso le lastimaba.

Después de todo, desde que tenía memoria, él había trabajado muy duro para convertirse en un Shinigami _perfecto_. Aún continuaba trabajando duro, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos el seguía muy lejos de ser perfecto; de ser simétrico; de ser un Shinigami.

- Lo lamento mucho, honorable padre— el chico pidió disculpas mientras hacía una reverencia perfecta. – Todavía me quedan muchas cosas por aprender—

- Esfuérzate mucho, Kid, y no olvides las lecciones para ser un buen Shinigami—sacudió el cabello de su hijo con su enorme mano mientras lo reconfortaba a su manera.

"_Todavía no soy lo suficientemente perfecto" _

- Shinigami-sama—Kim y Jaqueline se acercaron caminando hasta el Dios de la Muerte e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- Ah, lo siento ¿Interrumpimos algo importante?—preguntó Kim al ver a Kid con su semblante aún más serio que de costumbre y hablando con su padre.

- Nada en realidad—respondió el chico rápidamente y con mucha indiferencia.

- Porque nosotras sólo venimos a dar el reporte de la misión, no es algo tan importante; podemos esperar—aseguró Jaqueline.

- Es verdad, si están tratando un asunto más importante lo mejor sería que nos retiráramos y regresáramos más tarde—

- La conversación que sostenía con mi padre ha llegado a su fin—aseguró Kid continuando con su indiferencia.

Las sospechas dentro de Kim y Jaqueline aumentaron con la indiferencia del chico.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, por ahora me retiro, honorable padre—Kid comenzó a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Parece que no hay remedio, tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación, pero no te preocupes tanto, Kid, todavía queda mucho tiempo—aseguró el Dios de la Muerte mientras se despedía enérgicamente de su hijo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Después de ti muchacho— el hombre abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a Kilik al interior del amplio castillo.

- Increíble castillo, con muy buen gusto...y bastante internacional—mencionó Kilik mientras veía decoraciones que parecían de lugares diferentes del mundo. Estaba bastante emocionado y sorprendido. Realmente esta misión estaba valiendo la pena, y casi no podía contener la emoción. Sus compañeros bajaron de sus hombros y cabeza y bailaron alegremente, posiblemente también estaban felices.

- Pasemos a la habitación en la que te quedarás—el hombre no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y comenzó a caminar en una dirección que sólo el conocía.

- Ah, claro—Kilik siguió al vampiro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Recorrieron varios pasillos y pasaron junto a varias secciones del castillo. Lugares bastante oscuros pero que a pesar de eso lucían bastante bien. El Conde Drácula debía de tener un muy buen gusto para las decoraciones.

- Tu habitación está subiendo estas escaleras, te acompañaría de no ser porque hay mucho sol y eso no nos agrada nada a los vampiros, pero como tú eres humano, pensé que quizá te agradaría; puede que esté algo llena de polvo, pero más tarde mandaré a alguien para que la limpie; instálate y siéntete como en tu casa—sugirió para finalizar sus palabras.

- Cielos, gracias—dudó unos segundos al no saber como referirse o con que nombre llamar al hombre.

- Conde Drácula—respondió el hombre como si hubiera leído la pregunta mental de Kilik.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú eres el Conde Drácula? Pero creí que él tenía miles de años—

- Tengo miles de años ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?—

- Su apariencia, digo, se ve...si disculpa mi atrevimiento, se ve bastante joven para su edad, Conde—tartamudeó Kilik tratando de hablar con mucha propiedad; después de todo, el libro sugería mucha propiedad para dirigirse hacia el Conde.

- Soy un vampiro, no debe olvidarse; pero basta de trivialidades, aún no me ha mencionado su nombre, buen mozo—

- Ah, lo siento—se disculpó mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Según Tsubaki esa solía ser una manera cortes de disculparse en Japón.- Kilik Lunge—extendió la mano mientras hablaba.

- Un placer, joven Kilik—tomó la mano del chico por un par de segundos breves y después la soltó y se retiró rápidamente. – Lo veré más tarde—mencionó estando bastante alejado y sin voltear hacia atrás.

Kilik se quedó paralizado. La piel del Conde estaba muy fría, tan helada que, con sostener esa mano por un par de segundos, su mano también se había congelado, casi como cuando se sostenía un cubo de hielo o un objeto helado. Esa sensación se le quedó por un rato en la mano y él no se movió de su lugar. Sé quedó mirando su mano hasta que uno de sus pequeños compañeros lo sacó de su trance.

Pero la sensación permaneció en su mano por un rato más.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Kid, a qué se refería tu padre con eso de Lecciones para ser un buen Shinigami ¿No querrá decir que también necesitas estudiar para convertirte en Shinigami?—

- Yo no lo llamaría lecciones, más bien es como una guía de recomendaciones para ser buen Shinigami—respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

Patti simplemente no hablaba porque en estos momentos estaba más dormida que despierta.

Kid caminó con los ojos fijos en el suelo y la mirada pensativa y finalmente se detuvo antes de seguir bajando unas escaleras.

Liz también se detuvo y tomó a su hermana por el brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, de lo contrario seguiría caminando y se caería por las escaleras. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su compañero si le sucedía algo, pero él se le adelantó y habló primero.

- Liz ¿Qué es para ti la perfección?—la voz de Kid sonaba muy seria.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—

El chico sonrió con cierta tristeza, de alguna manera esperaba esa clase de reacción por parte de Liz.

- No es nada en realidad— mencionó vagamente mientras y seguía caminando.

- Oye, espera, Kid—

El chico caminó hasta la entrada de Shibusen y se sentó en el centro de unos escalones, que guían al interior de la escuela, para pensar con más calma.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?—murmuró por lo bajo cuando alcanzó a Kid.

- Hay tantas cosas por pensar y no hay tiempo suficiente—habló más para sí mismo, que para nadie más.

Liz ya no soportaba el sueño y andarse aguantando las ganas de dormir le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, encima tenía que soportar las enigmáticas palabras de su técnico y eso ya la estaba cansando mucho.

- ¿Sabes qué? Quédate aquí cuidando a Patti, yo voy a la cafetería por un café—se frotó las sienes con los dedos mientras dejaba atrás a su hermana y a su técnico.

Kid escuchó vagamente que su compañera decía un par de cosas, pero realmente no le prestó mucha atención a las palabras. Su mente estaba concentrándose en un recuerdo que había regresado repentinamente a su cabeza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un hombre de cabello largo y de color miel llegó a una aldea. A pesar de estar cargando muchas espadas caminaba con naturalidad. Su mirada astuta examinó las casas y a las personas de la aldea con lentitud; únicamente hombres y mujeres; adultos o niños, pero no había jóvenes.

- ¡Mifune!—una niña pequeña con sombrero de bruja corrió hasta el hombre y brincó para abrazarlo.

Mifune recibió a la niña y la seriedad en su semblante se suavizó apenas un poco mientras subió a la niña sobre sus hombros.

- Señor Mifune—un hombre lo llamó con voz firme. El mencionado apenas giró la mirada para verlo. – ¿Alguna anomalía?—preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Mifune lo miró con seriedad. Una seriedad que no podía ser confundida con cualquier otra de sus expresiones serias.

Había sucedido algo malo.

- Ninjas—mencionó con voz seca y profunda.

Pero esa palabra resultaba ser un término muy ambiguo y no contestaba mucho en realidad.

-¿Perdón?—el hombre arrugó un poco la frente.

Mifune se acercó al hombre y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa. Luego pronunció sus palabras con una voz grave y profunda.

- Corran la voz; más de 10 mil asesinados en la fortaleza, ningún sobreviviente, los responsables huyeron—

- ¿Los responsables?—repitió el hombre con voz temblorosa.

- Ninjas—repitió Mifune.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¡Ha llegado una estrella!— anunció Black Star al llegar frente a la escuela.

Kid levantó ligeramente la vista y vio al chico enérgico avanzando hacia él

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí; hola, Kid, hola, Patti— saludó el joven asesino mientras caminaba hacia él.

- A-ah, buenos días— respondió el chico.

Patti ni siquiera contestó, su cuerpo estaba ahí de pie pero su mente estaba muy lejos, perdida en algún mundo de ensueños.

Tsubaki hizo una pequeña reverencia estilo oriental y sin más palabras ambos chicos siguieron su camino hacia la habitación de la muerte

- Kid estaba algo raro ¿No lo crees, Black Star?— comentó Tsubaki en voz baja una vez que caminaran bajo los arcos con formas de guillotinas.

- Kid siempre está raro, entre sus traumas con la simetría y sus tres rayas en la cabeza...—contestó el chico con indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki suspiró, sabía que Black Star estaba preocupado; no sólo por Kid, sino también por Maka, por Soul por Liz y Patti...pero simplemente no sabía como expresarlo. Expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos no era su fuerte y debía de ser agobiante tener que retener tantas emociones por no saber como expresarlas.

- ¡Kim! ¡Jaqueline! ¡Abran paso al gran Black Star!—ordenó el chico mientras llegaba frente a Shinigami-sama.

- Espera hasta que terminemos nuestro reporte, mono azul—ordenó Kim, ligeramente molesta por la interrupción. Jaqueline rió suavemente ante el comentario de su compañera.

- El gran Black Star no espera a nadie—respondió Black Star con suavidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Posiblemente, y aunque no lo dijera, el gran Black Star podía hacer, de vez en cuando, una excepción.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Repentinamente algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de Kid, por lo que se puso de pie y, sin avisar, comenzó a avanzar a pasos rápidos.

No había tiempo que perder, si caminaba rápido aún podría alcanzar al Doctor Stein antes de que saliera de su casa, pero tenía que moverse más rápido.

- Kid ¿Qué sucede?—Liz acababa de llegar y sólo vio como su técnico comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente, caminado en una dirección desconocida.- ¡Vamos, Patti!—sacudió un poco a su hermana para despertarla y luego intentó seguir a Kid.

Liz apenas podía seguirle el paso y Patti ya se estaba quedando atrás.

- ¿Por qué la prisa, ahora a donde vamos, Kid?— preguntó Liz con cansancio

¿Llevaban toda la noche en la escuela y Kid todavía tenía intenciones de ir a otro lugar?

- ¿Qué sucede con esa actitud, Liz?—

- Oye, ya sé que a tu cuerpo de Shinigami no le afecta mucho la falta de horas de sueño, pero piensa un poco en los demás, no todos somos como tú—

- Pero qué dices, Liz, tenemos muchas cosas por investigar y no hay tiempo para descansar—

Pero la mayor de las Thompson sólo miró con expresión cansada a su técnico.

- Mira a Patti—indicó mientras señalaba a su hermana menor.

La susodicha estaba caminando detrás de ellos con los ojos cerrados, roncando suavemente mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles entre sueños.

- Eso no prueba nada—alegó el muchacho.

¡PUM!

En ese momento, Patti acababa de chocar contra la pared de una manera bastante ruidosa para después caer contra el suelo de espaldas.

- Hermana, algunos monos no tienen cola—mencionó Patti mientras se levantaba torpemente del piso, todavía algo dormida.

- De acuerdo, están cansadas—admitió Kid mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Kid estaba muy serio hoy ¿No lo crees, Jaquie?—

- En realidad él siempre está serio—observó Jaqueline con un ligero tono de burla.

- Lo sé, pero me refiero a más que de costumbre, no lo sé, su seriedad estaba a poca distancia del nivel de Harvar—

- Eso ya es exagerar ¿No lo crees, Kim? Harvar es tan serio e insensible que ni siquiera le es posible sentir la onda de locura—

- Tienes razón, creo que exageré, pero aún así no es normal—

- Quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Liz después de clases—

- Y de paso también a Ox, los dos son igual de chismosos así que deberían de saber algo—

Ambas compañeras intercambiaron miradas y asintieron mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

Algo importante había sucedido mientras ellas se encontraban en misión y tenían que enterarse cuanto antes. No era difícil percatarse de que algo no estaba bien y era un asunto de alta prioridad ponerse al corriente no sólo con tareas y clases; sino también con rumores y sucesos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Al parecer el chico perfeccionista había abusado un poco de la confianza que tenía con sus compañeras y las había privado de sus horas de sueño sin consideración. Por lo que las había dejado que se retiraran a descansar con la condición de que estuvieran a tiempo para clases.

Ahora se encontraba él solo, pero no tenía mucha importancia. Podía hacer lo suficiente sin la necesidad de que sus compañeras lo estuvieran acompañando a cada instante.

Necesitaba ir a casa de Stein, pero ya que la enfermera Nygus le había comentado que el día de hoy estarían los resultados del análisis de sangre de Soul que le había pedido, decidió que esa sería su primera parada.

- Enfermera Nygus— saludó Kid mientras ingresaba en la enfermería.

- Death the Kid, llegas a tiempo, acaban de llegar los resultados del análisis de sangre de Soul Eater— la mujer se giró y miró a Kid con su mirada que podía congelar infiernos.

- Excelente—murmuró Kid mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería tras él.

- Lamento decirte que los resultados salieron negativos—señaló Nygus mientras ondeaba lentamente unos papeles con los resultados.

Kid caminó rápidamente hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo dices?—el semblante del chico se volvió alarmado. – Permíteme revisar—pidió mientras tomaba los papeles de las manos de Nygus.

Su mirada nerviosa leyó rápidamente todo el contenido de los papeles y cuando terminó su mano tembló y arrugó levemente la esquina de la hoja.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que su pérdida de memoria no tiene nada que ver con alguna sustancia que las brujas hayan introducido en su sistema?—preguntó el joven Shinigami; sus ojos continuaban pegados a la hoja.

- Los análisis muestran claramente que _ninguna_ sustancia fue introducida en su sistema—aseguró la mujer con seriedad.

- Eso ya lo veo—enfocó su mirada en los fríos ojos de Nygus.- Pero aún así—no terminó de pronunciar su oración y desvió la mirada.

- La única sustancia de procedencia mágica presente en su sangre es la sangre negra; en otras palabras, su pérdida de memoria es no fue ocasionada con pociones—continuó la mujer con tranquilidad.

- ¿Hay algún margen de error dentro de los análisis o el proceso para analizar la sangre?—preguntó Kid esperanzado.

- Negativo, los análisis son altamente precisos; el margen de error es nulo. Adicionalmente, sin contar con la sangre negra, en su sangre no había restos de _ninguna _otra sustancia ajena a su cuerpo—

- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que la sangre negra hubiese provocado la desaparición de alguna otra sustancia en su sangre?—

- No me parece una posibilidad válida, ya que la sangre negra no debería tener esa clase de propiedades adicionales, de otra manera, los análisis hubieran contemplado esa posibilidad—

_- Maldición_—el chico rumoreó por lo bajo.

- Siento no haber podido darte la información que necesitabas—

- ¿Quién hizo los análisis de sangre?—preguntó él, negándose a perder las pocas pistas que tenía.

- Los análisis se realizaron en los laboratorios de Shibusen—respondió Nygus con seriedad.

Kid sonrió, aún quedaba una pequeña opción.

- ¿Aún te quedan muestras de sangre?—

-Afirmativo, pero me temo que la cantidad es mínima—

- ¿Habría una posibilidad de que pudiera llevármela y dársela al Profesor Stein para un nuevo análisis?—

- No hay problema—Nygus abrió una pequeña gaveta en su escritorio y sacó un pequeño tubo de ensayo con una sangre de tono rojizo pero de un color tan oscuro que podría confundirse fácilmente con negro. - Pero temo que el Profesor Stein encuentre algo que los análisis no hayan sido capaces de hallar—mencionó mientras Kid tomaba el tubo de ensayo y observaba la sangre más de cerca.

- No es por eso—aseguró Kid con seriedad mientras guardaba las muestras en un bolsillo en el interior de su saco. - Pero aún así, recomendaría nunca subestimar al mejor técnico de Shibusen, gracias por todo, Enfermera Nygus—

Después de hablar salió de la enfermería en silencio. Su siguiente parada era la casa de Stein, y si quería llegar cuanto antes, necesitaba la ayuda de su transporte volador de cuatro ruedas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Stein estaba en su casa, examinando detenidamente la última herramienta demoniaca que Shibusen había conseguido.

Según testimonios directos de Maka, la herramienta se había activado por su cuenta. Lo cual en un principio le había parecido una excusa, pero después de un rato había caído en la cuenta de que posiblemente, se tratara de uno de esas reacciones que se activan al contacto con ciertas ondas de alma en determinadas situaciones.

Algo parecido a la manera en la que las reacciones entre Kid y el Brew tenían lugar.

Quizá las herramientas demoniacas también poseían una voluntad, o quizá sólo se trataba de reacciones simples y preprogramadas por las brujas que las creaban.

Por el momento la herramienta demoniaca _"Explosión"_ permanecía inerte como si fuera completamente incapaz de activarse, y esto sólo incrementaba la curiosidad en Stein. Quería saber exactamente las acciones de Maka para determinar con precisión los patrones que podrían guiar a una activación temporal de la herramienta.

Llevaba toda la noche en esos experimentos y posiblemente no se había percatado de que ya había amanecido.

- Stein ¿Ya estás despierto?—Marie salió de su habitación tallándose los ojos con la mano.

Stein no despegó su vista de la herramienta y saludó a Marie con la mano.

- No me digas que te quedaste despierto toda la noche analizando esa cosa—preguntó Marie con algo de asombro y de confusión.

Stein asintió levemente mientras daba un par de vueltas al tornillo en su cabeza y después escribía varias cosas en su computadora.

- No tienes remedio, Stein, realmente, deberías descansar un poco más, recuerda que el cansancio y la locura no son buena combinación—recomendó Marie mientras entraba al baño.

A pesar de que Stein escuchó las palabras de Marie, no contestó y siguió escribiendo cosas en su computadora.

El tiempo se le pasó muy rápido y apenas notó cuando Marie colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una suave sacudida.

- Stein, creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, deberías tomar una ducha para que vallamos hacia Shibusen—aconsejó Marie con voz muy suave.

El mencionado asintió, escribió un par de cosas más y se puso de pie.

- Doctor Stein—la puerta se abrió de golpe y una voz firme y autoritaria lo llamó desde la entrada de su casa.

- ¿Kid?—Marie lo miró confundida mientras el chico caminaba en dirección hacia el profesor.

- Doctor Stein, es de vital importancia que hable con usted ahora mismo—indicó con firmeza mientras se ponía en frente de él mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

El doctor se ajustó sus lentes y regresó la mirada desafiante con su seriedad característica.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué tema tan importante podría ser como para que irrumpas de esta manera en mi casa sin saludar apropiadamente y sin los modales correspondientes?—refutó el profesor mientras se sentaba sobre su silla con ruedas y encendía un cigarro.

Kid se quedó congelado en su lugar unos segundos.

- Buenos días, Profesora Marie; buenos días, Doctor Stein—saludó cortésmente y luego su voz se volvió más profunda. – Quisiera hablar con usted acerca de la última misión de Soul y Maka—finalizó su voz ya casi en un susurro.

El cigarro que Stein tenía en la boca cayó en el suelo y una sorpresa casi imperceptible invadió su cara.

- Marie, adelántate a Shibusen, yo te alcanzaré allá—mencionó sin verla a los ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en el chico frente a él.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka, te espero abajo, prepararé la moto para ir a la escuela ¿De acuerdo?—consultó Soul mientas abría la puerta del departamento.

-De acuerdo, Soul, yo bajaré en unos minutos—respondió Maka desde su habitación mientras terminaba de guardar unos libros en su mochila.

Soul cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del edificio.

Esto no sería nada cool, su primer día de clases formal desde que había perdido la memoria e iría con la cara llena de cortadas. Esperaba que sus compañeros no se burlaran de él, sería muy vergonzoso, más aún si llegaran a saber que todas esas cortadas se las había hecho al rasurarse esa misma mañana.

- Realmente, esto es _tan_ poco cool—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Pedí que le hicieran pruebas de sangre a Soul, los resultados fueron negativos y al parecer su pérdida de memoria no tiene mucho que ver con el intercambio de pociones que mencionó Ox—

- Pero aún así esa información es poco confiable—

- ¿Está diciendo que debemos desconfiar de Shibusen?—

- De Shibusen no, pero... ¿necesitas que te recuerde que ya hubo traiciones hacia Shibusen? No podemos confiarnos demasiado de la información que obtengamos de medios tan indirectos como esos—señaló Stein.

- No puedo sacar las conclusiones certeras si no intento obtener la mayor cantidad de información por mi cuenta, si le preguntara demasiadas cosas a Maka podría incomodarla, ella está muy susceptible últimamente por el incidente de su compañero—

- En realidad los detalles de lo que sucedió durante la misión de Maka no son tan relevantes como pensé que serían—

Kid lo miró con confusión y el doctor lo tomó como pauta para seguir hablando.

- Maka dice que llegó al lugar donde las brujas custodiaban la herramienta demoniaca, pero que al entrar al complejo no encontró a ninguna bruja con vida, sólo las almas, intactas, flotando en su lugar. Pero por alguna extraña razón no parecían haberse robado nada, incluso la herramienta estaba intacta también, no pudo encontrar mucha información o pistas que respondieran ese detalle, por lo que sin indagar más en esos asuntos se retiró con la herramienta bajo su custodia para poder rescatar a su compañero. Al llegar al laboratorio, necesitaba una manera de despejar la zona, la herramienta se activó sola y eso le permitió ahuyentar a varias brujas sin la necesidad de matar a alguna, después de eso rescató a su compañero—Stein habló con tranquilidad y cuando terminó de hablar una pequeña risa se le escapó.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?—cuestionó Kid con desconcierto.

- Simplemente se lo pregunté a Maka—

- Pero eso no fue nada considerado de su parte ¿No pensó que Maka no se ha recuperado de el impacto emocional que le dejó el estado en el que se encuentra su compañero?—Kid atacó con molestia, él no quería provocar ninguna incomodidad en la chica y por eso mismo trató de ser discreto al investigar, y se conformó con las cosas que ella le dijo.

- Fue parte de un experimento bastante interesante—el profesor sonrió con algo de cinismo. Recuperó su expresión seria y siguió hablando. - Además estoy conciente de que quizá la pude haber incomodado un poco; a pesar de que ella no se mostró tan incómoda, pero le hice todas las preguntas que fueron necesarias en ese momento—

- Eso sigue sin justificar del todo lo que hizo—murmuró Kid para sí mismo, aunque el doctor Stein fue capaz de escucharlo.

- Está de más decir que el que se sintió _incómodo_ fue _otro_; el superior Spirit, al verme tan cerca de su hija pensó que estaba acosando a su _pequeña e inocente hija_, por lo que rompió mi silla con ruedas poco después de que terminara mi pequeño interrogatorio—

Fue hasta entonces que Kid se dio cuenta de que Stein estaba sentado en una silla con ruedas diferente. Lucía mucho más nueva que la anterior y no tenía ninguna cosida. Aunque podía asegurar que el profesor se encargaría de eso.

- Pero cabe mencionar que su interrogatorio por lo menos fue de más utilidad que mis investigaciones—reflexionó el chico con algo de vergüenza.

- En realidad eso no podemos saberlo—hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró hondo. - ¿Y qué si le pregunté todo eso? En realidad no nos dice nada, podría ser una situación muy compleja pero también podría ser algo muy simple; recuerda que nada es lo que parece—

- Es un gran progreso—indicó Kid con seriedad.

- No es verdad, esa información puede en realidad no significar nada, esa información sólo nos dice que algo no está bien, pero no estamos seguros si eso tendría que ver con los problemas a los que le estamos buscando solución—

- Pero quizá si intentáramos relacionar la información a partir de investigaciones profundas sobre la información que tenemos conseguiríamos algo más—

- ¿No entiendes? No tenemos idea de cómo esa información se podría relacionar con lo que intentas resolver—

- No es verdad, hasta ahora todo lo que tenemos podría relacionarse de maneras que no somos capaces de imaginar, sólo necesitamos conseguir la pieza que falta—

- Exacto, sin la versión de los hechos de Soul Eater no podemos llegar a nada, lo cual es por el momento imposible porque él perdió la memoria, y sin saber cómo la perdió no podemos ayudarle a recuperarla—se quitó el cigarro de la boca y soltó una gran cantidad de humo. – Además, aunque consiguiéramos la versión de Soul, podría ser que esa no fuera toda la verdad—señaló con voz que sonaba muy cínica y algo escalofriante.

Kid sólo suspiró.

Era demasiada información y ya se sentía algo mareado con las palabras de Stein. Pero aún así le alegraba mucho ser capaz de obtener algo de información de su parte, a diferencia de lo que sucedía cuando hablaba con su padre.

- Por cierto ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto saber lo que pasa con Shibusen? Tanto desconfías del juicio de tu padre—cuestionó mientras encendía otro cigarro.

- Te equivocas, el juicio de mi padre y la manera en la que toma sus decisiones no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiero hacer—

- Entonces será que haces esto para probarle algo a tu padre, quizá que te brinde más atención o que se percate de que has mejorado—

- Se equivoca, además de que se está desviando del tema; mi punto es, me importa Shibusen tanto como a él, y al igual que mi padre, me preocupo por los problemas de la escuela. Cuando intento ayudar no lo trato de hacer como un estudiante que asiste a la escuela, ni como el hijo del director, sino como un Shinigami que sólo quiere proteger a esta escuela y a todos los que asisten a ella—declaró Kid mientras su voz seria temblaba suavemente.

- ¿Está de más que te recuerde que aún no eres un Shinigami completo?—preguntó Stein con intenciones de provocar alguna clase de reacción en Kid. Sería un experimento muy interesante.

Hubo unas fracciones de segundos en las que Stein vio algo de dolor en la expresión de Kid, pero desapareció rápidamente.

- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que limitarme o mantenerme al margen sólo porque aún no sea un Shinigami completo—

- Bueno, siento decirte que te equivocas, como Shinigami incompleto, todavía te faltan muchas cosas por aprender y quizá te estas metiendo en asuntos más peligrosos de los que un Shinigami como tú puede manejar—

- Entonces que sugiere que haga ¿Qué me conforme con la superficial y ambigua verdad que me dice mi padre sólo por miedo a meterme en problemas?—

- No es tan simple; ser una organización que intente imponerse y marcar su propio rumbo en un mundo en el que ninguna de las organizaciones comparten un fin en común, no es fácil ni mucho menos sencillo—hizo una pausa para exhalar una nube de humo de cigarro. – Lo que te estoy diciendo tampoco es tan sencillo, ni yo mismo entiendo la verdad completa—aseguró Stein con absoluta seriedad.

Kid apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, no sabía como contestar a las palabras del doctor, porque no entendía _perfectamente_ lo que él intentaba decirle.

Definitivamente, todavía no era un Shinigami perfecto.

- Si ya no tienes más que decirme supongo que ya puedo irme a Shibusen—el doctor avanzó en su silla de ruedas hacia la salida.

- Espere, Profesor Stein—después de que Kid habló el profesor se congeló en su lugar.

El chico palpó la bolsa de su saco en la que estaban la muestra de sangre de Soul. Y respiró hondo.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Porque ya debería de estar en Shibusen y no puedo tardarme más—advirtió.

Kid soltó un suspiro que había estado reteniendo.

- En ese caso se lo diré después—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Las clases comenzaban en un par de horas, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido el regresar hasta la mansión para dormir. Es por eso que Liz decidió que buscaría un lugar pacífico para que Patti durmiera un rato. La mayor de las Thompson sólo descansaría, ya que su sueño de belleza no podía tomar lugar en un sitio tan…_inadecuado_ como la escuela.

La rubia guió a su hermana menor, porque ésta no estaba lo suficientemente conciente como para caminar sin ayuda hasta los amplios jardines de Shibusen.

Ahí parecía un lugar lo suficientemente pacífico. La otra opción habría sido la biblioteca, pero era un lugar demasiado anticuado, al que sólo iban las personas aburridas y Maka; además si Patti comenzaba a roncar seguro se meterían en problemas.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado del edificio escolar y por consiguiente alejado de todo el ruido que se comenzaba a hacer en los pasillos.

En cuando Liz soltó la mano de su hermana, Patti calló contra el suelo, roncando con suavidad mientras murmuraba palabras al azar en sus sueños.

"_Esta niña, realmente no tiene remedio"_ Liz sonrió para sí misma mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

Repentinamente escuchó unas pisadas sobre las hojas y el pasto y finalmente como alguien caía contra el suelo. Al parecer detrás de ella.

Se asomó y notó a un chico rubio con la cara embarrada contra el piso y sus pies aún moviéndose en el aire.

- ¿Hero?—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Black Star, Tsubaki-chan, cómo les fue en su última misión, si no les importa, quisiera saber todos los detalles de lo sucedido en su última misión, no omitan nada—indicó Shinigami al ver a los mencionados caminar hacia él debajo de los arcos con apariencia de guillotinas.

Pero Black Star ignoró esas palabras completamente.

- ¡Shinigami-sama! ¡He venido a quejarme contigo! No puedo creer que me hayas mandado refuerzos; una persona tan grandiosa como yo no los necesita. Me ofende que pienses que alguien tan grande como yo necesitaba la ayuda del tonto de Justin—Black Star brincaba de un lado a otro mientras movía los brazos de arriba hacia abajo y ocurrentemente señalaba hacia el cielo.

- En ese caso te pude haber mandado a otra persona, quizá Kid o Maka— reflexionó Shinigami-sama.

- ¡No me estás entendiendo! Alguien tan grande como yo no necesita la ayuda de nadie; que hubieras hecho si alguno de ellos hubiera salido lastimado por intentar ponerse a la altura de un ser tan grandioso como yo—gritó con arrogancia.

Tsubaki rió suavemente. Posiblemente actuar de esa forma era su manera de expresar sus sentimientos. Era una lástima que nadie entendiera como se sentía en realidad. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

- Black Star—el Dios colocó una de sus enormes manos sobre la cabeza del chico.

El repentino y cariñoso contacto tranquilizó de inmediato a Black Star.

- Las personas grandiosas enfrentan problemas grandiosos; se arriesgan más que las personas ordinarias, y es inevitable preocuparse aún más por ellos—

- Pues no tiene sentido que se preocupen por mí, además no existe alguien tan grandioso como yo que pueda brindarme ayuda—

- A veces las personas más grandiosas requieren de la ayuda más sencilla; no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a una persona tan grandiosa, por eso debemos de tomar un par de precauciones, porque las personas grandiosas son un valioso tesoro que no se puede tomar a la ligera—Shinigami-sama alborotó aún más el cabello azulado del chico. (N.A.- O.o repetí mucho "personas grandiosas")

Black Star sonrió suavemente pero ni Shinigami-sama ni Tsubaki fueron capaces de verlo.

- De acuerdo, Shinigami, dejaré que envíes a personas no tan grandiosas para estorbarme en mi camino hacia la grandeza, pero no te olvides de que yo ya tengo a alguien _casi_ tan grandioso como yo a mi lado y no necesito nada más—aseguró el chico con arrogancia.

Shinigami-sama retiró su mano de la cabeza del chico y le miró con ligera confusión.

- ¿Y podría saber quién es ese alguien _casi tan grandioso como tú_?—

- Pues lógicamente estoy hablando de Tsubaki—el chico tomó a su compañera del brazo y la jaló hacia el frente. Tsubaki intentó resistirse un poco a su fuerza, pero no sirvió de nada.

- Perdona la tardanza Shinigami-sama, tuve un par de inconvenientes y el experimento que realizaba anoche se extendió hasta hoy en la mañana; Marie ya me mencionó que usted me estaba buscando—Stein caminó hasta Shinigami-sama prácticamente ignorando la presencia de Black Star. Unas ojeras, que lo hacían ver más aterrador que de costumbre, confirmaban sus palabras.

Tsubaki intentó calmar a su técnico que comenzaba a molestarse un poco por ser ignorado.

- Claro, Stein-kun, pero antes de hablar contigo me gustaría escuchar lo que sucedió durante la misión de Black Star y Tsubaki, espero que no te importe esperar un poco—indicó el Shinigami con voz entusiasta.

- Desde luego que no, Shinigami-sama—Stein dio vueltas al tornillo en su cabeza.

- Te escucho, Black Star, tienes _toda_ mi atención—mencionó Shinigami-sama mientras se giraba para ver directamente a Black Star.

La mirada del joven asesino se iluminó. Amaba que _toda_ la atención estuviera sobre él.

- De acuerdo—aceptó Black Star con entusiasmo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¿En serio eres tú, Hero? Creí haber escuchado a Shinigami-sama decir que el día de hoy habías dejado Shibusen—

El chico se levantó lentamente del suelo y se sobó la cara antes de dejarse caer de sentón.

- A-así es—afirmó el rubio con su expresión aún adolorida.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?—cuestionó Liz mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- He pasado tanto tiempo en Shibusen, que se había convertido prácticamente en mi segundo hogar y me dio algo de pena irme sin antes despedirme—

- ¿Despedirte?—

El chico asintió.

- Así es, despedirme de Shibusen—

- ¿Y entonces que hacías aquí?—

-Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo en la escuela antes de irme y pensé que antes de empezar las clases nadie vendría hasta acá y entonces nadie se daría cuenta de que aún estoy aquí—

La expresión de Liz se suavizó.

- En ese caso no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te encontré aquí y será nuestro pequeño secreto—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Black Star llevaba contada ya gran parte de la misión. Tsubaki había reído inevitablemente ante la manera de su compañero para contar historias.

No había llegado al extremo de inventar cosas, pero si había exagerado un par de detalles; aunque desde un punto de vista objetivo, sólo estaba dándole un toque cómico a la misión tan oscura que habían enfrentado.

Se había preocupado por la manera en la que explicaría los detalles que rodeaban a White Star, pero lo hizo de manera bastante detallada y no pareció alterarse en absoluto. Ocurrentemente Stein le dirigió miradas inquisitivas para confirmar las palabras del joven asesino y ella se limitó a asentir discretamente.

Después de que Black Star terminara de hablar el Doctor Stein decidió tomar la palabra.

- Black Star, si lo que dices es verdad significaría que Shibusen podría estar frente a una amenaza más en contra de la organización, por lo que...—Stein fue interrumpido.

- Pero qué dices, claro que es verdad lo que...— ahora Black Star había sido interrumpido.

- Déjame terminar o te diseco; si Shinigami-sama no tiene objeción...—interrumpió sus palabras y miró a su jefe de reojo, quien le hizo una seña para que continuara hablando. - ...me gustaría que me entregaras un reporte escrito acerca de lo sucedido en la misión, y también me gustaría que estuviera incluido el testimonio de Tsubaki y por su puesto el de Justin Law—

-Ah, mi misericordioso Dios, ha llegado tú más devoto y entregado vasallo, deja que mi voz transporte tus palabras hasta donde la luz de tu grandeza no llega—

El mencionado acababa de llegar a la habitación de la muerte como si las palabras de Stein lo hubieran invocado.

- Qué oportuno—rumoreó Stein al ver al rubio acercarse mientras declamaba exagerados halagos dirigidos hacia Shinigami-sama.

- Oye, Justin, como te atreves a robarme la atención de esa manera tan descarada—se quejó el chico al notar como todos habían despegado sus miradas de él para ver a Justin

- Basta ya, Justin, Shinigami-sama sabe de sobra el desmesurado amor que le tienes, ahora lo importante es el reporte de tu misión—indicó Stein mientras caminaba hacia el chico e intentaba moderar los exagerados ademanes y alto volumen de voz del joven-guillotina.

- Bien, Tsubaki, creo que lo nuestro ya terminó por aquí ¡Vayamos a la cafetería! Un desayuno, casi tan grandioso como yo, nos espera—

- Tsubaki-chan ¿Podrías quedarte un momento?—pidió Shinigami-sama mientras ponía una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

Tsubaki miró a su compañero en busca de aprobación.

- No tardes mucho, Tsubaki, sino empezaré a desayunar sin ti—soltó Black Star sin mucho interés mientras salía de la Habitación de la Muerte.

- Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, pequeña Tsubaki—habló Shinigami-sama unos segundos después de que Black Star se hubiera ido.

Tsubaki miró al Dios de la Muerte con algo de confusión.

- Yo no creo haber hecho nada que merezca su agradecimiento, Shinigami-sama—la chica miró con tranquilidad a su jefe y desvió la mirada poco después.

- En eso te equivocas, Tsubaki; gracias a ti, Black Star ha cambiado mucho, ha comenzado a ser más abierto, confía más en la gente, ha hecho más amigos, ya no se siente tan sól...y es gracias a ti—aseguró él con emoción.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Pero sabes, si realmente te agrada estar en Shibusen no tienes porque irte, nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas—aseguró Liz mientras miraba con tranquilidad al rubio frente a ella.

- Pero yo sé que tengo que irme, es una decisión que me duele un poco, pero me dolerá más si no lo hago—Hero se encogió tímidamente de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué decidiste dejar de estudiar en Shibusen?— preguntó Liz presa de la curiosidad.

- No es una sola razón la que me hizo abandonar Shibusen, pero es principalmente por el extraño ambiente en la escuela—el chico abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho.

- ¿A qué te refieres?—

- Quizá suene tonto, pero me parecen sospechosos los cambios que hay en la escuela; por ejemplo, repentinamente el número de misiones en Shibusen comienza a volverse más alto y se vuelve obligatorio que cada estudiante con compañero realice una misión o más por semana—

- Créeme que no eres el único que encuentra eso sospechoso— aseguró Liz mientras se frotaba la frente. Todas las misiones que habían tenido últimamente la estaban dejando agotada.

- Además, las cosas han estado muy densas entre los estudiantes de Shibusen—

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?—

- Muchos lucen preocupados o alterados, muchos los profesores se ven más serios, incluso cuando estaba haciendo mis papeleos para dejar de ser estudiante de Shibusen me encontré con Soul, él estaba haciendo papeleos para dejar de ser compañero de Maka—

Liz se quedó desconcertada, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió y sus ojos miraron a Hero con preocupación. No estaba enterada de que Soul planeaba hacer algo así.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?—preguntó con un hilo de voz

¿Realmente acababa de escuchar que Soul quería dejar de ser compañero de Maka?

- Fue poco antes de que Soul perdiera la memoria—contestó el chico. Notó la sorpresa en la expresión de Liz y siguió hablando. - A mi también me sorprendió mucho eso, porque Maka y Soul son el mejor equipo de arma y técnico de la generación, sin contar a Kid, por su puesto; además de que a pesar de sus peleas todos los consideraban de los compañeros más unidos de toda la escuela—

Liz concordó con él.

Hero decidió alegrar un poco la conversación para aligerar la tensión.

- ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando Patti hizo un dibujo de Soul y Maka casándose?—

- Y Maka se enojó porque Patti escribió mal "boda"— la chica sonrió suavemente ante el agradable recuerdo y miró hacia el cielo.

- Le dijo que aprendiera a escribir bien antes de pensar en matrimonios ajenos—Hero rió suavemente al recordar lo gracioso que había sido ese momento. Extrañaría mucho esos momentos graciosos que eran parte de la rutina diaria de Shibusen.

- Y también le dijo aprendiera a dibujar vestidos porque ella nunca usaría un vestido tan feo en su boda; y Soul sólo repitió una y otra vez que la situación no era nada cool—

- Pero lo más curioso fue que nunca negaron nada—observó Hero con tranquilidad. - Por eso y por muchas cosas más fue que nunca esperé que viera a esos dos separarse antes de que Soul fuera Death Scythe—

- Tienes razón, las cosas no pueden estar bien en Shibusen si incluso Maka y Soul estuvieron a punto de separarse—

- Ox dice que Shibusen está tratando de conseguir aliados—señaló Hero mientras recordaba todas las cosas que escuchaba a su compañero decir.

- Kid también dice cosas parecidas—reflexionó ella, en voz alta; y sin estar completamente conciente, su mente comenzó a repasar todas las cosas que Kid había mencionado últimamente...

"_Liz ¿Qué significa para ti, perfección?"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Perfección. _

_Perfección significa tener todas las virtudes y no tener defectos. _

_Perfección es el grado máximo posible de bondad o excelencia en su línea._

_Perfección es un estado en el que encajas de manera ideal con los estatus y estándares de aquello que es buscado o deseado._

_Perfección significa estar balanceado con una correspondencia exacta y precisa en cada parte de un todo._

_Perfección comparte un significado muy similar al de simetría._

_Perfección __es__ simetría._

_Perfección es algo que yo aún estoy muy lejos de poseer. _

_Y al __no__ ser perfecto quiere decir que __tampoco__ soy simétrico._

_¿Cuando podré llegar a serlo?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**N.A.-** ¿Cuántas veces me habré rascado la cabeza de manera nerviosa mientras escribía esto? ...Supongo que muchas.

Últimamente tengo una deficiencia horrible para traducir mis ideas en palabras, es la única razón que veo para no haber podido desarrollar completamente las ideas que tenía para hacer éste capítulo. Pero por más claras que tenga las ideas en mi cabeza, no consigo dar con las palabras adecuadas para describir los momentos o escenas.

Puede que por este pequeño inconveniente de mi parte, la publicación de capítulos se vuelva más irregular (pero que no cunda el pánico, no pienso abandonar de ninguna manera la historia xD, además podré aprovechar el tiempo para corregir completamente la historia y pasarla a diálogo con guiones). Creo que ustedes como lectores no merecen que en el capítulo falte calidad. Así que pido algo más de paciencia.

Una cosa más; aunque siempre he tratado de escribir en español neutro, en ocasiones llega a suceder que estoy tan familiarizada con algunas palabras que sin querer no considero que esa palabra no pertenece a un español neutro, por lo que si encuentran alguna palabra que no consideren "neutra" me lo pueden decir con toda confianza y, de ser posible, sugerir alguna palabra alternativa (por una historia que se entienda con más facilidad =D).

Como siempre, cualquier clase de review es bien recibido...¡Cuídense!

kiosé cambio y fuera


	13. 12' Preocupaciones y Dudas

_N.A.: Sólo quiero decir que si siguen leyendo esta historia después de todo el tiempo que me tomó actualizarla es porque son gente asombrosa y los quiero un ching-...demasiado (¿4 años? Debo de ser la persona más loca del mundo por seguir pensando en actualizar después de tanto tiempo)._

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review aún si parecía que ya no iba a continuar (y perdonen si ya no he podido seguirles contestando los reviews como es debido D: ). La verdad es que no quería continuar hasta no haber llegado a los 100 reviews y...*shot* no es cierto, es broma; realidad me siento muy contenta con todos los reviews que hay (realmente no esperaba llegar a tanto y me hace feliz tener más de los que creía que tendría) y no importa cuantos sean, yo los tomo, los leo, los imprimo (?) y los aprecio muchísimo :D._

_Agárrense porque al final del capítulo en la nota de autor está mi agradecimiento completo hacia todos ustedes que siguen esta historia ;P._

_Sin más, disfruten éste capítulo (sé que merecen algo mejor por la larga espera, pero consideraba necesario escribir esto para que pueda seguir lo realmente bueno ;P)._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hola; técnico de guadañas Albarn Maka reportándose. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez ¿no es así? Por eso me tomé la libertad de hacer una pequeña recapitulación de los eventos más importantes hasta ahora para continuar con la historia sin olvidar la base de todo y los eventos que sucedieron antes de este capítulo.

Primero y lo más importante; mi compañero Soul perdió la memoria y los detalles detrás de este suceso son un misterio completo para todos.

Segundo, antes de que Soul perdiera la memoria hubo mucha tensión entre él y yo, pero al perder la memoria él no recuerda nada de eso, lo cual provoca un poco de confusión en él y mucha incomodidad en mí; sobre todo cada vez que alguien saca el tema.

Tercero, Shibusen está en crisis, la organización tiene que lidiar con muchos problemas y todos estamos realmente atareados, y por si fuera poco hay problemas internos que hacen que el frágil equilibrio en Shibusen se vea afectado.

Justo en el capítulo anterior Kid se encontraba muy preocupado por la situación en Shibusen y su incapacidad de hacer algo para ayudar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 12: Preocupaciones y dudas; el regreso de fantasmas del pasado ¿Cuándo volverá todo a la normalidad?**

- BJ regresó—

- ¿P-perdón?—

Shinigami-sama había soltado las palabras sobre Marie como un balde de agua fría y la Guadaña Mortal no pudo articular una oración completa.

Hace tan sólo unos segundos se encontraba entregando un reporte de la condición de Stein al Dios de la Muerte y cuando se comenzaba a despedir el Dios le había soltado la noticia.

¿BJ? ¿Buttataki Joe? ¿El técnico "Cazador de Topos"? ¿Amante del café natural y único hombre capaz de atravesar el Soul Protect con su percepción de almas? Pero más importante ¿El mismo BJ con el que había mantenido una estable relación sólo para terminar repentinamente un tiempo después?

- Llegó anoche y está trabajando en una de las oficinas de los pisos de abajo—añadió el alivianado Señor de la Muerte. – Por el momento no muchos saben que está aquí así que asegúrate de guardar el secreto—terminó haciendo un ademán de guardar silencio con uno de sus enormes dedos atravesando de manera perpendicular a la altura de lo que serían sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me dice esto?—preguntó Marie con suavidad después de unos minutos en los que no había podido acomodar sus palabras.

- Sé que BJ y tú son cercanos y llevan mucho tiempo sin verse, así que pensé que dadas las circunstancias les serviría bien volverse a encontrar y hablar un poco—

- Qué me está queriendo decir—Marie habló más para sí misma que para el Dios de la Muerte.

- ¿Qué dices, Marie?—el Shinigami se inclinó un poco hacia la mujer para escuchar bien lo que estaba murmurando.

- No es nada, Shinigami-sama; si no le importa pasaré a retirarme—pidió nerviosamente.

- Adelante, Marie—

La verdad es que Joe y ella habían sido más que cercanos. El noviazgo que tenían no parecía tener defectos y nadie se imaginaba que un día, de la nada, todo se viniera abajo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kid seguía muy pensativo por la conversación que había tenido con Stein en la mañana. Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar. Y se sentía bastante desanimado.

En su mente sus planes se habían visto muy claros; el profesor Stein lo ayudaría sin cuestionar nada y una vez que consiguiera su ayuda sería mucho más sencillo buscar las piezas de información faltantes para alcanzar la verdad.

Pero en estos momentos esos planes lucían tontos, Kid sentía vergüenza de él mismo por haberse relajado tanto al creer que todo saldría justo como lo había planeado. Seguramente se encontraba cansado cuando hizo los planes, porque hasta esos precisos momentos comenzaba a notar lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que funcionaría.

Si se trataba del profesor Stein necesitaba algo mucho más complejo para atraer su atención.

Necesitaba utilizar más sabiamente sus recursos; hacerle ver al profesor lo importante que era para él conseguir su ayuda.

Tomó el frasco con la muestra de sangre de Soul y lo giró con sus dedos frente a su mirada analítica; pensando cuidadosamente en lo que haría para obtener la ayuda del profesor Stein.

Con mucha cautela le quitó la tapa al frasco y de inmediato recibió un impulso muy extraño, seguido de miles de pulsaciones por todo su cuerpo. La necesidad vacía de destrozar todo lo que le incomodaba y molestaba.

Una sensación como ninguna otra y que sería muy difícil de confundir.

La locura.

¿Acaso Soul vivía cada hora de su día con _ésta_ sensación en su interior? ¿Acaso Soul soportaba cada segundo de su vida con _ésta basura_ corriendo por sus venas?

El simple olor le incomodaba y la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con esa sustancia adentro de su cuerpo le hacía sentir más que suficiente ansiedad como para preocuparlo.

Tapó el frasco de una manera bastante forzada y el alivio lo invadió de manera casi inmediata.

Por alguna extraña razón, su mente fue capaz de pensar con mayor claridad después de eso; con más claridad de la que había podido conseguir en toda la mañana. Sentía que, aun sin intentarlo, su mente podría ingeniar millones de planes e ideas para lograr su cometido aún si en esos precisos instantes no se le ocurriera nada.

Se podría decir que había recuperado su motivación. Ahora sólo necesitaba despejar las dudas en su interior para encontrar la dirección que debía tomar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul se sentía muy extraño. Esa mañana Maka lo había estado observando muy detenidamente y, siendo sinceros, eso lo había hecho sentir muy incómodo.

Trataba de desviar su mente de esos pensamientos concentrándose en el camino y aunque estaba resultando, no podía evitar preguntarse la razón detrás de las acciones de su compañera.

Sospechaba ligeramente que había sido por la ropa que había decidido usar ese día.

De nueva cuenta Soul no quería depender tanto de Maka, pero realmente no sabía que ropa debiera usar.

Esa mañana se había sentido tan poco cool, debatiendo como _mujer_ entre qué prendas debería ponerse (NA-es sólo una expresión que no deberían tomarse a pecho, yo misma soy mujer y rara vez me preocupo por lo que me pongo xD), aún teniendo completamente lleno el armario. Pero simplemente no quería hacer el ridículo y perder la reputación que solía tener cuando tenía memoria.

Toda la ropa era tan diferente y variada que no parecía haber un patrón común.

¿Cómo solía vestir Soul Eater Evans? ¿Qué clase de atuendo usaba para ir a clases? ¿Cuál ropa le gustaba usar y cuál usaba únicamente por obligación?

No tenía ni idea, por lo que decidió consultar a Blair, de cualquier manera, si la sugerencia de la mujer-gato le parecía inapropiada podía simplemente descartarla; no había nada que perder.

_FLASHBACK_

Después de _rasurarse_ y desayunar, Soul decidió que era momento de cambiarse la ropa que había usado para dormir y preparar el resto de sus pertenencias para ir a la escuela.

-¿Qué debería ponerme, Blair?—preguntó el muchacho mientras veía el armario lleno de prendas muy parecidas entre sí y otras completamente opuestas.

Blair eligió un conjunto y a Soul no le pareció mala idea así que se lo puso.

Se trataban de una playera sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla, además de un par de accesorios como unas muñequeras y algunos colguijes.

Aunque no recordaba saber algo acerca de moda una especie de presentimiento le decía que se vería mucho mejor de lo que creía con esa vestimenta, además de que lucía como una combinación bastante cool, por lo que sin dudar mucho decidió ponerse aquella combinación de ropa.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El muchacho salió de la tienda de libros con un grueso tomo blanco bajo el brazo. Después de consultar un par de veces el libro, como guía, y de recorrer unas distancias relativamente largas, llegó frente a esa cascada frente a la que se había encontrado hace ya un tiempo.

Respiró hondo y subió por la cascada con torpeza.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo que nadie más se habría atrevido a hacer, al menos no dos veces.

Visitar a esa irritable criatura, aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba, era una hazaña que posiblemente NADIE habría hecho hasta ahora.

Estando frente a aquella cueva volvió a suspirar, en esta ocasión de cansancio; ya faltaba poco.

Siguió el camino marcado en el libro hasta llegar al centro del lugar. Una piedra a mitad de la cueva con una espada clavada en el centro. Una luz casi celestial bañando el arma en luz blanca que hacía que la espada desprendiera un brillo dorado que le daba un aire divino.

Pero el chico rubio veía a través de ese velo de perfección. Sabía que el arma no era nada parecido a la impresión que transmitía en estos momentos. Era en realidad una criatura muy molesta y podría apostar lo poco que tenía a que desesperaría incluso a personas infinitamente pacientes como Shinigami-sama o Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Respiró hondo para llenarse de valor. Una vez que sacara la espada de su sitio, no habría marcha atrás y sería muy difícil retractarse. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero aún así, sacó la espada con facilidad y se quedó observando sin mucha sorpresa como la espada cambiaba de forma a una pequeña criatura blanca con un enorme sombrero de copa y un bastón.

Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar decir algo, porque de cualquier manera, sería interrumpido, así que esperó a que la criatura frente a él hablara primero.

Y la criatura lo recibió con palabras muy poco alentadoras.

-Idiota, tu cara me parece familiar—

Hero suspiró nuevamente.

"_Espero que esto funcione..."_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Bien, Academia de Técnicos y Armas; Shibusen, hemos llegado—anunció Soul mientras detenía su motocicleta frente a las enormes escaleras que guiaban hasta la escuela.

Maka, sentada detrás de él, sólo se limitó a asentir.

- Oye, Soul, la primera hora la tenemos libre hoy, pero yo tengo planeado usarla para entrenar con Sid-sensei y otros compañeros, ¿te molesta si entro primero al examen médico?—consultó.

- Ah, en ese caso adelántate, Maka, yo te alcanzo cuando estacione la moto—

- De acuerdo, gracias, Soul—aceptó mientras se bajaba del vehículo. –Te veré en la enfermería—señaló mientras se alejaba caminando.

Soul miró como su compañera se alejaba y una vez que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, el chico encendió la motocicleta y avanzó hacia el estacionamiento de Shibusen.

Una vez allí, estacionó la moto en algún lugar con buena sombra y que, además, luciera seguro y agradable.

Las escaleras parecían interminables pero a pesar de que Soul pensó que se cansaría mucho en subirlas, su físico le demostró que podía aguantar mucho más que un sendero interminable de escaleras hacia el cielo.

Estando en el interior de la academia caminó por los pasillos con tranquilidad, pero se percató de que no sabía con exactitud, donde se encontraba la enfermería. Shibusen era un lugar enorme, por lo que posiblemente le costaría trabajo llegar a la enfermería sin ayuda.

Lo mejor sería buscar a alguien que le pudiera dar indicaciones, pero la ley de la ironía parecía estar activa el día de hoy, pues no conseguía cruzarse con ninguna persona mientras vagaba por la escuela.

Estaba recorriendo un pasillo con la mirada perdida en el techo y las paredes cuando escuchó un par de voces aproximándose a él.

Una conversaba animadamente mientras la otra se limitaba a hacer comentarios breves y reír de manera algo tonta de vez en cuando. Ambas sonaban como voces de mujeres.

- Vaya, mira eso, Jacqueline, parece que alguien estudió algunas revistas de moda en lugar de estudiar para los exámenes—exclamó Kim con voz juguetona al divisar a Soul a lo lejos.

- Hola, Soul ¿Y esas ropas? ¿Vas a ir a alguna fiesta?—saludó Jaqueline a continuación.

- ¿Fiesta? Pero creí que Maka te había prohibido las fiestas entre semana—

- Un segundo, yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta—intervino el chico antes de que continuaran haciendo suposiciones.

- Es muy poco común que te vistas de esa manera—observó Kim. – De cierta forma te ves algo raro—

"_Tal vez por eso es que Maka me miraba de manera tan extraña el día de hoy"_ reflexionó Soul repasando los recuerdos de esa mañana.

- Pero igual te ves muy bien, Soul—comentó Jacqueline mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- Sí, te ves mucho mejor que con la ropa de siempre—concordó su compañera haciendo un ademán de OK.

- Gracias—Soul comenzó a actuar con algo más de timidez. Después de todo, era la primera vez que recibía cumplidos tan directos, la primera vez desde que perdió la memoria, al menos.

- Y hablando de apariencia, podría preguntarte acerca de tu cara—Kim sacó el tema en menos de un segundo de haber fijado su mirada en su cara.

- Parece que te peleaste con un gato—Jaqueline mencionó con voz queda tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se le asomaba en los labios.

La realidad no estaba tan alejada de eso...

Ante el comentario de Jacqueline fue el turno de Kim para reír suavemente mientras tapaba su boca con la mano.

- Yo diría que fue una pelea con _Maka_—agregó Kim entre risas.

- En realidad tuve unos problemas cuando me afeité esta mañana...—Soul desvió la mirada mientras se rascó la nuca.

- Vaya, así que sólo fue un evento aburrido como ese—Jacqueline suspiró resignada; al parecer esperaba que fuera algo más emocionante.

- Bueno, nosotras tenemos algo de prisa—comenzó Kim.

- Y no tenemos intenciones de interrumpirte a ti también—completó Jacqueline.

- Nos vemos después—

- Hasta Luego, Soul—

- Sí—Soul quedó un poco aturdido por lo rápido que habían pasado los eventos.

Y fue hasta unos minutos después que se percató de que había perdido su oportunidad de preguntarle a alguien como llegar a la enfermería.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka se abrochó la blusa rápidamente. Su examen médico ya había terminado y ahora sólo le quedaba arreglarse antes de salir de la enfermería.

- ¿Y bien?—preguntó la chica mientras se amarraba la corbata.

- Todo en orden, tienes excelente salud como de costumbre—indicó Nygus mientras guardaba algunos papeles en los cajones de su escritorio. Pero Maka vio algo de preocupación en la mirada antes estoica de Nygus.

- ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó.

- Cuando estaba examinando tu alma el examen arrojó un par de lecturas inusuales, permanecieron tan sólo unos segundos pero después desaparecieron—

- ¿Crees que sea algo malo?—

- No puedo estar segura hasta no haber analizado más a fondo, pero desgraciadamente las lecturas desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron—

Maka se quedó pensando unos momentos en eso pero después de decidir que, preocuparse por algo más que podría resultar no ser peligroso no tenía caso con tantos otras preocupaciones, sus pensamientos tomaron otros rumbos.

-Kid aún no ha llegado y Soul ya se tardó, me pregunto qué estará haciendo—Maka habló en voz alta sus pensamientos de manera distraída mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su blusa.

- Kid vino muy temprano esta mañana, al parecer tiene programada una misión obligatoria hoy y en algunas horas estará saliendo rumbo a su misión, así que dudo que se aparezca por aquí nuevamente; yo en tu lugar no lo esperaría—

- En ese caso será mejor que vaya a buscar a Soul; espero que no se haya metido en algún problema—

- Lo tratas como a un niño; aún sin su memoria no creo que se vea envuelto en problemas si no estás a su lado por un par de minutos—

- No es por eso que me preocupo; simplemente detesto la idea de dejarlo sólo _nuevamente_—murmuró Maka más para ella que para nadie más, aunque Nygus escuchó perfectamente cada palabra.

La última vez que lo dejó atrás el chico perdió su memoria y aunque era poco probable que eso pasara nuevamente no quería tentar al destino con otro incidente.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La cafetería no estaba muy llena esa mañana.

Sólo había un par de estudiantes caminando con cansancio por el amplio salón de la cafetería.

Muchos tenían ojeras y uno que otro dormitaba sobre las mesas dejando sin terminar su alimento. Más de uno incluía dentro de su alimentación una taza de café para evitar el sueño. Ni los estudiantes más jóvenes se habían salvado de verse en la necesidad de consumir cafeína para poder mantener los ojos abiertos en clases.

No se necesitaba razonar mucho para concluir que la situación en Shibusen había alcanzado niveles críticos. Pero esto no parecía importarle mucho al joven asesino Black Star; siempre actuaba como si las situaciones del mundo exterior no lo alcanzaran.

Aunque de cierta manera eso sonaba bastante lógico, después de todo, no sería normal que el hombre que superaría a los dioses fuera afectado con facilidad por los problemas del resto.

- El hombre que superará a los dioses ha aparecido frente a ustedes, mortales, sientan como la energía brota de mí y llena sus cuerpos de vitalidad—exclamó Black Star abriendo de una patada las puertas de la cafetería. Fue una suerte que nadie estuviera cerca de las puertas en ese momento, o hubiese sido gravemente lastimado. Además que se habría sumado a la larga lista de "estudiantes lesionados por las acciones impulsivas de Black Star" de ese mes.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban despiertos ni siquiera se inmutaron por la estrepitosa entrada del Ninja. Lo único que les sorprendía a los estudiantes más atentos es que alguien de la mentalidad de Black Star, conociera y ocupara en una oración una palabra tan compleja como "vitalidad".

- ¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes? El gran Black Star les concede el honor de ser bendecidos con su presencia el día de hoy y ¿ni siquiera pueden demostrar un poco de agradecimiento?—se quejó el muchacho, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y caminaba por la cafetería.

Tomó asiento en una mesa vacía y se puso cómodo. Su mente comenzó a reflexionar de manera automática; tal parece que el silencio y la soledad de la cafetería contribuían a que naciera un momento para usar la cabeza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Así que aquí estabas, Soul!—

El mencionado detuvo sus pasos y se giró al escuchar la voz que reconocía con mayor facilidad en estos momentos; la de su compañera.

En cuanto ella se detuvo frente a él, el chico comenzó inmediatamente a disculparse.

- Lo siento mucho, Maka, me perdí y ya no sabía cómo llegar a la enfermería y tampoco encontraba a nadie que me pudiera ayudar—habló con voz tan relajada que no parecía que hubiera estado realmente preocupado por perderse en la enorme academia.

-No, yo lo siento, Soul, no debí de haberte dejado solo, debí de haber previsto que esto pasaría; lo siento—Maka se disculpó más de lo necesario.

Esto le dio a Soul la impresión de que las disculpas de la chica eran por muchas otras cosas más que habían ocurrido en aquel pasado que él había olvidado.

- Bueno, vayamos a la enfermería, Nygus está esperándote desde hace varios minutos—

Maka tomó a Soul del brazo con algo de inseguridad; le dirigió una mirada rápida y nerviosa y comenzó a guiarlo por los pasillos de la escuela.

- ¿Sucede algo? Me has estado mirando raro desde la mañana, a decir verdad ya me siento algo nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo mal—preguntó Soul unos segundos después de la mirada de Maka. Tenía la seguridad de que no había hecho nada malo, pero la mirada de su compañera lo hacía dudar.

Ya no podía resistir más la curiosidad. A pesar de que había preguntado lo mismo esta mañana tenía el presentimiento de que Maka estaba tan distraída que le había contestado con lo primero que le había quedado en la cabeza.

FLASHBACK

- ¿Qué sucede, Maka? Tengo algo raro—Soul se revisó inmediatamente con algo de miedo. No le agradaba mucho la idea de haber hecho algo mal.

Maka no contestó inmediatamente porque estaba distraída por la apariencia de su compañero. Era su ropa, más específicamente su playera. Sin mangas, algo ajustada, pero más importante…Maka se la había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Aquel día Soul agradeció el regalo de manera educada y aunque Maka tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la reacción tan forzada del chico pensó que tal vez sólo estaba paranoica y se permitió sentirse contenta, pero al parecer Maka conocía demasiado bien a su compañero.

Unos días después la chica le pidió que usara la playera que le había obsequiado y el muchacho se negó rotundamente. Discutieron y su pelea terminó algo mal, pero pasados unos días y, con la ayuda de sus amigos, la pelea quedó olvidada y todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellos.

Nunca había visto Soul usar esa playera en su vida, en efecto, hacía mucho tiempo que sospechaba que el chico se había deshecho de ella. Pero no había sido así. Además de eso estaba el hecho de que se veía increíblemente bien en ella y aunque a Maka le costara admitirlo, esa había sido en pate una de las razones por las que le había obsequiado esa playera en especial al chico.

- Ah, lo siento, Soul, sólo estaba pensando en algo, perdona si mi mirada se fijó en ti y te hizo sentir incómodo—

- Ah, es un alivio—Soul quedó convencido con esta explicación y se subió a la moto sin decir más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando alcanzaron la enfermería Maka le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Soul para que el chico pasara al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Vas a pasar o…vas a ha-hacer algo más?—la voz de Soul temblaba ligeramente como si se sintiera nervioso sólo con pensar que Maka pudiera estar observando fijamente su cuerpo mientras Nygus hacía la revisión médica.

Quería actuar cool, pero tenía la impresión de que no importando lo genial que actuara, si Maka lo veía en ropa interior la chica ya no lo consideraría tan genial.

- No te preocupes, esta vez estaré esperando aquí afuera—indicó señalando el exterior de la enfermería.

Soul suspiró aliviado, pero unos segundos después una duda lo invadió.

- ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento?—

- Supongo que no iré hoy, no puedo dejarte que vagues solo por la escuela, ¿qué clase de compañera sería si hiciera eso?—

- Pero tampoco deberías faltar a tus entrenamientos sólo porque yo podría perderme por la escuela si estoy solo—señaló con agudeza característica en él.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas estoy algo cansada y estaba planeando posponer los entrenamientos hasta mañana—se justificó la chica.

Es verdad que se sentía cansada, pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la que faltaba a los entrenamientos y no quería que Soul lo supiera.

- De acuerdo, entonces, regresaré de inmediato—dijo Soul para después desaparecer detrás de la cortina que sustituía temporalmente la puerta a la enfermería.

"_Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Black Star derribó la puerta, pero deberían poner una nueva, pronto"_ pensó Maka mientras enumeraba mentalmente varias razones por las que le parecía poco conveniente la falta de puerta. Necesitaba distraer su mente en algo y ese algo había resultado ser la falta de puerta en la enfermería.

"_No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien entra sin avisar mientras Nygus realiza algún examen físico importante, para empezar debe ser muy vergonzoso que alguien además de la enfermera te vea en ropa interior…"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Debido a la poca cantidad de personas en la cafetería Black Star y Tsubaki no tardaron mucho en elegir algo para comer y tomar asiento para disfrutar su desayuno; aún así, parecía que sólo Black Star estaba disfrutando su comida.

-Tsubaki—Black Star llamó a su compañera al notar que esta no había tocado su desayuno el día de hoy y sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana que daba hacia un jardín de Shibusen, con la barbilla recargada sobre una de sus manos.

Su compañera pareció ignorarlo.

Estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que había pasado durante su última misión. Black Star no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo, pero ella sabía que el chico, como buen asesino, podía esconder perfectamente sus emociones. Las palabras que Shinigami-sama le había dado, también ocupaban espacio en sus pensamientos.

Black Star se terminó su tercer plato de curry y lo dejó a un lado con los otros platos vacíos para llamar nuevamente a su compañera.

-Tsubaki—repitió con voz más alta. Esta vez su compañera pareció alterarse ligeramente y después se giró para verlo con cara reflejando perfectamente su alteración.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Black Star?—preguntó con sorpresa en su tono de voz.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?—preguntó Black Star con voz energética mientras señalaba con su cuchara un plato intacto de arroz hervido con huevo que probablemente se había enfriado hace largo rato.

-En realidad no—admitió la chica mientras empujaba el plato en dirección hacia su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Tsubaki? Generalmente comes algo de tu desayuno antes de dejar que me coma el resto—cuestionó el chico ligeramente preocupado.

-No es nada importante, Black Star, seguramente es porque tengo algo de sueño y en estos momentos preferiría descansar en lugar de comer algo—

-Eso no es bueno, Tsubaki, todo buen asesino necesita alimentarse bien y nunca saltarse la comida más importante del día—indicó Black Star mientras movía en el aire la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

Tsubaki lo miró con ligera sorpresa y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, el chico la interrumpió.

-Iré a cambiar tu plato por otro con comida caliente, pero esta vez asegúrate de probarlo antes de que se congele—mencionó mientras se ponía de pie con el plato de comida intacta de su compañera.

"_Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo, sólo estoy empeorando las cosas, necesito despejar mi mente y dejar de preocupar a Black Star de esta manera"_ se regañó mentalmente al notar que el chico estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Otra persona no se hubiera percatado de eso; pero ella, como compañera del joven asesino, conocía perfectamente su manera de actuar al estar preocupado.

-Bien Tsubaki, aquí tienes, arroz hervido con huevo, ahora asegúrate de terminarte por lo menos la mitad o yo…—

-Necesito salir a caminar—cortó Tsubaki mientras se ponía de pie y salía rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Black Star con las palabras en la boca y el plato de comida en su mano.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La habitación en la que Kilik descansaba parecía estar en lo más alto de las torres más altas del castillo; era de una curiosa forma circular y se podía ver todo el valle claramente a través de los enormes ventanales. La manera en que la luz entraba lo llenaba de tanta energía…

Sin duda él era uno de esos humanos destinados a vivir siempre bajo los rayos cálidos de sol.

No le sorprendía que el conde Drácula no hubiera querido subir a esa habitación. Estaba tan llena de luz y calidez, cortesía del sol que entraba con gran facilidad por los ventanales

La habitación no era tan grande como imaginaba que sería una habitación dentro de la enorme mansión del conde, pero eso no le molestaba; tenía todo el espacio que necesitaba y aún así, esta habitación era mucho más grande que la habitación que tenía en su casa en Death City.

La cama era bastante amplia, cabía incluso con los brazos extendidos, y la comodidad era algo adicional; las mullidas almohadas prácticamente lo abrazaron cuando se recostó sobre ellas.

Estaba disfrutando tanto esos momentos, que le tomó algo de tiempo percatarse de que alguien tocaba a la puerta de madera con algo de insistencia.

- Adelante, está abierto—respondió apenas levantándose de la comodidad de aquella cama.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un rechinido algo molesto y una persona se asomó desde el otro lado.

Bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa mientras entraba completamente a la habitación con algunos artículos de limpieza.

Era una persona alta y delgada, su cara no se veía con claridad porque traía una gabardina con capucha, ligeramente parecida a la del conde, su cara estaba bastante pálida, pero Kilik pudo notar que esta persona era un humano normal y no un vampiro. La palidez era seguramente porque en esta mansión difícilmente habría un lugar donde diera el sol.

La persona comenzó a barrer toda la habitación con una velocidad impresionante, seguramente tenía muchos años de práctica limpiando toda la mansión.

- Déjeme ayudarle—ofreció Kilik levantándose de la cama, pero la persona rechazó amablemente su ayuda con un simple ademán mientras sacudía algunos muebles y terminaba de limpiar el suelo.

Definitivamente era una persona muy rápida en cuanto a limpieza se refiere, porque no tardó más de cinco minutos en limpiar toda la habitación.

Se acercó hacia la puerta y se dispuso a salir dejando a Kilik muy sorprendido por la velocidad a la que terminó de limpiar una habitación que normalmente no sería considerada como "pequeña".

Poco antes de cerrar la puerta la persona habló por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.

- El amo lo espera en unas horas para cenar, asegúrese de estar a las ocho en punto en el comedor—

Y sin esperar una respuesta de Kilik cerró la puerta y bajó por las escaleras. El muchacho podía escuchar sus pasos hacer eco al bajar por las escaleras de caracol que guiaban hacia su habitación.

- Vaya, temo que esta misión esté avanzando demasiado rápido—se lamentó Kilik con nerviosismo mientras abría su maleta y se disponía a instalarse en la habitación.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka, ¿crees que me veo raro con esta ropa?—cuestionó Soul de la nada tomando a su compañera por sorpresa.

Maka quedó con los ojos bien abiertos durante varios segundos antes de tratar de articular respuesta.

- ¿Raro? No, no lo creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—a pesar de su respuesta, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente el torso de su compañero como si algo no encajara en él.

- Por la manera en la que te quedas mirándome fijamente por largos lapsos de tiempo—contestó Soul con voz que aparentaba tranquilidad a pesar de que no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo por la intensidad con la que Maka lo miraba.

La chica se sintió muy apenada de repente al notar que había estado observando a su compañero casi sin notarlo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, se veía muy bien con esa playera sin mangas.

-Bueno, es sólo que te ves muy _diferente_ con una playera sin mangas…no es una vestimenta común en ti—comentó Maka tratando de cubrir su extraña manera de actuar.

Soul no parecía tan convencido con la respuesta así que Maka se apresuró a decir algo para cambiar el tema

- Tenemos tiempo libre antes de que comiencen las clases ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer en especial?—

Soul no pareció notar que Maka le preguntaba eso para cambiar el tema así que no indagó más en el tema anterior.

- No realmente ¿Qué hacíamos antes cuando teníamos horas libres?—

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Maka, la verdad es que en las últimas semanas su relación con Soul no había sido nada buena y eso no era un secreto. No había pasado nada de tiempo con él y si no fuera por el hecho de que vivían juntos y aún eran compañeros de misión no lo vería en todo el día.

Soul notó la tristeza que se reflejó en la mirada de su compañera y decidió hablar para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Pensándolo bien, creo que quiero recorrer Shibusen, ¿te importaría mostrarme el lugar?—pidió Soul con algo de vergüenza mal disimulada.

Sabía que era una petición algo rara, pero si consideraban su pérdida de memoria entonces la petición era de esperarse.

Al parecer Maka estaba pensando eso mismo porque su expresión de sorpresa desapareció e inmediatamente fue sustituida por una expresión llena de disposición.

- Vaya, creí que nunca me lo pedirías—

Soul y Maka intercambiaron sonrisas y por un momento todos los problemas que invadían Shibusen se desvanecieron detrás de ellos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tsubaki estaba caminado por los pasillos. Su semblante lucía distante y no alojaba expresión alguna, así que era difícil decir en qué estaba pensando exactamente.

Pero a nadie le parecía raro porque en efecto no era la única persona pensativa y sin expresión caminando por los pasillos de Shibusen.

Cierto joven Shinigami estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba por el mismo pasillo que la muchacha.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un par de segundos mientras se encontraron caminando en direcciones opuestas por el pasillo. Y aunque Tsubaki estuviera muy concentrada en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar ver la preocupación que apareció por un instante en los ojos de Kid.

Todos los pensamientos que pudieron haberla estado preocupando hasta ese momento se desvanecieron y sólo quedó la idea de ayudar a Kid con cualquier problema que le estuviera agobiando.

Detuvo su paso y se giró hacia Kid que seguía caminando lentamente con su espalda apuntando hacia ella.

- Kid-kun, te ves preocupado—sus palabras fueron suaves pero firmes; lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su trance y hacer que se girara hacia ella.

La expresión de Kid fue una de ligera sorpresa pero no duró más de un par de segundos antes de que una expresión seria tomara lugar en su semblante.

- Lo mismo para ti, Tsubaki—replicó en voz más baja de lo que hubiera querido. Pero al parecer había sido lo suficientemente alta para que Tsubaki lo escuchara.

En esos momentos las miradas de ambos chicos dejaron ver toda la preocupación que había en sus interiores.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Marie estaba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. No tenía que impartir clase hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que no sabía muy bien a dónde ir.

Hubiera vuelto al salón de maestros de no ser porque temía que Stein la viera, notara que algo estaba mal y acabara averiguando del pasado entre ella y Joe.

Especialmente porque sentía y siempre sentiría algo por Stein pero no podía negar que al recibir la noticia de que Joe había regresado a Shibusen su corazón latía como loco nuevamente como si gran parte de ella todavía conservara sus sentimientos por él.

Suspiró resignada. Creía que sus problemas del corazón habían terminado con sus años de estudiante, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

En estos momentos se sentía tan confundida como cualquier adolescente enamorada en el mundo.

Aunque lo suyo con Joe hubiera terminado una parte de ella quería volver con él, pero otra parte le pedía que dejara a Joe en el pasado y luchara por estar con Stein aunque fuera una apuesta arriesgada.

- Marie-sensei—la saludaron un par de estudiantes al pasar junto a ella en el pasillo.

Y en esos momentos pensó que seguramente era el ambiente escolar el que la había contagiado de ese enamoramiento tan extraño que enfrentaba en esos momentos aunque esos estudiantes que la saludaron hubieran lucido más preocupados que enamorados.

Giró en una esquina y no pudo frenar a tiempo antes de chocar contra alguien.

- Marie, tiempo sin verte, te eché tanto de menos—la persona la tomó inmediatamente por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla. Trató de que su voz no temblara pero Marie escuchó claramente los nervios en aquella voz grave y profunda.

Aunque aún no hubiera visto la cara del extraño, la joven maestra identificó inmediatamente al hombre, una de las personas con las que no quería cruzarse en este momento; BJ.

Marie sonrió, enmascarando inmediatamente todos sus sentimientos conflictivos aunque sabía que si su conversación con Joe duraba mucho, esconderse sería en vano. BJ era llamado "Cazador de Topos" por algo y es que no importando cuanto enterraras algo, con su percepción de almas tan desarrollada sería capaz de llegar a la verdad.

- Tiempo sin verte, BJ, si me disculpas tengo que impartir clases y hacer una llamada, te veo luego, ¿OK?—Marie avanzó por el pasillo a pasos rápidos y hasta haberse perdido de vista se detuvo a respirar.

Sólo esperaba no haberse visto demasiado desesperada y evasiva. Aunque estaba segura de que Joe se habría dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ella.

Por suerte para la profesora, BJ se había quedado completamente anonadado al verla que su percepción de almas había quedado en el olvido. Se veía hermosa e hizo una nota mental de reunir el valor para decirle eso la próxima vez que la viera.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kid y Tsubaki estaban en un balcón de la escuela. La brisa refrescante acariciaba sus caras y ocasionalmente alborotaba un poco sus cabellos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos antes de que Tsubaki se animara a iniciar la conversación.

- Te preocupa la presencia de la bruja ¿verdad?—preguntó Tsubaki con suavidad y amabilidad.

Kid la miró con una expresión preocupada

- Liz y Patty me comentaron algo ésta mañana, pero no me dijeron más—agregó Tsubaki para evitar confundir a Kid y calmarlo en caso de que comenzara a pensar que el evento de la bruja se había vuelto público.

Kid respiró hondo antes de hablar.

- En parte, sí, pero principalmente me preocupan los problemas que está enfrentando Shibusen, y mi padre tiene especial cuidado de no revelarme nada de información detallada…esta intriga me está _matando_—dijo Kid con seriedad.

- Pero eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa ¿verdad?—

- No recordaba que no puedes esconder nada de los ojos de un Ninja, aunque no pensé que utilizarías tus técnicas en mí—

- No es eso, la verdad es que tu cara te delata demasiado aún sin utilizar técnicas ninja—señaló Tsubaki con su suavidad habitual.

- Es verdad que algo me preocupa, pero no estoy seguro de poder explicarlo correctamente con palabras, ni siquiera mis acciones han conseguido demostrar a mi padre mi verdadera preocupación— confesó Kid con frustración mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Kid suspiró forzadamente y bajó la mano de manera lenta y pesada.

- Pero basta de mis problemas, tú también estás pasando por problemas—observó Kid haciendo que Tsubaki se exaltara ligeramente.

- Es cierto que yo también estoy preocupada, pero es difícil de explicar y temo que las palabras que pudiera usar no expresaran correctamente mis pensamientos, la comunicación llega a ser muy obsoleta con temas relacionados tan profundamente con lo que siente el alma—

- Creo que puedo sentirme _perfectamente_ identificado con eso—

Después de unos segundos de silencio más cómodo Tsubaki le extendió las manos a Kid. Éste las miró confundido y después enfocó la vista en la dueña de las manos.

- ¿Para qué molestarnos en encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que hay en nuestras almas cuando podemos escucharlo directamente del alma?—

La confusión de Kid permaneció en su cara por unos instantes más antes de disolverse en una sonrisa suave.

Sabía lo que Tsubaki tenía planeado hacer; una resonancia de almas.

Es cierto que, de realizarse de manera correcta, durante la resonancia de las almas podías tener acceso a absolutamente todos los pensamientos de la otra persona, por lo que no era algo recomendable hacer una resonancia cuando no confiabas en la otra persona o cuando guardabas muchos secretos que no querías que absolutamente nadie supiera. Pero Kid confiaba en Tsubaki además de que no es como si hubiera algo que quisiera esconder de ella, sabía que era una persona muy respetuosa. Sabía que ella sólo le ayudaría a encontrar la fuente de su preocupación y no husmearía en ninguna otra información personal.

Por lo que estaba consciente de antemano que no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

Tomó las manos de Tsubaki, ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y la luz de sus almas comenzó a engullirlos hasta que sus ondas de alma estuvieran latiendo en sincronía.

Algo que no fue muy difícil en realidad.

El alma de Tsubaki, con su capacidad de aceptar a los demás tal y cómo son poseía la increíble habilidad de sincronizarse con cualquier onda de alma. Al ser capaz de sincronizarse con un alma tan indomable y fuerte como la de Black Star había confirmado que podría sincronizarse con cualquier otra.

Para Kid no era problema tampoco, pues como Shinigami tenía la capacidad de sincronizar su onda de alma con cualquier arma...que la mayor parte se rehusara a hacerlo si el arma no cumplía con sus expectativas de simetría era un punto completamente aparte.

El alma de Kid era sencilla, sin muchos elementos que complicaran el camino de la simetría, pero tenía cierto sentimiento de melancolía en él…como la especie de melancolía que tendría el castillo de algún rey destronado. No importa que tenga un aspecto de realeza muy bien impreso en cada rincón...si ningún rey verdadero vive ahí...

Tsubaki no se molestó en explorar con detalle el alma y avanzó hasta su objetivo; la fuente de preocupaciones de Kid. Al llegar le llovieron miles de dudas que carcomían a Kid, pero Tsubaki pudo presentir que todo eso era superficial, sólo eran los pretextos que Kid se inventaba a sí mismo para justificar el curso de sus acciones. Decidida a ayudar a su amigo la chica sumergió sus manos entre toda la incertidumbre de Kid y trató de desenterrar sus verdaderos motivos.

_- Siento que si no hago algo al respecto Shibusen se verá afectado, me niego a resignarme y no hacer nada mientras Shibusen atraviesa esta clase de problemas—_

La voz firme de Kid resonó en su cabeza con intensidad, pero no era Kid el que hablaba sino su misma alma la que se estaba expresando.

Pero sonaba demasiado seria como si tratara de sonar seguro para evitar levantar sospechas. Estaba ocultando algo y probablemente él ni siquiera lo sabía.

_- ¿Por qué cada vez que le pido ayuda a Stein, él se rehúsa a apoyarme?—_

Ésta vez la voz del alma de Kid se permitió sonar dudosa. Hubo una pausa y Tsubaki esperó a que Kid continuara.

_- Stein no lo entiende, si no me ayuda todo esto podría acabar mal; comienzo a desesperarme por conseguir su ayuda—_

- Hemos pasado por problemas peores, ¿por qué hasta ahora buscas la ayuda de Stein?—se preguntó Tsubaki más a ella misma que a Kid. – Vamos, ¿cuál es tu motivo detrás de todas estas palabras vacías?—

La voz de Kid se apagó y sólo quedó en el aire el eco de sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo?—preguntó Tsubaki nuevamente.

Tsubaki se esforzó un poco más en alcanzar la verdad dentro de Kid. Cuando inesperadamente alcanzó algo. Esta vez no era la voz de Kid; escuchó risas. Risas sinceras y alegres.

Repentinamente las risas se desvanecieron y frente a ella apareció la figura de Kid; lo que sólo podía significar que Tsubaki había alcanzado una parte muy profunda del alma de Kid. La voz del chico volvió a resonar con eco en su cabeza.

_- La memoria de Soul...—_pausó sus palabras por tan sólo unos instantes y después continuó._ -Realmente necesitamos recuperarla—_concluyó con decisión_._

- ¿Aún si no hubiera información relevante para Shibusen?—preguntó Tsubaki con suavidad.

Kid se quedó pensando por un rato y desvió la mirada a un costado.

- Las risas que escuché hace algunos segundos—Tsubaki dejó su oración incompleta sabiendo que debido a la sincronía de almas Kid entendería la pregunta sin necesidad de que ella la terminara.

_- Son las risas de todos nosotros, mis amigos, tus amigos, nuestros amigos...desde que Soul perdió la memoria esas risas se convierten más y más en un recuerdo distante; en una ilusión...—_

Después de que el eco de la voz de Kid desapareciera, el silencio sepulcral invadió el alma como si repentinamente la chica hubiera quedado sorda. Tsubaki sabía que ya no tenía nada más que "investigar" en el alma así que abandonó inmediatamente el lugar y permitió que Kid entrara en su alma.

El alma de Tsubaki era tan hermosa…de ninguna manera era perfecta, mucho menos simétrica pero eso era lo que lo hacía tan hermosa. Incluso Kid tenía que admitir que era una vista que te quitaba el aliento. Poseía ese balance que sólo la naturaleza le puede dar a las cosas consiguiendo un equilibrio que ni la simetría podría aspirar a tener.

A diferencia de su propia alma Tsubaki no le puso ningún límite para alcanzar la verdad que preocupaba a su alma, por lo cual al encarar la verdad ésta le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada.

No necesitó comunicarse de ninguna manera adicional con la chica como ella lo había hecho en su alma. La verdad era clara y directa. No había necesidad de explicar más.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Vamos, Soul, ya se nos hizo tarde—exclamó Maka mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela. – Nunca he llegado tarde a una clase con Stein y no quiero que mi primera vez sea pronto—

- Sé que la puntualidad es algo importante para ti, pero no podríamos ir un poco más despacio, mis pulmones me duelen al respirar—señaló Soul algo molesto de que tenía que gastar aire valioso para tratar de comunicarle a Maka su dificultad para seguirle el paso

- Esto no se trata de un record perfecto de asistencia: ¡Tenemos clase con Stein!—dijo Maka muy alarmada. Tomó a Soul del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo (arrastrarlo) para evitar que siguiera quedándose atrás.

Era hora de la clase de Stein y ese es un profesor con el que NO quieres llegar tarde.

Desde su primer día de clases, Stein había dejado en claro su excéntrica pasión por disecar…eso y su disgusto por los alumnos que llegan tarde…ahora hagan la suma y sabrán a lo que le temía Maka.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los gritos alarmados de Maka se escuchaban fácilmente por la mitad de la escuela, aunque por un lado eso importaba poco porque las instalaciones estaba casi vacías a comparación de cómo solían estar antes y además por el hecho de que poco importa que la gente te considere histérica si eso consigue que llegues a tiempo a la clase de Stein.

Los gritos llegaban incluso hasta la terraza donde se encontraban Kid y Tsubaki.

Los muchachos habían terminado con su resonancia y ahora simplemente miraban desde la terraza la tranquilidad superficial que inundaba la escuela. Les recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempos donde sus problemas parecían tan grandes y sentían que sus mundos se acababan por las diminutas complicaciones que afrontaban.

Supongo que a eso es a lo que le llaman inocencia.

Al escuchar las voces de Maka y Soul ambos chicos coincidieron en que les hacía recordar tanto a los viejos tiempos. Cuando Maka y Soul eran inseparables a pesar de parecer tan incompatibles.

- Al verlos de esa manera siento como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como si esos días fueran una pesadilla distante—observó Kid con melancolía.

- Como si nada hubiera cambiado en Shibusen—agregó Tsubaki. – Me pregunto cuándo volverá todo a la normalidad—

- Nunca, Shibusen, nunca fue normal para empezar—dijo Kid con seriedad para luego estallar en risas.

- Supongo que tienes razón—rió la chica mientras se cubría la boca con una mano para evitar reír de manera muy indiscreta.

Aunque el comentario no hubiera sido tan cómico, eso era justo lo que necesitaban. Una escusa para reír un rato y aligerar toda la tensión en sus cuerpos. Continuaron riendo por un tiempo más hasta que sus risas se apagaron completamente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban las quejas de Maka resonar por el pasillo Kid se decidió a hablar.

- Gracias, Tsubaki—

La chica sonrió ampliamente, pero, había algo más...

- ¿Hay algo más?—cuestionó Kid viendo la preocupación aún en la mirada de Tsubaki.

Estando en el interior del alma de la chica había presenciado su miedo; siendo éste el perder a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a su compañero y amigo, Black Star. Pero no había encontrado ni rastros de las raíces de este miedo.

Tsubaki desvió la mirada con algo de nerviosismo y respiró hondo antes de hablar. No tenía planeado esconderle nada a Kid después de la manera en la que él había sido sincero con ella.

- White Star regresó—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_NA-Si no quieren leer todo lo que escribí a continuación no importa, es simplemente mi manera de agradecer a todos por su apoyo a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Espero que no les moleste que ocupe tanto espacio para una nota de autor, pero yo lo consideraba necesario._

_Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia sólo tenía 16 años. No tenía buena ortografía (pero cómo me "esforzaba" xD)...no me gustaba leer (a la fecha no me gusta ._. ) y nadie me había enseñado nada de escritura...No sabía mucho del mundo y la gran parte del tiempo había vivido preocupándome por la escuela y por mi inexistente vida social. Lo único que quería era una encontrar y leer una buena historia de Soul Eater (no es que no hubiera buenas, hay miles de excelentes historias, pero no eran lo que yo buscaba), una que no involucrara a Soul y a Maka comiéndose a besos (xD), una que tuviera esa alma que me hacía adorar tanto la serie, una en donde pasaran cosas que me hubiera gustado ver en el anime y/o manga._

_Tenía muchas ideas y tiempo libre, no tenía nada que perder. No recuerdo muy bien cómo surgieron las ideas, pero fluyeron una tras otra y cada idea nueva me emocionaba más que la anterior. Un día terminé lo que sería el prólogo y después de los ánimos que me dio una amiga, hermana y compañera de escuela lo subí a fanfiction._

_La respuesta que la historia recibió era más de lo que imaginaba y más de lo que creí que merecía y gracias a esas personas seguí publicando la historia que me hubiera gustado leer y que al parecer, otras personas también querían leer. Pero llegado a determinado momento mi imaginación dejó de estar a la altura de lo que estaba escribiendo...el siguiente capítulo no salía de la mediocridad y me decepcionaba ver cómo cada intento no salía del hoyo de lo irreal en el que había caído. Un escritor que no ha vivido no puede escribir de las vidas de alguien más...y ese era mi problema...mi vida no me daba mucha tela de dónde cortar...así que sin avisar dejé de publicar capítulos...a cada instante recordaba aquella historia y ni una sola vez me cruzó por la mente la idea de dejar de escribirla, el problema es que no tenía cómo escribirla..._

_Dicen que los escritores no tienen amigos que los leen, sólo lectores amistosos...pero yo creo que no siempre es así...creo que tengo grandes amigos entre los lectores de esta historia, personas que tal vez sólo escribieron lo que vieron en la historia o sentían la necesidad de hacerme saber que la seguían y que querían verla continuar; algunos me dieron palabras de aliento, otros me corrigieron la ortografía/redacción, algunos me dijeron en pocas palabras lo que pensaban, otros me escribieron ampliamente lo que pensaban, algunos me dieron sugerencias, otros me dieron quejas y todos le dieron forma a esta historia de una forma u otra. No importa si no dejaba review y sólo leían la historia o si leen la historia desde sus inicios o la descubrieron recientemente, su apoyo siempre ha significado mucho para mí._

_...Han sido personas que sin saberlo siguieron moviéndome a que pensara y buscara nuevas maneras de terminar lo que había empezado. El capítulo 12 permaneció incompleto en la computadora por un buen rato y pasé años frente a un documento incompleto tratando de continuar ese único párrafo que llevaba escrito..._

_El día de hoy tengo 20 años... Hoy __30 de abril __estoy sentada frente al capítulo 12 terminado...1581 días después de que éste sueño se volviera tangible gracias al mundo de internet...y me doy cuenta de que no soy la misma. Releí miles de veces los capítulos anteriores y no paro de encontrar faltas de ortografía, inconsistencias, chistes malos...xD. En ellos veo fragmentos de imaginación que nunca sabré de donde surgieron y pequeñas vivencias que le dieron chispa a lo poco que llevaba la historia, pero en determinado momento no era suficiente para continuar..._

_Hace cuatro años yo no había tenido novio, nunca había manejado un automóvil, no me había percatado de lo mucho que significa para mí escribir, no había vivido un asalto, no tenía muchos amigos que se preocuparan por mí, no había sentido el dolor que queda en el cuerpo después de llegar al límite y un poco más allá...no entendía lo increíblemente doloroso que es ver a alguien que quieres llorar frente a la tumba de alguien a quien amó, no entendía cómo se siente que te esfuerces demasiado pero no haya sido suficiente, no entendía el verdadero significado detrás de la frase "La realidad es más sorprendente que la ficción"...y miles de cosas más que jamás terminaría de poner...si bien comprendo que no estoy ni a la mitad de mi vida también veo que hace cuatro años mi vida ni siquiera había comenzado._

_El día de hoy si estoy de pie es gracias a 4242564, pero ésta historia no habría llegado a significar tanto para mí si no hubiera sido por ustedes, lectores, amigos, hermanos...cada vez que algo malo pasó en mi vida podía levantarme con la cara en alto y decir "Esto irá directo a la historia" o reírme un poco y pensar "Cuando los que siguen la historia lean esto seguro que no creerán que esto mismo me pasó a mí"._

_No puedo parar de agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí y por ésta historia y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es seguir publicando y decirles que, no importando cuanto tiempo pase, no voy a dejar 4242564 sin un final. Voy a terminar lo que empecé y quiero que ustedes disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola._

_4242564 no es mí historia...es de todas las personas que han influenciado a imprimirla en papel. Tal vez ni la mitad de las personas que me han mantenido escribiendo lleguen a leer esto. Pero espero y quiero que los que lo lean sientan mi agradecimiento y no sientan que sólo les quité el tiempo._

_No había otra manera más corta de agradecerles y no estoy segura de haber querido acortarla. Tenía que hacérselos saber y ésta era la única manera que encontré para hacerlo._

_Gracias por llegar hasta éste punto; gracias por seguir leyendo. Si aún quieren seguir la historia no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo porque esto aún no se ha acabado y lo bueno ni siquiera ha comenzado ;P._

_Su humilde escritora que los quiere y aprecia mucho :D_

_Regina (A.K.A. Kiosé) cambio y fuera_

_PD-Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, reclamos o cualquier cosa que les nazca pueden dejarla en un review, Mensaje Privado o directamente a mi correo electrónico de . )_

_PD2- Feliz día del niño/niña (no importa si en su país no lo celebran hoy o si piensan que ya están muy grandes, igual los felicito porque eso de excluir gente no me agrada :D)._


	14. 13' Sincronización incompleta

_N.A. - Estoy hasta el asterisco (intento de maldecir sin usar insultos) de tanto leer (me gusta escribir pero no leer Dx ). Mugres tareas de fin de semestre que me obligan a leer más de lo que desearía D': (y que fueron parcialmente culpables de que publicara hoy en vez de a finales de mayo) pero bueno, leer es un mal necesario (?)._

_Agárrense de dónde puedan, porque debido a la estúpidamente grande espera de 4 años que les dejé a los lectores antes, ahora estoy pagando mi deuda con capítulos estúpidamente grandes (ok no, sólo son 30 y algo páginas, que aunque van sobre el promedio no llega al nivel de otras historias que he chekado :P)._

_Este capítulo fue auspiciado por Niixuiix, Hoshi Miyuki, D34th Carla M4k3nshi, AkamaruWolf323, Sabri EvansCbs, Lune y todos los lectores anónimos que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia (y si escribí mal tu nick tienes derecho a un jalón de orejas ;), sólo no me las rompas :P)._

_Los dejo leyendo mientras yo me voy a la página de IGN para ver la conferencia de Nintendo en el E3 (vamos, Nintendo, no me decepciones otro año más) xD ¡Feliz lectura!_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 13: Sincronización incompleta, cosas que decimos sin pensar ¿Por qué guardamos secretos?**

- Hermana, estoy aburrida—confesó Patti ahogando un bostezo, al parecer la menor de las Thompson había entrado en un estado temporal de sueño perpetuo, donde no importando si dormía o no igual estaría cansada y bostezando constantemente.

- Puedes buscar un libro que te guste y sentarte a esperarme—aconsejó Liz mientras escaneaba con la mirada los lomos de algunos libros.

Ni siquiera ella podía creer que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo ¿Liz Thompson en una biblioteca? No era un evento muy común.

Pero últimamente en Shibusen las cosas más inusuales tomaban lugar y ya no era sorpresa ver cosas poco comunes suceder a cada instante a lo largo de la institución. La separación de Soul y Maka, la disertación de Hero, los problemas poco ordinarios que enfrentaba la escuela...ver a Liz en la biblioteca era un suceso menor en comparación a todo lo anterior.

- Está bien, hermana—contestó Patti con aire cansado mientras se alejó de la mayor de las Thompson.

Liz suspiró y siguió sacando libros que regresaba después de hojearlos un poco.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué me preguntaste algo tan extraño?—se cuestionó a sí misma mientras buscaba un libro en específico.

Sacó uno especialmente grueso y después de hojearlo, finalmente concluyó que había encontrado lo que buscaba; un diccionario.

Miró sobre su hombro y vio a su hermana riendo descontroladamente mientras leía un libro, posiblemente un tomo de Charisma Justice. No le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a buscar la palabra que necesitaba. No tardó mucho en encontrarla ya que la palabra en cuestión estaba subrayada y tenía algo escrito a mano por alguien a un lado.

- "Perfección: completa ausencia de error o defecto"—leyó en voz alta. Después de eso decidió leer lo que decía a un lado. Tuvo que batallar un poco porque la letra estaba muy pequeña, pero ayudaba mucho que la caligrafía estuviera impecable. – "¿Cómo se logra esto?"—leyó en voz baja y inmediato supo a quién pertenecía la excéntrica caligrafía.

- Así que nuestro obsesivo Shinigami ya pasó por aquí—cerró el diccionario, lo regresó a su lugar y fue hasta Patti, que en esos momentos estaba siendo regañada por reír demasiado alto.

Al salir de la biblioteca, las hermanas Thompson se cruzaron momentáneamente con el dúo más "famoso" de Shibusen. Maka estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, jalando a Soul por el pasillo mientras gritaba cosas acerca de la clase de Stein y la puntualidad.

Patti comenzó a reír tanto que se tuvo que detener el estómago que comenzaría a dolerle en cualquier momento.

Liz no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo la nostalgia invadirla.

- Patti, ¿por qué crees que Soul quisiera separarse de Maka?—preguntó la hermana una vez que los mencionados hubieran desaparecido por el pasillo.

La risa de la hermana menor se desvaneció poco a poco.

- No lo sé—respondió, su voz continuaba entusiasta. - ¿Tú te separarías de Kid, hermana?—indagó Patti de una manera tan inocente y repentina que tomó desprevenida a Liz y le tomó algunos segundos más de lo normal en llegar a una respuesta

- No me gustaría hacerlo—admitió finalmente la hermana con voz firme. - No lo haría si pudiera evitarlo—añadió con voz dudosa y temblorosa.

- Quizá Soul tampoco quería, pero no pudo evitarlo—concluyó Patti con simpleza.

Liz sonrió y notó cómo sus preocupaciones se disminuían cuando su hermana menor le reveló una posibilidad que no había ni siquiera considerado ¿Qué sería de ella sin Patti? Seguramente no habría sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Muchas gracias por todo, Tsubaki—agradeció Kid tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

- No, gracias a ti, Kid—respondió Tsubaki abrazándolo en lugar de tomar su mano. – Mucha suerte en tu misión, no hagas nada arriesgado, por favor—agregó en un murmullo aprovechando la cercanía con el chico.

Al separarse del abrazo Kid sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse.

Tsubaki estaba un poco preocupada; desde que le había mencionado a su amigo que White Star había regresado el chico había estado pensativo.

- Kid, espera—

El mencionado se detuvo a unos pasos de salir del balcón en el que se encontraban.

- Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero deja que Black Star y yo nos encarguemos de White Star—sentenció Tsubaki en cuanto su amigo se detuvo.

- No planeo dejarlos que se encarguen solos de él, pero ya llegará el momento de preocuparnos por eso—replicó Kid con tranquilidad.

Tsubaki se quedó mirando la espalda del joven Shinigami hasta que el chico salió de la terraza dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Después de la conversación con él, sus pensamientos ya estaban más claros y se sentía menos agobiada. Ahora lo único que permanecía tenso debido a la última misión era su cuerpo.

- Bueno, tal vez debería de ir a tomar una ducha—se dijo a sí misma mientras estiraba sus brazos para relajar un poco los músculos de su espalda.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maka, Soul, qué agradable que nos honren con su presencia, creí que considerando las circunstancias, no nos acompañarían hoy nuevamente—

El profesor Stein los miraba desde el centro del salón, sentado en su silla con ruedas y portando una sonrisa cínica. Sus lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos y su voz monótona no daba ninguna pista acerca de su humor.

La cara de Maka reflejaba algo que sobrepasaba las barreras del terror, mismo que se borró cuando Stein les invitó a que tomaran asiento, lo que quería decir que Stein no los disecaría por llegar ligeramente retrasados, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando Soul pasó junto al profesor éste se sintió algo incómodo, como si algo en su presencia despertara la locura en su interior. Pero ésta sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó tan pronto como Soul se alejó de él.

Ignorando ese extraño suceso decidió regresar a la clase que estaba impartiendo antes de que Soul y Maka lo interrumpieran.

- Antes de que llegaran tarde, le comentaba al resto de los alumnos _puntuales_ que la sincronía de alma es una de las claves para conseguir un equipo mucho mejor coordinado. Además de proporcionar un excelente amplificador de alma ¿alguien sabe que otras ventajas puede traer el sincronizar perfectamente el alma con un compañero?—

Maka levantó la mano para contestar pero Stein esperó unos segundos antes de decidir darle la palabra.

-¿Alguien además de Maka?—

Maka infló las mejillas como un pequeño gesto de berrinche ante el comentario del profesor.

En esos momentos Soul reaccionó; extrañamente a su mente había llegado la respuesta a la pregunta de Stein y cuando levantó la mano lo hizo de manera un poco floja que daba una impresión desinteresada.

Por alguna extraña razón le avergonzaba la idea de levantar la mano de la misma manera entusiasta en la que su sabelotodo compañera lo hacía.

- Adelante, Soul—el profesor le cedió la palabra y Maka no pudo evitar bajar la mano con algo de decepción y mirar a Soul con una expresión de molestia y algo de envidia. Seguramente se le pasarían rápido, es sólo que Maka tenía tantas ganas de contestar a esa pregunta...

- Veamos, debido a la cercanía que se forma entre las almas; técnico y arma pueden entender con más facilidad a su compañero, así como leer sus pensamientos o comprender sus emociones y sentimientos, por lo tanto alcanzas una conexión más profunda y un mejor entendimiento de cómo se siente y en lo que piensa sin la necesidad de usar palabras—recitó la respuesta que Maka le había dado aquella vez del café y que por alguna razón permanecía en su mente.

- Exacto, muchas gracias, Soul. En efecto, gracias a esta conexión es más sencillo interactuar con el compañero al momento de cumplir la misión y facilita la comunicación sin utilizar, como bien dijo Soul, palabras, algo que se vuelve crucial cuando necesitas conversar con tu compañero en lugares donde no quieren que alguien más escuche o simplemente hay demasiado ruido como para escuchar—indicó Stein dirigiéndose más a los demás compañeros que a los recién llegados.

Maka lució un poco desinteresada, todo eso no sólo ya lo sabía sino que ella y Soul ya lo habían puesto en práctica en más de una ocasión. No por nada ella y Soul conseguían lo que era considerado como la mejor sincronización de almas de su generación.

La mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían tanto control durante la sincronía de almas y ni siquiera conseguían transmitir emociones básicas a través del vínculo de la sincronización.

- Cuando se sincronizan las almas también se sincronizan los corazones y las mentes de las personas involucradas, por lo que no sólo se tienen acceso a los pensamientos inmediatos, sino a los sentimientos y emociones del compañero así como sus recuerdos; durante la resonancia de alma puede surgir información cuya existencia se ignoraba. Sincronizar tu alma con tu compañero es la muestra de confianza más grande que jamás haya existido, recuerden que al sincronizar tu alma con alguien no sólo le estás dando acceso a un incremento de poder sino a tus pensamientos y sentimientos privados—Stein posiblemente no había terminado de explicar, pero en cuanto hizo una pequeña pausa una voz suave y gentil lo interrumpió. La ansiedad e incomodidad en la voz eran tan palpables que posiblemente Stein lo detectó y no se molestó por la interrupción.

- Profesor, ¿no existe acaso alguna manera de limitar esta clase de accesos? En caso de que no se confíe mucho en la persona con la que se está sincronizando el alma, por ejemplo—la voz suave y femenina proveniente de uno de los asientos del fondo del salón preguntó aún si el profesor no hizo un ademán para darle la palabra.

- Bloquear ciertos "accesos", como tal no es posible, pero puedes voluntariamente bloquear la sincronización antes de que se complete evitando que la otra persona tenga acceso a la información privada; para bien o para mal mientras estés en sincronía de almas con alguien la puerta hacia tu información privada estará abierta y será decisión del compañero ignorar o no ese privilegio—respondió el profesor sin tener segundos pensamientos acerca de la extraña pregunta y sin inmutarse por la interrupción.

Pero a Maka esta pregunta le pareció extraña y absolutamente irracional.

- Aunque para empezar, se tiene que alcanzar un nivel muy alto de sincronización de almas, libre por completo de ruido, para que se pueda ingresar a los pensamientos de tu compañero—el profesor estaba a punto de decir que entre todos los presentes Maka y Soul eran los únicos que habían alcanzado ese nivel de resonancia cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- Eso es ridículo, la sincronía de almas se hace sólo con personas en las que confías plenamente, ¿por qué alguien querría sincronizarse con una persona en quien no confía?—después de hablar Maka giró la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a la persona que había hecho la pregunta.

Posiblemente no todos tendrían el privilegio de sincronizarse siempre con alguien al que quisieran permitirle que revisara sus memorias como un archivero abierto, pero para Maka, que no tenía nada que ocultar y siempre se había sincronizado con compañeros de confianza, esa situación le era difícil de entender.

Stein dejó que lo interrumpieran y apenas sintió molestia, había algo de locura en su interior que provocaba que su mente estuviera mucho menos aguda que de costumbre. En una ocasión normal seguro hubiera lanzado bisturís a los alborotadores que lo interrumpían.

- No es tan sencillo—pronunció la chica con dificultad, su mirada cruzándose incómodamente con la de Maka.

Ahora que Maka lo notaba, no recordaba haberla visto antes en la clase "Luna Creciente", aunque eso no debería ser nada raro. Últimamente la escuela tenía que ser más flexible en cuanto a horarios de clases y no era sorpresa que algún estudiante acabara entrando a una clase ajena sólo para recuperar las clases que había perdido por asistir a las misiones obligatorias.

Lo que realmente hizo que Maka la encontrara sospechosa era la manera en la que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto. Una bufanda muy gruesa cubría su cuello y su cara hasta la nariz. Sus ojos azulados se asomaban sobre el borde de la bufanda y su cabello rubio, tan claro que casi era platinado, escudaba el resto de su cara. Un suéter blanco cubría su torso y las mangas eran tan largas que pasaban de sus manos evitando que la gente pudiera ver mucho de su piel. El resto no lo podía ver porque era tapado por el escritorio detrás del cual estaba sentada.

Aún si Maka no conocía a la chica no evitó que se tomara la libertad de mirarla con incredulidad.

Stein sabía que si no intervenía, la conversación pronto se podría convertir en una discusión. Maka podía ponerse muy testaruda cuando se trataban de temas que involucraran la sincronía de almas.

- Maka, si no te molesta, me gustaría ver cómo Soul y tú han superado sus problemas en la sincronización—interrumpió Stein dejando a Maka con las palabras que quería pronunciar en la boca. Posiblemente ésta era su pequeña venganza por las interrupciones anteriores.

La chica se giró hacia su profesor.

- ¿De qué habla, Profesor Stein? Soul y yo no tenemos ningún problema sincronizando nuestras almas, en efecto lo hicimos exitosamente en nuestra última misión—

- Entiendo, pero ¿necesito recordarte que antes de que Soul perdiera la memoria tenían problemas sincronizando sus almas?—

Maka bajó la cabeza intentando no hacer pucheros. Le dolía un poco admitir que el profesor estaba en lo correcto.

- Eso no debería ser problema ahora—admitió con algo de timidez.

- Si no es problema entonces no habría problema en sincronizarse justo aquí frente a la clase, vamos, no sean tímidos, cuentan con muy poco público—señaló el profesor haciendo un ademán para mostrar a los pocos estudiantes que estaban sentados en sus lugares.

Stein quería comprobar que los problemas de sincronización entre ellos hubieran sido superados, en caso de que fuera así tendría la ganancia de mostrarle a la clase un ejemplo de una perfecta sincronización de almas, pero en el caso contrario...

Maka se puso de pie y se giró para ver a Soul. El chico tenía una expresión sorprendida, casi hasta asustada. La técnico de guadañas rió suavemente y bajó hasta el semicírculo al frente del salón.

- Vamos, Soul—Maka sonrió y le ofreció su mano al chico una vez que hubieran alcanzado el frente del salón los dos juntos.

Stein retrocedió considerablemente para alejarse de Soul; por alguna razón se sentía muy incómodo cerca del chico guadaña, como si la locura de la sangre negra del chico se le contagiara.

- Sí—el chico, parado de perfil al resto de la clase, tomó la mano de la chica.

- Sólo relájate y _no me sueltes_—esa última frase le pareció que se refería a algo mucho más profundo que _simplemente_ soltar su mano.

El chico asintió y se prometió mentalmente que no la soltaría.

Antes de comenzar la sincronización Maka le dirigió una última mirada a la chica al fondo de la clase, la misma que había hecho la pregunta que había levantado sus sospechas. Estaba segura que la chica tenía sus razones para desconfiar al momento de realizar una sincronización, pero más que querer ofenderla o criticarla quería entender sus razones, aunque eso sería algo que dejaría para después.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse en la sincronización que estaba a punto de comenzar. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Al ver a Maka cerrar los ojos, Soul hizo lo mismo e inconscientemente apretó los labios.

Sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la electricidad ordinaria ésta no le hacía sentir dolor, sino un escalofrío y un calor muy especial al mismo tiempo, como si Maka y él estuvieran compartiendo un abrazo a mitad de una tormenta de nueve; frío por fuera y cálido por dentro, pero un abrazo sin la barrera que el cuerpo representaba. Soul se sentía extraño, casi como si estuviera abrazando a Maka estando desnudo pero sin cuerpo.

Después de eso le siguió una presión en la nuca, como el vértigo que sientes cuando estás cayendo de espaldas y un jalón en el corazón que como lo que sientes cuando alguien te da un buen susto.

Sólo que estas sensaciones estaban mucho más prolongadas. Al mismo tiempo sentía cierta incomodidad, como si repentinamente tuviera que ocuparse de muchas cosas a la vez y su cabeza no le bastara para pensar en todas al mismo tiempo.

Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que habían comenzado la resonancia y se preguntaba si el proceso tenía que ser tan tardado ¿No podían simplemente conectarse y terminar de una vez con estas sensaciones tan extrañas? Aún si se sentía muy incómodo hizo lo que Maka le pidió y en vez de alejarse de ella y correr el riesgo de soltarla la acercó más a él en esa especie de abrazo no-físico que estaban compartiendo.

Se había comprometido a no soltar a su compañera y planeaba atenerse a eso aún si hacerlo no fuera tan agradable como una caminata por el parque.

Maka mientras tanto estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el tiempo que les estaba tomando el sincronizarse. Usualmente tomaba sólo segundos, a veces incluso menos. Ella era una de las mejores de su clase en el ámbito de la sincronización, pero sentía como si estuviera fallando en algo.

No sentía correctamente la onda de alma de Soul. Comenzaría a correr en círculos si no lo encontraba pronto.

Empezó a sentirse nerviosa y trató de forzar la sincronización, acelerarla para que dejara de tardar tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba retrasando algo que se había vuelto tan sencillo y natural como respirar para ella?

De repente como si hubiera tocado un cable eléctrico sintió como si algo la empujara fuera de la sincronización y lejos de Soul, físicamente.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Soul a unos metros de ella. Con expresión desconcertada.

Maka no se preocupó por mirar a su alrededor y caminó hasta el chico con pasos rápidos y de manera un tanto forzada tomó sus dos manos.

- Perdón por soltarte—murmuró el chico con algo de culpa en la voz.

- No importa, ya—refutó Maka apurada y con molestia. Era seguro que sí importaba y Soul lo sabía.

Intentó sincronizarse nuevamente con él, concentrándose ésta vez en las sensaciones para saber qué estaba mal. En vez de tratar de acelerar el proceso ésta vez lo tomó con calma.

El alma de Soul estaba frente a ella. Inalterable y tranquila. Pero cuando intentó tocarla algo la quemó como si la quisiera obligar a retroceder. La voz del alma de Soul le habló casi suplicante:

"_Por favor, Maka..."_

Intentó acercarse nuevamente para seguir escuchando la voz del alma de su compañero, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el alma del chico se preparara para repelerla nuevamente.

Ésta vez estaba preparada y soltó al chico antes de que su alma tuviera la oportunidad de empujarla varios metros atrás.

La mano con la que había intentado tocar el alma le ardía y al examinarla observó cómo el guante blanco que levaba en esa mano se había quemado completamente dejando ver su piel, la cual estaba enrojecida y ardía mucho, pero Maka hizo caso omiso del dolor.

Escuchó como si alguien hubiera dado un grito ahogado y movió la cabeza para ver a la persona que había emitido el sonido.

Se trataba de aquella compañera sospechosa. A pesar de que gran parte de su cara estuviera cubierta, sus ojos eran lo único que Maka necesitaba para ver la preocupación reflejada en ellos, parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Al parecer nadie más se había percatado de la quemada en su mano pero aquella chica actuaba como si se hubiera dado cuenta, lo cual hacía a Maka sospechar aún más de ella, su lugar estaba al fondo del salón ¿Cómo es que ella había visto algo que ni su compañero frente a ella había notado?

Pero no indagó mucho en las emociones que podía ver en los ojos de la chica ni sus sospechas hacia ella y decidió preocuparse por los problemas que enfrentaba en ese mismo momento.

Aún si se había alejado de Soul antes de que su alma la empujara su mano se había quemado y no parecía una quemada ordinaria…

- Odio que me pase esto—murmuró Maka sumamente enojada cerrando la mano herida mientras recordaba cómo algo parecido le había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores a que su compañero perdiera la memoria. Creía que esos días de sincronizaciones fallidas se habían acabado.

- ¿Estás segura de que no es a mí a quien odias?—murmuró el chico; la voz de Soul sonaba triste, decepcionada, incluso desesperada.

Maka negó varias veces con la cabeza, como si además de negarlo quisiera alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Stein miraba con mucha atención lo que pasaba con Maka y Soul y sus temores se incrementaban a cada segundo, pero una parte de él quería seguir viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo, tal vez al final conseguirían sincronizarse sin necesidad de una intervención.

- Volvamos a intentarlo, seguramente es sólo el cansancio—sugirió Maka algo agitada.

Soul asintió de manera insegura y le tendió las manos para que ella las tomara. Maka tomó una de ellas con la mano que no estaba quemada y ésta vez intentó sincronizarse con él con desesperación.

Todo estaba bien con Soul; el chico se acercaba a ella y le abría los brazos, dispuesto a realizar la sincronía. Pero había una tensión extraña; una barrera que le impedía completar la conexión.

No entendía cómo teniéndolo tan cerca no podía detectar la onda de alma a la que tan acostumbrada se encontraba.

Intentó hacer a un lado la barrera aún si ésta poseía una especie de magnetismo negativo que hacía que fuera difícil acercársele. Justo cuando hizo contacto con ella algo la repelió con mucha fuerza. Antes de que su cuerpo saliera volando podría jurar que la masculina y firme voz del alma de Soul le gritaba _"No entres"_ de manera suplicante pero agitada. Esta vez su cuerpo fue expulsado contra una montaña de libros en un costado del salón.

Soul se quedó boquiabierto tan sólo unos instantes.

-¡Maka!—gritó comenzando a correr hacia la chica.

- No te muevas—exclamó ella de forma un poco desesperada haciendo que su compañero se quedara congelado en su lugar. – Estoy bien—informó murmurando por lo bajo. Trató de que su voz no sonara como si estuviera siendo estrangulada, pero la verdad es que le dolían muchas partes de su cuerpo sin contar su orgullo, que para estos momentos estaba severamente lastimado.

No sólo no había completado su resonancia correctamente, si no que su compañero la había repelido varios metros contra una pared. Su propio compañero, de todas las personas, había ejemplificado perfectamente cómo actuar si no quieres que alguien tenga acceso a tu información personal durante una resonancia de almas.

Intentó salir de la pila de libros en la que estaba pero su cuerpo le dolía y sentía como si los músculos se le fueran a desgarrar si intentaba moverse de más.

- Por favor detente—pidió la "chica sospechosa" pero Maka no planeaba hacerle caso a nadie.

Se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizar su respiración y después siguió con sus intentos de levantarse de la pila de libros con su adolorido cuerpo.

Estaba tan preocupada por todo lo que le había sucedido que no escuchó los pasos inusuales que se acercaban a ella. Aunque hubiera podido escucharlos no habría reconocido a quién pertenecían.

Soul no se percató de la presencia de la chica sospechosa hasta que pasó junto a él en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Maka.

Una mano suave y pequeña la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a salir. Finalmente Maka la identificó; se trataba de aquella sospechosa chica que había hecho preguntas extrañas acerca de la sincronía de almas.

- Estoy bien—masculló Maka sonriendo ante la chica que la miraba con intensidad y preocupación.

- Claramente no estás bien, ven conmigo, te acompañaré a la enfermería—ofreció mientras le tendía la mano.

Pero Maka intentó mantenerse de pie por su cuenta.

- Tengo que intentarlo nuevamente—se dijo a sí misma la técnico de guadañas rechazando la mano que le era presentada.

- Por favor no debes, es peligroso—pidió la chica, pero Maka la ignoró nuevamente.

- Es suficiente—dictó Stein con un tono de voz autoritario al notar que Maka aún tenía intenciones de seguir con las sincronizaciones fallidas.

Soul se acercó a ayudar a Maka pero Stein lo detuvo de una manera que a Soul le pareció ligeramente desesperada y se le adelantó a ayudar a la chica.

- Yo acompañaré personalmente a Maka a la enfermería—señaló el profesor tomándola por el brazo y ayudándola a mantenerse de pie. – La clase terminó, pueden retirarse—anunció saliendo del salón un poco apresurado arrastrando ligeramente a la joven técnico de guadañas.

Los demás compañeros recolectaron sus cosas rápidamente. Algunos salieron para enterarse o saber más de lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos. Otros simplemente salieron rápido del salón para aprovechar el preciado tiempo libre que tenían, después de todo, entre misiones y escuela no quedaba mucho tiempo para divertirse o relajarse.

Después de que su compañera desapareciera junto con el Profesor Stein y que varios compañeros se pusieran de pie y pasaran junto a él al salir del salón, Soul se tomó unos momentos para mirar hacia la "chica sospechosa" de pie unos pasos delante de él.

Estaba con los hombros caídos y la mirada enfocada en la puerta por donde Maka había desaparecido. El incidente con Maka realmente la había preocupado, Soul podía detectarlo aún sin conocerla bien. No era difícil notarlo, de hecho cualquiera podría ver la preocupación desbordándose de su mirada.

Cuando se acercó a ella la chica reaccionó como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío y se giró hacia él. Después de la sorpresa inicial y notar que sólo se trataba de Soul su mirada regresó a la tristeza que tenía anteriormente.

- Ella va a estar bien, es una chica fuerte, y demasiado terca como para morir—aseguró Soul tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Espero que sí—murmuró la chica regresando a su lugar para tomar su mochila. Sus palabras sonaron de cierta forma iguales que una persona que ruega por un favor.

Cuando la chica pasó junto a él antes de salir del salón miró de reojo a Soul. Algo en su mirada era confusión, como si conociera a Soul de alguna parte pero no supiera de donde o algo en él le pareciera familiar pero no pudiera recordar qué.

Esto lo incomodó. Él no podía recordar si la conocía ni aunque lo intentara y eso lo ponía en cierta desventaja.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kid examinó la pizarra frente a él. Estaba abarrotada de misiones de las cuales sólo algunas estaban marcadas como "en progreso" y aún más pocas portaban el pequeño letrero de "cumplida".

Entre tantas misiones se volvía tedioso e incluso cansado regresar de haber cumplido una sólo para ver 5 nuevas sin cumplir. Algunas misiones eran tan complejas que algunos técnicos se veían obligados a realizarlas junto con otro equipo de técnico y arma. Hasta cierto punto te bajaba los ánimos, como si no pudieras hacer nada por ti mismo y como si no importara cumplir una insignificante misión porque igual quedarían miles sin cumplir.

Y sinceramente algunas misiones parecían más la lista de quehaceres de Shibusen que algo realmente importante, pero supuso que así era más fácil saber qué hacía falta por arreglarse en la academia o llevar la cuenta de los trabajos para los que había sido contratada la escuela.

Decidió que elegiría alguna de las misiones más difíciles, pues como hijo de Shinigami-sama se sentía en la obligación de alejar del peligro a los estudiantes promedio y en parte porque no le agradaba la idea de un estudiante promedio atorado en algún lugar aislado de cualquier refuerzo y luchando con desesperación por cumplir una misión demasiado difícil.

- Disculpe, busco una misión compleja y urgente ¿cuál de las misiones cortas es la más urgente y compleja?—cuestionó Kid de manera directa a la mujer de la recepción de misiones extracurriculares sin despegar su mirada de la pizarra.

Como hijo de Shinigami-sama tampoco podía permitirse el desaparecerse por un largo periodo de tiempo, así que le dejaría las misiones largas para alguno de sus amigos.

- Esas serían la misión a Alaska, la misión a Italia y la misión en Death City—respondió una ancha mujer con ojos y labios enormes sentada detrás del mostrador de misiones extracurriculares.

La misión en Death City le parecía urgente, pero no era nada compleja, sólo investigar un par de sucesos paranormales (posiblemente un poltergeist o un espíritu confundido), así que no la tomó, ya la tomaría alguno de los estudiantes que no tuviera deseos de viajar lejos; la misión a Italia le parecía interesante, difícil para cualquier estudiante promedio, por lo cual sería prudente completarla antes de que alguien se metiera en líos al tratar de realizarla, pero la asimétrica inclinación de la Torre de Pissa le revolvía el estómago. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente ante ese pensamiento.

En cuanto a la misión a Alaska...le parecía un reto considerable tomando en cuenta clima y el objetivo a eliminar; un asimétrico Yeti, pero era muy simple, no necesitaba analizar ni pensar en nada, sólo localizar a la criatura y darle caza.

Decisiones, decisiones...

– Puedo recomendarle la misión a Alaska; dicen que los mejores laboratorios de Shibusen están ubicados allí y visitarlos es toda una experiencia—sugirió la mujer con complicidad.

Kid se giró hacia la mujer quien le sonreía ampliamente. Después regresó su mirada a la pizarra con las misiones... ¿Laboratorios en Alaska? ¡Bingo!

- Creo que tomaré la misión a Alaska—concluyó Kid tomando la ficha con las indicaciones de la misión y llevándola hasta el mostrador.

- Buena elección, joven amo—comentó la mujer mientras borraba el nombre Death the Kid de la lista de nombres de estudiantes que faltaban de realizar la misión obligatoria de la semana.

El joven dios de la muerte notó vagamente el nombre de Maka Albarn todavía en la lista.

Le preocupó un poco que su padre no le diera un pequeño descanso a la joven técnico; después de todo, en la misión obligatoria de la semana pasada Soul había sufrido el incidente de pérdida de memoria. Pero no se atrevía a hablar con su padre al respecto después de ver lo llena de misiones que se encontraba la pizarra, supuso que Maka y Soul podrían apañárselas con alguna misión sencilla ¿La misión del poltergeist, tal vez?

Después de arreglar el papeleo, la mujer le pasó a Kid un fólder con información general de la misión. Kid lo escaneó rápidamente y no pudo evitar que las esquinas de sus labios se levantaran en una sonrisa (simétrica, por su puesto). La misión le daba la oportunidad perfecta para seguir sus investigaciones.

- Que tenga un buen día, joven amo—se despidió la mujer desde detrás del mostrador.

Kid se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Una misión a los laboratorios al norte de Alaska...La información acerca de la misión señalaba que los laboratorios en Alaska eran la cuna de los mejores inventos y descubrimientos con los que contaba la academia. Al joven Shinigami le comenzaba a agradar la idea de aprovechar la oportunidad de utilizar las instalaciones para un par de experimentos.

Stein no era el único científico con el que contaba Shibusen. Y aún siendo el mejor, Kid supuso que con las increíbles instalaciones del laboratorio de Alaska no extrañaría demasiado las habilidades científicas del profesor.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Black Star seguía sentado en la misma mesa de la cafetería, la escusa que tenía para seguir ahí es que aún no se terminaba su cuarto plato de comida. En realidad estaba comiendo lentamente, esperando en caso de que Tsubaki regresara.

Repentinamente llegaron varios alumnos al lugar. Por lo menos seis de golpe. Y aunque no fueran tantos, en una cafetería completamente vacía era un evento demasiado notorio.

El ninja no le prestó mucha atención. Él recibía atención pero difícilmente la daría. Ese era el privilegio de aquellos selectos individuos que superarían a los dioses.

Pero sus técnicas asesinas le permitían detectar la conversación con claridad (eso o el hecho de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía y nadie más estaba hablando). Así que cuando el nombre de Maka fue mencionado sus sentidos se agudizaron con interés.

Todos estaban algo serios hablando de cómo Maka no había conseguido completar su sincronización de almas y había sido lanzada bruscamente a un extremo del salón.

Al escuchar eso Black Star planeaba dirigirse directamente a la enfermería, para ver si Maka estaba por ahí y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, cuando escuchó a algunos de los alumnos burlarse por la manera en la que había continuado tercamente tratando en vano de completar la sincronización hasta que después de que caer de espaldas contra unas pilas de libros de texto el profesor Stein decidiera detenerla y llevarla hasta la enfermería.

El joven ninja detuvo su andar y se giró hacia los burlones estudiantes que no entendían la situación por la que la técnico de guadañas pasaba. Les iba a dar una lección para que aprendieran a pensar mejor antes de decidir divertirse a costa de las desgracias de otras personas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Stein, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Nygus al ver al profesor ingresar a la enfermería con Maka junto a él.

Ante las palabras de la enfermera Maka despegó la mirada del suelo y miró hacia arriba para ver la cara de Stein. El profesor lucía muy pálido y tenía la cara cubierta de sudor; incluso lucía más herido que ella.

- ¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua?—pidió Stein con voz forzada como si sintiera un dolor muy fuerte en su interior y estuviera tratando de no mostrarlo en la voz.

Fue hasta ese momento que Maka notó lo verdaderamente mal que estaba el profesor Stein. Estaba tan alterado que caminaba de manera muy extraña y cuando extendió la mano para recibir el vaso de agua de Nygus ésta tembló incontrolablemente.

Tanto que Nygus tuvo que ayudarle a detener el vaso para que bebiera de él sin que el agua se le cayera.

- Necesitas reposar, Stein—indicó Nygus

- No te preocupes por mí, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero Maka...—pauso sus palabras para respirar hondo. - ...fue repelida violentamente durante una resonancia de almas—aclaró.

Nygus se giró hacia la chica. Maka sostenía contra su pecho la mano que había sido quemada con la resonancia fallida y alojaba una mueca de dolor por el resto de su cuerpo, misma que trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito.

Nygus revisó su extremidad herida y después de untar un ungüento con olor a hierbas prosiguió a vendar su mano.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Nygus—soltó Stein con voz queda.

La enfermera sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un sonido suave mientras se ocupaba en hacerle un examen médico a la chica en busca de más heridas, externas e internas.

Al terminar el examen Nygus se giró hacia Maka. La enfermera lucía muy preocupada, pero la joven técnico de guadañas no sabría decir si era por la condición de Stein o por su propia condición.

- Todo parece estar en orden, pero te recomiendo que descanses, regresa temprano a casa y toma una siesta, mañana deberías de sentirte como nueva—recomendó.

- De acuerdo—

Maka salió de la enfermería y caminó algunos pasos cuando se percató de que había olvidado su corbata. Se giró para regresar y justo cuando se disponía a entrar a la habitación escuchó a Stein murmurar algo que no pudo comprender, seguido de la voz fría y calculadora de Nygus.

- Es acerca de Soul Eater ¿No es así?—su voz era suave y muy baja y Maka no la habría escuchado de no ser porque la sola mención del nombre de su compañero hacía que sus sentidos aumentaran su percepción.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Como Tsubaki lo había sospechado, un baño era lo que le faltaba para sentirse mejor. Tal vez dormir le ayudaría aún más, pero no había mucho tiempo para eso y un baño le parecía más que suficiente por ahora.

- Un alma saludable habita en una mente saludable y en un cuerpo saludable—recitó mientras dejaba que el agua caliente cubriera su cuerpo.

- ¿Escuchaste acerca de la sincronización fallida de Maka?—comentó una chica de cabello castaño que conversaba con alguien más.

- Espera, ¿Te refieres a Maka Albarn? ¿La _Maka Albarn_ de la clase Luna Creciente?—le cuestionó la chica con la que conversaba.

Ante la mención de Maka en una conversación ajena la curiosidad invadió a Tsubaki y comenzó a escuchar lo que las dos muchachas decían. No era educado espiar pláticas que no estaban dirigidas hacia ella, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de escuchar aunque intentara enfocar sus oídos en otros sonidos.

- Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?—replicó la castaña.

- Ella debería de tener una de las mejores sincronizaciones de alma, mi compañero y yo aprendimos a sincronizarnos observándola a ella y a su compañero—contestó sorprendida otra chica.

- ¿En serio? Quién lo diría; hoy en la mañana que lo intentaron frente a la clase no consiguieron ni conectarse por un segundo—

- Pero el mismo profesor Stein los consideraba muy buenos—justificó.

- Pues no sólo no consiguieron terminar la conexión sino que la chica salió volando al otro lado del salón, repelida por su propio compañero—

- ¿Estás segura?—preguntó incrédula su amiga.

- Yo misma lo presencié—aseguró la otra con orgullo.

- Pues tal vez los rumores acerca de su separación sí eran ciertos—agregó la amiga incrédula.

Tsubaki dejó de escuchar la conversación en esos momentos y salió de la regadera envolviendo su torso con una toalla y con la disposición de vestirse lo más rápidamente posible; la situación de Maka la había dejado muy preocupada.

Maka había estado pasando por tantos problemas últimamente...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul le entregó su mochila a su compañera y aunque le ofreció llevarla a casa ella lo rechazó.

- Tienes clases con Marie-sensei, no deberías faltar por llevarme a casa—

- Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?—

- Sólo necesito descansar, estaré bien, nos vemos en casa ¿está bien?—dijo Maka poniéndose la mochila al hombro. Después de despedirse salió de la escuela y Soul se giró para dirigirse a su siguiente clase con ayuda de un mapa mal trazado en un trozo de papel por su compañera.

Soul había aceptado casi a regañadientes que su amiga regresara sola a casa. Tal vez no recordara mucho, pero sabía que las cosas no estaban precisamente bien; podría ser peligroso que Maka regresara a casa sola y sin encontrarse bien.

Justo en esos momentos junto a él pasó Spirit y se le ocurrió una idea.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En el pasillo afuera de los baños Tsubaki se encontró con Liz y Patti.

- Hola, Tsubaki—saludó Liz con entusiasmo.

- Liz, Patti, qué suerte encontrarlas por aquí—Tsubaki parecía algo agitada.

- Veníamos a tomar un baño, pero ¿qué sucedió? Te ves preocupada—observó Liz. Conocía muy bien a su amiga como para que pasara por alto algo tan notorio.

- Escuché que Maka se lastimó y fue llevada a la enfermería, iba camino hacia allá para ver cómo se encuentra—anunció Tsubaki de manera directa.

- Nada de baños, Liz y Patti, necesito que empaquen su ropa de invierno y sus abrigos cuanto antes; nuestra próxima misión es en Alaska y salimos de inmediato—Kid entró en escena interrumpiendo las palabras que su compañera hubiera dicho de haber tenido la oportunidad.

- Kid, Maka está en la enfermería—Liz se giró hacia su técnico y le soltó la noticia sin rodeos.

La emoción en los ojos de Kid se borró y su expresión seria que usaba usualmente para ocultar su preocupación llenó su semblante.

Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y avanzó en dirección a la enfermería a grandes zancadas con sus compañeras y Tsubaki siguiéndole el paso.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka caminaba por la calle frente a la escuela cuando un automóvil convertible que reconocía perfectamente la alcanzó.

- Hola, Maka, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?—ofreció el hombre pelirrojo que tanto irritaba a la chica.

- Caminaré, me hace bien—replicó Maka con molestia.

- Por favor, Maka, si lo que no quieres es pasar tiempo conmigo, no te preocupes, llegarás en menos de cinco minutos—pidió el hombre con algo de decepción en la voz.

Maka no respondió así que Spirit siguió avanzando en el auto junto a ella.

- ¿Planeas seguirme en auto todo el camino hasta mi casa?—cuestionó Maka con molestia sin mirar al hombre.

En ese momento la mirada de Spirit se tornó seria y fría; con un movimiento rápido del volante posicionó el auto horizontalmente frente a Maka bloqueándole el paso.

- Tú decides si recorres todo el camino hasta tu casa en el auto o junto al auto—dijo Spirit con voz seria. Su mirada era amenazante. No podía evitar sentirse mal por dentro ya que nunca en su vida le había dirigido una mirada así a su hija.

Maka se quedó mirando a su padre con unos ojos que podrían matar. Pero Spirit no retrocedió ni cambió su mirada, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hija.

Finalmente Maka suspiró resignada y subió al asiento de copiloto del auto. La expresión de Spirit cambió inmediatamente a su expresión tonta que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo alrededor de su hija.

- No digas nada o bajaré del auto—se apresuró a decir Maka con calma. Realmente no quería a su padre haciendo el ridículo y diciendo palabras carentes de sentido y tontas sólo porque había conseguido que ella aceptara subir al auto.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El equipo estaba llegando a la enfermería cuando se cruzaron con Black Star que parecía estar listo para entrar a dicha habitación.

- Black Star—Tsubaki lo llamó y de inmediato notó que tenía algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la cara.

- ¿Vienen por lo de Maka?—preguntó Black Star totalmente ajeno a la preocupación de su compañera.

- ¿Te peleaste con alguien otra vez? Por favor, no vayas buscando peleas, Black Star—Tsubaki caminó hasta su compañero y con un pañuelo le limpió la sangre de las mejillas.

- No me peleé con nadie, sólo fue un pequeño malentendido, nada grave—se apresuró a decir el chico mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso del puño.

Tsubaki no pareció creerle pero decidió dejar el tema al detectar la impaciencia de Kid. El joven Shinigami tenía cosas que hacer pero seguramente no quería ignorar la preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de su amiga.

- ¿Les parece si entramos?—sugirió Kid después de un par de segundos en silencio.

Sin darle vueltas al asunto los cinco amigos pasaron a la enfermería. Sólo para percatarse de que Maka no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar se encontraba Soul sentado en la silla de la enfermería mientras Nygus le aplicaba una especie de crema verdosa en su brazo en donde comenzaba a aparecer un moretón bastante grande.

- Soul, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?—se apresuró a preguntar Tsubaki antes de que los demás tuvieran la oportunidad.

- Es una larga historia—Soul se pasó la mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde está Maka?—preguntó Black Star al no ver a la chica por ningún lado.

- Ella está bien, se fue a casa a descansar, mañana estará como nueva—intervino Nygus.

- ¿Te hiciste esto por la resonancia fallida?—preguntó Liz viendo el golpe en el brazo del chico-guadaña.

- No, esto fue por una razón diferente—admitió Soul mientras miraba de reojo su brazo.

Estaban a punto de preguntarle la razón detrás de su golpe cuando en ese momento un par de estudiantes entraron cojeando a la enfermería y apoyándose el uno sobre el otro para caminar.

Al ver a Black Star se pusieron pálidos y después de retroceder visiblemente avanzaron hacia la cama más alejada del joven ninja evitando hacer contacto visual y pegándose lo más que podían a los bordes de la habitación.

Tsubaki miró a su compañero con ojos que seguramente lo culpaban de haberle mentido acerca de no haberse metido en una pelea.

- Probablemente se tropezaron, el suelo de la cafetería estaba muy resbaloso hoy—se justificó el ninja encogiéndose de hombros. Pero nadie le creyó ni un poco.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cuando Maka llegó a casa dejó caer su mochila junto a la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación. Lanzó sus botas al pie de su cama y se desplomó sobre el colchón. Se sentía exhausta, sumamente cansada y frustrada. Sinceramente la idea de una pequeña siesta no sonaba nada mal, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que conciliar el sueño le estaba costando trabajo.

En un principio pensó que era porque traía puesta ropa muy incómoda así que se puso algo más ligero y regresó a su cama para intentar dormir, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, dio vueltas en su cama durante un buen rato hasta de que se percató que era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza lo que no le permitía descansar. En estos momentos deseaba tanto que su compañero recuperara su memoria y la hiciera sentir mejor como solía hacerlo antes.

Como aquella ocasión hace tanto tiempo, cuando después de la herida que le dejó la espada demoniaca Chrona la chica no paraba de tener pesadillas. A pesar de que el chico la había pasado mucho peor que ella no hubo un momento en el que le negara compañía y a veces apretaba su mano mientras ella dormía para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

El calor de alguien más nunca había fallado en hacerla sentir segura. Siempre había sido así con su madre y siempre fue así con Soul cuando su madre ya no estaba con ella.

Necesitaba un poco de eso. Esa seguridad que sólo encontraba en el pasado.

Se puso de pie con pesadez y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero. Se sentía un poco mal por entrar sin permiso y tomar algo suyo prestado sin consultarle, pero no indagó mucho en eso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió el armario e inmediatamente la vio; su vieja chamarra amarilla con negro. Justo lo que necesitaba.

La tomó entre sus manos y regresó a su habitación donde la abrazó como una niña pequeña abrazando a un oso de peluche.

La chamarra amarilla con negro que Soul usaba antes; ahora las mangas le quedaban un poco cortas y ya no alcanzaban a cubrir completamente sus brazos, pero como seguía siendo muy cómoda y cálida Soul la usaba de vez en cuando para dormir.

Mismo que ella planeaba hacer.

Cuando la chamarra se posó sobre sus hombros sintió una especie de sensación de protección. Los recuerdos de Soul protegiéndola en el pasado reforzando la idea.

Estaba tan hipnotizada por la comodidad de la prenda que no notó el pedazo de papel que caía de uno de los bolsillos de la misma.

Se recostó en su cama y sintió lo sencillo que resultaba despejar su mente y enviarla al tiempos en los que sonreír no era tan complicado.

Sin notarlo, respirar el aroma de su compañero la tranquilizaba, el calor de la prenda la arrullaba, realmente era muy cómoda, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

BJ, el técnico Cazador de Topos, se encontraba en una de las tantas salas subterráneas de la Academia de Técnicos y Armas; Shibusen. Tenía varias pantallas frente a él y algunas mesas llenas con papeles amontonados. Toda la información que necesitaba para cumplir con su trabajo.

Estaba analizando las misiones extracurriculares de algunos de los estudiantes de Shibusen cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando pasar algo de luz de los pasillos.

- BJ, ¿cómo estás?—

Aunque BJ ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz ese hecho no evitó que la voz le provocara escalofríos.

- Marie, ¿a qué debo tu visita?—el hombre intentó hacerse el sorprendido a pesar de que había sentido el alma de Marie avanzando en la dirección general de su oficina varios minutos atrás sin contar los muchos minutos que caminó en círculos, perdida en los laberínticos pasillos (mientras él deseaba internamente que la mujer fuera a visitarlo). Le apenaba confesar que posiblemente había estado siguiendo el alma de Marie prácticamente desde que había salido de casa. Sin duda su percepción de almas era de primera clase.

- Traigo café, sé que no trabajas igual sin tomar café, así que decidí prepararte un poco—dijo entrando a la oficina y mostrando la cafetera y la taza que llevaba en las manos.

- No era necesario que vinieras hasta acá ¿sabes?—Joe sabía de antemano que desde que eran estudiantes de Shibusen, Marie tendía a perderse por los pasillos de la escuela, especialmente en el los pisos de abajo debido a que la falta de ventanas y las paredes de piedra gris hacían que todos los pasillos lucieran exactamente iguales.

Así que el hecho de que hubiera ido hasta él cruzando pasillos confusos y corriendo el riesgo de perderse significaba mucho para él. Más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

El hombre rogaba que la oscuridad de la habitación no dejara a Marie ver cuánto temblaba o la cantidad de sudor frío que recorría su cara. La mujer alteraba su onda de alma de una manera que ni el mismo Kishin podría lograr.

- Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener y que todos en Shibusen hagan su mejor esfuerzo, además, tengo unos minutos libres y pensé que sería bueno usarlos para venir a acompañarte—confesó ella buscando algo con la mirada, posiblemente un lugar dónde dejar la bebida. - Espero que te guste, sé que el café de Death City no es de tu completo agrado así que si no te gusta no hay necesidad de que te lo tomes—agregó mientras dejaba la taza en una mesa que no estuviera tan abarrotada de papeles y la llenó con la cafetera.

- Tonterías, Marie, el café que preparas siempre sabe excelente, eres la única persona que podría hacer que me gustara el café de Shibusen—dijo tomando la taza con un poco más de entusiasmo del que debería.

Marie sonrió suavemente cuando BJ prácticamente le arrebató la taza y tomó un gran sorbo del café. Esperó unos segundos para que el hombre le diera el veredicto final el cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

- Delicioso, como siempre—declaró el hombre mientras subía la taza hasta sus labios para sorber nuevamente. Admitía que no era nada comparado con el café que solía tomar en casa, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que éste estuviera preparado con esmero por Marie le daba un sabor extrañamente especial.

Marie sonrió aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si BJ lo decía sólo para hacerla sentir mejor o su café realmente le agradaba. Decidió confiar en la sinceridad de BJ, después de todo, no es como si tuviera razones para desconfiar de él.

Estuvo unos minutos conversando de temas triviales con él. Todavía había mucha tensión entre ellos provocada por la relación que habían tenido hace tantos años y que había terminado de manera abrupta por un malentendido.

- Marie, te ves hermosa, tan hermosa como cuando te conocí, incluso tal vez más—soltó BJ después de unos segundos de silencio, incapaz de callarse por más tiempo ese comentario que había asaltado su mente desde que Marie puso un pie en su oficina.

Marie vaciló unos instantes pero después de respirar hondo habló con voz jovial.

- Gracias, tú al parecer no has cambiado nada, sigues vistiendo de la misma manera, sigues con el mismo peinado, sigues con la misma obsesión por el café—observó Marie tratando de desviar la atención del cumplido que el hombre le había dado antes de que se sonrojara tanto que la oscuridad ya no pudiera cubrir su rubor.

- Pero ya no soy el mismo—admitió Joe con suavidad.

- ¿En qué has cambiado?—preguntó Marie con inocente curiosidad acerca de cuál sería la respuesta de BJ.

- Hace un par de años no tendría el valor de tenerte así frente a mí, de hablar así contigo, el miedo constante de ver a través de ti con mi percepción de almas no me lo permitiría—

- ¿Fue por eso que te alejaste?—articuló Marie apenas con un hilo de voz. No era un secreto la increíble habilidad del hombre de percibir las almas.

- Así es, desde entonces no pasó un día sin que me arrepienta de mi decisión, tenía miedo de ver a través de ti, la mujer que me amaba; la mujer a la que amo, pero al estar sin ti entendí que le tenía más miedo a perderte sin luchar por estar contigo—

Marie no sabía ni siquiera si era necesario que dijera algo. Las palabras de BJ la dejaban desarmada.

- Sé que quizá no puedo solucionar todo con disculparme, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglar lo que hice mal, solamente házmelo saber—

Ahora Marie lo entendía, cando BJ le pidió que debían alejarse un poco y darse un tiempo no quería decir que la quisiera dejar porque ella hubiera hecho algo mal, no era que quisiera mantenerla lejos porque pensara que ella lo atosigaba o no lo dejaba respirar; sino porque él mismo no quería hacer algo mal y acabar lastimándola.

Se sintió un poco tonta por pensar mal de BJ y porque todos estos años había creído que él la había dejado porque se había asustado de la manera tan "sofocante" que tenía de demostrar afecto.

Y ahora, aunque el malentendido ya había sido aclarado, todavía quedaba cierta tensión residual debido a los años que habían pasado distanciados el uno del otro. Desgraciadamente no era tan sencillo como decir, "Nos equivocamos en esto, pero ahora que lo solucionamos todo vuelve a como era años atrás".

- Tengo que ir a clase, pero ¿te parece si hablamos luego?—propuso Marie tratando de esconder sus nervios con jovialidad excesiva.

Joe no contestó, se sentía un poco abrumado, casi como si Marie lo estuviera rechazando.

- Voy a dejar el café aquí, si quieres más no dudes en pedirlo y con gusto te lo prepararé—agregó la joven profesora con una sonrisa. Joe vio la sinceridad en el gesto y de inmediato (sin necesidad de usar su percepción de almas) supo que Marie no lo estaba rechazando; sólo necesitaba tiempo para habituarse a la idea de que BJ quería estar con ella tanto como ella con él. Y que el suceso entre ellos de hace algunos años no era su culpa.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar algo?—ofreció BJ con esperanzas de que pudieran arreglar la tensión entre sus almas cuanto antes. Ahora que sabía que Marie no lo odiaba por haberse alejado de ella, no quería perder ni un segundo lejos de ella.

Marie detectó la urgencia en su voz y entendió hasta ese momento que todas las palabras que él le había dicho antes eran totalmente ciertas.

- ¿A las 8 te parece bien?—sugirió Marie con gentileza.

- A las 8 me parece excelente—aceptó Joe de inmediato.

- Hasta entonces—

Marie abrió la puerta de la oficina, dispuesta a salir de ella cuando repentinamente Joe la detuvo. Su tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente y ya no se escuchaba nervioso o inseguro.

- Espera, Marie, al pasar por la oficina de correos de Shibusen ¿podrías dejar esto? Es urgente hacérselo llegar a un estudiante en Transilvania—Joe había cambiado a una voz más profesional y segura. Su mano extendida mostraba lo que parecía ser una muñequera negra con el símbolo de Shinigami-sama, una nota amarilla yacía colocada encima del objeto.

- Claro, déjamelo a mí—aseguró Marie sonriendo mientras tomaba la muñequera de entre las manos de Joe con mucho cuidado.

Marie no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de orgullo hacia el hombre. Admiraba mucho la dedicación con la que cumplía con su trabajo aún si muchas veces no le agradaba mucho lo que hacía.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul se sentía muy extraño estando en la escuela sin Maka. Desde su pérdida de memoria, los momentos en los que se había sentido completamente desconectado de Maka estaban contados.

Era una sensación muy contradictoria; se sentía un poco desprotegido, solo y abandonado, pero a la vez se sentía bien; libre, independiente.

Si algo pasaba no tenía en quién apoyarse directamente, pero a la vez no se sentía como si fuera una carga para su compañera.

Era muy consciente de que tarde o temprano tenía que dejar de depender de ella y prefería hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aún si se viera obligado a estar sin ella en su primer día de clases desde la pérdida de memoria.

Por suerte no tendría que estar completamente solo. Al salir de la enfermería, se enteró de que Black Star y Tsubaki tenían la misma clase que él. Así que ya tenía una manera de llegar al salón sin desviarse o perderse y de paso disfrutaría de la compañía de alguien más que no fuese su compañera.

Una vez en el salón tomaron asiento. Black Star todavía no terminaba de explicarle a Tsubaki su teoría acerca de cómo era científicamente posible para alguien como él bajar la luna y las estrellas por ella. Claro que el joven asesino tenía una manera muy peculiar de volver un tema tan romántico como ese en un monólogo cómico que parecía más una mala broma.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que la clase había comenzado y aún no llegaba ningún profesor. Fue entonces cuando Black Star se acercó al chico y le explicó que si la profesora no llegaba después de media hora de que comenzara la clase, ésta se cancelaba y era considerada horas libres.

- Oi, Soul, ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer?—invitó el chico-estrella antes de que el chico-guadaña se sorprendiera de que Black Star supiera algo del reglamento de memoria.

Tsubaki no pudo evitar pensar algo entre las líneas de "Pero hace no menos de una hora acabas de desayunar".

A pesar de que Soul disfrutaba mucho la presencia de sus amigos ninjas no tenía apetito y tenía otras cosas en mente para invertir su tiempo libre.

- Creo que paso por ahora, Black Star, no tengo hambre—declinó de manera amable.

- De acuerdo, pero tú te lo pierdes, el menú de hoy incluye mucho pescado crudo—indicó el ninja, esperando sacar una reacción de su amigo. Misma que no llegó o no fue exteriorizada.

Tsubaki y Black Star partieron, sin insistir más, hacia la cafetería por algo de comer antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara.

Por alguna razón que Soul no se supo explicar se le hizo agua la boca con la sola mención del pescado crudo. Pero ignoró esa reacción corporal y decidió seguir con lo que tenía planeado desde un principio.

Recorrer la peculiar escuela. Lo peor que podía pasarle sería que se perdiera. Pero no podía hacer nada para quitarse esa curiosidad tan fuerte que lo invadía al pensar en recorrer los pasillos de la misteriosa academia.

Dando vueltas sin rumbo y caminando por lugares que nunca había recorrido (desde el incidente de la memoria, al menos) llegó a unos túneles de piedra gris y sin ventanas que lucían completamente iguales entre sí.

Recorrió dichos túneles por un buen rato hasta que se percató de que posiblemente ya se había perdido. No sabía cómo orientarse en túneles que lucían idénticos y además no había prestado mucha atención a cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Supuso que necesitaría un poco de ayuda para salir.

A lo lejos divisó una figura. Estaba algo encorvada y arrastraba los pies, pero su apariencia delataba inmediatamente de quién se trataba; a menos que hubiera otra mujer con cabello color miel y un parche en el ojo...

- Profesora Marie—la llamó.

La profesora se giró en dirección de la voz e inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia el chico. Lo hubiera tacleado de no ser porque consiguió detenerse a tan sólo centímetros de él.

- Soul, tú conoces la escuela, ayúdame a salir de aquí—rogó Marie postrándose a sus pies tan pronto llegó hasta él.

- La conozco pero realmente no la recuerdo, en realidad esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme, profesora—confesó Soul con algo de vergüenza por no serle de utilidad a la profesora por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas ayudarle en lo que fuera.

Ante esas palabras, Marie se sintió muy desanimada.

- No puede ser, llevo tanto tiempo perdida que creo que envejeceré antes de poder salir de estos túneles...y cuando salga seré vieja y ya nadie querrá casarse conmigo, la vida es tan cruel conmigo—se lamentó la profesora con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de su ojo.

- Eso no es cierto, profesora, estoy seguro de que hay miles de personas que desean casarse con usted, sólo que nunca hacen ningún movimiento porque no creen tener una posibilidad porque usted los intimida con su perfección—declaró Soul tratando de motivar a la profesora.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Soul?—

Soul asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿De verdad piensas que tengo muchos admiradores deseosos de desposarme?—

Soul asintió nuevamente con energía sintiéndose bien de al menos poder ayudar a la profesora a recuperar su confianza.

- ¿Si te lo pidiera, tú te casarías conmigo?—

Soul estaba a punto de asentir por inercia pero se detuvo a media acción ¿Pero qué rayos acababa de preguntarle Marie?

- ¿Pero qué dice, profesora? Yo soy su alumno, no puedo casarme con usted—

- ¿Es porque no soy atractiva?—

- De ninguna manera—el chico estaría mintiendo si dijera que la joven profesora no le parecía atractiva, pero pensar de esa manera ya estaba muy mal y pensar en ella como posible esposa estaba totalmente fuera de la pregunta.

El chico debió de haber pensado mejor antes de hablar. Pero, ¿cómo rayos iba a saber que Marie iba a reaccionar de una manera tan extraña? Supuso que estar perdida por tanto tiempo en los laberínticos pasillos habrían afectado de una u otra forma en su sanidad mental.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El horario de clases había terminado y cierta pareja de asesinos se disponían a regresar a casa para un merecido descanso cuando Black Star se detuvo repentinamente.

- Tsubaki, en estos momentos hay algo que realmente necesito hacer antes de regresar a casa—indicó estando de espaldas a ella. - No quisiera tenerte esperando así que tal vez sería mejor que te vayas adelantando—admitió girándose hacia su compañera con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. - No es nada realmente importante, pero si no lo hago no podré estar tranquilo—agregó tímidamente al ver la preocupación asentarse en el semblante de Tsubaki.

La chica ni siquiera se cuestionó qué era lo que Black Star planeaba hacer. Mucho antes se había decidido a seguir al muchacho sin importar a dónde la llevase.

- En ese caso, si no te molesta, quisiera acompañarte—pidió Tsubaki con amabilidad.

El chico sabía que Tsubaki no lo dejaría solo bajo ninguna circunstancia y esa única idea le sirvió para plantar una genuina sonrisa en su cara.

Black Star abrió la puerta hacia una terraza de Shibusen. Lugares perfectos para despejarse, relajarse o para, de vez en cuando, realizar combates amistosos.

Sid y Nygus ya estaban ahí y reposaban recargados contra un árbol de entre los muchos que cubrían el lugar.

- Llegaste temprano, Sid—exclamó el ninja al divisar a su profesor.

- Eres tú el que ha llegado tarde, deberías saber que siempre he sido muy puntual, esa es la clase de hombre que era—replicó el hombre mientras se enderezaba.

Black Star comenzó a hacer una pequeña sesión de calentamiento que no duró más de un par de segundos.

- Basta de charlas, no te pedí que vinieras para hablar—sentenció el chico con una sonrisa.

Sid sabía exactamente lo que Black Star quería y sin pensárselo dos veces se puso en posición de combate. Junto a él, Nygus haciendo lo mismo sin transformarse en arma.

Un combate a mano limpia, sin armas ni ataques de onda de alma. Sólo su cuerpo y las herramientas que la naturaleza les brindara.

Black Star respiró hondo subió su guardia preparándose para pelear. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tsubaki y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al notar cómo la chica se preparaba para luchar a su lado.

Por unos segundos el viento pasó alborotando el pasto bajo sus pies pero ninguno de los presentes se movió. Ni siquiera parpadeaban, solamente estaban esperando a que el oponente hiciera un movimiento.

Tsubaki sabía que esto no duraría por muchos segundos más así que se preparó.

Como lo predijo, un par de segundos después, Black Star se lanzó a atacar a Sid; Tsubaki saltó a alguno de los árboles de alrededor. El zombie se metió bajo tierra y Nygus desapareció en el aire. Black Star se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando a que su contrincante se mostrara.

- Hay enemigos que no puedes derrotar atacándolos de frente—recomendó Nygus desde su posición.

Gracias a su voz Black Star identificó de inmediato el lugar exacto donde la mujer se escondía, pero no le dio tiempo de pasar a la ofensiva porque su instinto le dijo que se lanzara hacia atrás y no más de un segundo después Sid estaba saliendo de la tierra para atacarlo.

Gran error. En ese preciso instante en el que se mostró quedó abierto para la patada de Tsubaki que se había escondido en algún árbol esperando el momento óptimo para comenzar la ofensiva.

Sid bloqueó la patada con el antebrazo que se vio obligado a detener con el otro brazo ante la fuerza del golpe de Tsubaki. Black Star aprovechó la distracción para derribarlo de un golpe con el puño. Después de que el golpe conectara Nygus intentó atacar Black Star pero Tsubaki lanzó una patada en dirección de la mujer que la obligó a desaparecer nuevamente en el aire.

Sid se desapareció bajo tierra tan pronto como su cuerpo tocó el suelo consiguiendo así esquivar un nuevo puñetazo que Black Star había apuntado y lanzado a su cabeza.

El joven asesino se levantó con cuidado levantando su puño del piso y viendo que sólo había golpeado tierra.

Tsubaki regresó a su lado y puso su espalda contra la de él. Se quedaron quietos esperando algún movimiento de sus contrincantes.

No duraron mucho tiempo sin moverse porque Sid los atacó. Al intentar esquivar su arremetida desde el subterráneo Black Star aterrizó sobre el interruptor de alguna trampa. Varios proyectiles salieron en su dirección; lanzas de madera (o ramas de árbol con la punta afilada, misma cosa, terminología diferente) que seguramente Nygus había preparado hace un par de segundos que había comenzado el combate.

Tsubaki al esquivar a Sid quedó abierta para el ataque de Nygus.

Por suerte su compañero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar las pequeñas lanzas de madera de la trampa en la que había caído y embistió a la mujer-momia evitando que su golpe pudiera conectar con el cuerpo de su compañera.

- Lanzarse tan imprudentemente contra el enemigo puede ser una mala decisión—sentenció Nygus y como si le hubiera marcado la entrada, Sid atacó al chico por la espalda.

Tsubaki saltó y cayó junto al muchacho quedando igual que él entre Nygus y Sid y, aprovechando la cercanía de sus contrincantes, se paró de manos y separando las piernas hasta que éstas quedaran completamente horizontales lanzó una patada con cada pierna para atacar a Nygus y a Sid. Mismas que fueron esquivadas al instante.

Black Star ni siquiera cayó al suelo por el golpe de Sid y tomando impulso del golpe del zombie se lanzó contra Nygus sin darle tiempo de recuperarse de la patada de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki imitó a su compañero y se abalanzó sobre el hombre azul.

Los siguientes instantes los cuatro intercambiaron un par de golpes que eran esquivados y otros tantos bloqueados, pero ninguno hacía contacto en el sitio deseado.

Sin intercambiar miradas, Sid y Nygus se prepararon para un ataque en conjunto. Como buenos asesinos los jóvenes estudiantes de Shibusen sintieron el cambio simultáneo en sus dos oponentes. Ambos retrocedieron hasta chocar con la espalda del otro y una vez ahí esquivaron saltando hacia lados opuestos justo a tiempo para evitar los ataques combinados de Sid y Nygus.

El joven-estrella saltó hacia Sid y su compañera se enfocó en Nygus. Black Star fue recibido con unas rocas lanzadas en su dirección mismas que tuvo que bloquear y olvidarse de su ataque. Tsubaki, por su parte, no pudo aterrizar ninguna patada o puñetazo en la mujer que esquivaba con una velocidad impresionante.

Sid y Nygus entendieron de manera casi simultánea la estrategia actual de los muchachos.

Divide y vencerás; planeaban distanciarlos mientras se mantenían cerca ellos mismos. Así que decidieron contrarrestar sus ofensivas combinadas con su propia ofensiva en equipo.

Sid se hundió en la tierra y rápidamente salió debajo de Tsubaki sosteniendo sus piernas y parando abruptamente sus movimientos. Nygus pasó a la ofensiva y lanzó una estocada con la punta de los dedos hacia las costillas de la Ninja mismo que fue desviado por la defensa de la chica, pero eso la dejó abierta para la patada que iba a su estómago. Black Star, quien se encontraba molesto por dejar de ser el centro de atención, se interpuso y el golpe le dio a él pero igual ambos compañeros salieron rodando por el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

- Tal vez fui muy dura con ellos—mencionó Nygus al ver lo lejos que habían llegado Black Star y Tsubaki por el golpe.

- Tonterías, éstos niños todavía están calentando—exclamó Sid que salió corriendo para atacar a los muchachos que apenas se parecían estar recuperando del impacto.

Black Star se apresuró a levantarse, bloqueó la embestida de Sid y retrocedió con ayuda de la fuerza de impacto, Tsubaki utilizó los hombros de su compañero para saltar sobre él y atacar a Sid desde arriba.

Nygus saltó también y desde su posición en el aire empujó con un golpe a Tsubaki contra la tierra. Sid lanzó una patada contra Black Star pero el chico la esquivó y contraatacó haciendo retroceder al zombie.

Black Star extendió el brazo y su compañera aterrizó sobre la extremidad. Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana el chico lanzó a Tsubaki de vuelta al aire, para contraatacar a la mujer momia arriba antes de que regresara al suelo, y una vez hecho eso corrió hacia Sid y en vez de elegir atacarlo de frente cambió un poco el ángulo estando frente a él y lo atacó por un costado.

El zombie se giró para detener la patada del chico con facilidad y, antes de que se preguntara por qué había decidido atacar de una manera tan extrañamente predecible, una patada en la nuca, cortesía de alguien más, le respondió.

Tsubaki, que acababa de aterrizar junto a Sid había sido la responsable del golpe en su nuca. Black Star se agachó inmediatamente y sirviendo como tope hizo que Sid tropezara con él y se fue de cara contra la tierra.

Técnico y arma quedaron frente a frente sus miradas conectándose por primera vez desde que comenzaron el combate.

Nygus aprovechó que la chica estaba de espaldas para lanzarle una patada. Pero Black Star que estaba de frente a la joven arma se puso entre Tsubaki y el pie de la mujer-momia y detuvo la patada con su defensa.

Sid lanzó su puño en dirección al muchacho pero Tsubaki intervino defendiendo a su compañero del ataque.

- No cabe duda que sus fuerzas combinadas son impresionantes...—reconoció Sid. Su brazo estaba tenso contra el brazo de Tsubaki. Pero la chica no cedía ante su fuerza.

- ...pero recuerden que un gran poder conlleva una enorme responsabilidad—completó Nygus muy tensa, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una de sus piernas porque el muchacho aún no soltaba el de pie de la otra pierna.

El zombie y la mujer-momia retrocedieron preparándose para su siguiente movimiento.

- La responsabilidad es para la gente aburrida—bramó Black Star mientras reacomodaba su guardia. Y pegaba su espalda a la de Tsubaki.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka despertó y antes de que sus sentidos se conectaran con su cuerpo identificó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Los recuerdos de la mañana regresaron lentamente a su adormecida mente y los sonidos del exterior comenzaron a ser percibidos por sus sentidos.

Se levantó de la cama con lentitud, se acomodó la ropa y se aseguró de que su cabello no estuviera tan despeinado.

Al colocar los pies sobre el suelo escuchó el sonido de papel y no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en su pie y en el objeto bajo él.

Era raro encontrar papeles tirados en el suelo de su habitación, así que lo levantó (más que nada por la inercia de mantener limpia su habitación), lo desdobló y con mucha curiosidad comenzó a leer sus contenidos...

La caligrafía era muy fina y elegante, nunca antes en su vida había visto esa caligrafía, ni siquiera una que se equiparara en gracia y estilo. Al juzgar por la manera en la que estaba trazada se había utilizado una pluma fuente u otra igual de elegante.

Su corazón dio un salto al llegar a la última parte de la carta y leer que estaba dirigida hacia su compañero. Pero no sabía quién se la enviaba; la parte en la que debería de estar el nombre del emisor estaba arrancada o más exactamente mordida. Literalmente. No quedaba ni rastro del nombre sólo el semicírculo perfecto de la mordida.

Dedujo que el nombre era corto porque la zona mordida no podría cubrir completamente un nombre de más de cinco letras de largo, un apodo tal vez o una abreviación... ¿Las iniciales de un nombre?

Unos instantes después cayó en la cuenta de que la carta estaba dirigida a Soul y no a ella y que probablemente era muy grosero de su parte haber leído y hacer conjeturas sobre quién la había enviado.

Los contenidos de la carta la intrigaban y la hacían sentir muy mal al mismo tiempo. La carta hablaba de un lado de Soul que ella no conocía.

Antes le encantaba pensar que sabía todo de su compañero, cada parte de él...con el tiempo había entendido que había cosas de él que no conocía porque a él no le gustaba que la gente supiera, y ella estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con eso...pero de un tiempo a acá se percató de que esos secretos que desconocía de él eran más grandes que todo lo que conocía de él.

Y eso no le gustaba. También estaba el hecho de que le desagradaba enterarse de cosas relacionadas a él por medios que no fueran él mismo...

La hacía sentir como si él no le tuviera tanta confianza como ella quería y como si además ella fuera una entrometida metiéndose por la fuerza en asuntos que él no quería revelarle por su propia voluntad.

Todo eso, en conjunto, la hacía sentir mal. Adicionalmente, no podía preguntarle a su compañero de eso en estos momentos porque él no lo recordaría.

Miró el papel entre sus manos por última vez y lo dobló y dejó en su mesita de noche. Ya decidiría después que hacer con esa carta.

Por el momento sólo tenía que salir y despejarse un poco.

Cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró con Soul que ya había regresado de la escuela. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un buen rato desde que había regresado y estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un programa extraño en la televisión con Blair acurrucada, en su forma de gato, junto a él. Notó que ya no estaba vistiendo lo mismo que en la mañana y en su lugar llevaba una playera azul de mangas largas que antes usaba únicamente cuando iban a jugar basquetbol.

- ¿Te cambiaste de ropa?—preguntó Maka acercándose a él en silencio.

Soul se exaltó un poco, posiblemente porque no esperaba que Maka estuviera despierta.

- Ah, Maka, ya despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?—el chico habló con mucha suavidad como si hablar de otra manera pudiera lastimar a su compañera

- Me siento mejor, la enfermera Nygus sabe cómo curar un cuerpo adolorido—

- Preparé unos sándwiches por si quieres comer—ofreció el chico con mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre, respecto a mi pregunta ¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?—interrogó Maka con genuina curiosidad.

Soul dudó unos instantes pero al final contestó.

- De regreso a casa muchas chicas me miraban de manera extraña, era incómodo—admitió el chico con simpleza.

Maka rió suavemente. La verdad es que Soul aún siendo muy atractivo no solía vestir de manera que esa cualidad resaltara, pero el día de hoy era todo lo contrario; lucía muy atractivo con esa ropa y no sería sorpresa que todas las chicas lo notaran casi de inmediato.

- Podrías probar con esto—le ofreció la chamarra amarilla con negro que estaba sobre sus hombros y Soul se la puso de inmediato.

Al notar que las mangas le quedaban un poco cortas se las arremangó automáticamente.

-No te ves mal—dijo ella al sentir la nostalgia por ver a Soul usar algo que no usaba con frecuencia casi desde que tenían doce años. En esos momentos se percató realmente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que conocía a Soul.

Él miró a Maka. Ahora que la chamarra no cubría su ropa podía ver lo que traía puesto.

- Te ves muy bien—se le salió casi sin pensar.

- ¿En serio lo crees? Son las primeras prendas que encontré, en realidad—soltó Maka al salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, es lo que te pusiste la primera vez que salimos a aquel café, bueno, la primera vez desde que perdí la memoria—señaló Soul sin intenciones de sonar tan rebuscado.

Maka se sonrojó por la observación de Soul. No pudo evitar sentirse tonta, Soul sólo había recordado la ropa que ella había usado aquel día y eso no era razón válida para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosado.

- ¿Qué estás viendo?—se apresuró a preguntar suavemente mientras se sentaba junto al chico para ver televisión con él.

- Ah, es la ópera de "María y Draco(1)"—respondió regresando la mirada al televisor.

Cualquiera podría haber hecho un comentario sarcástico acerca de lo extraño que lucía el "chico cool" viendo ópera por televisión, pero Maka no dijo nada porque sabía que Soul siempre había tenido cierta afinidad musical y un gran interés por tipos de música que la mayoría de la gente menospreciaría por carecer de buena educación y apreciación musical.

Un gusto que posiblemente se había mantenido arraigado en su subconsciente a pesar de haber perdido la memoria.

- ¿Tuviste muchos problemas regresando a casa?—preguntó Maka incapaz de entender la trama de la obra y, por consiguiente, incapaz de interesarse en verla. En estos momentos parecía estarse desenvolviendo un "duelo a muerte" entre dos personajes, por lo que Maka intuyó que el acto final estaba muy cerca.

- No realmente, el camino no es difícil de memorizar—comentó Soul sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Al chico le daba algo de orgullo sentirse un poco más independiente y saber que podía actuar bien sin necesidad de que Maka estuviera "cuidándolo".

El programa entró a cortes comerciales y después de que pasara un comercial de una bebida energética, un par de personas con atuendos extraños aparecieron en la pantalla. Soul nunca los había visto en su vida, o al menos no después de haber perdido la memoria, pero al parecer Maka los conocía, porque sus ojos se iluminaron e inconscientemente se inclinó hacia el televisor un poco.

El comercial indicaba cómo las personas en pantalla eran hermanos y los autores de un libro y que estarían de gira dando conferencias. Maka casi saltó del sillón cuando el nombre "Death City" apareció entre la lista de las ciudades que los autores visitarían en su gira.

- No puedo creerlo, tengo que ir, tengo que tener su autógrafo, lo anotaré en mi agenda para no olvidarme, aunque no es como si se me fuera a olvidar, tengo que asegurarme de que no me asignen misiones ese día ¿Cómo debería ir vestida?—

Soul dejó de escuchar lo que Maka decía porque no entendía muy bien qué tanto más balbuceaba. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que estaba muy emocionada por el autógrafo de un par de escritores.

- Ratón de biblioteca—rumoreó Soul al ver el entusiasmo de la chica por los autores de un libro.

- No lo soy—replicó Maka con ligera molestia mientras le pegaba a Soul en el brazo.

La molestia se le borró cuando vio la mueca de dolor en Soul. No le había pegado tan fuerte así que ni siquiera lo debió de haber lastimado.

- Soul, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?—preguntó al ver el auténtico dolor reflejado en la cara de su compañero.

- Nada—Soul respondió tan rápido que Maka no pudo evitar sospechar.

Unos segundos después Maka ya le había quitado la chamarra y estaba tratando de quitarle la playera.

Soul no opuso resistencia por miedo a que Maka lo lastimara más en su convicción de revisar su brazo.

Cuando vio el moretón cubriendo gran parte de su brazo derecho soltó a Soul y notando que casi estaba encima de él retrocedió para darle su espacio. El chico se volvió a poner la playera con cuidado y miró a Maka sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría.

- ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó ella con voz suave y preocupación que no eran suficientes para cubrir su creciente enojo.

Soul desvió la mirada.

- Perdón por lo de en la mañana, la resonancia falló por mi culpa—mencionó Soul sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse por aquel evento desafortunado.

- Fue mi papá ¿verdad?—replicó Maka entendiendo casi de inmediato por qué el chico sacaba ese tema justo en éstos momentos.

Soul se giró hacia Maka sintiéndose algo alarmado por el enojo que acechaba en la voz tajante de su compañera.

- Maka, él estaba preocupado—intentó justificar el chico.

- ¿Y por eso te hizo esto?—cuestionó Maka casi escupiendo las palabras con molestia.

El chico la tomó de los hombros cuando vio las intenciones de Maka de levantarse del sillón. Si le permitía que se alejara quién sabe qué clase de cosas podría hacer. Sobre todo cuando lucía tan molesta.

- Es tu padre, tenía razones para molestarse conmigo—dijo mirándola a los ojos y sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por la mirada asesina en los ojos que le regresaban la mirada. - Estaba preocupado porque no sabía si estabas bien, y no sólo él, nos preocupaste a todos—agregó con sinceridad.

- No exageres, sólo tú estabas realmente preocupado, mi papá sólo quería una escusa para golpearte, incluso Stein me acompañó a la enfermería sólo para hablar con Nygus de unos asuntos y alejarse de…—se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. No estaba segura de que la razón de que Stein estuviera tan alterado fuera Soul, esto último sólo lo sospechaba por lo que había escuchado en la enfermería. – De cualquier manera, tú eras el único preocupado—

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Black Star y Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patti, tu papá, ¿quieres que siga con la lista?—

Al ver la mirada de Soul sobre ella fue incapaz de seguir discutiendo con él e inevitablemente cedió. Él no tenía ni idea del poder que podía llegar a tener sobre ella.

- De acuerdo, fui muy terca y los preocupé a todos, pero quería demostrarme algo a mí misma...—la mirada que Soul le mandó le hizo pensar que posiblemente Soul no creía nada de eso. – Bueno, tal vez simplemente quería mostrarle a _esa chica sospechosa_ el poder de la sincronía de almas y la importancia de realizarla sólo con alguien en quién confías—

- ¿Te refieres a la rubia que hizo las preguntas extrañas acerca de la resonancia de almas?—

Maka asintió con timidez. Al parecer "chica sospechosa" se convertiría en su nombre sustituto mientras no conocieran su verdadero nombre. Ya que tantos pensamientos en su mente giraban alrededor de ella, la necesidad de nombrarla de alguna manera más específica se había vuelto alta.

- Ella también estaba preocupada—soltó el chico enfocando sus ojos en la opera que acababa de regresar a la pantalla.

La técnico de guadañas no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que sus acciones hubieran preocupado a tantas personas.

- Lo siento—

Pero Soul no necesitaba esa disculpa, a pesar de haberse preocupado por su compañera, sabía de antemano que estaría bien y la idea no lo alteró demasiado.

- No me pidas disculpas a mí, es a los otros a los que preocupaste de más—indicó el chico aún mirando la ópera que se encontraba en su acto final. Al parecer el "villano" estaba pidiéndole a Draco que cuidara bien de María.

- Aquella chica sospechosa, ¿la conocemos de algún lado?—preguntó Soul de repente cuando en el televisor se cerraba el telón y se escuchaban los aplausos de los espectadores.

- ¿Eh?—al principio Maka no entendía de qué hablaba Soul pero no tardó mucho en captar la situación. – No realmente, sería la primera vez que le dirijo la palabra ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

- Ella me miraba como si me conociera, pero yo no la recuerdo ni siento como si la recordara—

Maka quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían. En su cabeza no podía conciliar la idea de que Soul conociera a la chica sospechosa y ella no. Pero no era por celos o por ninguna razón tan romántica. Simplemente era el temor de que lo que Soul le ocultara tuviera forma física. Que todos los secretos que su compañero estuviera guardando de ella no fueran sólo pequeñas acciones, sino que involucraran a otras personas que ella misma desconociera.

Como si ésta chica misteriosa fuera la manifestación tangible de los secretos que Soul le había estado ocultando antes de perder la memoria.

Tenía miedo a descubrir que todo aquello que desconocía de su compañero, y que éste era incapaz de recordar temporalmente, en algún momento los alcanzara y les hiciera daño.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kilik estaba recostado sobre la cama, sus compañeros corrían por toda la habitación circular persiguiéndose y jugueteando. Kilik no los detuvo, después de todo estaba muy concentrado leyendo el libro que Maka le había prestado. Aquel libro tan completo escrito por el mismísimo Doctor Abraham Van Helsing y que, a pesar de ser tan pronto, podía asegurar que sería de gran utilidad para la misión.

Estaba tan inmerso en lo que leía en el libro que no se dio cuenta de los pasos acercándose a la habitación.

Cuando alguien abrió la puerta el chico inmediatamente se enderezó en su lugar sobre la cama e hizo en libro a un lado mientras lo escondía entre las sábanas y la comodidad de una almohada.

Por su puesto que su expresión sorprendida lo delataba demasiado.

El que había abierto la puerta había sido el mismo hombre pálido que había aseado su habitación hace un rato.

- Espero no haber interrumpido algo privado—dijo la persona con algo de duda al ver la actitud sospechosa de Kilik.

- No es nada—replicó Kilik asegurándose de que el libro estuviera muy bien escondido entre su cuerpo y las sábanas de la cama. Era un riesgo algo grande que lo encontraran con un libro que decía como matar al señor de la casa en la que estaba hospedado en esos momentos.

- El Conde lo espera en media hora para cenar—recitó el hombre encapuchado de una manera muy ensayada mientras hacía una reverencia.

Antes de que el hombre saliera Kilik lo detuvo y le preguntó por un baño; la habitación en la que se encontraba no contaba con uno.

- Bajando las escaleras y siguiendo sobre el pasillo de la derecha la primera puerta es el baño ¿Quiere que le prepare la bañera?—

- No, está bien, sólo será una ducha rápida—Kilik comenzó a sentirse incómodo, como si el hombre pudiera ver a través de él y detectar el libro.

El hombre tardó en contestar algunos segundos.

- El agua caliente estará lista en cinco minutos—dijo finalmente.

- Gracias—

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Black Star había sido el que posiblemente se había preocupado más por Maka y menos lo había mostrado al mismo tiempo. El chico le había comentado a Tsubaki sus intenciones de hablarle a Maka por teléfono para asegurarse de que estuviera bien tan pronto llegaran a casa, pero no contaba con que regresaría a casa tan cansado que se quedaría dormido a pocos minutos de haber arribado.

FLASHBACK

- Tsubaki, ¿crees que Maka esté bien? Tal vez llegando a casa debemos de llamarle por teléfono para saber cómo está—

- Creo que deberíamos dejar a Maka descansar, lo mejor sería preguntarle hasta mañana cómo se encuentra—sugirió Tsubaki.

Black Star no quería esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber cómo estaba su amiga, pero tampoco quería molestarla en caso de que ya se encontrara dormida.

- Aún así, creo que debería hacer una llamada rápida para que escuche mi voz y se mejore más pronto. Al tratarse de mi voz, no importa si tan sólo la escucha unos instantes, seguro se llenará de energía curativa y se recuperará más rápido—exclamó el chico a gritos que hacían eco por las calles vacías.

Tsubaki se limitó a reír suavemente. Era una pena que nadie entendiera que ésta era la manera que Black Star tenía de expresar sus emociones. Pero ella lo sabía y eso era suficiente para el chico-estrella.

- Nosotros también deberíamos descansar, no hemos dormido bien en días—sugirió Tsubaki.

- De acuerdo—exclamó el chico con energía. Tsubaki no podía dejar de sonreír al verlo tan animado, parecía que era una fuente inagotable de energía. Por eso mismo le estaba costando algo de trabajo seguirle el paso. Sólo esperaba que el chico no se diera cuenta de lo exhausta que estaba. No quería darle algo más de que preocuparse.

- ¿Estás bien, Tsubaki?—preguntó el chico girándose hacia la joven ninja que se encontraba varios pasos detrás de él.

- Sí, sólo algo cansada—técnicamente la chica no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco le estaba diciendo toda la verdad a su compañero.

A pesar de que Tsubaki quisiera ocultarlo Black Star veía claramente a través de la chica y notaba fácilmente lo cansada que estaba. La manera en la que Tsubaki caminaba y se movía le aseguraba a Black Star que estaba exhausta y algo adolorida. Además había algo que él y ella tenían en común y eso era que ambos eran pésimos ocultándole cosas al otro...

- Lo siento, Tsubaki—

A pesar de que Black Star no dijera la razón detrás de sus disculpas Tsubaki intuía que se refería a haberle pedido que lucharan juntos contra Sid y Nygus después de la estresante y exhaustiva misión que habían tenido el día anterior.

Aún si no la había obligado a aceptar él sabía perfectamente que ella lo acompañaría hasta la muerte sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera. Así era ella y él no lo hubiera querido de otro modo; pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

- No, está bien, no hay tiempo de descansar en el camino para superar a los dioses, ¿verdad?—mencionó Tsubaki sonriendo y haciendo un esfuerzo por lucir llena de energía.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir extremadamente agradecido con Tsubaki. Habría dicho gracias de no ser porque acababa de disculparse y el hecho de agradecer y pedir disculpas tan seguido no era para nada su estilo. Ya encontraría una manera de demostrarle su aprecio a su amiga y compañera.

- ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la casa?—

- Pero qué tonterías dices Black Star, tú también estás cansado—

- ¿Bromeas? Hace falta más que esto para cansar mi cuerpo—

Black Star la levantó en sus brazos y Tsubaki juraría que repentinamente sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Repentinamente escuchaba los agitados latidos del corazón de su compañero y su respiración ligeramente irregular. Podía detectar cada aroma en el cuerpo de Black Star y podía ver claramente cada detalle en su rostro; sus manos podían sentir el movimiento de cada músculo en los brazos del chico y los escalofríos que surgían en la piel que rozaran sus delgados dedos.

- ¿Te parece bien si te llevo así?—preguntó el chico con simpleza.

- Preferiría que me cargaras en tu espalda—admitió Tsubaki apenada y Black Star la bajó al suelo. - ¿O quieres que me convierta en arma para que sea más sencillo para ti?—sugirió la chica cuando Black Star le ofreció su espalda para cargarla.

- No digas tonterías, Tsubaki, tú eres mi compañera, no te voy a cargar como si fueras una herramienta—insistió Black Star mientras permitía que la chica se sostuviera con fuerza de sus hombros.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tsubaki nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de las acciones de su amigo y compañero. A pesar de estar tan cansado como ella la había llevado cargando en la espalda por gran parte del camino a casa en el momento en el que descubrió que ella estaba tan exhausta que apenas podía caminar. Aún si Tsubaki se hubiera negado varias veces al final no podría contra su compañero y acabaría cediendo.

Cuando Black Star se proponía algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo.

En cuanto a Tsubaki...simplemente no le podía decir que no al joven asesino.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kilik estaba sentado en la larga mesa del comedor esperando la llegada del Conde. Sus compañeros estaban inquietos, moviéndose en sus asientos y jugando con los cubiertos en la mesa lo cual sólo hacía sentir más nervioso al chico.

Las negociaciones iban a comenzar y él todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente listo. Eso y el traje que traía en estos momentos lo sofocaba con su propio calor corporal, aún si el resto de la habitación estaba fría.

Repentinamente el hombre encapuchado y misterioso apareció.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas en el nombre del Conde. Nuestro anfitrión no se siente muy bien esta noche, espera que pueda entenderlo y que disfrute su cena—

Kilik se sintió algo aliviado de que las negociaciones fueran aplazadas; todavía no se sentía listo para ellas, pero no pudo evitar que una pizca de curiosidad le hiciera preguntarse si algo estaba mal y debería preocuparse o si se trataba de un evento que no merecía la pena ni considerarlo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul estaba en la mesa frente a la cocina con su guitarra en el regazo tratando de recordar alguna canción. Sus manos sostenían el instrumento de manera tan natural que no le parecía imposible la idea de que alguna vez hubiera sabido tocar la guitarra.

¿Por qué otra razón tendría una en su habitación? Pero también estaba el hecho de que quizá sólo la tuviera como adorno. Aunque Maka había mencionado que él poseía cierto agrado por la música y él mismo no podía ponerlo en duda después de ver algunas de sus posesiones como partituras y discos de música, además de la guitarra acústica que tenía junto a su escritorio.

Maka estaba en la sala escribiéndole una carta a su mamá.

Una vez al mes Maka le mandaba una carta a su madre; a veces recibía alguna respuesta, la mayoría de las veces no. Su madre no permanecía en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo por lo que Maka no podía mandarle tantas cartas como le gustaría, generalmente sólo podía enviar una al mes como máximo.

Soul acababa de aprender (o recordar) que Maka ponía todo su corazón en la carta que le escribía y trataba de terminarla lo antes posible para que su madre la recibiera antes de cambiar de locación, por lo que no toleraba interrupción alguna.

Por desgracia cierta mujer-gato parecía no entender lo mucho que significaba para Maka el escribirle cartas a su madre. Y por consiguiente no comprendía que a la joven meister no le haría mucha gracia que le quitara la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, mucho menos si lo hacía solamente por la tonta razón de estar aburrida.

- ¡Blair!—al escuchar el grito tan desesperado proviniendo de Maka, Soul dedujo que la gatita había hecho algo evitando que Maka pudiera continuar la elaboración de su carta.

La gata negra corrió hacia la habitación de Soul con Maka tras ella. Tratando de escapar de la técnico de guadañas se subió a una repisa llena de libros pero Maka alcanzó a empujarla un poco provocando que la mujer-gato resbalara y se llevara consigo varios libros que estaban en la repisa, haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, por lo que Soul no vio nada, sólo escuchó el estruendo de gruesos tomos de conocimiento impactar contra el suelo. Antes de ponerse de pie deseó internamente que no hubieran roto nada y después de depositar con cuidado su guitarra sobre la mesa. Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su habitación.

Maka intentó levantar las pertenencias y acomodarlas de regreso. Al tomar uno de los libros algo salió de entre sus páginas y se depositó limpiamente en el suelo. Una hoja de papel.

Cuando la chica tomó la hoja y la acercó para verla de claramente no pudo evitar retener el aliento mientras un nudo se le hacía en el estómago. Los recuerdos que le gustaría dejar muy atrás volvieron y la hicieron sentir miserable.

No necesitaba leer lo que decía porque con un vistazo rápido podía reconocer el papel de inmediato.

Soul abrió la puerta de su habitación de par en par y se encontró con su compañera arrodillada en el piso de espaldas a él. Por alguna razón no se movía y su postura estaba muy encorvada y con la mirada fija en el suelo

- ¿Estás bien?—

Cuando no recibió respuesta se acercó a la chica. Su compañera ni siquiera se movía y esto preocupó mucho a Soul. Le puso una mano en el hombro y entonces lo sintió.

Estaba temblando. Su mano sostenía débilmente una hoja de papel y buscando su mirada con la de él pudo ver cómo miles de lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos.

- ¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el chico muy preocupado levantando la cara de la chica para ver directamente a sus ojos. Pero lo que vio en los ojos de ella no le gustó ni un poco. En esos ojos llenos de lágrimas había dolor, impotencia, nostalgia e infinita tristeza pero sobre todo traición; eran los ojos de alguien que se sentía traicionado.

Soul no sabía qué decir y Maka no le permitió que viera sus ojos por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como la mano del chico soltó su mentón ella bajó la cabeza permitiendo que su fleco cubriera sus ojos nuevamente y llevando sus manos a la cara para silenciar su llanto.

Blair sacudió un poco el brazo de Soul para llamar su atención y una vez que la hubiese conseguido le señaló el papel que antes había estado entre la mano de Maka.

Al abrir el papel obtuvo una respuesta. Era una solicitud de separación. De esas que se usan para formalizar la separación entre técnico y arma. Soul no recordaba haber visto nada parecido en su vida, pero todo estaba explicado con claridad en el arrugado papel y en la parte de hasta abajo había un espacio en blanco para poner las firmas de conformidad con el acuerdo...pero sólo estaba la firma de Soul. El espacio para la firma de Maka estaba vacío.

Las piezas cayeron en su lugar y entonces Soul lo entendió todo.

- Yo...quería dejar de ser tu compañero—habló en una voz que sonaba más a pregunta que a afirmación.

Maka temblaba con el llanto y no respondió. Pero la hoja en las manos del chico-guadaña era respuesta suficiente.

- Es por eso que me odias—razonó mirando la hoja en su mano y a su compañera sentada en el suelo llorando.

- No te odio—murmuró Maka con voz quebrada y débil por las lágrimas. Su expresión herida decía algo más entre las líneas de "pero me lastimaste".

- Lo siento, Maka—se disculpó el chico con melancolía que hacía que su voz saliera grave y profunda.

- No tienes por qué disculparte—aseguró la chica limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su ropa.

- Pero no te preocupes, no pienso abandonarte—

- ¿En serio?—preguntó la chica buscando alguna clase de consuelo en su compañero.

Al ver a su compañera a los ojos, Soul no pudo evitar abrazarla contra su pecho. El ligero brillo de esperanza en esos ojos atormentados le provocaba mucha ternura hacia la chica.

- Aunque recupere mi memoria seguiré siendo tu compañero, me cortaría las manos antes de dejarte sola—aseguró murmurando contra ella.

Maka se dejó consolar y lloraría en el hombro de Soul hasta que sus ojos quedaran incapacitados para derramar otra lágrima. Antes había llorado mucho; había llorado hasta el punto de dejar de llorar porque sus ojos le ardían y ya no veían con claridad. Tanto había llorado que creía que ya lo había superado y que ese asunto no volvería a robarle otra lágrima.; que ya había aceptado que su compañero quería dejar de estar a su lado. Pero estaba equivocada.

Al querer dejar de ser su compañero Soul había hecho una herida en ella que difícilmente cicatrizaría.

- Perdón por decirte que te odiaba—soltó Maka de repente.

- No hay por qué, igual no lo recuerdo—replicó el chico con simpleza.

- Pero los demás sí y lo mencionan con frecuencia, y si algún día consigues recordar quiero que sepas que no quería decirlo, nunca quise decirlo porque yo nunca sería capaz de odiarte—

- Está bien, Maka—la consoló.

La chica parecía que iba a comenzar llorar nuevamente y Soul tenía una necesidad muy fuerte de evitar que eso pasara. Una culpa muy grande pesaba en su alma y estaba consciente de que esa culpa trascendía más allá de lo que su memoria le permitía recordar.

- Cuando me pediste que firmara el acta de separación, actué muy infantil, no debí de haber reaccionado así—

- No importa realmente, Maka, todo está bien—siguió murmurando el muchacho; sus propias palabras le parecían vacías porque no recordaba cómo había sucedido la escena ni cómo había reaccionado la chica, pero no sabía qué más decir.

- Debí de haber respetado tus decisiones, y además de todo te lastimé, diciéndote que te odiaba...soy una pésima compañera; qué iba a ganar aplazando lo inevitable—

- Maka, ya basta, no importa—pidió Soul. Se sentía muy incómodo tratando de consolar a la chica pero sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, no sabía qué palabras podrían aliviarle el dolor a su compañera y lo que más lo incomodaba era la idea de que posiblemente tampoco sabría qué decir aún con sus recuerdos; en estos momentos lo único que sabía era que la chica estaba en esa condición por su culpa y esa sola idea lo hacía sentir muy mal.

- Sí importa, Soul, porque yo no te odio, no puedo odiarte, te quiero mucho, has hecho tanto por mí, cómo podría odiarte después de eso—las manos de la chica tocaron la cara del chico y bajaron por su cuello hasta repasar a través de la ropa la larga cicatriz que dividía el pecho del chico en diagonal.

Soul quería preguntar por qué todos creían que ella lo odiaba, pero no tenía las agallas para sacar la pregunta. No cuando su compañera lucía tan débil.

Sintió escalofríos no sólo por el tacto de la muchacha sino por la manera en la que recorría esa enorme cicatriz en su cuerpo, por lo que para calmar su incomodidad se repitió una y otra vez en su mente que eran compañeros y que, por lo tanto, esa clase de contacto entre ellos estaba bien.

Sus almas estaban unidas y podían sentir fácilmente las emociones del otro.

Aunque no llegaban al nivel de una resonancia de alma, Maka podía detectar una duda invadiendo completamente a su compañero; se repetía, rebotando incontablemente contra las paredes del interior de su alma. Aunque Maka no supiera cuál era, se imaginaba qué era y hacía que ella se sintiera culpable.

"_Si no me odias ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que me odiabas?"_

Maka se prometió a sí misma que le respondería esa pregunta a su compañero tan pronto como pudiera.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_*(1) La ópera de "María y Draco" es parte del videojuego Final Fantasy VI, como Soul Eater y Final Fantasy son franquicias de SquareEnix pensé que un pequeño crossover no lastimaría a nadie y menos si apoya o enriquece un poco más el contenido de la historia ;P...creo (no me maten...¿por favor?)._

_NA- Es tan lindo terminar de escribir y ver cómo todas las ideas en la cabeza se terminan hilando de una manera tan perfecta al pasar a formato escrito. Hace que releer/revisar el capítulo para buscar y corregir faltas de ortografía sea mucho más ameno y divertido._

_Y no teman, la "chica sospechosa" no es de ninguna manera un OC (yo detesto tener que recurrir a ese recurso D: ). Por el momento no les diré quién es, pero les daré una pista. Es un personaje que no pertenece a Soul Eater pero pertenece a una de las franquicias de Square Enix (vayan haciendo sus apuestas, que todavía queda tiempo antes de que se revele su identidad ;P)._

_Por cierto un agradecimiento enorme a Kamynari (una escritora de aquí de fanfiction :D) que me ayudó enormemente con la parte de Soul perdido con Marie, sin ella nada de esa escena hubiera sido posible, así que si esa parte les gustó o les dio risa fue gracias a su genial idea ;P. Y aprovechando su atención les recomiendo que si les gusta One Piece vayan inmediatamente a su página a leer su historia "Problema Hormonal". Es una historia de lujo que seguro los dejará con buen sabor de boca. Si lees esto, Kamy, sólo quiero que sepas que tengo hambre y que quiero un plato de sopa :).  
_

_¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Fallas de tipeo? ¿Errores de sintaxis? Todo lo que se pueda aportar para mejorar la presentación de esta historia es bienvenido con los brazos abiertos. Lo mismo con comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y rebanadas de pastel (...no me juzguen, tengo hambre y no he desayunado O.o)._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos leemos pronto (espero)._

_Kiosé cambio y fuera_


	15. 14' El espejo

N.A. -Sí. Lo sé. Me tardé un poco en publicar. Sin pretextos.

Este capítulo quedó súmamente largo (unas 60 páginas en word) por lo que fue dividido en dos para su comodidad (y la mía porque todavía me faltaba revisar ortografía y demás xD) gracias por su comprensión ;).

Si quedó así de largo fue gracias a la motivación recibida de las siguientes amabilísimas lectoras: Niixuiix, Hoshi Miyuki(CHAN xD), Akamaruwolf323 y Lune; además de las personas que fanfiction vio entrar a la historia (Fanfiction es todo un espía xD).

Finalmente el momento que estaban esperando ¿Por qué Maka dijo que odiaba a Soul?

Lean y juzguen gente bonita ;D.

PD- Perdón si se me pasó corregir algo, pero lo revisé unos minutos antes de entrar en vivo en la radio de mi escuela :P (así que si se me pasó/olvidó corregir algo pueden hacérmelo saber y se los agradeceré mucho ;) ).

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Capítulo 14: El espejo que cuelga en la pared ¿Quién es ese que veo reflejado? Parte I

Después de 4 horas y media de viaje en un incómodo asiento de avión que no le permitió ni un segundo dormitar aunque fuera un rato, Liz Thompson estaba agotada.

Estaba segura de que en esos momentos su cara luciría igual a la del profesor Sid o peor. Ni siquiera quería verse en un espejo para averiguar en qué lado de la balanza se encontraba.

Sólo quería una cama decente para recostarse y recuperar todo su sueño de belleza y un desayuno (o en su defecto, comida o cena) completo, balanceado y nutritivo, y no una bolsa de cacahuates y agua que sabía a cañería oxidada (y en caso de que se lo preguntaran, sí, Liz Thompson, había probado agua de cañerías oxidadas antes).

Al bajar del avión esperaba alguna clase de alivio por haber sobrevivido un viaje tan largo en un asiento tan incómodo (en el que se vio obligada a permanecer sentada por su seguridad debido a las continuas turbulencias por las que el avión atravesó desde que salió del aeropuerto de Death City).

Pero en vez de eso la recibió un frío que le hizo perder la sensibilidad en toda la cara al instante. Si no tuviera orgullo y cordura hubiera mandado todo al demonio y regresado a refugiarse al incómodo avión. Por lo menos ahí había un poco de calor de desierto atrapado entre las paredes metálicas del vehículo.

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido para detener a su hermana por el cuello de su abrigo antes de que hiciera exactamente eso mismo al ser bienvenida a Alaska por una ventisca helada que le pateó directo en la cara.

Kid las miró con su habitual semblante serio. Pero la mayor de las hermanas sabía perfectamente que debajo de esa máscara de seriedad el chico Shinigami estaba sonriendo ante lo cómica que resultaba la escena. Ambos sabían muy bien que a Patti le desagradaban en sobremanera los climas extremos. Ya fuera frío o calor excesivo, la menor de las Thompson se comportaría de una manera ligeramente agresiva pero cien por ciento cómica.

Después de todo, si no disfrutara aunque fuera un poco esas reacciones, el joven Shinigami le habría advertido del frío a la joven Thompson después de bajar del avión y comprobar la baja temperatura por su cuenta.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Marie se miró al espejo; no quería ponerse mucho maquillaje y lucir falsa o desesperada por verse bien pero tampoco quería no usar nada y parecer que esta cita no le importaba lo suficiente como para arreglarse.

¿Además qué debería decirle a BJ? No se esperaba que el hombre la siguiera queriendo con la misma intensidad que el día en el que se separaron. No sabía si podría hablar con total libertad con él o si habría alguna palabra en específico que haría la situación entre ellos dos incómoda.

Escoger las palabras correctas era tan difícil como escoger el vestido que usaría. Había tantas opciones buenas pero no sabía cuál era la que transmitiría correctamente lo que quería decir.

- No tengo remedio—le dijo a su reflejo. Suspiró resignada mientras se giraba para tomar las opciones de vestidos que había seleccionado de su ropero; todavía tenía que elegir uno solo para ponerse.

Pero había alguien detrás de ella bloqueándole el paso, alguien a quién no había visto hasta que chocó contra él.

- ¿Vas a salir a alguna parte?—preguntó Stein aunque ya sabía muy bien que Marie tenía una cita con BJ.

- Stein, no me asustes así—

Stein sólo sonrió suavemente. Le encantaba tomar por sorpresa a la gente. Esa cara de miedo que destellaba en sus rostros por un instante para desvanecerse al ser sustituida por otra. No podía explicar lo interesante que le parecía presenciar ese torbellino de emociones reflejadas en los rostros de las personas.

Pero ya dejaría sus experimentos para otro día, ahora había cosas que hacer.

- Prepárate, Marie, tenemos que irnos—

- ¿Irnos? Pero Stein, tengo planes para esta noche—la voz de Marie sonaba muy suave a comparación de la fuerte voz de Stein.

- Cancélalos, surgió un gran imprevisto que tenemos que arreglar de inmediato—

La mirada seria en Stein reflejaba cierta urgencia en sus palabras aunque su tono de voz no hubiera variado tanto.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Marie aceptara sin quejarse un poco más.

- De acuerdo, entonces déjame avisar que no puedo ir— pronunció con lentitud y algo de precaución evidente en su voz.

Tomó un teléfono celular de una mesita y comenzó a marcar el número. Joe seguía teniendo el mismo número que tenía cuando él y ella eran novios y le dio algo de vergüenza notar que todavía lo recordaba de memoria.

- Rápido, Marie, no tenemos toda la noche—apuró Stein cuando Marie vaciló por unos instantes en presionar el botón verde de "llamar".

Marie miró a Stein una vez para darse seguridad. Sólo lo llamaba por una cuestión estrictamente profesional. Había surgido un inconveniente en el trabajo y tenía que faltar a su cita. No era nada personal y no tenía porque comenzar a ponerse nerviosa por eso.

- ¿Hola? BJ...escucha...—Marie vaciló más de lo debido mientras hablaba, lo que terminó por desesperar a Stein quien le quitó el teléfono móvil y lo puso frente a su boca como si fuera un radio.

- Escucha, Joe, Marie tiene que salir en una misión urgente, así que no podrá acompañarte en esta ocasión; buenas noches—su voz sonaba casual y tranquila y al finalizar sus palabras colgó sin darle a BJ la oportunidad de hablar.

Marie se quedó boquiabierta. Ni siquiera encontraba su voz para reclamarle a Stein por ser tan frío con BJ y tomar a la ligera un tema que en estos momentos le importaba mucho.

- ¿Nos vamos?—fue más una pregunta retórica y aunque hubiera sido una pregunta normal Marie habría estado demasiado sorprendida por la actitud de Stein como para contestarla.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A la zona de Alaska a la que iban estaba casi deshabitada y no tenía hoteles, así que se habían tenido que conformar con hospedarse y descansar en una habitación de los cuarteles generales del centro de investigación que había solicitado su ayuda.

La habitación tenía suficiente espacio para los tres y gracias a la consideración de algunos asistentes del laboratorio, estaba acomodada de manera simétrica. Pero el problema era la calefacción. Un lujo del que el espacio carecía.

A Liz le importaba un condenado y diminuto pedazo de bledo si los calentadores desperdiciaban cantidades ridículas de energía o si provocaban el derretimiento de los polos y que Shibusen fuera una empresa comprometida y preocupada por el medio ambiente y toda esa basura publicitaria.

¡Pero por el amor de los astros con expresiones faciales! Por lo menos les hubieran ofrecido sábanas más gruesas para combatir el aire helado de la noche.

Aunque en Alaska debería de haber sol en esos momentos y durante los próximos meses, su proximidad al campo magnético provocado por el Brew cubría todo el cielo de nubes haciendo que el clima fuera más frío de lo normal y evitando que pudieran aprovechar los rayos del sol que le correspondía a la estación. Eso sin contar que desde el momento en el que pisaron Alaska la insistente tormenta no había tenido la piedad de dejar de azotar la zona.

En resumidas cuentas, hacía frío y la mediocridad de sus anfitriones no les daba muchos medios para evitar perecer congelados.

Si Patti y ella no querían morir convertidas en "los ángeles de hielo de Brooklyn" tenían que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir la noche. Kid no tenía ese problema ya que por ser un Shinigami su cuerpo mantenía una temperatura templada en todo momento.

Y después de resaltar ese pequeño detalle todo parecía estar muy claro; al parecer tenían que recurrir a la capacidad de su compañero de mantener su calor corporal a temperaturas agradables.

Con un vistazo rápido a la cama de su hermana y al escuchar una serie de maldiciones rumoreadas por lo bajo, Liz pudo notar que también estaba despierta y helándose tanto como ella. No hizo falta más que un intercambio de miradas para que ambas estuvieran de acuerdo en lo que había que hacer.

Kid dormía pacíficamente en la mitad exacta de la cama con ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, todo en una posición tan rígida que bien podría parecer más un cadáver que un muchacho durmiendo. Era su pecho elevándose y bajando con cada respiración lo que rompía con la imagen de un cuerpo sin vida.

Liz y Patti se pusieron de pie cada una junto a un borde de la cama del chico y con un último vistazo acordaron darle marcha al plan que silenciosamente habían acordado.

Con mucha lentitud levantaron las sábanas y se subieron a la cama del joven Shinigami y con cuidado de no despertarle se acurrucaron a los costados del chico haciendo un esfuerzo por quedar alineadas de una forma lo más simétrica posible.

El cuerpo de Kid emanaba una calidez tan confortante que contrastaba de manera muy extraña en medio del gélido clima que había en la habitación; un calor invitante de la misma manera que lo sería un vaso de agua fría después de una larga caminata por el desierto.

Pero a la vez era relajante, una calidez que las cubría hasta la punta de los dedos ayudando a las hermanas a recobrar lentamente la sensibilidad perdida por el frío en las extremidades (o en otras palabras, los dedos de los pies) y la cara.

En menos de un minuto ambas chicas ya se encontraban dormitando tranquilamente y no tardaron demasiado en quedar dormidas profundamente.

Por otro lado Kid no contaba con sueño muy pesado por lo que se había despertado casi en cuanto las chicas habían puesto un pie sobre la cama.

No le molestaba que hubieran decidido por su propia cuenta dormir con él y en efecto apreciaba mucho que se hubieran tomado la molestia de acomodarse lo más simétricamente posible a sus costados, pero aún así no podía evitar notar que la estatura de Liz la hacía quedar un par de centímetros más arriba que la figura de Patti.

El sólo pensar lo asimétrico que se vería ese pequeño detalle le quitaba el sueño. Sin poder moverse por miedo a despertar a sus compañeras y sin encontrar la capacidad de dejar de pensar en la simetría y seguir durmiendo decidió que no dormiría más por hoy.

Después de todo aunque consiguiera conciliar el sueño seguro éste sólo lo patearían de regreso a la realidad por tener el descaro de tratar de dormir de una manera tan asimétrica...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Stein, ¿estás seguro de que éste es el lugar?— Marie caminaba de un lado a otro con ansiedad.

- Paciencia, Marie, no llevamos ni cinco minutos aquí—se burló el profesor con su voz ligeramente más animada que su habitual tono lúgubre.

Ambos se encontraban en la carretera justo a las afueras de Death City. La luna brillaba con especial palidez proyectando una luz muy blanca en las caras de los profesores.

El profesor se sentó en una barda al borde del camino y encendió un cigarrillo.

Marie lo siguió con la mirada. El profesor exhaló una nube de humo, y enfocó su mirada en ella, tenía los hombros caídos y su único ojo estaba enfocado en el suelo. Podía jurar que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lamentarse por algo.

Cinco...cuatro...tres...

- Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de comer algo—se lamentó Marie con voz que se quebraba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de su ojo.

Y ahí estaba.

- Tenía la ilusión de cenar comida francesa con BJ...a este ritmo nunca podré casarme—se quejó la mujer con voz ligeramente chillona.

Caminó hasta donde estaba él y después de sentarse en la barda dejó caer su cara en sus manos en señal de derrota.

- ¿Marie, de verdad crees que BJ es el adecuado para casarte?—la pregunta de Stein salió en voz muy suave y podría parecer que el profesor no quería que Marie lo escuchara.

Marie se quedó con la cara entre las manos para cubrir el sonrojo que estaba segura, invadía su cara en esos momentos. Con algo de suerte su cara no estaría tan roja como para brillar en la oscuridad.

La idea de considerar el matrimonio como algo serio más que como un capricho infantil le provocaba un fuerte sonrojo que seguramente le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Repentinamente Stein escupió su cigarro sin terminar al suelo y lo apagó de un pisotón. Su cuerpo se levantó como resorte y avanzó un par de pasos antes de detenerse y ponerse en guardia.

Ya estaba aquí.

- Stein, ¿tanto me extrañas que viniste hasta acá para desearme un buen viaje? Qué dulce—burlona como siempre, la familiar voz hizo eco en el aire.

No era una voz fácil de confundir y esa presencia tampoco era confundible.

- ¿Medusa...?—Marie podría jurar que los reportes que había leído la marcaban como eliminada así que no podía terminar de creer lo que sentía y escuchaba.

- Pero a ella no debiste traerla aquí— una sombra apareció en la distancia pero su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera a unos pasos de ellos.

En esos momentos Marie comprobó que era Medusa, la auténtica Medusa, que revivió y liberó al Dios Demonio, y hasta esos momentos entendió lo peligrosa que era ésta "misión" y lo imprudente que podría ser estar ahí sin posibilidad de refuerzos.

La silueta estaba saliendo de Death City, lo cual hizo que el vértigo recorriera la espalda de Marie ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa bruja escondida en Death City justo bajo sus narices?

- Stein, ¿Shinigami-sama sabe de ésta misión?—preguntó Marie jalando la manga de Stein, pero el profesor no pareció hacerle caso y siguió hablando con la bruja.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celosa?—cuestionó Stein divertido. Su voz delatando que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de caer en la locura.

- No tengo por qué, no hay nada que ella tenga que pueda superar lo que _yo_ tengo—

- Ya desearías ser como yo, vieja bruja—resopló la maestra mientras se transformaba en arma en la mano de Stein.

Medusa sonrió con cinismo. No podía creer lo pronto que se encontraba haciéndole frente a otra Guadaña Mortal desde su último encuentro con Spirit en el subterráneo de Shibusen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kilik estaba en la habitación mirando el techo. No quería preocuparse por algo para que resultara ser una tontería, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los eventos de hace un rato cuando el Conde no se había aparecido para cenar.

¿Había sucedido algo malo con el Conde? ¿Acaso el Conde estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos acerca de realizar una alianza con Shibusen? No importando lo que pasara no podía dejar de pensar que la ausencia del Conde en la cena tenía que ver con algo negativo.

- Perdone las interrupciones, pero le han enviado un paquete—el sirviente del vampiro entró a su habitación tajando sus pensamientos. El chico agradeció que hubiera una distracción que lo ayudara a dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades de que su misión saliera mal.

Kilik se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta la puerta para recibir el paquete, pero el hombre lo soltó antes de que el chico lo tuviera entre sus manos.

-Disculpe mi torpeza—el hombre se puso en cuclillas para levantar el paquete pero Kilik se le adelantó y lo levantó.

- No hay problema, no te preocupes—cuando el chico moreno volteó hacia arriba pudo ver claramente la cara del hombre pero sólo por algunos segundos. No pudo evitar sentir que ésta le parecía conocida, pero no recordaba de donde.

Maldita memoria, que no servía más que para recordar a medias.

- ¿Un paquete? ¿Me pregunto qué será?—se dijo Kilik a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con el pequeño paquete en el regazo. Comenzó a abrir la caja y antes de sacar sus contenidos tomó su vaso de agua que tenía en su mesita de noche y le dio un trago al líquido.

- Espero que no sea un arma para eliminar al Conde—mencionó el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

Lo que provocó que Kilik casi se atragantara con el agua. El hombre se retiró sin darle la oportunidad al chico de responderle.

Volteó la caja boca abajo con desesperación para verter sus contenidos en sus piernas esperando que no fuera una estaca de madera o un crucifijo o un collar de ajos. Para su suerte sólo parecía ser una muñequera de tela negra. Una simple muñequera con el logo de Shinigami-sama y una nota amarilla pegada a la misma que decía "Úsalo siempre".

El chico parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender la razón detrás del paquete que sin lugar a dudas había sido enviado desde Shibusen.

Revisó el interior de la caja pero no había nada más. La caja sólo tenía algunos sellos postales y una estampa que decía "urgente" en letras rojas.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder se puso la muñequera. Tomó la caja vacía y como su fuera un balón de basquetbol la lanzó a un cesto de basura en la esquina de la habitación, cuando encestó celebró como si hubiera hecho una anotación.

- Así que "úsalo siempre"—recitó regresando su vista a la muñequera.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El enfrentamiento contra la bruja no había sido extenso, de hecho se había limitado más a intercambio de insultos entre las dos mujeres y una conversación entre la bruja y Stein fuertemente influenciada por la locura que la bruja desataba en el profesor.

Medusa tenía prisa de irse, alejarse de la ciudad tanto como pudiera y seguir buscando un cuerpo más estable para su alma.

Por lo que dejó abierta su defensa a propósito, permitiendo que el puño de Stein colisionara con su cuerpo provocando que comenzara a desbaratarse. Fue entonces cuando los profesores de Shibusen se percataron que el cuerpo de Medusa no era más que arena.

Stein sacó su brazo del cuerpo arenoso deshaciéndose y retrocedió por temor a que Medusa contraatacara inmediatamente.

Pero la bruja sólo se limitó a mirarlo alejarse.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Stein—

- No pienso permitir que escapes—dijo Stein mientras deshacía completamente el cuerpo de Medusa de un par de golpes.

- Por cierto, Stein, ¿podrías mandarle saludos a Soul de mi parte? Si es que me recuerda—mencionó Medusa antes de que su cara se deshiciera completamente.

Una serpiente negra comenzó a brotar del centro del montón de arena que quedó. Toda la arena se desplomó sobre el suelo mientras la serpiente huía rápidamente al desierto y desapareciendo entre sus arenas en segundos.

- Maldición, la volví a perder—maldijo Stein que apenas y podía hablar claramente debido a la enorme cantidad de locura corriendo por sus venas en esos momentos

- Stein, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?—

Stein no miraba a Marie y no parecía tener intenciones de mirarla. Después de suspirar pesadamente contestó con firmeza.

- Después de revivir al Kishin yo "eliminé" a Medusa pero no pude tomar su alma, ahora transfiere su alma de cuerpo en cuerpo, se está volviendo muy difícil rastrearla...y cuando consigo encontrarla se me escapa entre los dedos—recitó Stein de manera forzada mientras se detenía la cara con las manos en un intento de detener los ríos de locura que se desbordaban por cada uno de sus poros.

Al parecer estar cerca del alma de Medusa provocaba que la locura sobrecargara su sistema.

Marie entendió de manera casi inmediata que Shinigami-sama no le había pedido que fuera por Medusa, había sido Stein por su propia convicción quien había decidido ir a eliminarla.

- Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar, todos necesitamos descansar—indicó Marie tomando a Stein por los hombros y ayudándolo a caminar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cuando Liz despertó se encontró con que su compañero ya estaba despierto, aunque al parecer se rehusaba a moverse para evitar despertarlas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y pasaron varios minutos en silencio. No había nada urgente que decir y ambos preferían escuchar, la naturaleza podía decir cosas muy interesantes.

- Lo siento por dormir contigo sin pedirte permiso—se apresuró a mencionar Liz tan pronto como su cuerpo adormecido le pudo responder. – Hacía mucho frío y no ingeniamos otra manera de no congelarnos hasta morir—explicó Liz aunque posiblemente no era tan necesario.

- No importa, las disculpas deberían de venir de mi parte por irme a dormir sin antes haber consultado si se encontraban bien, fue una acción muy egoísta de mi parte—su voz seria y profunda resonaba en su pecho haciendo un suave zumbido que relajaba mucho a Liz.

Ahora que la chica lo pensaba, había tantas cosas de su compañero que la relajaban. Que la tranquilizaban y le recordaban que ella y Patti no estaban solas y que nunca lo estarían mientras él estuviera ahí para ellas.

El chico comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello de Liz y la chica se tensó por unos instantes ante la acción inadvertida del muchacho.

Sus ondas de alma circulaban de manera sincronizada, lo que le permitió a Liz saber, incluso antes de preguntar, que el chico sólo estaba acomodando su cabello para que luciera perfectamente simétrico.

La mayor de las Thompson no lo detuvo porque, aunque no siempre alentara sus desórdenes mentales, en estos momentos no encontraba las razones para que esas obsesiones suyas le preocuparan.

Patti comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera somnolienta. Fue tan sutil que los otros dos no lo notarían de no ser porque sus tres almas estaban en sincronía involuntaria. Conectados de una manera tan natural y automática como lo eran los latidos del corazón.

- Hola, Patti—murmuró Liz.

- ¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó Kid en voz suave y con una cortesía que más que sonar hipócrita sonaba auténtica e íntima.

La joven arma sólo balbuceó un par de cosas mientras se levantaba ligeramente sobre el nivel de los otros dos con el apoyo de un brazo y con el otro se tallaba los ojos.

El equilibrio en las ondas de alma de los tres era tan casual que resultaba refrescante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los tres no compartían un momento de paz como ese. Sólo ellos y nadie más; sin intervenciones de afuera, sin un mundo analizando y evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos ni una sociedad opresiva con sus expectativas a cumplir.

Un momento sólo para ellos tres. Un pequeño oasis para relajarse y ser genuinos.

- Patti, ¿demando que me expliques qué es esto?—indicó el muchacho repentinamente, señalando una mancha en su camisa de dormir. Una mancha de saliva.

No era ningún secreto que Patti babeara al dormir. Pero esa simple mancha en uno solo de sus lados rompía de manera evidente con la simetría en su ropa...

- Liz, tienes el deber de hacer una mancha idéntica en el otro lado—ordenó Kid de manera irracional.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué me estás pidiendo?—cuestionó Liz incrédula.

Patti comenzó a reír después de que su mente despertara un poco más y captara la situación suscitándose frente a ella.

- Patti, deja de reírte y ayúdame un poco—pidió Liz con molestia.

- Por favor, Liz, te lo suplico, la subsistencia de la simetría depende de ti—rogó el muchacho poniéndose de rodillas frente a la mujer.

A pesar de que oficialmente su compañero hubiera roto el pequeño refugio de paz que habían formado sus almas, Liz descubrió que realmente no le importaba en absoluto. No le importaba tener que lidiar todos los días con ésta clase de comportamientos absurdos, no le importaba tener que luchar día tras día sin descanso o encarar a un universo completo en su contra. Siempre y cuando pudiera hacerle frente a esas adversidades junto a Kid y a Patti.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La mañana no era precisamente calurosa ese día. Sólo estaba el hecho de que los rayos del sol eran especialmente molestos.

Viendo la expresión burlona del sol no era muy difícil pensar que tal vez su luz era irritable a propósito; para incomodar a aquellos flojos que aún continuaban entre las sábanas a pesar de que el astro sonriente ya llevara un par de horas brillando en el cielo.

Contrario a lo que uno se hubiera imaginado, Soul no era uno de esos flojos que seguían entre las sábanas; el chico ya se ese encontraba en la regadera tomando un baño.

El agua cálida hacía milagros sobre su cuerpo, relajando sus tensos músculos, y lo hacía desear que la hora de cerrar la llave de la _relajación líquida_ y salir del _santuario_ nunca llegara.

Enjuagó toda la espuma con olor a fresas de su cabello esperando que no quedara mucho del femenino aroma en su cabeza; no sería nada cool.

Comenzó a lavar sus brazos y piernas con un jabón con olor a kiwi-melón. Seguramente su cuerpo terminaría oliendo a ensalada de frutas. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando, mientras limpiaba su pecho, su mano pasó por la cicatriz dividiendo su tórax. La piel estaba ligeramente abultada y extrañamente sensible, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo sentía poco o nada en la piel de la cicatriz.

Se permitió observar la piel descolorada que hacía resaltar la línea que había dejado atrás su herida.

Era una herida increíblemente grande y aunque poseyera el recuerdo que le decía cómo se había hecho semejante corte no terminaba de entender la situación. Al parecer, y aunque no lo notara demasiado, perder la vida o salir gravemente herido en una misión de Shibusen no era un suceso tan extraño.

Tocó la cicatriz con firmeza, palpando la realidad de su situación. Se encontraba sin memoria, trabajando para una institución en la que podía perder la vida en cualquier momento; sin una idea muy clara de cómo actuar y con el presentimiento de que quería arriesgarlo todo por mantener a su compañera a salvo.

- ¿En qué clase de embrollo estoy metido?—se preguntó en voz alta escuchando como su eco le contestaba con la misma pregunta.

Quería recuperar todos esos recuerdos para dejar de sentirse tan inseguro. La vida seguía corriendo y a su alrededor las personas no dejaban de mirar hacia atrás y refugiarse en recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Recuerdos con los que él no contaba. Todo lo que tenía era dolor, arrepentimiento y esa extraña sensación de culpa que no se podía quitar de encima.

No sabía qué hacer cuando Maka hacía referencia a la relación catastrófica que habían compartido hace tan sólo un par de días atrás. Quería saber qué había sucedido, pero las miradas de decepción que le dirigía la gente cuando salía el tema le hacían sentir que preguntar sólo volvería la situación mucho peor. Su relación ya estaba colapsando sin que nadie ayudara, no necesitaba precipitarse y derribarla con preguntas idiotas.

Y sin aviso ni advertencia comenzó a sentirse mareado. Sus piernas se sentían cansadas y débiles con la sensación de haber subido y bajado de manera continua las escaleras de Shibusen durante horas.

Se puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura con manos temblorosas y sosteniéndose de lo que pudiera se acercó al lavabo. El espejo frente a él le mostraba su cara pálida y ojerosa, enfermiza, débil y llena de sudor frío. Una cara que Soul no quería reconocer como propia.

Cuando cerró los ojos no vio la parte de atrás de sus párpados, sino un lugar oscuro y borroso. Una memoria distante_._

_La persona de negro levantaba una enorme espada de metal, negro también, sobre su cabeza. La espada lucía pesada y los brazos que la sostenían parecían ser capaces de romperse bajo el peso de semejante arma. Pero no lo hacían. La movían como si el arma pesara lo mismo que un lápiz._

_El tiempo se movía en cámara lenta y podía casi sentir cómo la esperanza dejaba el cuerpo de su compañera. Para ella era el fin del camino. Juego terminado. Gracias por participar._

_Pero para él no lo era. Esto no podía terminar así; corrección, no debía. Y era su deber encargarse de que su compañera saliera ilesa de esto. Para eso sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, una apertura en el enemigo._

_Habiendo analizado junto con Maka la manera de atacar del oponente sabían perfectamente que después de un ataque dejaba su guardia abierta. Unos segundos en los que hacía una pausa muy pronunciada. Una oportunidad perfecta para atacar...o para huir._

_Sinceramente esperaba que la chica se percatara de que quedarse a pelear sería tonto y prefiriera salir corriendo de la edificación gótica en la que sucedía el recuerdo y que aún no podía identificar perfectamente._

_Poco antes de que la espada tocara a su compañera, él regresó a su forma humana y con los brazos extendidos pretendió cubrir a la técnico de guadañas de todo daño. Antes de que la espada tocara su piel vio la cara de su agresor a centímetros de la suya._

"¿..._Chrona...?"_

_Y después el dolor le obligó a cerrar los ojos y la realidad se volvió el abismo oscuro en el que no distingues arriba de abajo y no sabes si estás dormido o despierto._

_Su cuerpo y su mente se hundían en un lago de recuerdos en el que, al igual que en el agua, no era posible respirar._ S_entía como si estuviera debajo del agua y el aire se le hubiera acabado._

- ¡Soul!—

El grito lo sacó del mundo del recuerdo justo a tiempo; como si con ese grito su compañera lo hubiera sacado del charco en el que se ahogaba.

La técnico de guadañas colocó sus manos sobre las costillas del chico y lo levantó del suelo del baño donde estaba cruzando la delgada línea entre estar consciente o desmayarse. Las manos del chico-guadaña seguían aferradas a la cerámica del lavabo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban más blancos que el resto de su cuerpo. Aunque luciendo tan pálido sus nudillos blancos no eran tan notorios.

Maka no sabía si la humedad del cuerpo de Soul era agua de la ducha o sudor frío, pero igual se sentía helada sobre la piel del muchacho. El chico había estado de espaldas a ella todo el tiempo así que no podía ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué sucede, Soul?—la voz de su compañera se rompía como si quisiera llorar.

Así que por su bien el muchacho se obligó a mantenerse consciente y levantarse. Un poco tambaleante se puso de pie y con algo de vergüenza y manos temblorosas se acomodó la toalla en su cintura. Al parecer su compañera no parecía notar que la toalla había bajado más allá de lo que se consideraba decente, dejando ver partes de él donde ni el mismo sol sonriente había posado sus cálidos rayos.

Se colocó la mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón presionando con fuerza como si tratara de suprimir el dolor que sentía ahí, pero era inútil. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, el dolor no venía de un órgano físico como el corazón, sino de algo menos tangible; el alma.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero sospechó que no lo entendería con la mirada intensa de su compañera sobre su espalda y cuerpo semidesnudo así que salió del baño sin decir nada.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un sol muy sonriente vaciaba sus rayos de ardiente calidez sobre las personas que comenzaban a despertar y también sobre las que ya habían comenzado sus actividades.

Cuando Tsubaki despertó, gracias a la ayuda del sol insistente, inmediatamente notó que la abrumadora presencia de su compañero no estaba en su cama durmiendo; aunque no parecía estar lejos. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que, efectivamente, su compañero ya no estaba en la misma habitación que ella.

Aún afectada un poco por el sueño se levantó de la cama dispuesta a buscarlo. Por unos segundos temió que estuviera en la cocina preparándose algo de comer. Si ese fuera el caso podía contar con que su cocina quedara de cabeza, literalmente.

A pesar de no tener percepción de almas, la presencia de su compañero era tan intensa que incluso una persona promedio podría detectar al ninja cerca (aún si el chico no hubiera abierto la boca), por lo que en cuanto salió de la habitación detectó que su compañero estaba en el baño.

- Black Star, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?—preguntó abriendo la puerta de par en par sin haber tocado antes. Un mal hábito que ambos compartían. Si no querían que alguien entrara al baño simplemente cerraban la puerta con seguro.

Habían perdido el sentido de espacio privado después de dormir en la misma habitación por varios años...

El chico se estaba mirando al espejo con una expresión incómoda y algo enojada, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse cerró los ojos y forzó una expresión alegre. Aunque el cambio fue muy evidente para Tsubaki, la chica no dijo nada.

- Buenos días, Tsubaki ¿Dormiste bien?—aunque el chico le decía eso todas las mañanas, hoy había algo diferente en su voz que la hacía sentir incómoda.

- Black Star, ¿estás bien?—preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación que la inundaba (y aún si pudiera ocultarla su compañero lo notaría, no podían ocultar nada del otro y eso no tenía _nada_ que ver con que fueran ninjas entrenados para detectar esos cambios de humor en sus víctimas y _todo _que ver con que fueran compañeros desde hace años y se conocieran perfectamente bien).

- Claro que estoy bien, sólo me encuentro un poco abrumado por ver mi enorme brillo de estrella reflejado en el espejo—aseguró el chico. – Por cierto, muero de hambre ¿Quieres que desayunemos otra vez en Shibusen para que no tengas que cocinar? Te ves algo cansada—el chico habló mientras salía del baño. Igual no importaba la habitación en la que se encontrara, Tsubaki podría escuchar la voz resonante de su compañero por todo el departamento.

Tsubaki se quedó sin moverse justo donde su compañero la había dejado. Sabía que había algo mal con Black Star, entre ellos rara vez había secretos porque siempre eran capaces de detectar cuando el otro le ocultaba algo, ambos lo sabían bien.

Pero en este momento él se empreñaba tanto en ocultarlo y eso era exactamente lo que la estaba preocupando de más

¿Qué era lo que agobiaba tanto a su compañero para que él se esforzara tanto en ocultarlo de ella?

Lo peor es que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a su compañero.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka se quedó en el baño viendo a su compañero desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación del otro lado de su pequeño departamento

- ¿Disfrutando la vista?—la voz de Blair preguntó murmurando en el oído de Maka.

La técnico de guadañas casi se infarta, pero recuperó la compostura antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Pero el brinco que pegó la hizo alcanzar el extremo del baño más alejado de Blair.

Hasta esos momentos las palabras de la gatita se hundieron en su razón y captó que Soul había estado completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Pero no había visto nada. Estaba tan preocupada por la salud de su compañero que ni siquiera se había detenido a ver cómo la toalla se bajaba y descubría _rincones_ de él que ni la resonancia de almas le había revelado.

Se sintió molesta consigo misma por desperdiciar esa oportunidad que sólo tienes contadas veces en la vida.

Y justo después no pudo hacer más que sentirse como una pésima persona por siquiera molestarse consigo misma por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para ojear un poco el físico de su compañero en vez de preocuparse por su bienestar...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los pasillos de los laboratorios de Alaska eran de metal. El _genio_ que diseñó el lugar seguro tenía en mente crear un congelador gigante o una enorme lata de conservas, porque el lugar podía desempeñar esas funciones de manera sobresaliente.

Aunque los tres muchachos ya vestían abrigos gruesos y otros accesorios útiles para combatir el frío del exterior a Liz le molestaba pensar que probablemente hacía más frío en el interior del laboratorio que en el exterior.

Por esa razón no pudo evitar maldecir cuando al dejar por un instante las instalaciones notó con desagrado que efectivamente consideraba más soportable el frío del exterior que el de él interior de los laboratorios

En estos momentos la muchacha se encontraba junto a su hermana siguiendo de cerca a su técnico que les explicaba cuidadosamente la situación de la misión.

- Como ya les comenté en el avión, nuestra misión aquí es rastrear y eliminar a un huevo de Kishin que ha estado morando el área, retrasando las investigaciones de Shibusen y atacando a los científicos de los laboratorios, estuve hablando con los testigos y aseguran que la bestia no se muestra más que a horarios específicos, por lo que tendremos que esperar un par de horas para salir a la caza del huevo de Kishin, si saliéramos inmediatamente a buscarlo lo más probable es que lo asustaríamos y perderíamos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con él—

Abrió una pesada puerta metálica que al ser empujada rechinó, igual o peor, que el pasar las uñas sobre una pizarra. Liz no pudo retener la mueca por el sonido tan desagradable.

- Podemos esperar en esta habitación hasta que el huevo de Kishin se muestre, hasta entonces estamos en modo de espera—indicó Kid.

En el momento en el que Liz entró a la habitación fue inevitable que notara automáticamente que no estaba tan fría como el resto del lugar.

- Les pedí que instalaran algún sistema de calefacción para evitar que se repitiera el incidente de anoche—anunció Kid después de leer sus pensamientos a través de las expresiones sorprendidas de las hermanas.

Ambas hermanas agradecieron internamente la consideración de su compañero.

El muchacho tomó asiento en medio de un sillón tratando de ignorar la asimetría del inmueble.

Patti inmediatamente se desplomó sobre una sillita con ruedas. Hace rato había notado que maldecir no iba a darle calor y se había resignado ante el clima tan molesto.

Liz tomó asiento en una silla metálica en una esquina de la pequeña sala e inmediatamente se arrepintió. La silla estaba helada y en el momento en el que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el mueble se heló hasta las orejas y perdió la sensibilidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Repentinamente Kid se puso de pie y con la excusa de que iba a investigar más información acerca de la misión salió de la habitación dejando a sus compañeras con la promesa de que no tardaría mucho.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Patti, presa del aburrimiento, comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando descubrió casi al instante lo divertido que era. En esos precisos momentos comprendió la afición de Stein a su silla con ruedas y su renuencia a separarse de ella.

La mayor de las Thompson suspiró, pero no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios.

Al menos alguien se divertía.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka revisó por enésima vez su peinado.

Hace varios minutos que se había arreglado y usualmente su ritual diario de peinar sus cabellos castaños en dos coletas no le tomaba más de un par de minutos pero en estos momentos sólo estaba haciendo tiempo.

Fingiendo que una coleta le había quedado más alta que la otra o que no estaba deteniendo su cabello correctamente deshacía el peinado y lo volvía a hacer.

Sólo quería retrasar el momento incómodo en el que tendría que dejar la seguridad que el baño le daba para encarar a su compañero.

Se había decidido a hablar con su compañero y contarle lo que había sucedido aquella vez cuando le dijo que lo odiaba, pero además de los nervios que la invadían desde que despertó también estaba el hecho del suceso de la mañana.

Se miró al espejo y trató en concentrar su mente en lo que veía en vez de dejarla vagar por sus pensamientos.

La chica en su reflejo tenía ojos temerosos y mordía su labio inferior; lucía débil y eso no le agradaba. Recordaba haber visto esa cara antes; lucía justo como la Maka que le había dicho "te odio" a Soul.

Ella era mucho mejor que eso y no podía permitirse seguir siendo aquella Maka cobarde e inmadura que se negaba a aceptar las decisiones de su compañero y lo lastimaba gritándole palabras hirientes.

No quería recordar esos errores tan grandes ni la manera en la que había actuado en aquella ocasión, pero Soul tenía derecho a saber lo que había sucedido.

Había encarado cosas más atemorizantes, los fantasmas de su pasado no eran nada comparado con pelear contra una bruja o dejarse controlar por la locura.

Tenía que aceptar esos errores que había cometido y asegurarse de que no volviera a cometerlos en vez de barrerlos debajo del tapete y pretender que nunca habían sucedido.

Después de motivarse a sí misma salió del baño actuando con naturalidad.

Soul estaba saliendo de su habitación en esos momentos y cuando la notó sus miradas se cruzaron; Soul dejó de moverse al instante. Su mano se quedó en la perilla sin terminar de cerrar la de la puerta de su habitación. Pareciera que su cuerpo estaba esperando que Maka hiciera el primer movimiento.

Pero su voz traicionó a su cuerpo y habló al mismo tiempo que la chica.

-Soul...—

- Maka...—

La chica levantó la mano en señal de que esperara a que ella terminara lo que quería decir y desvió la mirada mientras una expresión pensativa aparecía en su rostro.

-Soul, te debo una explicación y no encuentro otro momento más para decírtelo que ahora mismo—habló con una voz que pretendía sonar autoritaria pero que seguramente se rompería si Maka veía a Soul a los ojos.

Soul respiró hondo.

- De acuerdo, te escucho—

- Será mejor que te sientes—recomendó la chica mientras tomaba asiento y señalaba la silla del otro lado de la mesita.

- ¿Será muy tardado? Tenemos que ir a clases—recordó el chico con algo de indecisión.

- No puede esperar, si no te lo digo en estos momentos siento que voy a estallar...así que...Soul...por favor...—Maka estaba pálida y hasta cierto punto adquirió la apariencia de una persona a punto de vomitar.

El chico posó su mano sobre los temblorosos dedos de la chica y le sonrió suavemente.

- No necesitas forzarte a decirme nada, puedes decírmelo cuando estés lista y ese momento no necesita ser ahora—dijo Soul de una manera tan relajada que casi hacía ver arrogante la actitud del chico. Pero Maka sabía que el chico no estaba siendo arrogante, sino comprensivo con ella, como el compañero cool que siempre había sido.

- No, estoy lista para decirte esto; he estado preparándome para éste momento desde el segundo en el que me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que no recordabas nada aquel día que te encontré en el laboratorio de las brujas...además no puede seguir pasando más tiempo sin que lo sepas—

Todas esas palabras picaron en la curiosidad del chico y después de que Maka hiciera una pausa Soul se sintió obligado a preguntar.

- ¿Saber qué?—

Maka miró hacia un costado y respiró con cuidado, siendo los mosaicos morados del piso su mayor fuente de valor en esos momentos.

- La razón por la que te dije que te odiaba—soltó finalmente regresando la mirada al frente donde su compañero se encontraba.

_FLASHBACK_

_- ¿Dime qué piensas hacer sin mí? Ni si quiera puedes presentarle a Shinigami-sama un reporte de misión decente sin mí—Maka demandó una respuesta con urgencia._

_- Por favor, no me quites tanto crédito yo...—el chico trataba de sonar agresivo pero sólo conseguía sonar lastimado._

_- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Yo puedo estar sin ti pero tú...—su voz temblaba, muy seguramente porque lo que decía no era tan cierto._

_- Ahora parece que eres tú la que se quiere deshacer de mí—la agresión en su voz aumentó y su voz ahora sonaba como un gruñido._

_Soul no entendía que posiblemente Maka quería hacerse creer eso mismo para no echarlo de menos cuando la dejara._

_- Tú no puedes hacer nada si no estoy contigo—tibias lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos verdes y una que otra se desbordó marcando un camino húmedo que brillaba bajo la luz._

_- Y al parecer tú tampoco—su voz agresiva se tornó seria y profunda._

_- No puedes ni lavarte los dientes si no te lo recuerdo—ella intentó ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban una tras otra de sus ojos._

_- Maka...—se acercó a ella e intentó colocar una mano sobre su hombro._

_- No te acerques a mí—ordenó, limpiando con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas y girándose para darle la espalda._

_Si permitía que él fuera amable con ella tal vez nunca dejaría de extrañarlo cuando se fuera._

_- Maka, yo...en verdad yo no quiero dejarte, pero...—era evidente que al chico le estaba doliendo tanto como a ella, pero no entendía que al demostrarlo sólo estaba lastimándola más a ella y a él mismo._

_Los hombros de ella comenzaron a temblar mientras luchaba por retener lágrimas que no dejarían de salir._

_- Si me quedo contigo las cosas no mejorarán—colocó una mano sobre su hombro pero Maka retrocedió y se alejó un poco más de él._

_Esos ojos de llenos de tristeza lo miraban con dolor y sufrimiento._

_Soul no pudo aguantar más que esos ojos se posaran fijamente sobre él._

_- Esto no es nada cool, Maka, lo siento...—suplicó mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía del departamento._

_Maka se encerró en su habitación y no se enteró en qué momento regresó su compañero._

_*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*42-42-564*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A la mañana siguiente Maka salió de su habitación; Soul no estaba en el departamento. Su silencio se lo decía y una nota en el refrigerador se lo confirmaba._

_Posiblemente se había adelantado para ir a Shibusen._

_Seguramente lo había hecho con las intenciones de reflexionar en el camino a la academia. Con algo de suerte cuando ella llegara a la escuela Soul ya habría pensado lo suficiente acerca del asunto de la separación y habría tomado una decisión más prudente que forzarla a firmar un pedazo de papel y salir de su vida._

_En todo caso ella todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada como para aceptar que Soul se fuera, necesitaría mucho tiempo para aceptar eso._

_Ese día Soul no se apareció en Shibusen. Ni si quiera llegó a dormir al departamento esa noche..._

_Maka no lo vio ni una sola vez ese día. Ni al día siguiente._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Posiblemente tú sólo querías evitar lastimarme, pero yo no entendía eso—

Soul no sabía qué tenía que ver lo que la chica le estaba contando con el suceso. Pero supuso que era algo que necesitaba saber antes de que Maka le recordara lo sucedido.

- Ayer cuando te vi tan preocupado por mí me di cuenta; no importa la razón por la que querías dejarme, estabas tratando desesperadamente de no herirme más...perdiste tus recuerdos, pero no tus sentimientos, tu corazón sigue en el lugar correcto y todo lo que sientes sigue allí, si llegaste a ser duro conmigo fue por mi culpa, porque yo te estaba lastimando al no dejarte ir—admitió Maka mirando a todas partes excepto a los ojos del chico.

_FLASHBACK_

_Al tercer día estaba muy preocupada por su compañero pero no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarlo._

_Para ser sincera había estado gastando el tiempo preocupándose que pensando en el asunto de la separación, así que habría agradecido un día más sin verlo. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar algunas cosas con calma, cosas que no podía pensar si Soul estaba ahí frente a ella recordándole constantemente la difícil decisión que debía tomar._

_Lo único que sabía era que estos días sin él habían sido insoportablemente huecos. Vacíos, sin sentido; como si en vez de vivir estuviera simplemente sobreviviendo, esperando el momento en el que su compañero regresara para volver a sentirse viva._

_Si esto era lo que sentiría cada día después de que Soul se fuera entonces esperaba que nuevamente Soul no se apareciera en Shibusen, si aparecía sólo la haría sentir más hueca y sola de lo que se había sentido estos últimos días._

_Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ir subiendo los escalones de la gran academia de Shibusen._

_Frente a ella estaba Soul. Sentado en los escalones que guiaban hacia la enorme entrada de la escuela. Justo en medio del camino; no con intenciones de estorbar (los escalones eran tan largos que sería difícil que una sola persona pudiera bloquearlos completamente) más bien, con intenciones de no pasar desapercibido y resaltar un poco._

_Como pequeño comentario, lo mejor sería que Black Star no se enterara de eso, porque se iría a golpear a Soul por atreverse a intentar resaltar más que él._

_Mirando al frente con ojos desafiantes. Como si la estuviera esperando solamente a ella._

_Y en esos momentos no importaba cuantas personas hubiera ahí, Maka ya no reconocía la presencia de nadie más._

_- Maka—pronunció su nombre con firmeza y volumen fuerte para atraer toda su atención hacia él. El nombre resonando con eco por el aire._

_La chica parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y enfocó su mirada sólo en él; su expresión era igual la de una niña asustada por la oscuridad._

_- ... ¿Soul?—pronunció su nombre más como una pregunta._

_- Necesito esos papeles. Firmados—él fue directo al punto provocando que su compañera no digiriera bien sus palabras._

_Ella sólo atinó a mirarlo entre confundida y asustada._

_- ¿Qué sucede? Si no pasa nada malo entre nosotros, si no tienes ningún problema conmigo...¿por qué quieres dejar de ser mi compañero?—_

_- No lo sé, quizá ya me cansé de compartir misiones contigo...tal vez no es nada en realidad—respondió en su tono casual de chico cool que irritó bastante a la chica._

_- No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Dime qué es lo que realmente piensas hacer!—exigió Maka completamente desconcertada._

_Posiblemente Soul notó la seriedad en esa mirada desafiante por lo que cambió a respuestas más sinceras._

_- A partir de ahora quizá haga cosas de las que me arrepienta, por lo que ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado—pronunció con firmeza pero a la vez la suavidad que se usa para explicarle a los niños temas complicados._

_- De qué estás hablando, Soul, somos compañeros y no importando lo que suceda, tengo que estar contigo—insistió Maka sin poder digerir ni una palabra de lo que su compañero enunciaba._

_- No puedes; ni siquiera deberías permanecer a mi lado, conmigo como compañero sólo vas a acabar lastimada—la voz de Soul se volvió más queda y ligeramente amenazante, casi como el siseo de una serpiente._

_- Si me lastimas no me importará; las personas que más te quieren son las que más te lastiman—soltó Maka con angustia pero tratando de que la sonrisa que hizo no luciera tan falsa._

_- Pero a mí SÍ me importaría si es que te llegara a lastimar—la voz de Soul se volvió más amenazante._

_- Te he lastimado tantas veces; por mi culpa has salido herido en tantas ocasiones...y aún así...permaneces a mi lado, no me guardas rencores, no conservas ningún resentimiento hacia mí ¿Y me pides que no haga lo mismo?—su voz quebrada insinuaba que la chica podría estallar en llanto en cualquier momento._

_- Nunca me has lastimado, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que lo has llegado a hacer—suspiró. - Me atrevería a decir que eres la única persona que NUNCA me ha lastimado—dijo Soul con un rastros de una sonrisa que no podía llegar a sus labios._

_- Es mentira—respondió ella con tranquilidad. - Es imposible que en todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a ti, NUNCA te haya lastimado—acusó con voz serena, demasiado serena para los gustos de Soul._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy un mentiroso?—preguntó él con calma. Demasiada calma para los gustos de Maka._

_Quizá el chico estaba, en parte, mintiendo. Maka, en efecto, lo había llegado a lastimar, pero no es como si a él le importara demasiado. Entendía cómo Maka se podría llegar a sentir y no le daba mucha importancia; porque a final de cuentas, sabía que la chica no tenía intenciones de lastimarle._

_Además, ¿no era ese el riesgo de las relaciones humanas? Acercarte a alguien sabiendo que así como podría ser una experiencia maravillosa también podría ser un infierno físico y mental._

_Junto a Maka había vivido un poco de los dos, pero definitivamente todo lo bueno sobrepasaba completamente a las experiencias negativas._

_- No eres un mentiroso, Soul, pero no importa cómo lo veas, lo que dices no puede ser verdad; yo soy una persona muy débil y he lastimado demasiado a mucha gente—_

_Maka era la persona más fuerte que Soul había conocido jamás, no había forma de que ella pudiera considerarse débil. Pero también era la persona más terca que había conocido, así que probablemente no podría convencerla de lo contrario._

_- Quizá para ti, lo que digo es mentira, pero realmente no me importa si alguna vez me has lastimado—admitió Soul tranquilamente._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?—pronunció con confusión._

_Soul suspiró. Éste era el momento, era ahora o nunca lo haría. Maka presentía que se estaban desviando del tema original._

_- Sólo quiero que te sientas tranquila, nunca me arrepentiré de haber sido tu compañero; fuiste una compañera muy cool, y realmente aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mí…no tienes idea de cuánto cambió mi vida gracias a ti. Te lo agradezco mucho—confesó Soul con cierta nostalgia en la voz._

_- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿A dónde quieres llegar?—la confusión no parecía disiparse en esa mirada verde jade._

_Era Maka de quién estaban hablando, así como podía ser testaruda, inteligente y fuerte también podía ser increíblemente ingenua y a veces necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas directamente para que las entendiera._

_Notó cómo su compañero se mordía el labio y miraba hacia un lado. Parecía estar vacilando, pero su mirada no parecía dudosa en absoluto._

_- No quiero seguir siendo tu compañero—dijo finalmente con una voz tan suave y tranquila que rayaba en lo cínico._

_- Soul...—su voz era suave y temblorosa; como si la chica aún no entendiera lo que el chico quería decir, pero al mismo tiempo la fuerza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo._

_- Esto no es un adiós, Maka; es un Hasta Nunca—aclaró Soul con severidad._

_- P-pero...tú...pero Soul...yo—las lágrimas querían traicionarla y salirse de sus ojos, pero ella se esforzaría de que eso no pasara._

_Lo miró con ojos confundidos, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía estarle pasando esto a ella, todo se sentía demasiado irreal._

_- No puedes hacer esto...no puedo dejar que te vayas de esta manera—aseguró con firmeza, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían viéndose desconcertados._

_Y Soul ya no sabía que más decir, no tenía ni idea de cómo quitarse de encima a Maka sin lastimarla, ella lo hacía tan difícil._

_- Rayos, qué terca eres ¿No puedes firmar los papeles y dejarme en paz de una buena vez?—_

_- ¿Y tú no puedes decirme lo que piensas hacer de una buena vez?—_

_Y ahí fue cuando Soul estalló._

_- ¡Qué quieres que te diga! Te traicionaré, sabes que eso pienso hacer; te abandonaré justo como tu madre te abandonó a ti y al inútil de tu padre—_

_Maka le dio una bofetada al chico._

_- Lo siento lo dije sin pensar— Soul se disculpó justo después con voz muy baja, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Maka lo escuchara. En su voz se notaba claramente lo apenado que estaba._

_Había media escuela presenciándolo todo pero la chica era incapaz de percibir a nadie más que a su compañero._

_- Soul...yo ¡TE ODIO! —_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_42-42-564-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

NA- Y ahí lo tienen.

En el bosquejo original de la historia este momento en el que ustedes lectores (y Soul) se enteran de cómo fue que Maka acabó gritándole a Soul que lo odiaba llegaba mucho más adelante en la historia. Pero por el bien mental mío y de ustedes (xD) decidí adelantarlo, hay muchos otros misterios en qué pensar y creo que ya era tiempo de que se resolviera alguno...

Muchas autoras suelen escribir que la piel de la cicatriz de Soul es más sensible que el resto de su piel. Y supongo que para fines poéticos funciona bien, pero sólo para estar seguros, mi hermano tiene una cicatriz muy grande que se hizo con un pedazo de metal; le pregunté qué tan sensible era la piel cicatrizada a comparación del resto. Me respondió que tiene menos sensibilidad en la piel de la cicatriz que en el resto de su piel. Hablando desde la experiencia personal puedo decir que tengo cicatrices de quemadas y es el mismo caso, sensibilidad casi nula en la piel cicatrizada. Tal vez es diferente de persona a persona, pero por si acaso me guío y escribo la versión sustentada por testimonios xP.

No se desconecten porque el siguiente capítulo debería de estar a la vuelta de la esquina ;P (a tan sólo una pequeña corrección de ortografía de distancia xD, espero :P).

Dejen reviews si me odian, dejen reviews si me quieren, dejen reviews si les soy indiferente y yo les responderé con todo el amor que pueda juntar x3.

Kiosé cambio y fuera


End file.
